Chaos
by GoneOutOfBuisness
Summary: Eichen Hills is really a front for HYDRA. Stiles is taken captive and becomes Enhanced alongside Wanda and Pitero Maximoff. Due to HYDRA's methods Stiles believes his father dead and that the Avengers responsible. He allys himself with the Maximoffs and Ultron to get revenge. Sterek. Takes place after Season 2, Teen Wolf. Starts at Age of Ultron. Sterek Slow-Burn.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Eichen Hills is really a front for HYDRA. Stiles is taken captive and becomes Enhanced alongside Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Two months after gaining powers the base is stormed by the Avengers. Due to HYDRA's methods, Stiles believes his father dead and that the Avengers are responsible. He allies himself with the Maximoffs and Ultron to get revenge. Sterek. Takes place after Season 2, Teen Wolf. Starts at Age of Ultron.

 **Chapter 1: Capture:**

Stiles drove to the hospital. He was feeling pissed off at the world in general. His best friend Scott had betrayed them to Gerard Argent and then hadn't let him in on the plan to stop the insane old hunter. Lydia who he had spent hours with each day, giving his undivided attention to her, was back again with Jackson and had gone back to ignoring his existence. He was pretty sure he had a few fractured ribs and a twisted arm from where Gerard Argent had spent time tenderizing his body with his fists. His father wasn't speaking to him because of his refusal to divulge the name of his attacker as well as the fact that only recently his son's behavior had cost him his job. And above all else he was pissed off at Derek Hale. The Alpha expected him to jump whenever he said so. He was not above threatening Stiles. Like he had tonight.

" _Stiles, we need to get rid of the body, bring round your jeep" Derek ordered. Stiles who was suffering from both a massive headache and heartbreak, was so not in the mood for Derek's Sourwolf episodes. "Sorry Sourwolf but I've gotta go to the hospital, I don't have time to pick up your mess" Stiles said._

 _"What do you need to go to hospital for?" Scott asked. Stiles rolled his eyes at the dopey look on Scott's face. "Well I don't know, I guess its because only a few hours ago, that nutjob was using me as a punching bag and probably cracked a few of my ribs and I'm pretty sure I've got a concussion from his tender care" Stiles said turning to leave but his arm was caught by Derek's large hand._

 _"That'll have to wait Stiles, we need to get the body out of here now" Derek ordered growling slightly. Stiles glared back. Derek looked slightly surprised. In the year that he had known Stiles he had never seen the teen get angry. Annoyed sure, but never angry. "Take your hand off me Hale, you may think you're the Alpha around here but don't think for a minute you can tell me what to do, Mr. Argent has his own car, its his disgusting scumbag father's dead body, he can clean it up, I've been through enough crap tonight and I'm not dealing with your angsty deluded notions of power much longer, now let GO!" Stiles growled and pulled his hand out of his grip._

 _He turned and got into his ruined jeep and drove away, leaving shocked onlookers behind. Unbeknownst to Stiles he was being followed by a dark sedan. Inside were two men speaking with foreign accents. A man by the name of List was speaking with someone in a communications device._

 _"Herr Strucker are you sure? Surely would you not have us rather take one of the werewolves or the Hunters?" List asked. The voice on the other end replied. "No, I have a feeling that this boy has huge potential, the same potential that the Twins had, it is only waiting to be unlocked, Proceed with the plan Dr." Strucker ordered. "yes, Herr Strucker" Dr. List said. He took out his phone and called a new number. When the person answered he said "Proceed with capture, I repeat proceed with capture" Dr. List ordered._

Stiles was nearing the hospital when the side of his jeep was rammed by a black-colored, tinted windowed SUV. Stiles struggled to keep his position on the road but another ram to the side of his jeep forced him off the road. Stiles tried to secure the jeep but this effort was squashed when he rammed into the trunk of a large tree. Stiles was dazed and only conscious enough to hear a man say "Doctor we have the boy" before he fell unconscious.

When Stiles woke up he was strapped to a medical gurney. Above him appeared to be some kind of mystical glowing gem attached to a scepter. "What the hell" Stiles said and tried to move only to discover that his arms and legs were tied down by restraints. "Ah, Mr. Stilinski, we were hoping you would join us" an accented voice said. Stiles looked to his left and saw a man with a buzz cut, wearing an eye monocle and a dark trench-coat standing near him. All in all, the man screamed Evil Douchebag. "Who are you?" Stiles asked trying not to let his voice tremble. The man smiled.

"Baron Von Strucker and I have been observing you for a very long time my boy, most specifically your dealing with Beacon Hills wolf pack and the Argent Hunters" he stated. Stiles panicked. How did this man know about all that. He thought werewolves and Hunters were more secretive than this. "I don't know what you're talking about" Stiles said confidently. The Baron smiled and said "Oh don't worry my boy, I care little for those mongrels that call themselves a pack and those little band of ingrate Hunters playing with toy guns, the person I'm really interested in is you" he said.

Stiles was confused. "And what do you want with me, I'm nothing special" he said. The Baron smiled almost sympathetically. "Those wolves really have you believing that don't they? Not to worry though Genim, you shall soon discover your potential" the Baron said walking out of the room. He turned to Stiles and said "I do hope you survive Genim, I feel you may be of great use to me". He then walked out the door shutting it behind him.

Stiles looked up and saw the scepter being lowered to his chest. The tip touched his heart and glowed. "Begin" a voice called out. The gem glowed brighter and brighter and energy surged from the tip and into Stiles. Stiles from then on knew nothing but pain. It felt like someone had set fire to his whole body. Like every single bone was being ripped out again and again. Like every molecule of his existence was being slowly dissolved.

In the control room the scientists were whispering excitedly. "Amazing Herr Strucker, his body is absorbing more radiation than the twins combined and yet he still breathes" Dr. List said gleefully despite Stiles screams. Baron smiled and put his hand on the glass. "I knew this one would be special" he said to himself.

Eventually the experiment ended and the energy retreated into the scepter. Stiles body glowed from the energy that had been coursing through it. The scientists walked back into the room. They began studying Stiles, taking his heart rate and temperature. One began to insert a needle into his arm but the needle became surrounded by dark violet energy. The needle vibrated and shattered into a million pieces. Baron Von Strucker and Dr. List saw this and looked at Stiles whose eyes were now open and glowing a dark violet. There appeared to be violet energy gathering around his body.

The Baron and Dr. List smirked and backed out of the room shutting and locking the door behind them. Stiles' body rose off the bed and into the air suspended by the crackling violet lightning covering his body. The scientists began to panic and tried to escape only to find the door locked. The room began shaking and objects started to fly around the room shattering and breaking along the way. Stiles held his head up and screamed unleashing a wave of pure destructive energy from his body which reduced the scientists and every object in it to fine dust.

Outside the facility the Baron and Dr. List watched as Eichen Hills exploded and began burning to the ground. The whole front of the facility was torn away and Stiles floated out still covered by the glowing crackling energy. The Baron turned to Dr. List and said proudly "I told you the boy had potential" before pressing a remote control button on his jacket. Immediately a HYDRA Quinjet uncloaked over the facility and started dropping devices around Stiles. This devices exploded and let out bursts of incredibly strong sedatives. Stiles couldn't withstand them and dropped unconscious to the ground. Baron stroked the boy's head as if he were a loving father ruffling his son's hair. "HYDRA may have lost the Winter Soldier but you my boy will unleash the Chaos the Winter Soldier never could" he whispered.

Over the next few days HYDRA began breaking Stiles mind, they manipulated a simulation of the Avengers accidentally killing Stiles's father. This combined with psychoactive drugs made it so that the only thing that stood out clear in his mind was that the Avengers and SHIELD were a threat to the world. Stiles was protecting the world from them, believing it was his duty. That all he ever wanted to do. To protect. He would make the Avengers pay for taking away his father.

 **Author's Note:** This is my first story ever so please be kind and don't be afraid to review. Sterek all the way!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Twins and The Avengers:**

"Are you sure it wasn't him? Maybe the people there were wrong?" John pleaded over the phone. The voice over the phone confirmed otherwise and John hung up the phone with a sigh. He sat back in his chair and looked over a stack of Missing posters which all showed the same thing. Have you seen this boy? Followed by a picture of Stiles. As much as the Sheriff wanted to hope, he knew that it had been over nearly two months and the chances of finding his son were narrowing each day. He still didn't give up hope.

He pursued all leads. Eventually after some thorough investigating he discovered the supernatural secrets surrounding Beacon Hills. He went over to Derek Hale's loft and they confirmed his suspicions. But they also said that whoever was behind Stiles's disappearance was human. They had investigated where Stiles Jeep had crashed and confirmed that there were multiple scents covering Stiles's and none of them were supernatural. He and the pack looked into the mysterious Eichen Hills fire which had destroyed most of the facility with no survivors.

The Sheriff had a sneaking suspicion that Stiles's disappearance and the fire were connected despite the fact that the burnt facility destroyed any scents or pieces of evidence. However as weeks went on the sheriff began to lose hope and thought about turning to alcohol again. Luckily Melissa McCall stepped in just as he was taking a swig of Jack Daniels. She proceeded to empty the bottle down the drain and tell the Sheriff that this was not what Stiles would want. She told John not to give up hope and that he would find his son. John knew Melissa was right. He knew Stiles was alive somewhere. It was a gut feeling.

Things had been tense with the supernatural beings lately. After much coaxing Scott agreed to be in Derek's Pack or at the very least work with each other. This was due to the threat of the Alpha Pack who had yet to make themselves known to Beacon Hills. They had done Derek a favor though. They had literally chased Boyd and Erica back to Beacon Hills. From what Erica and Boyd said, they were lucky to come out of that with their lives though Derek had a feeling that the Alpha Pack were only playing with the pair of Betas and the outcome could have been so much worse.

Derek had been training them nonstop all summer. Nobody mentioned the loss of Stiles. It wasn't until the first week that they realized how heavily they relied on Stiles's police connections and research skills to help them stay afloat. Due to Stiles disappearance they had no way of predicting where the Alpha Pack was or any other mysterious incidents occurring in Beacon Hills.

With Stiles gone, Scott realized how bad a friend he'd been to Stiles. Despite the amount of times Scott let Stiles down, nearly killed him or kept secrets from him, Stiles still stuck by his side. He vowed that once Stiles got back he would make sure that Stiles knew how important he was to him. Isaac felt guilty for nearly killing Stiles at the police station when Stiles had risked his life and his Dad's career to protect him. Erica and Boyd felt bad because despite the crap they put Stiles through, breaking his jeep apart, physically assaulting him, he still protected them from Gerard Argent's wrath and let the old maniac take his frustrations out on his human non-healing body.

Lydia took it hard especially, Stiles had been nothing but a friend to her despite the amount of times she belittled and teased him. He had comforted her when Jackson broke up with her and hurt her feelings and how had she re-payed him, by confessing her undying love for Jackson and leaving Stiles heartbroken.

The one person feeling most guilty was Derek. Despite the amount of times that Derek pushed him, threatened him, hurt him, Stiles was always there, reliable, annoying and good-natured. He would give anything to hear Stiles call him Sourwolf again. But now Stiles was gone and for the past few weeks he had made some visits to Stiles bedroom to try and immerse himself in Stiles's rapidly fading scent. He refused to believe that Stiles was dead. He let himself believe that Stiles was somewhere in the world yapping his captor's head off in his quirky manner. He had to hope.

 **Novi Grad, Sokovia**

Elsewhere, in the country of Sokovia, specifically in a facility on the outskirts of the city Novi Grad, Stiles was focusing on a simulation of Thor who was throwing simulated lightning at him. Stiles raised a glowing hand crackling with violet chaotic energy and reduced the lightning to harmless sparks and then proceeded to reverse gravity pinning Thor to the ground. He then focused on Thor's simulated body and reduced the invulnerability of Thor's skin. He then shot a bolt of dark violet energy through Thor's heart ending the simulation's life.

In the viewing room the Baron was elated. He looked through the previous simulations with a satisfactory grin. He observed Iron Man's suit and the man inside it ripped into pieces, Black Widow's body with every single bone broken, Hawkeye impaled by his own arrows and Captain America bisected by his shield. "Five down, one to go" thought the Baron. He called up a simulation of the Hulk.

Stiles looked at the Hulk charging towards him and shot into the air narrowly avoiding the Hulk and shooting a bolt of energy at him. The bolt barely fazed the Hulk who charged back towards Stiles. Stiles focused and thought of Hulk transforming back into Banner and shot his most powerful bolt of energy at the simulation. The Hulk groaned and tried to fight the shrinking process it was undergoing. Eventually Bruce Banner stood before Stiles. Not wasting any time Stiles shot forward and gathered some energy into his hand, making the side of it as sharp as an axe. He swiped the side of his hand through Bruce Banners neck, decapitating him, killing him instantly. The room powered down.

Stiles turned towards the sound of clapping. He instinctively bowed to Dr. List and Baron Strucker. "Excellent my boy, truly excellent" Baron Strucker said clapping his hands at the young man. Stiles simply said "I am happy to comply". Over the months, Stiles's hair had grown out from his buzz cut. His face had gone from rounder to more angular. His body had become more toned and muscular while still retaining his slim figure. The Baron was pleased as he looked at what he deemed his most powerful weapon with glee. "Soon I'll be able to beat SHIELD's army of circus freaks and HYDRA will emerge victorious" thought the Baron.

Wanda and Pietro ate quietly in the corner. The meal was pitiful but it was a lot more than anything they got while living on the streets. A chair shifted as Stiles joined them. Wanda smiled and began conversing with Stiles. "More tests?" she asked. "Yeah, pitted me against each Avenger individually, took me some time but I defeated them" Stiles said shrugging his shoulders. Wanda sighed and rubbed Stiles back.

"Probably going to pit you against all six Avengers soon, little brother, I suggest you eat up while you can" Pietro said pushing Stiles plate towards the teen. Ever since Stiles arrived here the twins had more or less adopted the young teenager into their little family group, they were now so close that a few soldiers started to refer to them as the Triplets and not the Twins. From what Wanda gleaned from his mind, the Avengers were responsible for the death of Stiles's father and that Stiles joined HYDRA 's experiments to gain the power necessary to exact revenge. Wanda smirked.

Despite what Strucker may have believed neither Stiles, Pietro or her were really complying to Strucker or HYDRA's orders. Strucker was merely a necessary evil to tolerate while they planned their escape and eventual destruction of the Avengers. She had been using her newly acquired psychic powers to subtly and carefully undo the commands that HYDRA had drilled into Stiles mind so that his will was his own. She had also told Stiles to keep up the facade that he was under their command. They had just finished their meal and were in the main operations room when the alarms sounded. The trio looked towards each other knowingly. "It's time" they thought in unison.

Strucker rushed in to the room followed by List. "Who gave the order to attack?" Strucker demanded. "Herr Strucker, its the Avengers" one of his lackeys answered. "Can we hold them?" Strucker demanded. The lackey looked at Strucker disbelievingly and said "They're the Avengers". Strucker ordered the troops to deploy their whole tanks and defense forces. He then turned towards List and started talking in hushed tones. Wanda however read their minds and broadcasted the conversation to her two brothers.

"They have to be after the scepter, there is no other reason, all our planning, all our work, all we've accomplished, GONE!" Strucker growled. "Then lets show them what we've accomplished, send out the Triplets" List urged indicating the trio in the corner. "It's what they signed up for". Strucker however didn't want to run the risk of losing his prized pupils/possessions. "It's too soon, My men can hold them" he replied stubbornly.

There were a few more minutes of explosions that rocked the castle and Stiles didn't have to be an expert to know that the Avengers were closing in. They made up their own plan. They figured Iron Man would be the first to come through the facility so they left Wanda to deal with him, Stiles would keep the other Avengers at bay should they enter the facility and Pietro would keep them occupied in the woods. They slipped away when Strucker announced that HYDRA would not surrender despite the fact that his thoughts said otherwise. "Coward" Stiles spat. Wanda and Pietro nodded in agreement.

The group split up. Wanda went for the scepter, Pietro for the forest and Stiles for the tunnel entrance. "Stark is here" thought Wanda to the others. "I've reached the forest" thought Pietro. "Nothing on my end... wait it looks like Strucker is making a run for it" thought Stiles. He retreated into the shadows and watched as Captain America knocked out one of the guards causing Strucker to halt.

"Baron Strucker, HYDRA's Number 1 thug" Steve said. "Technically I'm a thug for SHIELD" Strucker replied. "Well technically you're unemployed, Where's Loki's scepter?" Steve demanded. Strucker sighed and said "Don't worry I know when I'm beat, you'll mention how I co-operated I hope" Strucker said spotting Stiles lurking in the shadows with glowing eyes and energy crackling in his hands. "He thinks I'm going to save him" thought Stiles laughing internally.

"I'll put it right under illegal human experimentation, how many are there?" Steve asked. Stiles made his move and shot a bolt of violet light at the stairs turning it into a stone slide causing Steve to slip and fall down the new stairway. He dug his shield in the ground halfway down to stop his fall. He tried to make his way back up. "Excellent my boy" Strucker began but Stiles pointed towards a metal guard rail on the window and shot a bolt of energy at it making the metal melt and bend around Strucker's body like a chain. "What are you doing?" Strucker demanded of Stiles. Stiles turned to him smirking and said "I was never your boy" before knocking the Baron unconscious with a violet blast. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him with a flick of his wrist.

"I have Stark in my sights" Wanda thought to Pietro and Stiles. The two men made their way towards Wanda. They entered the room just as Wanda was finished "hexing" Tony Stark's mind. The two were ready to fight but Wanda held up her hands and held them at bay. "Not yet, now we wait" she said. Trusting Wanda, the trio watched as Tony prepared to take the scepter. "Are we just going to let him take it?" Pietro growled. "We have him right where we want him" Stiles added itching to let lose a bolt at Stark. Wanda smiled and said "It'll be better for the world to see Stark self-destruct". The two men grudgingly agreed with her. Once Tony had the scepter the trio made themselves scarce.

 **Author's Note: For those of you wondering, Stiles's powers are to change reality as long as it's within the realm of possibility. He can't make just anything happen. If he wanted to injure someone by breaking their leg or giving them a disease he can because it's possible for the human body to be subjected to that. He can change the physical form of solid objects like metal and stone because they still retain their original properties. Hope that clears things up. Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Information and Alliances**

 **New York**

The Avengers landed in New York in the new Avengers Tower with the scepter in tow. As Thor was taking the scepter to the lab, Maria Hill walked up to Tony and said "Everything's set up boss". Tony said "Actually, I'm not the boss, he is" Tony indicated Steve and then said "I just pay for everything, design everything and make everyone look cool". Steve walked up to Maria and asked "Whats the word on Strucker". "NATO's got him" she answered.

"And the three Enhanced?" he asked as the pair walked towards the elevator. "Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, twins born in Sokovia, orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building, Sokovia has had a rough history, its nowhere special but its on the way to everywhere special" she explained. "Their abilities?" he asked. "He has got increased metabolism and improved homeostasis, her thing is neuro-electrical interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation" she said. Steve turned to her as if she had spoken Japanese. Upon seeing his look Maria simply said "He's super fast and she's weird".

"What about the younger Enhanced" he said. Maria took the tablet and clicked on Stiles's file. "Genim Stilinski from Beacon Hills, California, he was reported missing by the Sheriff two months ago, the sheriff also happens to be his father, HYDRA was investigating the supernatural occurrences around Beacon Hills, they even had taken over the local mental institution Eichen Hills and began experimenting on the patients" she said. "The supernatural..." Steve asked. "Werewolves, yeah believe or not but Earth has its own supernatural community but they generally keep to themselves, according to this, Strucker personally selected Stilinski believing he had potential" Maria said.

Steve recovered and asked "His powers". "From what Hydra discovered he had the power to manipulate reality, but only as long it was within the possibility of the area around him to do so, from what I have seen in the videos so far, he could counter any attack and overpower any opponent, unfortunately for us Strucker was starting to gear Stilinski up to dealing with more uh prominent Hydra enemies" Maria said showing Steve the simulations of Stiles destroying the Avengers. "I don't get it, how was HYDRA able to convince this kid to fight against us" Steve said wincing when he saw Hulk get decapitated.

Maria tapped a few more buttons and showed a video of Thor and Hulk accidentally destroying the police station, killing Stiles's father. "The Maximoffs volunteered for Strucker's experiments and as far as Stilinski's concerned the Avengers are his mortal enemies, because he believes we killed his father" Steve said shaking his head sadly. Internally he was furious at Hydra for destroying another good innocent civilian and a kid at that. "They're gonna show up again" Steve said.

"Agreed, It's nuts how those other two volunteered" Maria said. "Oh Yeah, what kind of monsters would let German scientists experiment on them for the good of their country?" said Steve sarcastically, walking into the elevator. "We're not at war Captain" Maria replied. "They are" Steve got in just as the doors to the elevator closed.

Unbeknownst to the the team Tony convinced Thor to let him examine the scepter. Tony and Bruce tried to copy the interface in the scepter and remold it into an A.I. named Ultron. They programmed Ultron to save humanity. Unfortunately Ultron interpreted that the biggest threat to humanity was humanity itself and decided to break free of Tony Stark's control. After destroying JARVIS, Ultron went through the Avengers mainframe.

He was intrigued by the idea of working with the Enhanced. "I'll need someone to keep the Avengers busy while I carry out my plans, besides when you have powerful allies served up to you on a platter isn't it wasteful not to use them" Ultron thought. He took away all the Avengers data and left them with nothing. He proceeded to attack the Avengers to make his statement and test their strengths. He sent his mind via internet to Sokovia and began his plans. After a few hours his body was constructed. He downloaded his mind into the robot he created specifically for him. Once the body was operational he tested it. "Hmph, this will have to do for now, and now it is time I retrieved my allies" he said to himself.

 **Sokovia**

In the city of Sokovia a group of people amassed near the old destroyed church where Pietro and Stiles were handing out clothes, food and other items to the poverty stricken. Stiles smirked as Pietro attempted to flirt with a pretty blonde woman by giving her a dress. "This is too much..." the girl tried to say but Wanda cut in. "Is every girl in Sokovia getting a dress from Paris, at least Gertes's looked warmer" she said smirking at the woman's scandalized face. "She's kidding" Pietro said weakly. "Shot down bro" Stiles said jokingly walking beside Wanda as Pietro caught up.

"I think someones jealous that their not getting a dress from Paris, what say you little brother?" Pietro said trying to get a rise out of Wanda. "Could be the case, jealousy isn't a pretty feature Wanda" Stiles said. However Wanda was not in a joking mood.

"You two keep stealing and the only thing you are going to get is shot, I mean it, at speed and power nothing can touch you but standing still..." she argued but Pietro argued back "Do you think I want to be, I'm waiting, I don't know for what, we had Stark helpless..."

They were interrupted when a boy came up to the trio. "The man says you need to come to the church" the boy said. "What man?" Stiles asked. The boy considered it for a second before saying "The Iron Man". The trio looked at each other and silently agreed that this may be their second chance to get revenge on Stark.

The trio walked into the destroyed church. There appeared to be a figure sitting on a wooden seat in the middle of the church hidden by a cloak. Wanda decided to speak first. "Talk, and if you are wasting our time..." Wanda threatened. A mechanical sounding voice interrupted her. "Did you know this church is built in the exact center of the city, the founders wanted everyone to be equally close to God, I like that the geometry of belief"

The trio tried to see who was under the cloak. Wanda tried to read the persons mind but failed. "You're wondering why you can't look inside my head?" Ultron said. "Sometimes its hard" Wanda admitted and then said "But sooner or later every man shows himself". Ultron got up and let the cloak fall revealing his robotic body. "Oh, I'm sure they do, but you needed something more than a man, that is why you let Stark take the scepter" he said walking up to Wanda.

The two boys got closer, ready to protect their sister if need be. "I didn't expect this, but I saw Stark's fear, I knew it would control him, make him self-destruct" she replied. Ultron started pacing. "Everyone creates the thing they dread, men of peace build weapons of mass destruction, invaders create Avengers, People make... smaller people uh..." Ultron said.

"Children" Stiles offered. "Children yes, thank you, I lost the word there" Ultron chuckled. He continued on "All designed to help them end". "Is that why you've come, to end the Avengers" Wanda asked. Ultron faced them his tone growing serious. "I've come to save the world... but also... yeah" he replied.

Ultron then took the trio to Strucker's old base and showed them how he was constructing robots on a mass scale. Pietro told Ultron that he didn't care about the big picture. "I carry a small one in my pocket, I look at it every day" he said. "Pietro" Wanda chided gently but Pietro continued on. "We're sitting there, all four of us having supper when the first bomb goes off". Ultron looked intrigued.

"You lost you're parents in the bombings, I've read the files" he said. Pietro then said "What you don't know is the second bomb didn't go off, I have just enough time to grab her and pull her under the bed, The bomb is mere feet away from us where we can see the STARK label" Pietro said sadly. Wanda looked downcast and supplied "Every hour we wait, every shift in rubble to rescue us we think, this will be it, this will be what sets the bomb off, we wait two days for Tony Stark to kill us".

Ultron turned to Stiles "You lost your father, the Avengers killed him" Ultron supplied. "A misfire they said, apparently they were tracking an Enhanced in Beacon Hills, one that escaped when from the FRIDGE when SHIELD fell, funnily enough they did more damage than the Enhanced did, Thor and Hulk caused an earthquake that destroyed the whole police station, called it a war casualty, the Enhanced is someone from SHIELD's Index, funnily enough its the same SHIELD who played around with alien weaponry what brought on an alien war, the same SHIELD who is really a Nazi terrorist organization, once again more INNOCENT PEOPLE BEING KILLED BECAUSE OF THEIR NEGLIGENCE AND STUPIDITY" Stiles growled/shouted. Wanda put a comforting hand on Stiles shoulder.

Ultron mused and then said "I always wondered why you three survived Strucker's experiments, I still don't but if I had to guess its because you all have the will to survive despite your traumas, I promise we'll make it right" Ultron said solemnly. He addressed Pietro and Stiles. "You and I can hurt and weaken them". Ultron then addressed Wanda "But you shall tear them apart from the inside out".

Ultron smiled internally. He now had three potentially strong allies. However he was worried about Stiles. Ultron knew that HYDRA had used a combination of visual simulations and drugs to make Stiles believe the Avengers were responsible for the death of his father. If word got out that John Stilinski was still alive, Stiles would realize he was being played and would side with the Avengers and probably bring the Maximoff's with him. Ultron decided that it didn't matter in the end. In a few days his plan would be complete. He only needed to keep the trio busy until then.

 **Authors Note: Not Much action in this chapter, I know but I wanted to deepen the relationship between the Maximoffs and Stiles as well as build the story. Read and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Wakanda Brawl:**

 **New Yrok**

"Any word on Ultron?" Steve asked Maria. "Some, reports of break ins at weapons manufacturing companies across the world" she told him. "Any fatalities?" he asked her. "Only when engaged, workers were going on about men made of metal, worst fears and memories being brought to life, something moving to fast for them to see and a young teenager shooting bolts of violet light from his hands" she replied.

"The Enhanced, Well it makes sense that Ultron would go to them they have someone in common" he concluded. Maria shook her head and told him of Strucker's death. Once the Avengers heard the news of Strucker's death they tried to guess the reason behind it. "This is a smokescreen, why send a message when you've already given a speech?" Natasha asked the group.

"Maybe there was something that Strucker knew, something that Ultron wanted us to miss" Steve suggested. "I bet he... yep, everything we had on Strucker has been erased" she said. "Not everything" Steve said holding up boxes of SHIELD files. The group looked through the files until Tony recognized one of the people of interest. Ulysses Klaue. Thor indicated the tattoo on the mans shoulder. Bruce looked it up.

"It's a word in African dialect meaning thief, in a much less friendly way" he told the team. "What dialect?" Steve asked. "Wakanada... Wakanda" Bruce answered. Tony looked to Steve and said "If this guy got out with some trade goods..." Tony trailed off. "I thought your father got the last of it" Steve said confused. "I don't get it, what comes out of Wakanda?" Bruce asked. Tony and Steve looked at Steve's shield sitting in the corner. "The strongest metal on Earth" Tony said.

 **Wakanda, Africa**

Stiles waited in the shadows while Wanda and Pietro sought out Klaue. He got the signal to proceed when the lights went down. Klaue's men raised their guns towards the scene but Stiles raised his hands and crackles of violet energy encased their weapons destroying them.

The men made to run at him but Stiles shot a powerful blast of energy towards the ground. The men rose into the air as gravity disappeared. Smirking Stiles shot another blast of energy towards the ceiling. The men shot towards the ceiling at the speed of light, slamming into it knocking them unconscious. Stiles clicked his fingers, violet sparks shooting out of his hand. The men dropped from the ceiling as gravity returned.

There was a sound of breaking glass and Stiles stepped out of the way just as Ulysses Klaue landed right beside him. Ultron stepped over Klaue and got right in his face. "There is no man in charge, lets talk business" he said. Klaue led them to where he was housing the vibranium.

"You should know it came at great personal cost, its worth billions" Klaue said scratching the brand on his neck. Stiles snorted and said "My heart bleeds for you man, I'm sure the hundreds of innocent people you and you're men slaughtered to get to the vibranium paled in comparison to light sting on the back of your neck". Klaue glared at Stiles.

Ultron smirked then concentrated for a moment. He then said to Klaue "Well now you're worth billions, its all under your dummy holdings, finance is so... weird, but I always say keep you're friends rich, keep you're enemies rich and then find out which is which" Ultron stated. Klaue looked up at Ultron and said "Stark".

Wanda looked worriedly between Klaue and Ultron. She tugged Stiles closer to herself and Pietro. "What?" Ultron asked confused. "Tony Stark used to say that to me, you're one of his" Klaue stated. "What?" Ultron growled and grabbed Klaue's arm. Klaue's right hand man tried to get out his gun but Wanda held his arm down with red telekinetic energy. Stiles waved his hand and the man's weapon was dismantled in a shower of violet sparks.

" I am not,you think I'm one of Stark's puppets? His hollow men? I mean look at me, do I look like Iron Man, STARK IS NOTHING" Ultron shouted tearing the man's arm off. Klaue screamed and the trio stepped back in fear. Ultron immediately stepped back almost apologetically raising his hands in what was meant to be a reassuring gesture.

"Ooooh, I'm sorry, uh I'm sure that's gonna be ok" Ultron said. He then got angry again. "I just don't understand, DON'T COMPARE ME WITH STARK" Ultron shouted kicking Klaue down a staircase. His right hand man followed after him. Ultron stomped around in temper growling under his breath. "It's a thing with me, Stark... he's a SICKNESS" Ultron ranted. "Awww junior you're gonna break your old man's heart" a voice said from the other side of the walkway.

The three humans and the robot looked and saw Iron Man, Captain America and Thor assembled. "I can sense the other two hiding in the shadows" Wanda said telepathically to Pietro and Stiles. "If I have to" Ultron replied. "Nobody has to break anything" Thor said. "Clearly you've never made and omelet" Ultron remarked dryly.

"He beat me by one second" Tony said to his friends. Pietro walked out from behind Ultron. "He's funny... Mr. Stark, is this not comfortable" Pietro said gesturing to the destructive weaponry lying around. "Not like old times".

"This was never my life" Tony said back. "You three can still walk away from this" Steve said. "Oh we will" Wanda said snidely. "Once we have what we came for" Stiles finished. There were a few more jibes and Tony decided to get right to the point.

"What's the vibranium for?" he asked. Ultron smirked and said "I'm glad you asked that, I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan...". Ultron then activated his magnetic currents pulling Tony's suit towards him. Two Ultron drones engaged Thor and Steve.

Ultron blasted Tony back with his lasers, slamming the superhero into the wall. The two took to the air and began fighting. "I'll take Goldilocks, you take Spangly Man" Stiles thought to Pietro as they watched Thor and Steve destroy the robots.

Pietro shot at Steve and punched him straight in the face, sending the hero flying back. Thor made to follow and assist Steve when Stiles blasted the walkway out from under his feet, causing the god to fall. Natasha and Clint tried to help but Klaue had called in reinforcements which they were forced to deal with.

Thor looked up and saw Stiles smirking at him. Thor threw Mjolnir at him but Stiles encased it in violet energy. Stiles then sent the hammer back at Thor. Thor was shocked when the hammer slammed into his stomach and sent him sprawling across the floor. Thor tried to call his hammer but it responded by walloping him in the face sending him crashing into a pile of crates.

Thor looked up groggily and raised his bracers just in time to deflect another blow from his hammer. However this caused his arms to scream in protest, nevertheless he still kept up his defense, trying to defend himself from his once loyal hammer. "Fight me like a man you coward" Thor yelled out to Stiles. "Ok" said Stiles now standing beside Thor.

Thor looked surprised before his vision became filled with violet energy and pure pain racked up his large frame bringing the mighty warrior to his knees. Stiles waved his hand dispelling the energy. Thor dropped down to the floor. "Not so good to be on the receiving end is it, now you'll know what my father felt being destroyed from your own power" Stiles growled. Thor was confused and then he remembered that the boy truly believed that he and Hulk were responsible for the death of his last remaining relative.

He raised his arm to defend himself but Stiles grabbed it and encased it in violet energy. Thor screamed as the bones in his arms were broken. Stiles placed a glowing hand on Thor's armor. Thor gasped as he felt his armor shrink squeezing him to death.

As Thor was gasping for breath Stiles growled "Crushed to death and then burnt to cinders, no body left to bury". Thor ribs started to crack. A gentle hand touched Stiles arm. Stiles turned and saw Wanda. "Remember, the plan Stiles" Wanda said gently. One of Thor's ribs broke. At the sound Stiles sighed and released the energy holding Thor.

Before Thor could regain his health, Wanda stepped in front of him and sent a pulse of red energy into his head, warping his mind. For good measure Stiles threw a bolt of energy at Thor blasting him upwards and onto a walkway. Thor stumbled up despite his injuries and tried to fight the illusions Wanda had crippled his mind with.

There was a blur of motion near Stiles and Wanda. Pietro appeared, throwing the Captain against the wall near Wanda. Wanda knelt down and cast another hex at Steve causing the soldier to grimace in pain. Once she was done the trio looked for more Avengers.

"The redhead one is fighting Klaue's men" Wanda thought to the other two sensing Black Widow's position. "Hawkeye?" Stiles asked. "On the highest walkway" Wanda replied. Wanda and Stiles made their way to Natasha. Natasha had just finished dispatching Klaue's men when she sensed a presence behind her. She turned but wasn't fast enough to dodge Stiles bolt of energy which paralyzed her where she stood. Wanda stepped up to Natasha and sent a bolt of energy into the side of her head causing the super spy's eyes to flash red.

Wanda finished her work and the pair went on to catch Hawkeye. They approached him from behind just as he was finished defeating Klaue's men. Wanda's hands glowed ready to hex the man's mind when Clint turned around and jammed an electric stunning arrow into each of their heads. The pair gasped and convulsed in pain as the electricity coursed through them. "I've done the whole mind control thing, not a fan" Clint growled.

Clint went to knock out the pair but Pietro showed up and sent the man flying through a window into Klaue's office. He had murderous expression on his face as he pulled the arrows off his sibling's foreheads. He caught Stiles in a fireman's carry and picked his sister up bridal style before speeding off. "Yeah you better run" Clint said glaring weakly from his position on the floor.

Outside the the rusty ship, Pietro set his siblings down as they struggled to overcome the effects of the arrows. Stiles concentrated despite the pain in his skull and used his powers to make his body will away and heal the pain. A few seconds later he was back on form. He placed a glowing hand on Wanda's head and did the same.

"Are you alright?" Pietro asked worriedly. "I'm gonna kill him, Wait here" he growled and went to go after Clint but Wanda held him back. "We're alright, I want to finish the plan" Wanda said and glared at the distant figure of Bruce Banner standing by the Avengers Quinjet, hers eyes glowing red. "I want the big one" she stated. Stiles and Pietro followed her gaze and the too fixed the man with a glare, Stiles eyes glowing violet.

Stiles took off into the sky while Pietro shot towards Banner like a bullet. Bruce tried to retreat into the jet but Pietro appeared behind him and shoved him down the ramp. Stiles shot a bolt of energy towards the Quinjet and made it shut the ramp trapping Bruce outside. Stiles then swooped down and grasped the doctor by his shirt and flew him towards Wanda.

"Wait kid, stop, you don't realize what you're doing" Bruce pleading flailing as he was dropped unceremoniously in front of Wanda. Bruce saw Wanda advancing towards him and tried to scramble away but Pietro and Stiles grasped Bruce's arms and forced him to his knees in front of Wanda.

"Kid, you don't understand..." Bruce said just as Wanda hexed the man. "Your... fathers... alive" Bruce gasped out before he began to shape shift into his monstrous alter-ego. Stiles stood stock still even as Wanda and Pietro tugged him away from the man. Stiles eventually got the point and flew into the sky while Pietro carried Wanda towards Ultron's jet, thinking over Bruce's words.

He tried to think back to the memory of his father's death but all he remembered was a fuzzy version of seeing the Avengers kill his father. He tried to press for more details but it made his head ache. Despite the foggy memories, Stiles began to feel that something was amiss.

 **Author's Note: How'd you like the first fight scene? More to come in the next few chapters. Read and Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Seoul Searching:**

After leaving Wakanda with the vibranium, Ultron announced that they were heading to Seoul, South Korea to retrieve an object called the Cradle which would grant Ultron the human/robotic body he so desperately desired. Stiles managed to get his hands on an I-Pad and checked out the news coverage in Wakanda. What he saw sickened him.

The Hulk had caused massive amounts of property damage. Thankfully, there where only a few civilian injuries and no casualties. "What's on your mind little brother?" Wanda asked sitting down on Stiles's side. Stiles looked at Wanda and said "Nothing sister, I'm fine". However, he motioned to the side of his head and Pietro, indicating he wanted to talk to them "In private". Wanda nodded and her eyes glowed red briefly forging the link.

"So what did you want to say that you didn't want Ultron to hear?" Wanda thought. "Have you seen this?" Stiles thought, indicating the news report on the I-Pad. She looked away from Stiles and didn't say anything. "Look, I know we started this alliance with Ultron to get revenge on the Avengers but these were innocent people, we are beyond lucky that no one was killed" Stiles thought.

"So what, the world needs to see the Avengers for what they really are" Pietro thought. "I know that, but what if that had been another pair of kids who lost their parents or another boy who lost his father, could you live with the shame that you destroyed their lives" Stiles finished. Wanda shut off the link and mulled over Stiles's words.

Sure, she wanted revenge, mostly on Tony Stark, but even she could see that there were parts of Ultron's plan that weren't adding up. For instance, what did he need all those weapons for, or the vibranium. She had a horrible feeling that Ultron was playing them like Strucker tried to once do. Pietro was having similar thoughts. Stiles's words struck home within the speedster. He was really only in this for revenge but in doing so, had they become like Tony Stark? Had they themselves become weapons of mass destruction? And had they nearly succeeded in leaving thousands of children parent-less. The thoughts didn't sit well with the Sokovian twins.

Meanwhile Stiles was trying to focus hard on the memories of his father's death but the more he tried to pierce through the foggy barrier the more severe the headaches became. It was like there was something in his brain telling him to stop looking, to accept the version of events that HYDRA had told and shown him. Stiles didn't give up however. If what Bruce Banner had said was true, and that his father was really alive, then this thing was a huge misunderstanding.

 **Barton Farmhouse**

Clint landed the jet near his farmhouse and introduced his teammates to his wife and kids. Still shaking from the effects of Wanda's visions, the team tried different ways to distract themselves from the thoughts of their inner demons. Thor had recovered from Stiles's attacks thanks to his regenerative healing powers but he was still shaken from the visions and had taken off to get answers. Natasha and Banner went to freshen up while Steve and Tony went to chop up firewood.

"Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?" Tony asked Steve. "Sometimes members of my team don't tell me things" Steve answered looking at Clint who was working on a project with his son and daughter. He then said "I was hoping Thor was the only exception". Tony followed Steve's gaze and then said "Give him time, we don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him and I'd say he was pretty humbled by the fact that he got taken down by a mortal teenager".

Steve cut more wood and said "Earth's mightiest heroes, pulled apart liked cotton candy". Tony then said "Seems like you walked away alright". Steve looked confused. "Is that a problem?" he asked. "I don't trust a man without a dark side, call me old-fashioned" Tony said smirking. "Maybe you haven't seen it yet" Steve replied.

"You know Ultron is trying to tear us apart, right?" Tony stated. "Well I guess, you would know, now whether you'd tell us is a bit of a question" Steve jibed. "Banner and I were doing research" Tony growled. "That would affect the team..." Steve said raising his voice. "That would end the team, isn't that the mission, isn't that why we fight, so we can end the fight, so we get to GO HOME!" Tony shouted.

Steve tore apart a log he picked up and said to Tony "Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die". Tony had no reply to that. With remarkable timing Laura Barton came up to Tony and asked him to fix the family's tractor. Tony walked into the shed and looked at the Deere tractor. He was about to get to work when he heard a voice say "Do me a favor, try not to bring it to life".

Fury stepped out from behind a shelf and stood in front of Stark. He asked Tony if he was really going to shut Ultron down. "Your not the Director of me" Tony said petulantly. Fury shrugged and said "I'm not the Director of anybody, just an old man who cares very much about you" he confessed sitting down. "And I'm the man who killed the Avengers" said Tony. He told Fury about his fears.

"This Maximoff kid, she's working you Stark, playing on your fears" Fury told him. "I wasn't tricked, I was shown, it wasn't a nightmare, it was my legacy, the end of the path I started us on" Tony said to Fury. "Look Tony, you've come up with some pretty impressive inventions but war isn't one of them" Fury told Tony. "Watched my friends die, you think that would be as bad as it gets" Tony said.

"The worst part is you didn't" Fury guessed. Tony nodded. He then said "I read the files on the Maximoffs, it was my weapons that killed their parents and it was the agency my father founded that gave HYDRA the power they needed to turn an innocent young high school teenager into a weapon of mass destruction, seems that everything my family touches gets destroyed" Tony stated.

Fury then said "Stark, believe it or not but you're not responsible for everything that goes wrong in the world, if its anybody's fault, it's mine, I nearly gave HYDRA the key's to taking over the world and despite the fact that I claim to see and know everything and everyone, I still didn't see HYDRA coming, but look at it this way Tony, if you're serious about making up for it, its time to stop feeling sorry for yourself, get the team back together and take down Ultron before he gets stronger".

"You know you should write some of that stuff down, who knows the film industry might gave you a few Oscar nominations" Tony joked. Fury only gave Tony a glare which said "Are you really that stupid?".

 **Seoul, Korea**

The jet landed in Seoul after a few hours. The odd group headed to Dr. Helen Cho's office. Ultron said that she was only one who possessed the necessary mind and equipment to create his body. The trio saw one of Ultron's robots carrying the scepter. Remembering their last encounter with the scepter the trio shuddered and moved away as it passed by them.

Ultron instructed the trio to get some rest while he "Talked" to Dr Helen. The trio weren't stupid and Wanda accurately guessed that the scepter was here to "convince" Helen to comply with Ultron's orders. The trio headed down to an on-call room to get some rest. Stiles however spotted a computer terminal. Seeing no one around he decided it was time to get some answers.

"Go on ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes, I wanna check something out" he said to Wanda and Pietro. The pair simply nodded wearily and headed into the on-call room. Stiles went over to the terminal and tried to log in. However the computer said "Access Denied". Stiles groaned but then got an idea. He laid a glowing violet hand on top of the computer and let the energy flow. The computer screen blurred and blacked out until it said "Access Granted". Smirking Stiles logged on to the internet.

Stiles typed in _Beacon Hills California Police Department_. He got instant results and checked the police website. He tried to access the individual officers profiles but they were locked to the general public. Stiles however raised another glowing hand and gave himself access.

Stiles looked at the search bar and wondered if this was really it. His headaches had come back full force and he clamped a hand to his forehead to try and stave of the pain but it just got worse. He tried to focus as he typed in John Stilinski. While the computer loaded the page Stiles keeled over as his head felt like it was going to split open.

His mind was telling him not to look into his fathers death, screaming it actually. But Stiles was both as stubborn as he was persistent and looked at the screen. He saw it then. John Stilinski, current Sheriff of Beacon Hills. Stiles's headache eased as he looked at the picture of his very much alive father who he up until a few seconds ago thought dead.

He noticed a link in the file and clicked it. A video popped up. It appeared to be a news clip. A newswoman appeared on screen and said "More news on the case of missing teenager Genim Stilinski who was reported missing after his jeep was found crashed along the interstate, his father Sheriff John Stilinski gave a statement to the press today appealing for any information on his son's whereabouts" she said before another video opened up which showed his father standing in front of a few cameramen and journalists.

The man looked like he'd been crying earlier. Stiles eyes watered as he looked at his father. "I just wanted to make a statement and ask if anyone saw my son, please we're desperate for information, I just want my son back" John said, starting to cry. He raised a photo of Stiles for the camera's to see. The link closed and Stiles stepped back away from the computer. Stiles was crying, both in pain and in anguish.

The headaches were like voices in his head. They were trying to convince him that what he saw wasn't real, but Stiles now knew better. He was so distraught for having nearly killed innocent people in the name of vengeance. Stiles prayed that his mother wasn't looking down at him because he feared she would turn away in shame.

The headaches were now clawing the inside of his skull so Stiles raised his hands and pressed them to the side of his temples and concentrated on fixing his mind. Stiles's body glowed as he set about undoing HYDRA's commands. Once the light settled down, Stiles knew two things.

One, the Avengers were not responsible for the death of his father, HYDRA only made it seem that way and second, he needed to stop Ultron before he endangered any more innocent people. A robotic voice broke his thoughts. "Such a shame Stiles, you made a great ally" Ultron said. Stiles had only time to turn around and see one of Ultron's robots take aim at him before his entire vision was filled with blue light which knocked him unconscious.

Wanda and Pietro woke up a few hours later. They looked and didn't see Stiles anywhere. Wanda scanned for Stiles's mind and felt that he was unconscious in a lower part of the building. Thinking that Stiles was merely asleep the two went to go and find Ultron. They walked into the lab where Ultron and his robots were supervising Helen's staff.

One look into their minds and Wanda knew they were under the scepter's compulsion. They saw Ultron sitting down beside a metallic coffin shaped box which was glowing. He appeared to be attached to it by a metallic tube feeding into the side of the Cradle. Just as they were walking in Helen said "We're uploading your cerebral matrix... now". After the process was started Wanda noticed something strange. There appeared to be thoughts coming from the Cradle.

"I can read him, he is... dreaming" she said her head tilting in wonder. "I wouldn't call it dreams, it's Ultron's base consciousness, Informational noise, Soon..." Helen countered but Ultron interrupted her. "How soon?, I don't mean to be pushy" Ultron said almost apologetically. Wanda in the meantime drifted closer to the coffin and tried to dig deeper into the stream of thoughts.

Wanda cried out as visions of global destruction assaulted her mind, as well as the image of Stiles being attacked by Ultron's robots the night before. She stepped back and retreated from Ultron's mind gasping. Pietro shot to her side and started to stroke her hair reassuringly, trying to calm her down. Wanda looked at Ultron who had now gotten to his feet, with horror and disbelief. He was eyeing the twins warily.

"How could you?" she asked panting slightly. "How could I what?" Ultron said in a bored tone. "You said we would destroy the Avengers... make the world a better place" Wanda replied. "It will be better" Ultron said. Wanda was meanwhile sharing her discovery with her brother via her mind. "When everyone in it is dead?" Wanda asked. Ultron grew frustrated and said "That is not... the human race will have every opportunity to improve".

Pietro looked at the robot in slight disgust and asked "And if they don't?". "Ask Noah" Ultron growled. "You are a madman" Wanda stated. "Look there were more than a dozen extinction level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs" Ultron said trying to placate them. "When the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it and believe me, he's winding up" Ultron growled. "We have to evolve, there's no room for the weak" Ultron stated running his metallic hands over the cradle.

"And who will decide who's weak?" Pietro said cursing himself internally for being so foolish to fall for Ultron's lies. Ultron stroked the Cradle almost lovingly and said "Life, Life will decide" chuckling a bit at the end. Wanda subtly waved her hand in Helen's direction and with a tendril of red energy, released the woman from Ultron's control. The woman came back to herself and realized just what she was doing.

Wanda also scanned for Stiles's mind and and found his location. "Get ready to run" Wanda thought to Pietro. The twin subtly nodded. Ultron then sensed the Avenger's Quinjet near the facility and said "There's incoming, the Quinjet, we have to move".

Helen walked forward and tried to put on an act for Ultron while disabling the download process of Ultron's mind into the Cradle. Ultron sighed and then blasted the woman straight in the chest sending her flying back. "GO" Wanda thought to Pietro who picked her up and sped away. They shot down a few flights of stairs before coming to the room where Ultron was holding Stiles.

There where a few Ultron robots guarding the door but Pietro, after putting Wanda down, shot towards them and punched them all destroying them with his high velocity powered fists. Wanda shot a bolt of red energy towards the door and made it slam open. Stiles was lying down on the floor unconscious with metal binds secured to his arms and legs. Wanda and Pietro saw that he had a nasty chest and head wound. Pietro picked Stiles up and like before in Wakanda carried the two siblings out of the building at high speed.

Meanwhile, the other Avengers figured out Ultron's plot to become an android and had headed to Seoul to stop him. Ultron had been trying to sneak away with the Cradle in a truck but Steve had stopped him and the two engaged in combat. Natasha focused on getting the Cradle to Stark and was busy trying to find her way into the truck while dodging Ultron and his robot's blasts.

Clint flew the Quinjet near the fight and assisted Natasha and Steve by firing at Ultron. Ultron sent his robots after Clint. Ultron flew at Steve. The two tackled each other head on and the pair crashed into a moving subway train. This gave Natasha the opportunity she needed to get into the truck.

"Cap, can you keep him occupied?" Natasha asked as she jumped into the truck. Steve who was currently blasted back by Ultron lasers panted and said sarcastically "What do you think I've been doing?". He got up to engage Ultron again. Meanwhile Pietro set Stiles and Wanda down. Stiles was starting to regain consciousness.

"Are you all right Stiles?" Pietro asked. "I'm fine, I'm better than fine" Stiles said remembering the night's previous events and smiling. "Why?" Wanda asked eyeing the head wound and wondering if it had done any damage to her brother's mind. "HYDRA lied, my father is still alive, there was no Enhanced person in Beacon Hills, that was a ruse they designed to make sure I was against the Avengers" Stiles said jumping up but regretted it as the wound from his head and chest sent sharp pains through his body.

"Strucker that lying little..." Pietro growled wishing the man was still alive so he could kill him again for subjecting their brother to that torment. "What happened though? Where's Ultron?" Stiles asked. Wanda and Pietro looked at each other before telling Stiles of Ultron's plans to destroy the world. Stiles stood up despite the pain and said "We have to stop him, we can't let him get that Cradle, if he does then we'll have destroyed the world and we'll die knowing we helped him do it". Wanda and Pietro nodded their head in agreement.

They saw a crowd gathered near a stall vendor's TV and saw a clip of Captain America fighting Ultron near a subway line. "We have to help them" Stiles declared and made to get up but bent over in pain while Pietro steadied him. "You need to stay here, you are in no condition to fight" Pietro said. "I'm fine... ouch... ok you're right but you guys have to go and help them" Stiles panted. "Will you be alright?" Wanda asked. "I can heal myself, now what are you waiting for GO!" Stiles ordered.

Wanda and Pietro sped off. Stiles sat down and tried to concentrate on the head wound. It took a few tries what with the dizzy spells making it hard for him to focus but eventually Stiles wound glowed violet and closed over. Stiles then set about healing his chest wound which was easier now that he could focus. Feeling a lot better Stiles concentrated and let his powers lift him off the ground and fly him towards his siblings.

Natasha was trying desperately to shut down the Cradle but was nearly thrown out of the truck when the two Ultron robots that had been chasing Clint, returned and lifted the truck trailer into the air. Meanwhile Ultron had Steve pinned down until a burst of blue and white knocked him away from Steve.

Pietro skidded to a halt at the end of the carriage. Ultron made to go after him but the overhead railings became covered in red energy, detached from overhead and came in front of Ultron blocking his path. Ultron and Captain both looked at the twins. "Please don't do this" Ultron pleaded to Wanda. "What choice do we have" Wanda growled at Ultron.

Ultron raised his lasers and fired them at Pietro. Pietro dodged and the lasers blasted through the door which killed the train driver as well as destroyed the controls. Ultron flew out of the train and up towards the Cradle. Clint had the Quinjet backed up to the flying truck with the hatch open. Natasha cut the last rope holding the Cradle and planted a ten second bomb in the truck.

She climbed on top of the Cradle as it slid out of the truck. Natasha and the Cradle flew down towards the hatch of the Quinjet as the truck exploded behind her. Natasha and the Cradle were almost in the Quinjet when Ultron showed up and grabbed Natasha by the ankle pulling her off the Cradle and away from the Quinjet. He flew off with her.

"Cap do you see Nat?" Clint demanded looking around for his beloved friend. Steve was looking around for any means to stop the speeding train but responded and said "If you have the package, get it to Stark" Steve ordered. "But do you have eyes on NAT" Clint demanded. "GO" Steve ordered with finality. Clint cursed and set a course for the Avengers Tower in New York.

The train had now derailed and shot off the tracks but it was still moving. Steve turned to Pietro and said "Civilians in our path". Understanding, Pietro shot out of the train and onto the street. He began using his super-speed to move people out of the way of the train. Steve turned to Wanda and asked her "Can you stop this thing?".

Wanda concentrated and gathered as much scarlet energy into her hands as she could before releasing it downwards with a grunt. The red energy swirled around the wheels of the train making them stop, cutting the speed of the still moving train in half. Wanda concentrated more on slowing down the momentum of the train, eventually bringing it to a stop. Steve and Wanda sighed in relief and escorted the passengers off the train.

Wanda went over to Pietro who was leaning against a wall panting from exhaustion. "I'm fine, I just need to take a minute" Pietro said waving Wanda away. "I'm very tempted not to give you one" Steve said approaching the twins. Wanda decided to get to the point.

"The Cradle? Did you get it?" She asked Steve. "Stark will take care of it" he assured her. Wanda however look frightened. "No he won't" Wanda told Steve. "You don't know what you're talking about, Stark is not crazy" Steve said who couldn't help but notice how beautiful Wanda looked up close.

"Jeez, have you not seen Ultron, I think the last thing the world needs is Stark taking care of things" Stiles said floating down to the ground beside the twins. "He will do anything to make things right" Wanda added in. Steve turned and tried to call out to his teammates on comms. However Wanda's next words made him reconsider. "Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it, where do you think he gets that from?" she rhetorically stated. Steve couldn't deny that Wanda's words had truth in them.

 **Author's Note: Just so you know I'm a Scarlet America fan and I'd also like to thank those who have read,** **reviewed and followed my story so far. You're reviews inspire me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Birth and Battle Prep:**

The group of four led by Steve proceeded to Seoul Airport. Steve requested a plane from one of the officials. They were going to refuse but Wanda merely gestured towards their heads and hit them with a red tendril of energy. They simply said "Right this way Captain". When Steve gave Wanda a glare she merely said "Desperate times deserve desperate measures". Once their plane was up and running they took off for New York.

Pietro came in with an arm full of snacks. "Eat up, something tells me, we're going to need all the energy we can get" he said. Wanda smirked and said "I thought I was supposed to be the psychic one". The four ate in silence. "So what made you all jump ship?" Steve asked. The trio looked at each other and put down their snacks.

"When Ultron was putting his mind into the Cradle, it allowed me to look into head and see his true plans, when I discovered the truth I released Dr Cho from Ultron's control" Wanda answered. Pietro nodded and then said "I took her and Stiles out of there, we saw you fighting Ultron on the T.V., we figured we should help given that if Ultron destroyed the world, we would have died knowing we helped him do it".

Steve saw Stiles looking out the window at the invisible coastline. "And what about you kid, I didn't see you helping the Maximoffs on the train" Steve said. Stiles looked at the Steve and said "No you didn't because I was healing from a concussion and chest wound that Ultron's robots gave me". Steve looked confused. "Why would Ultron do that?" Steve asked.

Stiles shook his head and said "Back in Wakanda right before we...you know... set Banner loose, the doctor said that my father was alive, while we were flying to Seoul I began to question what he said and the more I tried to focus on the memories, the more headaches I started to have, it was as if my brain and body were telling me to comply and stick with the knowledge that I had".

Steve nodded in understanding. "HYDRA's brainwashing techniques, I've heard of them though I've never heard of someone being able to throw the effects off completely" Steve admitted. "Why didn't you say anything?" Pietro asked, his and Wanda's eyes looking at Stiles in concern.

Stiles shrugged and said "Because by the time we got to Seoul I didn't know whether Banner's words were true or fake and the headaches were getting worse, when I saw a computer I decided to do a little digging, I used my powers to hack into my hometown's police department, my Dad was the Sheriff and when I found out he was alive, my head was on fire, it was like a loud voice was telling me to forget what I saw, I used my powers to try and ... I don't know... heal my brain? But when I recovered I realized what HYDRA had done and what Ultron was doing was wrong".

Wanda looked perturbed and then said "And then what happened?" she asked. Stiles said "One of Ultron's robots caught me looking through my Dad's files and deduced that I knew about the ruse, he decided that I wasn't needed anymore, next thing I know I'm waking up in that street with you guys" Stiles finished. "What are you going to do now?" Wanda asked.

Stiles could see that Wanda and Pietro were worried that now Stiles's father was alive, he'd abandon them. "Don't worry, you're still my brother and sister and I'm sure my Dad and friends are going to love you both" Stiles reassured them. Wanda and Pietro gave him a smile. Steve watched the scene with a smile. There was a time when he and Bucky were just like that. "Until HYDRA" Steve thought darkly.

It seemed that everything was connected to that goddamn group. The Tesseract, the Winter Soldier, The Enhanced, all of it was their fault. Steve looked again at the siblings casually chatting. He couldn't help but notice that Wanda was even more beautiful when she smiled genuinely. "Where the hell did that thought come from Rogers?" Steve asked himself shaking his head.

He went back to the cockpit to ask the pilot when would they reach New York. Wanda eyed his retreating form appreciatively. "See something you like Wanda?" Stiles said with a smirk. Pietro scowled at Stiles and Wanda, who quickly cast her eyes downward away from Steve.

 **New York**

The rest of the trip was silent. They arrived in New York at midnight. An hour later they were on their way up to the top floor of the Avengers Tower. A few months ago, Stiles would have been fangirling at the opportunity to go into the Avengers Tower and meet the Avengers themselves, but now he was preparing for a fight with at least half of the Avengers team.

They walked into the lab and just like Wanda predicted, Tony had hooked up the Cradle and was trying to bring the android to life. "This framework is not compatible" Tony said. Bruce looked at the monitors and said "The genetic coding tower is at 97 percent, you have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes". Steve decided that enough was enough.

He stepped forward and growled "I'm only going to say this once, shut it down". Tony in typical childish style said "Nope, not gonna happen". Bruce glared at the trio. "You don't know what you're doing" Steve insisted. Bruce got up, pointed at Wanda and said "And you do? She's not in your head?". Wanda stepped out from behind her brothers.

"I know you're angry..." Wanda pleaded but Bruce cut her off. "Oh, we're way passed that, I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade" Bruce stated. "Like to see you try, Green Giant" Stiles threatened eye's glowing violet. "Banner, after everything that's happened..." Steve pleaded but Tony talked over him saying "It's nothing compared to what is coming". Wanda joined in saying "You don't know what's in there, the creature...".

The argument continued. Stiles sighed and looked at Pietro who was also growing tired of the argument. "I think I've had enough, how about you brother?" Stiles asked. Pietro said "Oh Yeah" before zooming around the Cradle pulling out all the power cables, taking away the power supply to the box. He stopped, holding a huge power cable in his hands. "No, no, go on, you were saying?" Pietro asked sarcastically.

A gunshot sounded. Pietro gave a surprised look before the glass he was standing on shattered causing him to fall through to the next floor. "Pietro!" Wanda and Stiles cried rushing over to the gaping hole. They saw Clint standing over Pietro. "You didn't see that coming?" Clint mocked, quoting Pietro's earlier words.

Meanwhile Stark tried to bring the Cradle back to life. Steve threw his shield at Stark forcing the man away from the computers. Stark called his suit to him and blasted the Captain back with a repulsor blast. Wanda and Stiles made their way towards Tony, but Bruce came at Wanda from behind and locked her in a choke-hold. "Go ahead piss me off" Bruce dared her.

Stiles made to help Wanda but the click of a gun made him pause. "Stay right where you are, I really don't wanna have to shoot a kid" Clint said holding a gun in Stiles direction. Steve and Tony continued their fight. Neither one was gaining any advantage and they only succeeded in blasting each other back through the windows of the laboratory. Stiles looked at Wanda who was sneakily gathering red energy in her hands.

Wanda looked at Stiles and thought "NOW!". Wanda used her energy to push Bruce off and away from her while Stiles disassembled Clint's gun with a small bolt of energy. He raised his hand to fire off another bolt when the sound of rapidly moving metal filled his ears. He turned just in time to receive a wallop in the chest, courtesy of Thor's Hammer which threw him over the Cradle and through a window.

Groaning and wincing in pain, he set about healing himself. "Uh, first Psychobot and now Blondie with the magical hammer, today is not my day" Stiles thought. He looked up just in time to see Thor shoot a huge bolt of lightning into the Cradle. Once he stopped the group looked at the Cradle apprehensively.

The Cradle burst open throwing Thor backwards and causing everyone to duck to avoid the flying metal. A figure climbed out of the Cradle and crouched on the ruins. It appeared to be a man with mostly red skin and silver lining his whole body. The whole group stared in fear at the new android.

The person/robot looked at Thor and attacked him. Thor threw the android away from him and into the party room. The android flew across the room and almost through the top story window when he stopped. He hovered before the window gazing out at the city below in curiosity. Stiles made to fly after him but Thor threw up a hand to stop him. Stiles decided to obey this time, mostly because he didn't want to get hit by Thor's hammer again.

The android turned away from the window and as he did a dark blue body suit covered his body fitting it like a second skin. Stiles floated down to the ground and Wanda walked over beside him. A whoosh of air confirmed Pietro's arrival behind them. The android floated to the ground.

He said to the group "I'm sorry, that was odd". He turned to Thor and said "Thank you". He looked at Thor's cape and with a slight glimmer of gold light made a gold and red cape appear behind him. Thor told the group of his vision and then indicated the gem on the android's head. "It's the Mind Stone, one of the greatest powers in existence, unparalleled in it's destructive capabilities" Thor explained.

"Okay, why the hell would you bring some ultra-destructive gem here and then use it to create an unstoppable being, sounds like a real no-brainer if you ask me" Stiles said. Thor glared at him and said "No one was asking you boy, and also Stark is right" fixing a glare at the teenager, however Stiles was unaffected by this. After months of being subjected to what Stiles termed as "The Derek Hale Glare That Promises Pain, Destruction and Despair" he compared Thor's glare to that of a growling Labrador puppy.

Stiles turned to Wanda and asked "What exactly did you do to the L'Oreal advert's mind Wanda? He thinks Stark is right!". "Yeah I kinda have to agree with the kid here, its definitely the end of all times" Bruce chimed in. "The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron" Thor stated. "Not alone" the android stated walking forward eyeing everyone in the room who were in turn eyeing every move the android made.

Tony explained how he integrated Jarvis's mind into the android. "I think I've had my fill of new" Steve said. "You think I am a child of Ultron" the android told Steve. "You saying you're not?" Steve asked. "I'm not Ultron, I'm not... Jarvis... I am..." The android trailed off. "Vision" Stiles said quietly. The android looked at Stiles and slowly nodded his head in acceptance.

"I looked in your head and saw annihilation" Wanda said stepping up to the android. "Look again" Vision replied gently. Clint snickered sarcastically and said "Huh, yeah, her seal of approval means jack to me". Thor explained how the Mind Stone was the origin of their powers, Ultron and every misfortune they'd suffered so far.

"But is it, are you on our side?" Steve asked Vision. Vision considered the question. "I don't think its that simple" he replied. He told them he was on the side of life. " Ultron isn't, he will end it all" he stated. "What is he waiting for?" Tony asked. "You" Vision replied simply. "Where?" Bruce asked. "Sokovia, he's got Nat there too" Clint said.

Bruce stepped up to Vision. "If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster Ultron made you to be..." Bruce threatened but Vision said "You'll what, what will you do?". Stiles stepped up and said "I'll tear that gem out of your skull, then bury it in the deepest darkest hole I can find, and then I'll melt your body into liquid vibranium and you know I can do it".

Vision tilted his head to the side, apparently sizing up Stiles. "Yes I suppose you could" he replied. He turned to the group and said "I don't want to kill Ultron, he is unique and in pain, but that pain will spread across the world so he must be destroyed and not one of us can do it without the others".

He walked over beside Thor and looked down at his body saying "Maybe I am a monster, I don't think I'd know if I where one, and not what you are or what you intended, and I know that there may be no way to make you trust me, but we need to go". Vision then picked up Thor's Hammer and then handed it to the stunned Asgardian. The rest of the group looked on in shock.

Thor took his Hammer from Vision, turned to the group and said "Alright". He then walked away patting Tony on the back saying "Well done". The android and the Asgardian walked out of the room leaving the group behind. Steve turned to the group and said "Three minutes, get what you need".

Pietro, Wanda and Stiles made their way over to the lockers. Pietro grabbed a new skintight shirt and sneakers. Wanda was looking out the window towards the balcony where Vision and Thor were talking, with fascination. Pietro reached into the closet and pulled out a red leather jacket. He threw it to Wanda who caught it. She looked at her brothers with questioning eyes. Stiles shrugged his shoulders and said "Red suits you". Wanda smirked and put the jacket on.

Stiles looked down at his clothes and noticed with a sigh that with the burns from Ultron's blasts and glass tears, that his clothes were destroyed. He stripped off most of his clothes and searched thought the closet. He took out a dark purple shirt, a black leather jacket, cargo pants and boots. Once he was dressed he made his way with his siblings towards the Quinjet.

He then had a thought. "There's something I've gotta do, I'll meet you up there" Stiles said. Wanda and Pietro nodded in understanding, both of them knowing what Stiles was about to do. Stiles walked though the lab and searched through the cabinets. "Looking for something kid?" a voice said.

Stiles turned and saw Clint standing in the doorway dressed in full Avengers gear holding his bow in his hand. "Is there a phone around here?, I gotta make a call" Stiles asked the archer. Clint reached into his pocket and handed Stiles his phone. Stiles thanked Clint and then dialed a number he knew off by heart. He waited for the phone to pick up. He eventually got an answer.

"Sheriff Stilinski speaking, how may I help you?" John answered. Stiles was frozen for a moment not knowing what to say. "Hello, hello, look if this is some joke I'll have you know you're committing a serious crime" John said sounding impatient. "D... Dad?" Stiles breathed out. Stiles heard the phone drop. He heard his father curse and then scramble to pick the phone up again.

"Stiles, Stiles is that really you son? Talk to me?..." John begged. Stiles took a deep breath and said "It's really me Dad". John exhaled and said "Where are you?, are you in trouble?" John asked quickly. "I'm alright Dad, but I've got something important to do and I couldn't do it without calling you first" Stiles answered.

"What thing, Why can't you tell me where you are?" John demanded. Stiles sighed and said "Look Dad, I did something terrible, I really screwed up and if I don't fix my mistake a lot of innocent people are going to die".

"Why does this sound like goodbye, are you in trouble?, what sort of mistake?, what happened to you Stiles" John asked desperately grasping for answers. "Dad, I just wanted to tell you that you were the best Dad ever, despite the fact that I disappointed you a lot and made your life hell sometimes, you always took care of me and I'll always be grateful and thankful to have you in my life" Stiles said his eyes tearing up.

The line was silent for a minute before John spoke. "You could never disappoint me Stiles, you are my son and I'll always love you, I am your father, It's always been and it will always be my job to protect you, No matter what, I will always be proud of you, but you've gotta tell me where you are son, we can figure this out together". Stiles had tears pouring out of his eyes at this point.

Stiles then said "Tell Scott that he... was the best brother and friend... a guy like me could ask for... tell Melissa that she was... like a second mother... to me, tell Lydia she'll always be my... strawberry blonde goddess... tell Erica that she was... the most bad-ass Catwoman...ever, tell Boyd to... just get with Erica all ready... the unresolved sexual tension was killing me, tell Isaac that... he deserves all the great things in life... and tell Derek to... forgive himself, tell him to stop blaming himself for the death of his family, none of it was his fault... tell him to just be happy and not his... broody Sourwolf self all the time". Stiles finished. "I'll tell them" John said on the other end and judging by what Stiles could hear the man was crying.

"I love you Dad, never forget that" Stiles said about to hang up the phone. "Stiles, wait..." the Sheriff began but Stiles hung up. He wiped his eyes and headed to the Quinjet. Clint was waiting outside in the hallway. Stiles handed the phone to him. "You know you don't have to do this" Clint said taking the phone off him. "Like hell am I going to abandon my brother and sister, besides I can't let you guys take all the credit" Stiles replied giving him a weak smile.

The two made their way to the jet. Wanda and Pietro looked up and gave him understanding, sad smiles. Steve however looked defensive. "Woah, where do you think you're going, this is no place for a kid" Steve argued but Stiles held up a hand, silenced him and said "Captain, just don't" Stiles said.

The trio walked past Steve who turned around to look at their backs, wondering if he'd really just been silenced by a teenager. Clint and Tony smirked at the sight. Eventually the whole team piled into the Quinjet and they took off for Sokovia.

 **Beacon Hills, California**

John dropped the phone when Stiles hung up. He was in shock. Part of him was ecstatic that Stiles was alive. Part of him was also wondering whether the conversation had even happened. He took a few calming breaths to steady his fast beating heart. He took phone in his hand and dialed Scott's number.

"Hey Sheriff" Scott answered. "Get the Pack over to my house, Stiles is alive" John simply said before hanging up. In next to no time the Stilinksi driveway was filled with cars and the entire pack was crammed into the living room. John told the Pack about Stiles's phone call.

"John, I don't mean to be insensitive but are you sure..." Melissa asked but John cut her off. "It was Stiles, I'd know his voice anywhere" John said firmly. "If it was Stiles, then where the hell has he been all this time?" Scott asked. "I don't know" John said exasperatedly. John then thought back to what Stiles said. He told them what Stiles said. The whole group was silent when they heard Stiles's speech.

Melissa was touched that Stiles thought of her like a second mother. Lydia couldn't believe that Stiles still thought of her that way after she broke his heart. Scott couldn't help but tear up a bit at Stiles's declaration that they were brothers, Boyd and Erica both smiled at each when John told them Stiles's message and Isaac felt honored that Stiles included him in his speech.

Derek stood still in shock. He processed Stiles's words and for the first time in years he smiled genuinely. To everybody in the room the thought trend was that it was just like Stiles to be thinking about everybody before himself. Lydia however broke the happy mood. "Wait, why does the Stiles sound like he's saying goodbye?" she asked.

Immediately the mood dropped into fear and panic over Stiles. The pack speculated on Stiles's speech. "That's crazy, it's Stiles, what the hell could he have done to endanger innocent people for Christ's sake, I doubt he could hurt anybody unless of course he talked them to death" Derek told them. "I don't know, I just don't know, all we can hope for is that he comes through whatever he's going through alive" John stated. The group fell silent waiting for news.

 **Author's Note: Next Chapter the Battle Of Sokovia. Read and Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Battle Of Sokovia:**

 **Sokovia**

Steve went over the battle plan while they were flying to Sokovia. "Ultron knows we're coming, odds are we'll be riding in to heavy fire, now that's we signed up for but the people of Sokovia didn't, so our priority is getting them out" Steve stated. Wanda, Pietro and Stiles took the earpieces they were offered.

Steve turned to Tony and said "Stark, you and Vision are on Ultron duty, try and find out his full plan". He then turned to Bruce and Thor. "You two find Natasha, get her to safety" he ordered. He then turned to the Maximoffs. "Pietro, alert the authorities, tell them the situation, Wanda, Stiles, you two will lead the evacuation, Wanda you stay on the ground, Stiles you supervise from the air, does everyone know what they're doing?" he finished looking around. Everyone nodded their heads slowly.

"All these people want is to live their lives in peace and that's not gonna happen today, but we can do our best to protect them and to get the job done, we find out what Ultron has been building, we find Romanoff and we clear the field, we keep the fight between us" he stated.

Steve looked down at the ground and then said "Ultron thinks that we're monsters, that we're whats wrong with the world, this isn't just about beating him, its about whether or not he's right". Steve finished his speech.

Hours later they arrived in Sokovia. "Are you both ready?" Pietro thought to his siblings. "Nope" Stiles replied. "Not really" Wanda said too. "Good then may God be with us" Pietro thought to them. They landed the Quinjet in a small field, about a mile from the city.

Thor and Banner took off to find Romanoff. Tony suited up and carried Steve towards the city and was followed by Vision. Pietro picked up Wanda and sped towards the city but not before saying "You had better carry the old man Stiles, my speed might break one of his hips, they're that fragile".

Pietro took of in a blueish blur. Clint looked on and said "You know, I'm kinda getting sick of that asshole". Stiles smirked and placed a hand on Clint's arm, grasping it tightly. "Please you haven't seen anything yet, try having to put up with him for two months straight" Stiles said levitating the pair into the air. "I heard that Stiles" Pietro thought while Wanda giggled through the link.

They took off gliding through the sky. "How can you even fly anyway? I thought you could only do things that were possible" Clint asked curiously, and trying to calm his nerves before going into battle by filling the time with small-talk. "Simple really, I took away the gravitational pull that the Earth had on our bodies and then used the wind currents to guide us through the air, it's much easier to move something that is practically weightless" Stiles answered.

Stiles dropped Clint off at a building overlooking the city. Stiles went to find Wanda. He saw her down on the street releasing tendrils of red energy from her hands into the surrounding buildings. Within minutes the streets were thronged with Sokovian citizens. Stiles flew in front of the crowds. Everyone pointed up at him whispering to each other.

"Listen up everyone, you need to follow me to safety, please help anyone who needs it" Stiles ordered. The civilians obeyed. Stiles drifted along the street leading the crowds to the outer regions of the city. Stiles looked around the skies and streets but there were no signs of Ultron's army. "Any sign of Ultron guys?" Stiles asked. "FRIDAY's found something in the town center, I'm gonna check it out" Stark replied.

"How's the evacuation coming?" Steve asked. "They're all headed your way Captain, still can't see any sign of Ultron though" Stiles answered.

Tony flew towards the town center and landed in the church. He looked around for Ultron. "Come to confess your sins?" Ultron asked mockingly. "I don't know, how much time you got" Tony shot back. "More than you" Ultron said from behind Tony.

Tony turned around and came face to face with Ultron's new and improved vibranium robot body. Tony had to bite back a whimper of fear at the sight of the tall and extremely intimidating robot. "Uh, have you been juicing?, little vibranium cocktail, you're looking... I don't wanna say puffy?" Tony said trying to inject some confidence into his voice. "You're stalling to protect the people" Ultron stated.

Tony sighed and then said "Well that is the mission, did you forget?". "I've moved beyond your mission, I'm free" Ultron replied. At his words a machine burst out of the Earth. It appeared to be cylindrical in shape. Three metal clamps came out from the side of it and attached themselves to the ground. Smirking, Ultron said "What?, did you think you were the only one stalling?". Tony and FRIDAY studied the device, trying to discover its function. "This is how you end Tony, this is peace of my time" Ultron told him, and then all hell broke loose.

Robot, hundreds of them came from all directions. Out of the ground, out of the water, out of the skies, the whole city was soon crawling with them. Stiles flew towards the robots with a determined expression and blasted three which were firing on the evacuating citizens. His bolts made them disassemble into pieces.

"Well as far as signs of Ultron's army go, I'd say that this a huge one" Stiles said into his earpiece "You don't say" Clint yelled back as he loosed a volley of arrows on the incoming robots. Stiles mostly blasted the robots that were firing on the citizens. Unfortunately the robots got wise and started firing on him.

Stiles was forced to abandon offence as a dozen robots started to blast in his direction. He twisted and turned in the air trying to avoid the blasts. He dived down towards the ground. He focused his powers and erected a small bubble of violet energy around himself which dispersed their blasts upon impacting his shield. Once they hovered a bit closer Stiles made the bubble expand rapidly creating a wave of violet energy which destroyed the robots firing on him as well as anything nearby.

More robots approached his direction but a blur of motion caught his attention. Pietro appeared slamming into the robots, destroying them with speed of his punches. He stopped in front of Stiles. "You alright?" He asked. "Yeah, thanks for the save bro" Stiles said before blasting a robot that was sneaking up behind Pietro. Pietro turned to Stiles and said "Right back at you".

Stiles took off into the skies and saw more of Ultron's army coming, cutting the citizens off from the evacuation point. He turned to the frightened civilians and yelled "Everyone, TAKE COVER, INTO THE BUILDINGS, NOW!". The civilians heeded his words and ran inside. Stiles floated down next to his brother.

"Ok, you take the ones on the ground, I take the ones on the top" Stiles said to Pietro. "How come you're always giving me the orders?" Pietro asked. "Pietro, I really think we should be focusing on the evil deathbots that on their merry way to kill us, I promise you though, if we live through this, you can order me to rub your feet, fetch you coffee, whatever the hell makes you happy but right now we gotta focus" Stiles said. "I'll hold you to that brother" Pietro replied.

Stiles flew up into the air and destroyed more robots. It was easier to take out the ones in the sky as their weren't as many as there were on the ground. "Clearly Ultron flaked on the flying robots, what a cheapskate" Stiles thought as he made a group of robots crush in on themselves like soda cans.

Stiles cleared the sky in his area and looked down at the ground. Pietro as fast as he was, couldn't keep up with the onslaught of robots coming his way. A thought struck Stiles. "If Elsa can do it why can't I?" he thought and shot down to the ground. He slapped his glowing hands on the surface and made the earth shift and rise out of the ground. The rock formed into a huge stone golem which started to crush and tear apart Ultron's robots.

Pietro sped up to him. "Nice" Pietro remarked. Stiles turned to Pietro and said "I know right? I just hope Disney's Frozen, doesn't sue me for plagiarism". Stiles and Pietro shared a laugh but were cut off as the earth beneath them started to shake and crack. "Are you doing that?" Pietro yelled as he tried to maintain his footing. "NO" Stiles yelled back holding onto a wall for support.

Vision confronted Ultron. Ultron stared at Vision's android form in jealousy and longing. "My Vision, they really did take everything from me didn't they?" Ultron growled. "You set the terms, you can change them" Vision replied. Ultron then attacked Vision. Vision however grabbed Ultron's mechanical head and burned his cybernetic mind out of the internet.

Ultron reeled back releasing Vision who spun away from Ultron feeling dizzy from burning him out of the net. "You shut me out, do you think I care" Ultron shouted grabbing Vision and slamming him into the ground, making the android pass out. Ultron walked up to the device in the church and turned the switch on top making it activate. "You take away my world, I'll take away yours" Ultron stated.

The earth started to shake. The ground began to crack in a perfect circle around half the city and the surrounding forest. Slowly the broken piece of earth rose out of the ground taking the city with it. "What the hell is happening?" Pietro shouted. Stiles shook his head and said "I've experienced growly werewolves, psychotic hunters, lizard men and magical powers but this is a whole new level of crazy".

Stiles flew into the sky and around the city. He spotted a woman falling from the city's side with people trying to reach out to her. He flew down, caught her and flew her back down to the ground. He then directed the people on the ground to continue evacuating the area. He didn't take notice of the cellphone pictures or newsreel cameras filming him as he turned and flew back up to the rising city.

He then heard the chilling sound of Ultron's voice. "Do you see? The beauty of it, the inevitability, you rise only to fall, you Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack with the weight of your failures, purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me, it all means nothing, when the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal" Ultron stated. "Not if I can help it" Stiles thought.

He saw Stark heading for a collapsing apartment building. Seconds later he flew out of it carrying a bathtub containing a small family. Over half of the apartment building fell down towards the earth below. Stiles eyes widened as he saw that there where still people down on the ground in the streets.

He tucked in his arms and shot downwards past the falling building. He flew in under it and placed his hands on the building. He sent a bright pulse of violet energy into the building which reduced it to fine dust, seconds before it hit the ground. Stiles panted and then headed back up to the city.

He then heard Steve on comms. "Stark you worry about bringing the city back down safely, the rest of us have one job, tear these things apart, if you get hurt, hurt them back, you get killed, walk it off" said Steve. Stiles saw that the citizens that were still remaining, had crowded into the two buildings which were now under attack and being defended by Steve only.

Stiles took out the robots closest to Steve with violet blasts of energy and then flew down next to the super soldier. "Captain, I've got an idea, put your shield up and face the robots" Stiles ordered. Steve looked hesitant but did as he was told. Stiles placed a glowing hand on the shield and felt for the vibration seismic energy surrounding the metal. Once he found it he amplified it and let it gather energy causing the shield to glow violet. "Kid are you sure about this" Steve yelled as he saw more robots approaching.

Stiles let the energy build up more before letting it loose in the robots direction. A large transparent violet wave emitted from the shield which knocked the pair off their feet. The robots on the other side disintegrated into dust or where blown apart by the destructive energy. Steve looked up at the temporarily clear battle field. He turned to Stiles and simply said "Nice". Stiles put his hands on his knees panting from the effort of using that much power. "Thanks, but I've a feeling we're just getting started" Stiles said and looked around.

His assumptions were proven right when another wave of Ultron robots appeared. There was a roar and the Hulk appeared, smashing robots left and right followed by Natasha. She saw Stiles and raised a gun in his direction. Steve stepped in front of Stiles. "He's on our side, he just saved my life" Steve said. Natasha considered it before turning around and shooting at one of the approaching robots. Stiles and Steve followed suit.

Stiles was finishing off a round of Ultron's robots when he felt Wanda panic through their bond. "Wanda, what's going on?" Stiles thought to her. "There's too many, all my fault, can't defeat them" Wanda thought back, her mind a mess of jumbled panicked thoughts. "Sister calm down" Pietro thought joining in the telepathic conversation. The two brothers tried to calm their sisters mind but to no avail.

It wasn't until they saw Clint pull Wanda into a building for protection and cover that she calmed down. Through their link they heard Clint tell Wanda that he didn't particularly care about Wanda's past actions, he just wanted to know if she was willing and prepared to fight. He promised her that her past actions didn't define her, only her choices at present did now and that if she stood up and fought she would be an Avenger. "And that goes for you two as well" Clint said to Pietro and Stiles as if he somehow knew that Pietro and Stiles were listening.

Clint left Wanda to ponder his words. Stiles then said to Wanda. "He's right Wanda, what did we come here to do?" he thought to her. "To make up for our sins, to right our wrongs" thought Pietro. "That's right, we can't afford to focus on what we did wrong, all we can do now is try and make it right, but both of you remember this, don't approach this situation like this is our last stand, that we're gonna die here on this floating rock, you fight to win, fight to live, fight to go HOME!" Stiles thought to them.

"But our home is gone" Wanda thought. "Wanda, listen to me, home is where your family is, you and Pietro are my family and long as we're together nothing is going to tear us apart, I promise you this, now get out there and kick some robot ASS" Stiles thought.

Wanda stood up, emboldened by Stiles's words, and stepped out the door firing red hex energy from her hands, clearing the street of the robots that were pinning Clint down. "Good speech brother" Pietro thought to Stiles. "Thanks, maybe I should write Coach Finstock's speeches from now on" Stiles thought to Pietro, thinking of his lacrosse coach who often plagiarized speeches from other movies when trying to rally the team's spirit.

Thor joined the team in fighting. He and Steve where working in perfect tandem to destroy the robots when Ultron flew down and spotted Thor. He grabbed the Asguardian prince and flew away with him saying "You're bothering me Thor".

Wanda and Pietro then arrived on the scene. Pietro set her down in front of the police barricade and she fired hexes at the army of robots destroying two to three with each strike. Pietro sped towards the robots when a bullet, fired from one of the police officers hit his arm. Pietro stopped and looked at the offender with annoyance before returning to the fight.

Stiles looked around and said to the pair "Are you alright here? I wanna go check on Thor, I figure I owe him that much for... you know... almost killing him and everything" he said. The pair nodded and Stiles took of in the direction of the church. Meanwhile Tony had FRIDAY running schematics on the the device that was making the city rise into the air. FRIDAY told Tony that any attempt to stop the device would cause the city to drop killing billions.

"Wait, the spire is vibranium, maybe if I could get Thor to hit it...?" Tony said but FRIDAY countered "It will crack, that's not enough, the impact would still be devastating". Both Tony and FRIDAY realized that the only way to save the world was to destroy the device which would destroy the city and everyone on it. Steve and the other team members where retreating into the buildings in preparation for Ultron's second wave.

"What have you got Stark?" Steve asked Tony. Tony told Steve of his and FRIDAY'S only solution. "I asked for a solution not an escape plan" he answered. "The impact radius is getting bigger by the second, if I don't blow this, the whole worlds a goner, we're gonna have to make a choice" Tony argued.

Natasha walked up next to Steve and tried to argue Tony's point. The city or the world. "We're not leaving this rock with a single civilian on it" Steve told her finally. Natasha smiled, looked out at the open sky and said "I didn't say we should leave, there's worse ways to go, besides where else am I gonna get a view like this?".

Nick Fury's voice broke in over their comms. "Glad you like the view Romanoff, its about to get better" he said. With that the Helicarrier rose into view. From it lifeboats deployed and flew towards the buildings containing the civilians. Stiles looked back and upon seeing the Helicarrier he said "When this is all over and the adrenaline has worn off I am gonna have the biggest nerdgasm EVER, seriously this is like Star Trek meets Call Of Duty".

Natasha said "Kid, what you do in your private time is your business". Stiles turned beet red. "Oh crap I said that out loud didn't I" he said. "To everyone of the team and everyone aboard the Helicarrier kid" Fury replied. Stiles looked down and saw Thor being pulverized by Ultron in the church.

"Uh, I see Thor... I'm just gonna... stop Ultron from killing him so... yeah bye" Stiles said shooting towards the church. In the Helicarrier, Fury turned to Maria and asked "Who thought it was a good idea to let a damn teenager come along into an active war-zone?". Steve said "All due respect Fury, he kind of just invited himself along". Fury then said "And you couldn't just have kicked him off the jet?".

It was Clint who spoke up this time "He's a teenager sir, he's biologically made to argue and resist all authority figures" Clint said simply now dreading the day that his own children would hit their rebellious teenage phase. "Copy that" said Maria now smirking.

Thor tried to get up from his prone position on the ground but Ultron's fist hit his back, knocking him down on the floor. Ultron appeared to be really enjoying mocking Thor. "Do you really think you're saving anyone, I drop this rock a few minutes early and it's still billions dead". Ultron grasped Thor by the neck and let his lasers warm his metallic arms which in turn caused them to burn through Thors armor and skin. Thor screamed in pain as his neck was being burnt. He lost consciousness.

Ultron dropped Thor's body and was about to deliver the final blow when Stiles shot towards Ultron feet first. Using his power, Stiles increased the density and strength in his feet allowing him to hit Ultron with the force of a truck. The resulting impact knocked Ultron away from Thor and into a building across the street. Stiles hovered over Thor and with pulse of purple energy, aided Thor's natural healing abilities.

Stiles saw Vision lying on the ground still recovering from his previous encounter with Ultron. "Well Stiles looks like it just you and me" Ultron said from behind Stiles. Stiles had just enough time to increase the density of his body before Ultron struck. However even with that, the blow Ultron delivered hurt and sent him flying out into the street.

Stiles looked up just in time to see Ultron come down feet first where he was lying. Stiles managed to roll out of the way just in time but when he tried to fly away Ultron grabbed his arm and hurled him into a wall. Stiles groaned in pain and set about regenerating his injured body.

Unfortunately Ultron flew over and tried to attack again but this time Stiles was ready for him. Stiles used his powers to make the Earth swallow his body. Ultron landed on the ground and looked around for Stiles. Underground, Stiles gathered violet energy into his hands and then shot up through the Earth behind Ultron.

Stiles then unleashed a powerful stream of energy which blasted Ultron through the wall and into the buildings. Stiles then shot energy bolts at the building causing it's supports to weaken which in turn made the building collapse and fall down on top of Ultron. Stiles hovered in the air as he waited for any sign of Ultron's activity.

Just when Stiles was beginning to think that Ultron had been defeated he heard the sound of energy powering up. Stiles had just enough time to fly upwards as the rubble was destroyed by Ultron's lasers but the shock-wave still sent Stiles spiraling into the sky.

Stiles had just steadied himself when he heard Ultron's voice. "That really hurt my feelings Stiles" he said. Stiles turned around and was met with Ultron's foot which knocked him out of the air and down onto the top of a car. Stiles screamed as the glass pierced his skin and he felt some bones break. He tried to heal himself again but Ultron didn't give him a chance to as he fired lasers down at the car's engine. Stiles flew off the car as it exploded but was forced to land again as the pain in his back kept him from focusing his powers.

Ultron landed beside Stiles and grabbed him by the neck lifting the teenager of his feet. "Do you see why I am doing this, once my world is created, no one shall feel pain, they won't be like what you are, breakable and weak... human" Ultron stated. Despite the situation Stiles still managed to gasp out "Yeah... but isn't that... a bit rich... coming from... you... seeing as how... you worked... so hard to... become like...one of us... bitch".

Ultron grinned evilly and dropped Stiles on the ground. He fired up his lasers and pointed them at Stiles. "Goodbye Stiles, I can't say I'm really going to miss you or the sound of your annoying voice" Ultron proclaimed. "But Ultron, people say that's my voice is my most attractive quality, the ability to speak total BS to distract the bad guys from hammer wielding thunder blonde gods is so very effective, take right now for example" Stiles said.

Ultron analysed Stiles words and his robotic eyes widened as he heard the tell tale sound of Thor's hammer. Thor having recovered had snuck up behind Ultron and hit the robot in the back sending Ultron flying away from Stiles. Stiles groaned and sat up. Thor held out his hand to the teen. Stiles looked at the hand warily. This was due to the fact that Stiles's last personal encounter with Thor ended with Stiles nearly killing the Asgardian.

Stiles took the hand and let Thor hoist him up. Stiles body screamed in protest but one shot of his powers, healed any damage he took during Ultron's attack. "Your helping me?" he asked Thor confusedly. Thor looked at the teen before saying "Had our positions been reversed I would have done all I could to avenge my father". Stiles nodded but then Thor said "But still" before stepping forward and punching Stiles in the face which sent the teenager staggering back. Stiles held his face where Thor had hit it.

"Dammit what the hell?..." Stiles gritted out. Thor merely shrugged his shoulders and said "You know what that was for". Stiles vaguely wondered if Derek was Thor's demigod son seeing as how the two shared the similar violent tendencies when it came to physically abusing him. Stiles recovered from the blow and followed Thor into the church.

Vision was waiting there blasting stray robots. "It appears that Ultron is sending his final wave towards the core, we need as much help as we can get if we are to defeat them" Vision said to them. Just then Tony's voice sounded over the comms. "Thor I've gotta way to blow the city" Tony said. Thor shook his head and told Tony "We're out of time, they're coming for the core". Tony understood and told Rhodey "Rhodey get the rest of those people on the boats". He then said to the team "Avengers it's time to work for a living" before flying off to the church.

 **Author's Note: Finally finished writing this scene. I hope you liked the combat scenes. Read and Review please. Also click on the cover image for Stiles's Avenger costume. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Avengers Unite:**

More Ultron robots were starting to appear. Stiles, Thor, Tony and Vision fought them off. Pietro arrived in a blur. Wanda and Clint soon followed. "Are you good?" Pietro asked them. "Yeah" Wanda answered. "Couldn't be better" Stiles replied. Steve arrived and asked about Hulk and Natasha.

Tony checked over the comms for them. "Romanoff, you and Banner better not be playing hide the zucchini" he joked. "Relax shell head, not all of us can fly" Natasha said driving along the streets in a rubble plow truck, running down any robots that got in her way. Stiles then realized what Tony's words meant. Stiles made a disgusted noise and said "Thanks for the nice mental image Iron Douche". Tony grinned and said "My pleasure kid".

Natasha pulled up outside the church and got out to join the team. "Whats the drill?" she asked Tony. Tony pointed to the core and said "This is the drill, if Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose". Hulk jumped down in front of the church crushing two robots underfoot. He proceeded into the church and the whole team was assembled. They looked and saw Ultron hovering in the air away from the church. "Is that the best you can do?" Thor roared, challenging Ultron.

Ultron smirked and raised his hand giving a signal. The air was filled with the sounds of clanging metal as hundreds of robots assembled behind Ultron waiting for his order to attack. Everyone's eyes widened. "You had to ask" Steve growled at Thor. "I'm not worried, I'm not worried, I'm not worried" Stiles chanted under his breath trying to displace his fear. It wasn't really working.

"Remember Stiles, fight so we can go home" Wanda thought to Stiles. Stiles took a deep breath and concentrated on his father's face along with his friends, new siblings and his hometown and stood tall, filled with new confidence.

Ultron splayed out his arms and said "This is the best I can do, This is exactly what I wanted, all of you against all of me, how can you possibly hope to defeat me?" Ultron asked. "Well like the old man said" Tony said looking at Steve and then back at Ultron "Together" he finished. Hulk let out a challenging roar at Ultron who in turn gave the signal to attack and then the final battle was on.

The robots swarmed the church like wasps. Stiles immediately threw energy bolts at the ones approaching him destroying them instantly. He saw more robots climbing in through the windows and down the walls of the church. He flew up and unleashed a straight circle of violet energy from his body which knocked or destroyed the robots clinging to the walls.

He then landed back on the ground just in time to destroy the robots that were starting to overwhelm Natasha. He looked up and saw a few robots flying in from above. He raised his hands and let the energy flow. Violet energy covered the incoming robots which made them fly into and destroy one another.

On and on it went with Stiles blasting left and right. Sometimes he defended his teammates, sometimes he attacked but the robots seemed to just keep on coming.

Vision and Iron Man flew overhead blasting robots coming in through the demolished roof of the church. Hulk tore apart robots like no tomorrow. Natasha shot, tasered, punched and kicked robots away from her. Pietro was zooming around the church breaking the flow of robots by reducing the number directly attacking the team with his high velocity powered fists.

Steve used his shield to break apart or behead the robots and defend himself from their blasts. Hawkeye fired his bow in all directions taking out robots coming from a distance, Wanda's hands were a blur of red energy, expelling multiple hex bolts which tore apart or blasted robots backwards.

Thor shot electricity from his hammer making the robots disintegrate. Ultron watched this with growing concern. He wondered if the Avengers would win against his robot army. He grew more convinced when Stiles used his powers to make spikes of earth shoot out of the ground and impale the robots coming into the church.

Ultron decided to make his move and shot towards the church and into the fight. Vision saw this and met Ultron head-on. Ultron and Vision fought punching each other with their metallic fist until Ultron landed a hit which plowed Vision into a wall. Ultron made to get to the core but Vision blasted him with the energy coming from the mind gem in his head. The beam of energy threw Ultron back outside away from the church.

Vision followed and when Ultron tried to go back into the church he fired an energy beam at Ultron, keeping the beam continuous and trained on Ultron. Ultron however still made his way towards the church fighting the beam of energy Vision was blasting him with.

Thor and Tony landed right beside Vision and began blasting Ultron with repulsor ray's and lightning bolts. Slowly but surely, Ultron began to melt and fall apart. The trio let up their attacks and observed the now severely damaged robot. Ultron stood up, his robotic body smoking and sparking and tried to say "You know with the benefit of hindsight..." but was cut off as Hulk leaped in front of him and kicked the robot clear across the city.

More robots came towards the church which gave Stiles an idea. "Everyone gather around me, NOW!" Stiles ordered. The team looked confused but obeyed. Once the team had gathered, Stiles created a transparent violet bubble around them. He then focused on the large earth spikes he had made grow around the outside of the church.

Violet energy began to crackle through the spikes. When the remaining robots were about to enter the church, Stiles made his move. He increased the gravity in the spikes which forcefully pulled the robots to them like a magnet attracting metal. He waited until he had as many robots as he could find attached to the rocks. Then with a huge burst of energy he made the spikes blow apart taking the robots attached to them with them.

The shield Stiles had erected luckily made the shrapnel disintegrate. Once the explosion was over, the battle field was mostly clear. Stiles dispersed the bubble and collapsed to the ground almost drained of all energy. "Cool trick kid" Tony complimented. Wanda and Pietro took Stiles arms and gently lowered him to the ground. "Are you alright" Wanda asked. Stiles nodded weakly and said "I'm fine, just need to take few minutes".

The group heard more clanging and saw more robots outside the church. However the Hulk roared at the robots which caused them to turn tail and flee. "Ultron must think that discretion is the better part of valor" Stiles said, slowly regaining his strength. "So that means they're trying to leave the city" Thor concluded. "We can't let them, not even one, Rhodey?" Tony warned his friend.

Vision flew off to help Rhodey destroy the remnants of Ultron's army while Thor and Tony took off to try and destroy the core. Steve turned to the team that was still remaining. "We've gotta move out, even I can tell the air is getting thin, you guys get to the boats, I'm gonna sweep for stragglers" he ordered.

Clint indicated the core and asked "What about the core?". Wanda stood up looking determined. "I'll protect it" she told the group firmly. Clint looked at her and she said to him "It's my job" quoting his earlier words. Stiles stepped up beside Wanda and said "I'll stay too". Wanda turned to Stiles sharply. "Stiles, you can't..." she began but Stiles cut her off saying "If you think I'm leaving you here alone Wanda, you've got another thing coming, besides you need someone to watch your back, if this goes south both literally and figuratively then I can at least fly you out of here". Stiles's tone left no room for argument.

The team took off but Pietro remained behind. "Get the people on the boats" Wanda ordered Pietro. "I'm not leaving you two here" he insisted. "We can handle this" Wanda said and then blasted a robot that was running towards them with her red energy.

"Look, you can come back for us when everyone else is off" Stiles assured Pietro. "But not before" Wanda chimed in and then asked Pietro "Do you understand?". Pietro turned to his siblings with a smirk and said "You know I'm twelve minutes older than you Wanda, and I've got you beat by five years Stiles". Wanda smirked back and chuckled "Go!". Pietro ran off towards the Helicarrier.

Tony flew under the city. "Reroute everything, we only get one shot at this" Tony ordered FRIDAY. He used a repulsor way to cut underneath the core to study the device. "Thor I'm gonna need you back in the church" he ordered. Thor heard Tony and asked Steve "Is this the last of them?" indicating the citizens. "Yeah, everyone else is on the Helicarrier, wait where are Barton and Romanoff." Steve asked looking around for the pair of deadly assassins.

He spotted Natasha performing her lullaby to calm the Hulk down and make him transform back into Bruce. He then saw Clint walking towards one of the remaining lifeboats carrying a young boy in his arms. Natasha had nearly finished her lullaby when the sound of armor piercing machine gun rounds being discharged, filled the air.

The Hulk pushed Natasha down covering the redhead with it's immense body to protect her from the gunshots. Steve and Thor looked up and saw that Ultron had hijacked their Quinjet and was using the machine gun turret to try and enact his last revenge on the Avengers. Steve dived aside, out of the way of the gunshots while Thor flattened himself on the ground, his armor protecting him from the bullets.

Clint looked up and saw the approaching hale of bullets and made a split second decision. Like a hero, he turned around and shielded the child he was carrying with his back. Pietro saw this. The world moved too slow for Pietro so he had time to make his decision.

He sighed and thought to his siblings "Wanda, Stiles, Forgive me, I love you" before shooting towards Clint and the child he was carrying. He had just enough time to grab the pair and shove them behind a car before he was hit in the back and arms with bullets.

Clint, realizing that no bullets had hit him, looked around and caught sight of Pietro who was now tottering on his feet, sporting eight severe critical gunshot wounds. He looked at the speedster in shock, nearly unbelieving that the young man had given his life for him. Pietro smirked weakly and said "You didn't see that coming?" before collapsing to the ground, dead.

Stiles and Wanda readied themselves as a few stragglers from Ultron's army made one last desperate attempt for the core. They were just about to launch their respective attacks when they heard Pietro's thoughts through their mental link. "Wanda, Stiles forgive me, I love you".

They gasped as they felt the pain of Pietro's gunshot wounds rip through their bodies. They stood still in shock as they felt Pietro's mind weaken and then leave their link altogether. Stiles was frozen in shock while Wanda screamed in agony. She dropped to the ground and unleashed a scarlet wave of energy which obliterated the robots attacking them.

Stiles shook his head saying to himself "No, no,no"refusing to accept the fate of his brother while Wanda sobbed on the ground. Stiles then set his jaw in a firm line and said to himself "NO!" before shooting up into the air like a speeding bullet and zooming off towards the Helicarrier.

After Ultron's attack, the Hulk leaped on top of the Quinjet and threw Ultron out of it, down into a bus near the church. Clint turned over Pietro's body and was about to check for any signs of life when Stiles landed beside them, the impact of his landing cracking the ground beneath his feet. Clint looked at Stiles and said "Kid, I'm sorry but...". Stiles cut him off and shouted "Get away from him, he isn't dead" his eyes glowing dark violet.

Clint backed away from Pietro's body. Stiles gathered as much energy in his hands as possible before pressing them down on Pietro's chest. Stiles pushed as much energy as he could muster into healing Pietro. Pietro's whole body lit up becoming cocooned in violet glowing light. Steve who was watching asked Thor "Do you really think he can...?". Thor shook his head. "I do not know" Thor replied before flying towards the church.

Stiles gasped as he felt his energy start to wane and deplete. It felt like he was reaching for something, something like Pietro's soul. To Stiles, it appeared to be hovering between dead and not dead. Stiles reached out towards the essence that contained Pietro's life but it was like fighting a gale force wind. An invisible force was pushing him back away from Pietro's essence.

Stiles kept the energy flowing but he started to have headaches. His muscles began to cramp and he started to sweat profusely. Clint looked at Stiles in alarm when blood started to flow out of Stiles's nose and ears. "Kid, you've gotta stop, you're killing yourself" Clint begged.

Stiles growled and said "I... made a promise... to Wanda... and Pietro that... nothing would... tear us apart, this... is me keeping... that promise". Stiles tried to concentrate more energy into Pietro's body but his heart began to beat irregularly, his lungs had begun burning indicating that his body was about to give up.

He still persevered as his whole body began to burn in agonizing pain. "Come on, please God, just give me this" Stiles said now only inches away from Pietro's life-force. Black spots started to appear in his vision. Stiles stretched and stretched until he grasped Pietro's life with his powers. Stiles pulled back and used the last of his powers to heal most of Pietro's wounds.

Once the glow coming from Stiles's body disappeared, pain hit his body like a tidal wave. The loss of energy and the immense pain caused Stiles to nearly pass out. He slumped to the ground beside Pietro. Clint and Steve approached the brothers and gasped when Pietro sat up completely healed.

"What the hell?" Steve asked in awe of what he had just witnessed. Pietro got to his feet shakily. "Stiles are you alright?" Pietro asked. Stiles nodded weakly and said "I'm fine, just could sleep for a day or three". Seeing that Stiles was in no fit state to walk, Clint and Pietro took Stiles by arms and carried him between their bodies into the last remaining lifeboat. They set Stiles down on the ground carefully.

Unbeknownst to the brothers, their sister Wanda had seen where Ultron had landed and was making her way towards the psychotic robot with red energy crackling from her hands. She knelt down beside Ultron studying the robot with hate filled eyes. Ultron looked at her with an almost concerned look. "Wanda... if you stay here... you'll die" he said. Wanda glared and said "I just did, do you know how it felt?". With that she used her powers to rip Ultron's core out through his metallic chest. She caught the core in her hands and looked at the dying robot. "It felt like that" she stated.

Unfortunately one of the Ultron robots was still moving in the church. It crawled over to the unguarded core and activated the device. Wanda heard the dull thunk just as the city dropped. Steve also heard the thunk sound too and jumped onto the lifeboat just as the city fell down from the skies.

Steve then had to throw himself on top of Pietro to stop the young man from jumping off the lifeboat. "Wanda, WANDA" Pietro screamed. Stiles surged to his feet and tried to fly but what little energy he regained was immediately lost and he dropped to his knees. "We... have to save her!" Stiles insisted trying to even levitate but his energy was completely gone and he was barely conscious.

Just then Stiles and Pietro saw Vision shoot past the lifeboat and down towards the city. Stiles and Pietro looked down at the now distant city with worry and restlessness. Wanda was now still inside the bus when she felt someone pick her up bridal style. She looked and saw that Vision was the one holding her. Vision and Wanda shot up into the sky, away from the city and up towards the Helicarrier.

They barely made it out of the city when Tony fired a strong repulsor ray at the underside of the core while Thor hit the top of the device with lightning. This sent a huge blue shock wave throughout the city, destroying it and the device.

Wanda and Vision landed in the lifeboat loading bay of the Helicarrier. She and Vision turned their attention towards the last incoming lifeboat. Wanda walked forward to meet Stiles when she stopped short staring in shock at the sight of her very much alive brother supporting Stiles.

Wanda was frozen for a few seconds before rushing over and embracing her twin in a bone-crushing hug, tear filled hug. She pulled back to study Pietro's face to ascertain that she was not hallucinating. She then promptly smacked her brother in the chest. "Ouch" Pietro yelped. Wanda raised a finger to him and screamed "You bastard, don't you ever do something like that again".

She hugged her twin again before her eyes fell on Stiles. She wrapped Stiles in a hug and whispered "Thank you". Pietro wrapped his arms around both his siblings, thankful that they had all made it through the war. Clint looked on at the scene fondly.

Steve walked up beside Clint and said "What are we gonna do about them, we can't let them walk especially with their power and abilities, besides they didn't do half bad out there". Fury who had been listening in on the conversation through comms said "Let them get some rest and time to recover, I'll call them in tomorrow for a meeting to discuss their future options". Clint nodded and then showed the trio to some of the resting bays.

All across the globe, whole nations watched the footage of the conflict in Sokovia. The flying city and it's eventual destruction. In Beacon Hills California, a stunned town watched a familiar teenager fly and shoot purple bolts of energy from his hands. In the Stilinski household, a stunned Sheriff, nurse and Pack watched as the boy they individually thought of as skinny and defenseless, stand and fight beside Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

 **Author's Note: Finally finished that chapter. Just to clarify one thing, Stiles can't bring people back from the dead. Had he been a few minutes later Pietro would have been lost forever. Hope you all liked this chapter. Read and Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Compromises and Reunions:**

Stiles woke up. His whole body ached with the pain of overusing his powers but he was still able to move. He saw Wanda and Pietro passed out in the bunks next to him. Stiles's stomach growled so he wrote a note saying he went to find food. He walked along the corridors in search of a kitchen.

"Looking for something kid?" a voice said. Stiles jumped and turned around to see Natasha Romanoff leaning against the wall behind him. Stiles relaxed but didn't let his guard down. While the assassin seemed beautiful and calm, the woman's demeanor also screamed dangerous and deadly to Stiles.

If this had been months ago, Stiles would have had trouble forming a sentence when talking to a woman as beautiful as this but now he kept his voice even when he replied "Yeah, you guys got a kitchen or anything?". Natasha nodded and lead Stiles down a few hallways before coming to a small canteen.

It was full of Sokovian citizens and SHIELD agents. They quietened down when Natasha and Stiles walked in. Stiles walked forward and got himself a tray loaded with food along with Natasha. They sat down while trying to ignore the hushed whispers that were starting.

After eating a few bites Stiles put his fork down and looked directly at Natasha who was also eating but all the while studying Stiles's behavior. "So what happens now?" Stiles asked the assassin. Natasha put her fork down. "Well, Fury wants to see you and the Maxim-your brother and sister to discuss your future, he'll decide whether you'll be allowed to return to your civilian lives or..." Natasha trailed off.

Stiles considered the words. "Or if we should be locked up to keep the public safe from us" he finished. Natasha didn't respond or give any indication of a yes or no answer to Stiles's statement. Stiles then asked "What do you think?".

Natasha was silent before saying "I think you and your siblings are dangerous individually and together you are unstoppable, but I also believe that you can be great assets to the Avengers, under the right direction you could do some real good in the world but under bad direction, you could be great threats and adversaries which is the last thing both the world and the Avengers need".

Stiles pondered her words before asking "What do you think Fury will say?". Natasha replied by saying "The man is a mystery at best, he trusts no one, in his eyes everything is a threat, the more powerful the person, the more greater the threat, don't get me wrong he will use all available assets if they are there but he won't trust them to stay honest, as such he will always have a back-up plan to deal with an asset gone rogue, I can't be sure what his decision will be". Stiles and Natasha ate in silence after that.

Stiles felt Wanda and Pietro wake up. When they looked for him, Stiles mentally directed them to the canteen. Once they joined the duo they sat down and ate with them.

Stiles noticed that Wanda was shooting guilty looks at Natasha. Wanda thought that Natasha might hate her guts for playing around with her mind and did her best to stay out of the woman's view. Pietro was thinking the same so he kept one eye on the deadly assassin should she try to hurt his sister.

Pietro also saw a few of the Sokovian citizens pointing their fingers at the four of them while talking among each other. "Why are they staring at us?" Pietro couldn't help asking. "Maybe because you saved their lives and are in their eyes superheroes" Natasha answered. Pietro and Wanda looked at each other. They grew up as orphans living in the cold harsh streets of a bomb ridden city where most people wouldn't give them the time of day, now they were all that anyone could talk about.

Natasha received a call. She stood up and said "Fury and Captain Rodgers want to see all of you in ten, it seems they've come to a decision". Wanda, Pietro and Stiles looked at each before finishing their meals and following Natasha out towards Fury's office.

They reached Fury's office and walked in. In the office was Fury, Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Maria Hill, Thor, Clint Barton and Vision. "Mr and Ms Maximoff, Mr Stilinski, glad you could join us, take a seat" Fury said. The trio sat down nervously while Natasha joined her teammates.

Fury studied the three young people before saying "First of all, the world thanks you for your help and efforts in saving it and the citizens of Sokovia but now on to business" Fury joined his hands and looked at the teenagers. "Normally you would all be indexed and would continue on civilian lives but given your actions in Wakanda and your aiding and abetting Ultron you need to be more closely monitored so I am offering you the following choices" he said pulling out three forms and sliding them over to each member of the trio individually.

"You can either be imprisoned until put on trial for your actions or you can sign a five year contract to work with and assist the Avengers" he stated. Steve then interjected saying "Whoa, whoa, OK look the Maximoffs are 22 years old but Stilinski is barely 17".

Tony nodded and said "It wouldn't be good for public reputation if we had an underage kid on our roster, its already bad enough as it is what with what happened in Wakanda and now Sokovia". Stiles looked a bit angry. "Sorry could you please not talk about us as if we are not here, and I for one thought we did all right out there for newbies, why shouldn't we join the team?" Stiles claimed.

Steve looked ready to object but Fury waved them down and said "I am well aware that Stiles is still underage, that's why I have amended your contract Mr Stilinski, you will be a part-time Avenger until you are a legal adult, until then you won't be going on any missions unless the need is dire, you will also train with the Maximoff's in combat, protocol and your powers under the supervision and instruction of Captain Rodgers and Agent Romanoff, does that sound fair to everybody?".

Everyone mostly agreed but Steve still looked objective. The trio in question were having a fast paced psychic conversation. "What do you guys think?" Stiles thought. "I'm not sure but I would like to do some good in the world" Wanda thought. "So would I, but I refuse to work for Stark, I know he is not totally responsible for our parent's deaths, but I just can't let the last eleven years go" Pietro thought.

Wanda now spoke to Fury. "If we do this who do we really answer to? You or Stark?" she asked. "While Stark is a major financial backer for the Avengers he's ultimately not in charge Ms Maximoff, like I said before you answer only to Captain Rodgers or Agent Romanoff" Fury answered her.

The trio looked at each other and came to a silent decision. They reached for the contracts and read them through thoroughly. Seeing no signs of extra stipulations to Fury's words they signed the contracts. They handed the contracts back to Fury who held out his hand to each of them which they shook. "Welcome to the Avengers" Fury said.

They walked out of the room and then Stiles thought of something. "My Dad, oh god my Dad, why didn't I think of it sooner he's probably worried about me and doesn't know where I am, I've gotta call him" Stiles said looking around for a phone.

Tony who had been looking at his I-Pad said "Unfortunately for you kid, I have a feeling your dad knows exactly where you are and what you've been doing, looks like our public rep just got poorer". Tony handed Stiles his I-Pad and Stiles's eyes widened at the news article on it.

It said "Mysterious Flying Avenger is American Missing Teenager? Avengers Recruiting Children?" Stiles clicked on the link and a video popped up. A newsreader said "While looking over footage of the destruction of the city of Novi Grad, in the country of Sokovia, one of the civilians happened to catch on tape, what they described as a young man flying and shooting purple bolts of energy from his hands, the footage also caught sight of the man's face and facial recognition software has discovered the young man to be a 95 percent match to American teenager Genim Stilinski, who was reported missing by his father in his hometown Beacon Hills, California local law enforcement have tried to get in contact with the Avengers to confirm this but so far, this discovery still remains inconclusive".

Stiles handed the I-Pad back to Tony with shaking hands. "Are you alright kid?" Tony asked. Stiles shook his head and said "I need to call my Dad, now".

Stiles eventually found a phone. He looked down at the cellular device, hesitating to dial his father's number. He really didn't know what his father would think. Would his father be impressed, proud, angry, or more importantly fearful of him and his abilities. "Well only one way to find out" Stiles thought determinedly. He dialed his father's phone number and waited for his father to pick up.

Eventually he answered saying "Look, if this is another newstation or interview request I am hanging up now". The Sheriff sounded tired. Stiles took a deep breath before saying "Dad it's me, Stiles". John was quick to answer "Stiles, Stiles? Oh my god son, where the HELL ARE YOU! AND ANSWER ME THIS TIME, I WON'T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER" John demanded.

"I'm in Sokovia Dad" Stiles replied. John swore and asked "Sokovia, wait is what the news saying really true? Are you that flying kid they saw in the city?". Stiles nodded and replied "Yes, we've gotta lot to talk about and I'd rather we do it face to face". "You've...you've... got that right" John said weakly but then he remembered the footage he'd seen. "Wait, are you alright?, are you hurt? What's going on?" John asked panicked.

The thought of one's only son being on a flying city crawling with murderous robots which then proceeded to blow up would do that to a man. "I'm fine Dad, I'm not sure when but we're making our way back home as soon as possible" Stiles replied. "We?" John asked. Stiles scratched his head and said "Like I said we've a lot to talk about and I..., just god I can't believe how good it is to hear your voice again".

John was silent for a few moments before asking "Stiles, what happened to you?". "Dad as soon as I can, I am going to come home and explain everything to you" Stiles reassured him. "That won't be necessary kid, if I may?" Tony said who had been secretly listening in. He gently took the phone from Stiles hand and spoke to John.

"Mr Stilinski, this is Tony Stark, I'm sure you've heard of me" Tony said to John. "I.. I..." John stammered out but Tony continued speaking. "I've had one of my assistants arrange a car to collect you from your residence and arrange a private jet that will take you all the way to New York, my personal driver will take you to the Avengers Tower where you and your son can talk, how does that sound?" Tony finished and waited for a reply. This time John didn't stammer.

"When will this car arrive?" he asked. "Precisely one hour from now" Tony replied. "Thank you Mr. Stark, could you please but back on my son" John asked. Tony handed the phone to Stiles who was looking gobsmacked at the inventor. Stiles took the phone and said "I guess I'll see you in New York, Dad".

John replied "You bet your ass I will, and I'll have questions Stiles and I only want the truth from you". Stiles nodded "Wouldn't expect anything else from Beacon Hills finest" he said. "Take care of yourself son, I love you" John answered. Stiles eyes watered at those words.

His father at best was a mans man and as such rarely said phrases like that. "I love you too Dad, I'll see you soon" Stiles responded hanging up the phone. Stiles turned to Tony who was studying the boy with and unreadable expression though Stiles could have sworn there were flashes of envy on the man's face.

Stiles put the phone down and said "Thank you, Mr Stark I can't begin to tell you how much this means to me". Tony shrugged and said "First off, call me Tony, I hate being called Mr Stark, Second of all, think nothing of it, Fury wants us to keep the three of you close for observation and third of all, you're welcome kid". Stiles went off to find his siblings.

They were with the Steve and Natasha, talking. Natasha said "Alright the three of you are to accompany us back to the states, I expect to see you all down in the loading bay within two hours, that'll give you all enough time to get ready, is that clear?" she asked. "Yes" they answered. Natasha lead the trio into a changing area with showers and two hours later the trio plus Steve, Clint and Natasha were boarding a small Quinjet and were heading off for New York.

 **Beacon Hills, California**

John hung up the phone and dialed Scott's number. Scott answered on the first ring. "Sheriff, did you find out anything?, Was it really Stiles on the TV?, Did he call you?" Scott asked eagerly. "Yes, yes and yes, look I haven't got time to explain Scott, there is a car coming to pick me up in about an hour that is going to take me to Stiles, I've gotta call the station and let them know I'm headed to New York, just tell the rest of the Pack and your mother what's happening OK?" John asked.

Scott understood and went to go inform the rest of the pack. John rushed upstairs and threw a few clothes and toiletries into a suitcase and waited for the driver to arrive. He was surprised when a familiar Black Camaro pulled up into the driveway. He was even more surprised to see Derek Hale and Scott get out of the car, each of them carrying duffel bags.

"Whats going on here?" John asked the pair. Scott said "Like hell am I going to miss the opportunity to see Stiles again, besides I cleared it with my Mom, she said it was ok". John then looked at Derek in curiosity "And what about you? Why are you coming along?" he asked. "Stiles is a member of my Pack, as the Alpha it is my responsibility to make sure he is safe" Derek stated, his tone indicating that he would be saying no more on the matter.

Soon enough a fancy car pulled up and a driver stepped out. "Mr Stilinski?" the driver asked. "That's me" John said. The driver nodded and then he spotted Scott and Derek. "Who are these people? I was told to only bring one person" The man said. "I'm his best friend" Scott argued. "Sure kid, that's what all the fans say" the driver said dismissively.

"Seriously, he is, can't you make an exception?" John asked. The driver thought about it. He turned to Derek and said "Alright, but who is this? I hardly think that this guy is friends with a high school teenager". Derek thought quickly and said the only thing that came to mind. "I'm his cousin... Miguel". The driver seemed to accept that answer and led the three of them to the car.

"Miguel?" Scott asked Derek. Derek growled and said "Blame Stiles for that one". Once they arrived at the airport they boarded the private jet and were soon flying to New York. All the way there the three men had individual thoughts on how they would greet Stiles.

Scott felt relieved that Stiles was alive and excited that his best friend was seemingly now a superhero. He idly wondered if that made Stiles Batman and him Robin. But under all the excitement he was nervous. The last conversation that Stiles and Scott had wasn't exactly great. Scott recognized that he had ignored his best friend way to many times and had become wrapped up in his own drama to notice Stiles's troubles. But he had made a solemn vow to set things right between them and get things back to the way they were before this whole werewolf mess started.

Derek's thoughts included how things changed since he last saw Stiles. From what he had seen in the news footage, Stiles gained powers that few others could only dream of having which meant that he wasn't the same fragile human who everyone could threaten and push around. Derek knew that his past interactions with Stiles hadn't been great. He knew that he had taken Stiles for granted one too many times which resulted in Stiles blowing up at him. It wasn't until Stiles went missing that Derek realized how much he missed the smart mouthed guy. For all his threats to do Stiles great bodily harm Stiles still stood up to him and questioned his actions despite previously having no super powers to defend himself with. He didn't know when but he had started to care for Stiles and silently enjoy Stiles ways and mannerisms, not that he would never admit that to anyone out loud.

John was only thinking about holding his son in his arms again. He wanted to tell Stiles how proud he was for fighting with the Avengers while at the same time yell at the kid for doing something so dangerous. He wondered where Stiles was all this time. Some theories popped up into his head, most of which he prayed weren't true. He didn't know if he could handle it if his only child had gone through something horrific to gain those powers. They were all broken out of their thoughts when the pilot announced that they would soon be landing in New York.

 **Quinjet**

Stiles was tapping his foot nervously on the floor of the Quinjet. "What's wrong Stiles?, are you nervous?" asked Pietro. "I'm not nervous, well ok maybe a little bit, my Dad is a pretty down to earth guy, by that I mean the world of superheroes, sci-fi and magical stuff would freak him out, now he's got a son with superpowers that has fought with a Norse God, a green rage monster, a superhero from the forties, two master assassins, a man in a robotic flying suit, a cyborg, a magical witch and a guy who can move faster than the speed of a bullet, needless to say but this is going to rock his world and not in a good way" Stiles told them.

Wanda who had listened to Stiles's words said "That's not what you're really worried about though is it Stiles?". Stiles nodded and looked down at the floor. "I messed up Wanda, I helped Ultron nearly destroy the world, I'm the reason that the people in Sokovia don't have homes or a city anymore, hell we practically helped create Ultron, how could Dad even want anything to do with me after that, huh? I was already an annoying ADHD spaz who nearly lost him his job, now I'm an accomplice to murder and global terrorism, what kind of father wants a son like that?" Stiles said looking down at the floor.

He heard Clint walk over to them. Clint got down on his hunkers to look at Stiles directly. He said "Listen to me kid, most of the time you were still under HYDRA'S influence, you thought that we had killed your only remaining family, we would do the same if we thought somebody had killed or hurt someone we love, for instances if Pepper Potts was murdered, do really think Stark wouldn't rampage across the globe to find and kill the person who did that to her? As for Ultron, all your sister did was push on the creation of that asshole, the idea and plan for Ultron was already in Stark's head long before you're sister went near his mind besides Stark should have known better than to tamper with alien tech, I can't deny that helping Ultron was a great move on your part but here is the thing, you chose to do the right thing, what's past is past and all you can do now is try to make up for it". Clint finished his speech and laid his hands on Stiles's shoulder.

Stiles gave the man a smile "Thank you, Mr Barton" Stiles said to him. Clint waved his hand and said "Please call me Clint, I'm not that old yet". Clint silently cursed himself for those words because sure enough Pietro said snidely "That's debatable old man, hair dye can only cover the grey hairs for so long".

Clint gave the speedster a threatening glare and said "Kid, there is still a wide open ocean outside of this jet, one more joke and I promise I'll kick you out this heap and then we'll see how well you can swim". Stiles and Wanda chuckled at the exchange.

For the rest of the trip Stiles, Wanda and Pietro talked to each other about their plans. Stiles told them he was wondering if he could take make-up tests for the material he missed, he told them he wanted to finish high school and attend university before devoting himself full time to the Avengers gig.

Wanda and Pietro had surprisingly similar thoughts. Neither of them had the chance to finish their education due to their orphaned status as well as the fact that the school they attended had been destroyed in the bombings. They were interested in taking the GED test that Stiles mentioned, if only to make their deceased parents proud.

They eventually fell asleep against each other. Natasha couldn't deny that the sight of the three super-powered siblings sleeping against each other was adorable. "They're good kids Nat, well that silver haired asshole might be another story but the thing is, I want you to go easy on them, they've had a hard enough life already" Clint said, also finding the sight of the siblings cute.

"Can't make any promises, I'm still not over what that girl did to me in Wakanda but I'll try" Natasha replied honestly. "What about Vision?" Clint asked. "He stayed behind with Thor and Stark, they're coming later on, Tony stayed behind to help with the relief efforts and both he and Thor wanted to supervise Vision to make sure he's not a threat" Steve answered.

 **New York**

The trio woke up and looked out the windows of the Quinjet. They saw the Chrysler Building fly past them which indicated that they were in New York. They landed at the tower which overlooked the whole city. Once they were docked at the landing pad, everyone stepped out of the Quinjet.

The trio looked around at the city in wonder, taking in all the sights. It appeared to be a sunny day in New York. The team led the trio inside and into the penthouse area. Most of the area was cleaned and patched up from the last skirmish that occurred in it.

One of the assistants walked up to Steve and Stiles. "Mr Rodgers, there are three men here to see Mr Stilinski, one of them is Mr Stilinski's father but the other two men have identified themselves as Scott McCall and Mr Stilinki's cousin Miguel" the assistant said. Steve turned to Stiles and asked "Do you know the other two Stilinski?".

Stiles scratched his head and said "I know Scott, he's my best friend but cousin Miguel...". A memory clicked into place and Stiles asked the assistant "Uh, is the third guy tall, black hair, green eyes, incredibly good looking and has a permanent growly face with the inability to smile?".

The assistant said "Uh yes, to all of that actually, to be honest he looked angry and... scary, are you sure you want me to bring him up here?". Stiles nodded in understanding. "He has that effect on people, you can let him up, he's cool" Stiles told the woman. She nodded and went off to retrieve his father and friends.

Stiles nervously paced up and down in front of the window and was starting to hyperventilate. Wanda tried to soothe Stiles by saying "Brother relax, you're worrying over nothing". This didn't work and got Stiles more agitated "Worried, I'm not worried, do you see a worried person here, I am completely worry free, totally, absolutely nothing wrong...".

Stiles was about to continue on when he heard a familiar voice say softly "Stiles, is that you?". Stiles turned around and saw his father standing there with Derek and Scott standing behind him. Stiles and John were frozen on the spot as father and son stared at each other after having spent the last few months believing that the other was more or less dead. Stiles made the first move and walked towards his father. John broke out of his shock and made his way over to his son. The two met in a bone crushing hug.

Stiles and John closed their eyes and buried their head in the others shoulders, breathing in each other's familiar scents feeling immeasurable joy. John stepped back and looked at his son's familiar brown eyes. He didn't care that both he and Stiles were crying at this point. "My baby boy, I never thought I'd see you again" John cried. He kissed his son's forehead and then brought him in for another hug.

"It's okay Dad, I'm back, I'm home" Stiles said clinging to his father. The spectators watched with warm hearts and smiles. Natasha said to Clint "At least something good came out of this whole mess". Clint nodded in agreement.

 **Author's Note: So Stiles is finally back with his family and friends, let me know what you think in your reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Coming Home:**

 **New York**

Once the John and Stiles parted, Scott rushed over and hugged his friend in a fiercely. Stiles appreciated the sentiment but his ribs were starting to ache. "Happy to see you too man, but oxygen is becoming an issue here" Stiles gasped. Scott let go and said "I can't believe it you're alive, we thought you were..." Scott trailed off. "Dead? It's ok to say it you know" Stiles answered.

Stiles saw Derek walking up to him with his trademark scowl in place. "Hey Sourwolf, how are..." Stiles was cut off as Derek hugged him tightly. Stiles was actually dumbfounded. He thought Derek hated him and only tolerated his presence because of Scott. As well as that he believed that every morning Derek practiced his best "I Am Incapable Of Showing Positive Emotion And Must Look Absolutely Threatening And Scary At All Times" face in front of the mirror before going about his day.

Derek stepped back. "What happened?" he growled his eyes tinging dark red. "It is a long story, I'll explain it to you, but you all have to listen carefully" Stiles said to the three men. "We'll leave you alone to talk" Natasha said. Steve and Clint went to followed her out of the room. Wanda and Pietro made to go with them but Stiles motioned for them to stay. "This involves you too" he said. The group took their seats and waited for Stiles to begin. Stiles took a deep breath and began.

He told his father and friends about how he gained his powers. He told them about the drugs, tests and shock therapies that HYDRA forced him to endure. He told them about Strucker's trials. He told them about meeting the Maximoffs and forming a sibling relationship with them. He told them about meeting and joining up with Ultron. He was particularly afraid about what his friends and father would say about his alliance with Ultron. He told them how he discovered HYDRA's lies about his father's death, defecting from Ultron and joining the Avengers. He avoided going into great detail about the battle in Sokovia. Once he finished his story he waited for their reaction.

John was crying internally that his child had endured all that pain and suffering at the hands of Strucker. "If that bastard was still alive, I'd empty a whole magazine into his skull" thought the Sheriff angrily. He also knew that Stiles was trying to get out of mentioning the battle in Sokovia. He and his son would have to have a talk later on once this matter was settled.

Scott was in awe at his friend. He knew personally that he would never be able to endure what Stiles had and come out normal. He couldn't help but feel envious that Stiles fought alongside the Avengers but he also couldn't be more prouder.

Derek on the other hand was enraged. Not at Stiles but at HYDRA. How dare they harm and torture Stiles. His wolf wanted to hunt down every last member of that organization and rip them all apart. He was relieved that Stiles got out of their control and found a family support system in the Maximoffs. He was surprised that Stiles joined Ultron but he put that down to the fact that HYDRA's treatments had left Stiles mental state incredibly vulnerable. He was surprised and amazed that he had the strength and will to resist Ultron and fight back. "But then again, he's always but on a brave face and a smart mouth when facing impossible odds" Derek thought because he knew that was who Stiles was.

By the end of it John had gone teary eyed again. "I'm so sorry you had to endure that son, but I'm so proud of you for doing the right thing". John said hugging his son once more. He then turned to the Maximoffs and surprised them by hugging them also. He pulled back and said "Thank you both for keeping my son sane, I can't ever repay you both but I hope you'll at least accept a dinner invitation, I would really like to get to know the people my son considers family".

"It was nothing Mr Stilinski and yes we would like to have dinner with you and Stiles" Wanda answered, both she and Pietro smiling at the Sheriff's kind words. "Soooo, you're a superhero now, huh what's your superhero name?" Scott asked Stiles. Stiles pondered the question. "I'll have to get back to you on a later date about that one Scotty" Stiles replied.

After getting the all clear from Steve the group of six headed out into the city to find a place to eat. They stopped off at the nearest restaurant and ordered a huge pizza. When Pietro and Wanda asked them what pizza was, both Stiles and Scott made a show of pretending to be mortally offended that they would ask such a thing. Stiles promised the twins that he would officially be their guide to the joys and wonders of American Culture.

While they were eating John delicately asked the twins why they allied themselves with Ultron. When they told him, John felt extremely sorry for the trauma they went through at such a young age. Losing ones family and being nearly killed was something no child should ever have to experience. Once they had their food, Scott asked them about their powers. "So what can you guys do? What are your abilities?" Scott asked.

"I run superfast" Pietro told him. "I can read and manipulate minds, I can also move objects with my mind and shoot red energy out of my hands" Wanda confessed. "And you could also fly if you wanted to" Stiles told her. Wanda considered it and then said "I'll have to test it out, Stiles offered to help me". Derek then turned to Stiles and asked "What about you Stiles? What is your gift?".

Stiles thought about it trying to best explain his abilities. "I can manipulate anything around me based on possibility" Stiles said. He went into detail about the possibilities of his powers, their strengths and their weaknesses. When Scott heard this he asked eagerly "Can you make me human again?". Stiles sighed knowing that this is what Scott would ask but then he remembered his Dad's presence. "Scott what are you doing I..." Stiles hissed but John said. "Its ok son, I know about the werewolves, the kanima, all of it".

Stiles turned to his father in disbelief. "How did you find out" he asked his father. "After you were... after you went away, I was searching for clues all over the place, I searched your room and found all the material and research you compiled on werewolves, at first I didn't believe any of it but after a while I connected some of the dots, Derek confirmed my suspicions when I confronted him about it" John replied.

Stiles was both relieved and slightly angry. Relieved because he didn't have to lie about the supernatural to his Dad anymore and angry because he felt that Derek had no right to place his Dad in danger by including him in the whole werewolf secret. Stiles sighed and resigned himself to the fact that his father would have found out the truth eventually.

"Well that's one less secret between us and to answer your earlier question Scott, I don't think I could, the reason being is because everything I manipulate still retains it's original organic qualities aka the materials that make it what it is, you however are now a werewolf and not human, if I tried to change you back it would be the equivalent of me ripping your vital organs out, I could probably suppress some of your werewolf abilities by manipulating certain functions in the body but that's it so I'm afraid you're still stuck as a werewolf" Stiles answered honestly.

Scott nodded his head wearily in acceptance. Stiles couldn't help but be slightly put off at Scott's resistance to his powers. Sure Scott had increased mood swings and weaknesses as a werewolf but compared to Stiles his powers came easily. One bite and he got superpowers whereas Stiles endured agonizing torture and tests to obtain and control his superhuman abilities.

Wanda voiced Stiles thoughts and said to Scott "You could have it so much worse Mr McCall, there are millions of people across the world who would love to have your abilities because they are either dying from illnesses or want to make their lives better, from what Stiles told me you only endured a painful bite whereas we were subjected to hours of having our bodies feel like they were being set on fire and being torn apart, be happy with what you have".

Scott put his head down after being scolded. Derek couldn't help but smirk. He had been trying for nearly a whole year now to get Scott to accept his werewolf status and see the bite as a gift. The group was startled when three masked gunmen came into the store. One of the men fired his gun into the air and said "Alright everybody get down on the ground now, you do as your told and nobody gets hurt".

Another gunman pointed a large shotgun at the cashier. "Get the cash out out of the register or get plastered all over the wall behind you, your choice" the gunman said putting a bag in front of the man. The cashier hastily complied and emptied the cash from the register and into the bag. "Guys I think its hero time" Stiles thought to Wanda and Pietro. The pair nodded and the trio got to their feet.

"Stiles what are you doing?" John hissed, inwardly cursing himself for not bringing his gun. "Don't worry Dad, we got this" Stiles said reassuringly. The gunmen spotted the trio standing up. "Hey what the hell, get down on the floor or we will shoot" One gunman shouted. Pietro smirked and shot towards the men ripping their weapons out of their hands in a second. He dumped the weapons at Stiles feet who in turn made the weapons disintegrate with a bolt of purple energy.

The gunmen looked dumbfounded and one of the men said "You're one of those... FREAKS". The gunmen decided to abandon ship. One man said "I'm getting out of here, I'm not going against one of those whack jobs". The three gunmen made to run out of the store put found themselves hovering off the floor surrounded by red energy. Wanda smirked, her eyes and hands glowing as she suspended the three men in the air. "Please stay with us a little while longer" she said.

She threw the men on the floor before sending three tendrils of energy towards their heads which knocked them unconscious. There was silence and then clapping as people rushed over to thank the trio for their actions. When the cops showed up they gave their statements but one of them happened to recognize the trio. "Wait a minute you're those guys from Sokovia, you're the Avengers" the cop said.

"We're not..." Stiles began but it was too late as a few of the crowd heard the cops words and now clamored up to the trio to try and get autographs and ask them questions about the battle. The trio eventually finally broke through the crowd and found John, Scott and Derek waiting. They had to walk/run back to the Avengers Tower. Once they got past security and the army of fangirls they headed for the elevators and back up to the penthouse.

"Uh, its official I hate being a celebrity, talk about crazy-ass fans" Stiles complained with Wanda and Pietro nodding in agreement. John smiled sympathetically and said "I hate to tell you this kid but its not much better back home, the phone has been ringing nonstop for interview requests but we can talk about that when do you get home". Stiles glanced nervously at Wanda and Pietro before saying "Uh Dad about that, we need to talk". Stiles proceeded to tell his father about the contract he signed.

John stormed out of the elevator and into the penthouse where Natasha and Clint were talking. Clint appeared to be going on a trip as he had travel bags at his feet. John walked over to them muttering angrily under is breath. Natasha saw John and asked "Mr Stilinksi how can I help...". John interrupted her saying "Yeah you can help by telling me where the hell this Director Fury gets off forcing my son to sign a contract when not only is he underage but after enduring pain and torture most of which is because of his organization's negligence and corruption".

Stiles rushed over and tried to calm down his Dad by saying. "Dad its ok, besides its not a big deal... I'll just be learning how to fight and train my powers, I mean yeah I'll join the team eventually but...". "But nothing Stiles your a kid not a soldier, I am not going to lose you again dammit, not after I just got you back" John said placing his hands on Stiles shoulders and then saying "I already went through months of hell looking for you Stiles, I'm not about to worry that one day you'll go off saving the world and not come back, that would kill me son".

Natasha decided to speak up and said to John "Mr Stilinski, I get why you are worried about your son but we have to accept reality here, he fought alongside us in Sokovia and the whole world saw it, that means that there are those out there who might target Stiles for his powers, some of these groups have the means to subdue your son, at least if he has training he can fight off opponents should his powers be inhibited".

She continued on "As well as that there is the matter of your son's new powers, while Stiles seems to currently have them under control they are still vastly unpredictable and dangerous, at our training facility we can help Stiles to fully master his abilities and use them responsibly". Her words of sense seemed to do the trick as the Sheriff calmed down.

John grudgingly accepted the truth in her words and said to her "Fine, I understand". He then turned to Stiles and said "But you still coming home with me, at least until this training starts". His tone dared Natasha to argue. She merely nodded her head in understanding.

Later on when everyone had gone to bed, Stiles woke up feeling thirsty. He went walking around the tower in search of something to drink. He found himself back in the penthouse party room again. He went over to the bar and poured himself a glass of water. He was about to turn back when he spotted Derek looking out at the city holding a beer in his hand. Curious, Stiles asked "Derek you ok?".

Derek turned to Stiles and said "Yeah, just thinking back to the last time I was here, Laura was with me then". Stiles sighed in sympathy. He'd forgotten that New York had been Derek and Laura's home after the fire. To be back here without his sister must have brought up painful memories for the troubled man. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize this place might bring up bad memories for you" Stiles told him.

Derek turned around and joined Stiles at the bar. "It's ok, had to make sure you were safe". Stiles was confused and asked "Derek... why did you come? I mean the last time I saw you I pretty much blew up at you and you seem to hate my existence so why would you come to New York?".

Derek sighed and answered "Believe or not Stiles I did miss you and the last time we... talked you told me what I needed to hear, I had been letting the Alpha power go to my head and I realized how much I had taken advantage of you and never really thanked you even when you saved my life" he admitted. Stiles was stunned.

"It was nothing, I'd do the same for Scott or anybody else in need" Stiles said. Derek smiled and said "Yeah you would, that's why you're a hero". Stiles then thought back to his words that he'd told his Dad to tell the Pack before he went of to fight Ultron.

"Um Derek, about what I said... you know before the battle, I didn't mean to bring up your family... I just wanted to..." Stiles trailed off, unsure of what to say. "You wanted me to move on and be happy" Derek finished and Stiles nodded.

Derek studied Stiles and then said "Stiles I know you meant well but the fact remains that what happened to my family was my fault, I foolishly fell in love with a girl that I knew came from a long line of brutal Hunters, I was stupid and my family paid the price and now since Laura died I wake up and its almost not worth the effort to get out of bed in the morning to try and make it through the day" he confessed.

Stiles felt his heart break at these words. He always knew that Derek put up walls and a bad attitude to keep people away from him but he never realized how badly damaged and hurting Derek seemed to be. "He probably keeps anyone from getting close to him to prevent himself from getting hurt by being betrayed or losing someone" Stiles thought. He came around the corner and put his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Listen to me Derek, what Kate Argent did was sick and twisted, she used her position as a substitute teacher to take advantage of a sixteen year old boy, she already had it in her mind to murder your family, and if you hadn't given her the information she probably would have tracked down members of your family and would have either tortured them for information or picked them off one by one, hell her father is probably the one who instructed her to do it, so don't feel guilty because of someone's actions" Stiles said now rubbing Derek's back gently.

Derek turned to Stiles and said "I've thought about everything you said Stiles but it still doesn't ease the guilt or the pain". Stiles smiled grimly and replied "We're all human Derek or in our case human-ish and its normal to feel guilt, it'll probably will never be ok that you're family is gone but I promise it will get better, when my mother died I didn't think I would ever survive the sadness and there are still bad days when I feel overwhelmed by the loss, but they are easier to endure and far more in between, because I learned to let go and accept it, you should too because believe it or not Derek, I meant what I said, you do deserve to be happy and not be weighed down by all the bad memories but the first thing you need to do is forgive yourself" Stiles finished.

"How can I?" Derek asked hanging on to Stiles's every word. "Start by opening up, if you want to talk I'm always available to listen, my greatest superpower is to listen... well... when it suits me that is" Stiles told him. Derek looked at Stiles directly now taking in the honest intent within the boys face and eyes. "Thank you Stiles for being you" Derek said.

"Your welcome Derek" Stiles replied. The two fell silent as they realized how close they had gotten. Green and brown eyes looked into each other. Butterflies fluttered in Stiles stomach while Derek licked his lips nervously. The two men leaned forward. Their lips were almost touching when the sound of a Quinjet landing broke the silence. The two broke apart and the moment was gone.

"Uh, that... that... that'll be Stark so... uh, I'll head back to bed... we're not really best buds yet since... the whole thing with Ultron and I don't wanna give another reason to hate me" Stiles stammered. "Uh yeah, I'll catch you tomorrow... so goodnight" Derek stammered which was completely uncharacteristic for him. The two went to their respective bedrooms with their thoughts in turmoil.

"Stupid, stupid Derek, didn't Kate teach you anything, dammit he's a minor" Derek thought to himself. In his own bedroom Stiles thought to himself "Damn, what the hell was that Stiles, you just told him he could count on you to support him but then you go and make things weird and try to kiss him". Stiles paced some more and then thought to himself "No, I'll keep it straight with Derek, besides that was probably a one off thing, anyways I'm sure that there are loads of girls and guys who would sell their souls to date him and I'm just a scrawny ass nerd, why would he even bother with me". With his mind made up Stiles went to sleep.

For the next few days Stiles, his family and friends all caught up. Scott got in touch with his mother and the rest of the Pack to inform them that they were coming home soon and to organize a party despite Stiles's protests. Once they cleared it with Natasha, they found that they would have a whole three weeks before they would have to head back to New York and begin training.

John resolved to bring Stiles home as soon as possible so he could spend the time with family and friends. Surprisingly the Sheriff asked if Wanda and Pietro would like to join them as he had a spare room in the house with an unused bed. After asking permission from Steve the twins were allowed to go with Stiles. Once the flight back to California was organized Stiles spent the remainder of the trip touring around New York and showing his friends and family his powers.

On the eve of that they were due to return home they were given a stern warning by the Steve that should they try to run or abuse their powers the contract that Stiles and the Maximoffs signed would be terminated and that they would be arrested and prosecuted. Stiles and the Maximoffs nodded in understanding to Steve's statement.

Stiles and Derek avoided each other like the plague until Stiles decided to put a stop to it. He cornered Derek one day and said "Look Derek about the other night, it was nothing, it was just me being stupid, can we just put it behind us and be friends?" Stiles asked hopefully. Derek was silent for a moment before putting out his hand for Stiles to shake.

They shook hands and said "Agreed" and didn't discuss the matter any further. On the morning Steve repeated his warning but less harshly and gave them his contact number. With that, he let the group go to the airport. After hours of a long flight and drive, Stiles's eyes brightened as they passed by the sign saying "Welcome to Beacon Hills". "Its good to be back" Stiles thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Public Pressures:**

 **Beacon Hills**

Unfortunately as the Sheriff had predicted the front lawn of the house was swarming with journalists and camera men. Stiles, Wanda and Pietro were forced to completely cover the windows to keep them out. "God haven't these losers got anything else to be doing?" Stiles complained.

"Wouldn't see them near a warzone to report all the devastation and corruption in other nations but as soon as a celebrity makes an appearance the media is up an about" Wanda said disgustedly, flicking her fingers towards a curtain making it close over the window after seeing a camera peeking in.

Things didn't improve when Stiles tried to take his siblings on a tour of the town. People whispered and pointed excitedly at the trio and a good few came up to them asking them for autographs or questions about the battle. It was funny, Stiles remarked. Eventually they were forced to abandon the trip alltogether after the paparazzi appeared yet again to harass him.

All the way home they were bombarded with questions like "What was it like to stand beside the Avengers?" or "When you were fighting the robots were you scared?". Eventually after being nearly surrounded by a mob the Pietro was forced to carry Wanda home at superspeed with Stiles following from the sky. When they reached home Stiles said "Sorry guys, I had no idea things were this bad".

Pietro smiled and replied "No worries brother, besides we had a good look around town anyway". Wanda then asked Stiles something that had been nagging her. "What about your education brother, you mentioned wanting to attend college?".

Stiles nodded and said "Yeah, I'm gonna call the school and see if I can take make-up tests for all the material I missed so that I can hopefully still be in the same year as Scott, should be alright as long as I get good enough grades what about you two? I mean if you're serious about getting the GED I think you'll need to register with the citzenship office or something".

They discussed their options more until Stiles got a text. It was from Scott telling him that they were having the party in Derek's new loft. "Oh crap I forgot about the party, I was supposed to get you guys something to wear to this thing" Stiles exclaimed. "It's ok brother, you don't have to buy us anything" Pietro said.

"Nonsense, besides you can borrow some of my clothes until we can get you some new ones besides didn't Steve give you guys cards that automatically charge anything you purchase to the Avenger's account?" Stiles pointed out. The twins pulled out the cards. "Steve... I mean the Captain said we were only supposed to use these in case of an emergency" Wanda told him.

Stiles considered it then he thought of someone who could easily cure his siblings of their reluctance. He pulled out his phone and called the only person in the world who could make whole masses bow down to her will. She picked up within the first ring. "Hi Stiles, if your calling about the party I already told Scott to tell you the time and place" Lydia told him.

"Actually I wanted to ask a favour" Stiles said to her. "What sort of a favor?" Lydia asked specifically. "Nothing just to get the oppurtunity to turn two junior Avengers into your own personal dolls" Stiles said temptingly to her. "I'll be over in ten" was all Lydia said before she hung up.

"Stiles why do I have a chilling feeling about this Lydia girl" Wanda asked her brother. "Must be the wind" Stiles lied.

Lydia arrived and as usual was looking flawless as she made her way up to Stinlinski household. The reporters tried to question her but she merely ignored them and continued walking on as if she was walking down a fashion runway. Stiles let her in quickly and shut the door behind her. Wanda and Pietro were waiting in the living room.

Pietro had to bite back a whistle It seemed that Stiles description of this girl was accurate. She really was astrawberry blonde goddess. Unlike anyone else who came across the trio, Lydia didn't nearly faint with awe or ask them any questions about the battle. Instead she measured up Wanda and Pietro.

Wanda felt as if Lydia was reading their minds more accurately than she herself did. Having finished her assessment Lydia held out her hand and said "Lydia Martin, pleased to meet you". Wanda and Pietro shook hands with her and introduced themselves. "Stiles tells me that you need fashion advice and to lose your conscience in regards to spending money, I can see I have my work cut out for me" She said to the twins.

A half hour later the group was on their way to the mall two towns over. When Pietro asked Stiles if Lydia was gifted with persuasion superpowers, Stiles simply replied "She probably does, either way I suspect that one day she is going to take over the world with her army of devoted followers who will be armed with Prada heels".

The first order of business was for Lydia to get the group haircuts. She refused point blank to let Stiles shave his head back to his normal buzzcut style. Instead she instructed the hairdresser tto cut it short but to style the front. Satisfied with the result, Lydia turned her attention to the twins who looked wearily at the seemily harmless but terrifying girl.

When they merged from th salon Wanda's hair was a few shades lighter and more curly while Pietro's hair was no longer shaggy but still curly at the top and his beard was replaced with a light stubble. The next stop was the clothes store. Lydia stood guard over the changing rooms while the trio changed.

Pietro emerged from the dressing room asking Lydia for advice. "Will this do?" he asked holding up a dress shirt. Lydia noticed the shirt first and then the fact that Pietro was shirtless. She took in the sight of the shirtless hero and his defined muscles and abs.

Pietro smirked devilishly which made Lydia realise she was staring, Lydia adopted her cool demeanor and said "Work's for me, you should try out some others though just to make sure". Pietro still smirked at Lydia and said in low whisper "Я уверен, что вы хотите , что/ (I'm sure you would like that)".

Lydia, never one to let anyone have the last word but her, smirked back and said "Я видел лучше быстрый мальчик (I've seen better fast boy)". Lydia walked away out of the changing room when Pietro's voice filled her ear "Нет, вы не (No you haven't)". Pietro used his superspeed to get away before Lydia could reply.

Lydia face was flushed as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart and conquer the heat flowing through her veins. "God that body and that accent" Lydia thought. She had spent the last few weeks trying to get over Jackson when he moved to London. She even planned to hook up with someone tonight but after that encounter she couldn't deny she was intrigued and lusting after the Sokovian Avenger.

Wanda emerged from her dressing room and showed her outfit to Lydia. She was smirking knowingly at Lydia. "What?" Lydia asked. "Nothing" Wanda replied but her smirk didn't diminish.

Once their shopping trip was over the trio headed back to get ready for the party. Scott arrived later on to pick them up in his mother's car. As they drove there, Stiles asked Scott who would be attending the party. "Just the Pack, Peter might make an appearance, were really just having a few drinks and some music, its pretty tame" Scott told him.

Stiles felt nervous about what he was about to ask next. "And what about... Allison?". Scott was silent for a minute before replying "She and her Dad left a few days after the whole Gerard thing". Stiles wisely fell silent then.

 **Derek's Loft**

When they arrived Stiles noted that the apartment block was just like Derek's looks and personality. Tall, dark and broody. When they got to the loft they saw that the Pack had already arrived and he saw Derek and Peter conversing quietly by a large window. Everyone's eyes locked on the group when they walked in with a few curious looks at Wanda and Pietro.

"Hey guys this is Wanda and Pietro, they were with me when I... was away, Wanda, Pietro this is Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Derek and Peter" Stiles said introducing them individually. With that the tension broke and the pack introduced themselves and the party got underway.

Wanda was almost immediately accosted by Lydia and Erica who asked her for the dirt on Black Widow and her opinion on which Avenger she thought was more hotter. Pietro and Stiles, joked with the guys just like old times. Pietro and Wanda, after hearing that wolves couldn't get drunk, resolved to mix as many alcholic drinks together to try and disprove this. The results were staggering, literally. Half the people who tried the mixture nearly fell over unconscious.

Like with Scott the trio provided a few demonstratiosn of their abilities. The party had been going well until Erica asked "What was it like with HYDRA?". The trio fell silent at her words as their heads were filled with memories of endless experiments, shock treatments and the agonizing pain of the Mind Stone's energy being pumped into their bodies. The Pack half-glared at Erica while they also half-looked at the trio curiously. "Cold" Stiles replied simply.

It wasn't untrue, the cells that Strucker kept them in were freezing cold and the dull thin rags and ratty matresses that they had been provided with didn't give them much heat either. It was in fact, more warmer out in the city's open air than it was in the facility. Strucker had obviously seen little need to provide his lab rats with anything more than the bare minimum.

The rest of the night was pretty subdued after that. Stiles also noted that the Pack seemed to be keeping quiet about something but nobody was giving anything away. Stiles took note of Peter who seemed to eyeing him appreciatevely. "Something you wanna say, Uncle Bad-Touch" Stiles asked.

Peter shrugged his shoulders and said "Just remembering old times, I was thinking that I was glad that I didn't give you the bite, I really had no idea what a unique destiny I was preserving". Derek growled threateningly at his Uncle who merely dimissed the gesture with a wave of his hand.

Eventually it started to get late and the whole Pack agreed to call it a night. Before leaving, Stiles decided to talk to Derek. "So what's going on in Beacon Hills, I kinda noticed that there was something that everyone was trying to cover up" Stiles said to Derek. "What makes you think we're hiding something? Theres nothing going on" Derek replied.

Stiles sighed and said "Derek you do realize that one of my sister's power is telepathy right, one flash of red eyes and she knows all so lets try that again shall we?". Derek shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Ok shortly after you were... after you left there was a sign carved into the front door of my family's old home, It was the sign of the Alpha Pack" Derek explained. Stiles was confused and said "Alpha Pack? You mean an actual werewolf Pack made up of Alphas, I would've taught that would be impossible, wouldn't they tear each other apart for top spot".

Derek nodded and said "True, but the leader Deaucalion has ruled the Pack for years and any Alpha or Beta thats gone up against him has been killed, he rules those in his Pack with an iron clad fist". Something else was bothering Stiles. "But what Packs are the Alpha Packs part of, I mean they couldn't get that position without having a Pack to lead, wouldn't that make them Omega's?" he asked.

Derek's next answer chilled Stiles to the bone "They were the Alpha of there own Pack's but when Deaucalion made them his, under his orders they slaughtered each and every member of their pack, humans and all". Stiles was shocked and said "How could they do that, I mean isn't killing your own Pack like killing your own family?".

Derek however said "Not necessarily, some Packs are only just held together by thin threads, look at my Pack for example, I was Alpha for only one month before Erica and Boyd decided that they would be better off in another Pack, the only reason they came back is because the Alpha Pack chased them back into Beacon Hills".

Stiles briefly saw a look of hurt cross over Derek's face at his Beta's actions. Stiles decided to comfort him by saying "Hey man, that wasn't your fault". Derek wasn't moved by his words and Stiles continued on saying "Look, you were just starting out as an Alpha, you had lost the last member of your family, there was a monster loose killing people and one of the most feared psychotic Hunters in all of existence was trying to hunt you down, considering your Pack is still alive and somewhat together that is an impressive feat, besides you didn't do all bad, you saved Isaac from his abusive father and you took him in when no one else would, you gave a sick girl a new lease on life, you gave a lonely guy friends and by the looks of things a girlfriend in Erica, you trained them, and you did let them know the dangers of being a werewolf before you turned them,its not your fault that they didn't appreciate the gift you gave them".

These words made Derek feel better and for the first time since Stiles had known the man, he actually genuinely smiled. "When did you get so wise?" Derek asked jokingly. "Its just part of my awesomeness and speaking of awesome, was that an actual smile and a compliment all in one sentence, it totally was" Stiles said smiling widely.

Derek sighed and said "And here I thought you might have matured". Stiles smirked and said "And Broody McSourwolf actually made a joke, wait is the Apocalypse happening right now?, are their four Horseman riding across the sky?". Derek was relieved that despite the trauma he'd had gone through with HYDRA, the ruthless scientists hadn't robbed Stiles of his quirky unique personality.

"Goodnight Stiles" he said walking towards the spiral staircase leading up to his bedroom. "Ok, see you later dude or if there really is an Apocalypse happening now, then maybe not" Stiles called out. Stiles told Wanda and Pietro to go on ahead with Scott home while he talked to Derek. Seeing as how it was a clear night, Stiles concentrated and lifted himself off the ground and shot into the night sky. He flew over the town and forests at a steady pace taking in all the sights below him.

 **Beacon Hills** **Preserve**

Unbeknownst to Stiles, five red eyes watched him flying through the sky like a bird. "It seems that we'll have to re-evaluate our plans" the leader said. "But why, all we've gotta do is catch that kid unawares and slit his throat..." One of the Alpha's said but was cut off by the leader.

"Tell me Ennis are you blind and foolish?" the leader said calmly. "But he is just a kid with some freaky powers, we can easily..." the Alpha named Ennis began but was cut off when the leader gripped his throat in a vice-like grip.

"So yes is the answer to my question, you seemed to have ignored all the information you have gathered today, the boy with freaky powers as you put it is surrounded nonstop by paparazzi who could very well expose all our kind to the world, as well as that he has a sister capable of anticipating our moves as well as tearing us apart with a wave of her hands and a brother who can move faster than we could ever dream of doing, if that isn't enough to convince you the boy and his siblings are part of the a group whose members who include a Norse God and an unstoppable green monster, all of which know of the supernatural, so do you see my point" the leader calmly stated.

"Ye... yes... Deaucalion" the man gasped out. "Good" Deaucalion smirked, dropping the huge werewolf at his feet. A woman stepped forward and stood beside Deaucalion. "What do you have in mind Deaucalion?" she asked.

Deaucalion took one last look at the flying teenager before saying "I want you to reach into our contacts and find everything about this boy, his siblings, his father, the Avengers, I want no stone un-turned, should the odds appear to be in our favor, then we shall make our move". The woman nodded then took out her phone and dialed a number.

 **Next Day**

Stiles walked out of the principals office on Monday holding a list of assignments that he would have to complete before the end of the summer. As the finals were nearly over and the school term was nearly ended, the principal thought it was pointless for Stiles to go back to school. He and Stiles came to a compromise and it was agreed due to Stiles's previous good grades he would take the make-up exams at the start of the school year.

Stiles walked down the corridors which were thankfully deserted. He emptied out his locker and decided to head to his Dad's office for a lunch break. He took alleyways and backstreets to avoid any photographers. He eventually reached the station with little difficulty and walked in to his dads office to wait. He heard his Dad's voice talking with someone else. His father walked into the office accompanied by another man. The man appeard to be tall, black hair and brown eyes with a light stubble.

"Ah Stiles, you're right on time" John told Stiles and then said "This is my new deputy, George Wentworth, deputy this is my son Stiles". George smiled and said "Yes, I've heard of you, its an honor to meet one of the Avengers". He held out his hand for Stiles to shake which he did. For some reason though, Stiles felt extremely uneasy around the man. His whole demeanor seemed friendly and welcoming but his eyes told a much different story.

To Stiles, they seemed to be filled with rage an insanity and it made Stiles want to take a step away from the man. However Stiles wasn't one to judge people on first impressions after all, if he did he would have run as far away from Derek Hale as possible given the guy's scary manner. "It's nice to meet you to officer" Stiles replied.

John turned to George and said "Well George if you don't have any more questions, I think that wraps up our whole meeting" . The deputy smiled and said "Thank you Sheriff, I won't let you down, I'll see you all later, nice talking to you Stiles". He walked away leaving the father and son alone.

John said to Stiles "You ready to get out of here son?". Stiles nodded and the two left the office. They stopped off at their favorite diner to talk. "So son, Wanda and Pietro aren't coming today?" John asked. Stiles shook his head and said "No, they're getting ready to head back because they're applying for citizenship so they can stay in America and do their GED's, we'll head out for dinner tonight before they leave in the morning".

John smirked and said "Don't you think you're abusing Tony's credit card a bit too much?". Stiles shrugged his shoulders and replied "Dad, he said and I quote, kid your great grandchildren couldn't drain my account no matter how hard they tried, besides it's only temporary until I start working for the Avengers".

John smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes and it seemed forced. Stiles sighed and asked "What is it Dad?". "What I didn't say anything Stiles" John denied. "Obviously something is bothering you and for some reason you won't tell me but I've a feeling it has something to do with the Avengers so what is it?" Stiles asked waiting for an answer.

John sighed and said "Look son, I am so proud of you for saving the world and all those people in Sokovia but you're talking about fighting in those sorts of situations all the time and I know you have superpowers to protect yourself but that still doesn't guarantee that you'll come back in one piece, I've been in the military son and I've seen soldiers come back from wars completely broken both mentally and physically, I couldn't bear if something like that happened to you" John told him.

Stiles considered his fathers words. His father wasn't wrong, if he did go down this path he would see and do things that would probably scar him for life. "But at the same time, I'd be making a difference in the world" thought Stiles. Seeing that Stiles was thinking over his words, John continued by saying "Besides don't you want to continue on to college, how are you going to do that if you're off fighting global threats all the time?".

Stiles knew that his Dad was trying and saying anything to get his son to stay in Beacon Hills. "Dad, I can't guarantee that I'll be one hundred percent safe while working with the Avengers but the truth us I really don't have a choice" Stiles told him. John looked stratled and said "What are you talking about Stiles? You always have a choice".

Stiles shook his head and told him "No I don't, not really, When I called you in New York, After I put the phone down I could have easily stayed behind and gone back to Beacon Hills and try to live a normal life but I couldn't and do you know why?". John was silent and nodded for Stiles to answer.

"Because thats not who I am, I realized that I had the power to save people, protect them from danger, Its a good thing I did go otherwise Pietro would be dead and Wanda would have lost her only family" Stiles stated. John shook his head and said "But she thinks of you as her brother, she wouldn't have been alone, she would've had you".

"And how do you think I would have felt, knowing I could've done something to save Pietro, that I'd left a city full of innocent people to die and posisbly doomed the world to an apocalypse, I couldn't be that selfish Dad so please don't ask me to be" Stiles said firmly.

John was silent before saying "No I suppose I could never ask that of you but Stiles you have to promise me that you'll be careful, that you'll listen to everything that Captain Rodgers and Agent Romanoff tell you, that you'll do your damndest to make it home". Stiles smiled and rest his hand on his father's. "I promise". The two ate their meal in relative silence. Once they were finished they walked back towards the police station.

They were passing through an alley when John gasped and fell down on the ground. Stiles went over to his father and turned him over. To Stiles there appeared to be glowing blue veins travelling over his father's body. "What the..." Stiles thought before a shot hit him in the side knocking him unconscious.

Out of the shadows stepped George Wentworth or as the world truly knew him Grant Ward. He motioned with his hand and half a dozen men appeared behind him. "Load em up, we've got two big ones" Ward said and at his words a black van pulled up into the alley.

The men rifled through the father and son's pockets. They took out John's phone and threw it on the ground. They placed the father and son inside the van and tied their arms and legs. The van drove off leaving no trace that the Stilinskis had been kidnapped.

 **Author's Note:**

 **First off, I am assuming that Wanda and Pietro's native language is Russian and becasue Lydia is Lydia, she knows the language too.**

 **Second off, I know there is not a lot of action in these past few chapters but I promise that'll change.**

 **Translations:**

Я уверен, что вы хотите , что-I'm sure you would like that (Pietro)

Я видел лучше быстрый мальчик-I've seen better fast boy (Lydia)

Нет, вы не-No you haven't (Pietro)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chaos Chapter 12: Old Enemies, New Faces:**

Wanda was reading while waiting for Stiles to come home. Pietro was in the living room watching American television. Ever since Stiles had introduced his brother to Game Of Thrones, the speedster had been hooked on the medieval show. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was past three. Stiles should have been home two hours ago.

There was a knock at the door and Wanda got up to answer it. On the other side of the door was Scott McCall holding his lacrosse gear. "Scott what are you doing here?" Wanda asked. Scott said "Didn't Stiles tell you he was going to get a game of lacrosse going with the Pack?, it was kinda last minute thing but he said he was going to ask you to come".

Wanda was confused now. "But Stiles isn't home yet, in fact he was supposed to be here two hours ago" she told Scott. Scott pulled out his phone and tried to ring John. "Who are you ringing?" Pietro asked having now walked into the hallway.

"Stiles's Dad, Stiles said he was going to get lunch with him, He's the only one I can call seeing as how Stiles hasn't answered me yet" Scott explained but there was no answer. Worried now, Scott tried the station and thankfully somebody answered. "Hello, can I speak to the Sheriff please, its about his son Stiles, tell him its Scott McCall" Scott said to the person on the other end.

"Sorry kid, the Sheriff went out to lunch with his kid about a few hours back and I haven't seen him since" the person said. "T... Thanks" Scott said hanging up the phone. Scott told Wanda and Pietro of the situation "It's probably nothing but still..." Wanda thought before sending out mental feelers for Stiles's mind.

She felt it but for some reason it appeared to be getting further and further away. One thing that registered with Wanda was the fact that Stiles must be unconscious as there was no images from Stiles point of view, only darkness. Wanda tried to hold the connection but it got harder and harder to do so the farther away Stiles got. It was the equivalent of trying to hold vapor in one's hand.

"I can barely feel him, he's unconscious and it feels like he is being... taken away far beyond where my powers can reach" Wanda told them. Scott dialed his phone again waiting for an answer. Derek picked up after a few rings.

"What is it Scott?" Derek asked. "It's Stiles and John, Derek I think they're missing" Scott told him. The line was silent before Derek said "Pack meeting at my place, now". A few minutes later the whole Pack was assembled in Derek's loft. "What's going on Derek?" Isaac asked his Alpha.

"Half an hour ago, Scott called and told me that Stiles and his father were missing and that no one had seen them in hours" Derek told the Pack. "And you think something bad happened to them" Boyd concluded. Derek nodded. "But that's crazy, Stiles has superpowers, how could someone get the drop on him?" Erica asked.

"We are still human, Enhanced though we are we can still be killed and hurt through the normal methods, as well as that we have only recently gained our abilities so even now we are still getting a handle on them" Pietro explained. "What can we do?" Boyd asked.

"Scott said that the last place that anyone saw them was when they were heading out for lunch to a diner nearby the station, Seeing as how they were only taken recently the scent should still be fresh" Derek explained. The Pack nodded in understanding and they took off for the diner that Scott mentioned. Once they got there they roamed up and down the streets for clues.

"Derek" Scott called from the alleyway. The Pack and the twins converged towards Scott's voice. When they got to Scott, they saw him holding the remains of John Stilinski's phone. Derek took the phone and sniffed it trying to catch the scent. He tracked the smell which was leading out to the highway.

"It's going to be difficult to track the scent on the highway, the noise and smell will make it difficult to pick up a trail" Derek said. "If you can give a general direction that we can drive towards, I might be able to hone in on Stiles's mental presence the closer we get" Wanda said to Derek. Derek nodded and went to retrieve his car.

 **Meanwhile**

Stiles woke up with a sore headache. He tried to move but his legs and arms were bound to a chair. He took in his surroundings and noted that he was in a dimly lit grey room with no windows. "Where the hell am I?" thought Stiles. The door to his "cell" opened and the man who Stiles knew to be George Wentworth walked in.

"Wentworth what the hell is going on? Where the hell am I? Where's my Dad?" Stiles asked. Ward raised a hand and said "Silence kid, first off my name is Grant Ward, second off you will do as I say or else you'll bury your last living parent". Stiles groaned and bit back the retort he had planned and simply asked "What do you want from me?".

Ward said "Simple really, I lost something very important to me and that something can only be brought back to me with your powers". Stiles listened while getting ready to attack. "Sorry can't help you buddy besides that something won't be half as important when I raise this building to the ground with this" Stiles growled.

Stiles let loose his powers only to discover that they weren't working. "What the hell did you do to me?" Stiles growled. Ward walked over and untied Stiles and then lifted up Stiles's arms to show that they were encased in metallic glowing wristbands.

"Just a little present to make sure our encounter goes smoothly" Ward said. Stiles focused on the wristbands and tried to will them off but they wouldn't budge. "No use trying kid and just in case your getting any fancy ideas about trying to run or refusing to do what I tell you, you should take a look at this" Ward told Stiles, taking out his phone and showing him a live video.

The video showed John waking up tied down to a chair like Stiles was. On John's neck was a metallic collar with blinking red lights on it. "Now, you're probably wondering what's on your Dad's neck, to answer that question, the object you see is a bomb collar, if I trigger the button, most of your Dad will be blown up and incinerated, so tell me Stiles are you ready to listen to me now?" Ward explained to Stiles who was looking at the screen horror stricken.

"Please I'll do whatever you want, just let my Dad go" Stiles pleaded with Ward. Ward smirked and said "Now that's the sort of attitude I'm looking for, get up and follow me kid, do as I say and you and your Dad can walk out of here unharmed". Stiles followed the ex-SHIELD agent out of the room.

Out in the hallway there where two guards stationed, each of them holding guns. Ward led Stiles down to what appeared to be a morgue and gestured for the guards to leave them. "So whats this thing you want me to find?" Stiles asked the led Stiles over to one of the morgue's holders and pulled out the body of dead young woman with black hair, tanned skin and a scarred face. "What the...?" Stiles wondered.

Ward stood in front of Stiles and said "This is Kara Palamas, she was my girlfriend before SHIELD killed her but with your power, she will live again because you are going to bring her back to life".

"But my powers can't bring people back to life, they can only heal people" Stiles told him. "Not according to the reports from Sokovia, apparently you brought Maximoff back to life, I'm sure you can do the same for Kara" Ward told him.

Stiles shook his head and said "That's because Pietro was on the brink of death and it nearly killed me to do so". Ward's face grew angry and said "Maybe I haven't made myself clear Mr. Stilinski, either you bring back Kara or the last thing you'll see before you die will be your father's body painting the walls of his cell, do you understand me?".

Stiles gulped in fear and nodded his head. "Good, now that we have that unpleasantness over with we can get to work, I'm going to switch off your inhibitors and if you try anything funny, know that my associates have a remote control trigger just like the one I have in my hand and they will push the detonate button if I am harmed" Ward explained.

Stiles glared at Ward and growled "Fine, give me some space then, I'll need it for this to work". Ward raised his hands in a placating gesture and stepped back to the end of the room, keeping his eyes fixed on Stiles. Stiles looked down at the woman's body and sighed feeling regret for what he was about to do.

He held up his wrists for Ward to see and motioned for him to switch of the inhibitors. Ward did so and Stiles felt his powers return. Stiles raised his hands over the woman and let the familiar violet energy flow.

 **Highway**

The Pack was driving along the road in Scott's mother's car, following Derek in his Camaro. Derek had his head hanging outside the window sniffing the air while Isacc drove. Wanda was in the back seat casting her mind out for Stiles's mental signature.

They eventually drove to an abandoned district that was one town over. She gasped as felt that familiar spark again. "He's nearby, keep going" she ordered. Isaac nodded and he sped up the car. Derek picked up the scent again and it lead to a back road which Derek indicated Isaac to follow. The two vehicles pulled off the road and went down the trail.

Derek heard the sounds of men in the distance so he indicated for the group to stop. The group pulled over and got out of their cars. "Whats wrong Derek, why are we stopping?" Scott asked. "I can hear men in the distance, listen" Derek ordered. The Pack raised their ears and the sound of conversation reached them.

"Did the boss say what we were supposed to be looking out for?" one man asked. "I don't know, he just said to be on the lookout for anything suspicious and if someone comes along, shoot them first ask questions later" the second man replied. "I'll go and check the situation out, we'll decide what to do then" Derek told them. The group nodded and Derek proceeded towards the voices.

Derek located them standing just outside the backdoor of an old abandoned hospital. Derek concentrated and let his senses tell him what he needed to know. There appeared to be twenty humans, all of them armed with guns and most of the men appeared to be inside. Derek retreated and went back to his Pack.

"I found the place, it appears to be and old hospital with..." Derek trailed off as he saw his Pack and the Maximoffs with their hands in the air surrounded by people holding high-tech guns. A man with blue yes, medium build and was balding stepped forward and said to Derek "Mr Hale, my name is Director Phil Coulson with SHIELD, I believe you need our assistance".

"Wait a minute, I thought that group was broken up after that huge incident in Washington occurred with the Heli-Carriers" Erica said. Phil nodded and replied "It was, now we're a private covert operation trying to rebuild all the damage that HYDRA has caused".

Derek crossed his arms and glared at the older man. "How do we know that you didn't have something to do with this anyway? Why are you even here?" Derek asked, growling slightly. The man appeared unfazed by Derek's glare and words.

Phil said "The man who has your friend and his father, his name is Grant Ward, he was once a member of SHIELD but when the organization fell, he was revealed to be a HYDRA mole, currently he is trying to build HYDRA up from the ground, we've been tracking his movements since then".

Derek still didn't relax his posture and asked "Ok, say I believe you, what does he want with Stiles, does he want to brainwash him? Turn him back into a killing machine". The Maximoffs tried to suppress their fear as they thought about what this man might be doing to their brother and Derek's words weren't helping to calm them down.

"Sir if I may?" one woman asked Phil. The woman had light brown hair, brown eyes and appeared to be of Asian descent. "My name is Agent Daisy Johnson and to answer your question, a few weeks ago, Ward's lover Kara Palamas was killed, we believe that Ward believes that since Mr Stilinski brought Mr Maximoff here back to life, he can do the same for Palamas" Daisy explained.

The group was stunned and Derek asked Phil "What do we do?"

Stiles pushed and pushed the energy but it just resisted his efforts. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring Kara back to life. "My powers can only manipulate whats already there, there is no life essence for me to manipulate or return to the body" thought Stiles. He looked over at Ward who was watching the whole process with rapt attention.

Stiles knew that Ward was going to get impatient pretty fast and tried to think of a way to fool Ward into thinking he had brought his girlfriend back to life. He then remembered something from Mr Harris's class. He could hear the asshole going on about it now.

" _Well class, I'm probably wasting this tidbit of information on your hormone driven minds but the chemicals you're working on today are used to preserve brain dead patients. Seeing as how there is such a demand for viable organ's the chemicals that you are all using could save someone's life" Mr Harris droned on._

 _Stiles said to Scott "Well it'd be a waste to use them on this guy, I doubt he has a human soul, let alone viable organs, besides who'd want a piece of Harris inside them". Scott laughed slightly in response._

 _Unfortunately, Harris heard what Stiles said."Well Mr Stilinski, you might wanna watch what you say because after all these chemicals could keep you alive if I bludgeon your head, pretty sure everyone would thank me for doing the world a favor by ridding it of the sound of your voice, but I'm sure we can talk more in detention after school" Mr Harris told him._

"That's it, I can get the body to live again by giving it all it's functions back" Stiles thought. Gripped with new determination, Stiles refocused his efforts and concentrated on the body itself and not the essence.

He first healed the damage the body sustained by healing the gunshots, the rigor mortis and the blood loss. He even healed the scars on the woman's face. Now came the hard part, getting the body to function on it's own. He placed his hands on the womans head and pushed the energy into her brain.

There appeared to be nothing doing until Stiles felt a spark.

Stiles pushed more energy and the sparks multiplied and the brain activated. Stiles let his energy flow through the body, restarting the organs and the blood flow. The woman's eyes opened but Stiles noticed that they lacked that shine of life. Confident that the woman's body could function on it's own, Stiles gave the body one last jolt of energy before collapsing in exhaustion.

Ward walked over to Stiles and asked "Did it work?". Stiles nodded his head and indicated Kara's body. Ward examined Kara's body looking for any signs of deceit and asked "Why isn't she up and moving?, what the hell is wrong with her?" Ward growled seizing the teenager by the arms and hoisting him up into the air.

Seized by desperation, Stiles willed the body to wake up. To his surprise, the woman sat up and looked at the pair. Ward dropped Stiles to attend to the woman. "Kara, baby, you're alive, how are you feeling?" Ward asking grasping the woman's face. Stiles told the woman what to say while silently sending a small spark of power towards his inhibitors which knocked them off.

"I'm ok Grant, I can't believe I'm back" Kara said without any hint of emotion. Ward knew something was amiss due to Kara's lack of tone and asked "Baby are you feeling alright?". Stiles saw the remote control detonator that was attached to Grant's hip along with his comms device. Making up his mind he said "Kara's dead bitch, get over it".

Stiles severed the connection he had with the body which caused the woman to flop lifelessly on the table again. Acting quickly Stiles threw a small bolt of energy at Ward which made all his electronic devices short-circuit and explode. Ward cursed, trying to now get the flaming devices of his person and prevent them from burning him alive.

Stiles blasted Ward with energy making the man fly back into a wall. Stiles took off out of the morgue. Out in the hallway he spotted the guards who had escorted him. Not breaking pace Stiles did the same maneuver that he had used on Ward by making their devices explode and their guns dismantle.

Stiles rushed down the hallways and tried to make sense of where he was going. He listened for any signs of life. He heard the sounds of men coming towards him so he ducked into a room to his left. He waited until the two men were right beside the door and then loosed off two bolts of energy which knocked the two men unconscious. Stiles ran over to them and dismantled their guns and electronic devices.

He pulled one of the men into the room he was hiding in, shutting the door behind him. He waved his hand oer the soldier letting loose a small haze of energy which woke the man up. Just as the man woke up, Stiles borrowing a trick from his experience with the Kanima, paralyzed the mans body from the neck down.

"What the hell are you doing kid" the guard demanded. "Where is my Dad, douchebag?" Stiles growled. "Screw you kid, I ain't telling you anything" the soldier shot back. Stiles let his eyes glow violet and his hand filled with crackling energy.

"Listen up and listen well, if you don't tell me where my Dad is within the next five minutes, I'll leave you permanently paralyzed for the rest of your life and somehow I don't think Ward offers you guys free medical care in your employment contract, so whats it gonna be?" Stiles said moving his hand behind the mans back, letting the man feel the tendrils of energy that where caressing his spinal area.

The man's eyes widened in fear before he said "The guy's in an old O.R. Room one level down in the basement, three doors to the right when you get off the stairs". "How do I know you're telling the truth?" Stiles asked the man. "Please kid, I'm only in this gig for the cash, that's all" The man told Stiles.

"Well if I were you I'd find a better job" Stiles replied, rendering the man unconscious with another energy bolt. Stiles got up and proceeded in the direction the man told him. He came across a few guards along the way but they were easily dispatched. Finally Stiles reached the area where his father was being kept.

Stiles saw that there were eight guards down the hallway covering the door his father was in. Stiles looked at the ceiling, placed his hand on the wall and willed his power to crawl up towards the ceiling and over the guards heads, the tiny spider-cracks of energy unnoticeable except for the the dimly glowing light that accompanied them. Stiles then sent the ceiling crashing down over their heads.

Most of the guards were pinned under the rubble while the remaining few started shooting randomly in all directions. While they were shooting, Stiles placed his hand on the ground letting his power flow under the guards feet. The ground dissolved and soldiers sunk into the ground up to their necks. Stiles solidified the ground again trapping them in place after which he ran forward, despite the men shouting at him, towards his father's cell door.

He opened the door and was thankfully fast enough to throw up a transparent violet bubble which dissolved the gunshots that were fired at him. Stiles looked into the room and saw three men guarding his father and one of them held the detonator. The man in question reached for the object and Stiles threw his energy shield out throwing the men back and slamming them into the walls of the cell.

Stiles heard a blinking noise of what appeared to be a timer counting down. He saw his father's collar blinking red. Acting quickly Stiles took the collar off his father and threw it into the hallway. He closed the door behind him just as the collar exploded.

Satisfied that they were both safe, Stiles placed his hands on his father's shoulders and healed the man off his injuries. John groggily came to and looked around in bewilderment. "Stiles, what the hell is going on" he asked his son. "Long story short, your deputy is an asshole named Grant Ward, who brought us here because he wanted me to use my powers to bring his dead girlfriend back to life" Stiles answered him.

"Whaa...?" John said confused. "Yeah, I'll explain it to you on the way out, here lets get you out of that chair" Stiles said and began to undo his father's binds. Stiles heard a gunshot and his back exploded in agony as a bullet punctured his lung. Stiles slumped to the ground and raised his head just in time to see a boot hit him straight in the face, breaking his nose.

Stiles tried to focus his powers but the hits kept on coming. "ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ONE THING, I WOULD HAVE LET YOU WALK OUT OF HERE BUT NOW YOU'VE GONE AND MESSED THINGS UP" Ward shouted, punctuating each word which a blow. He threw Stiles out into the corridor with John watching on in horror.

Wanda grew alarmed as she felt Stiles's pain and brief lapses of consciousness. "We have to get in there now, Ward is killing Stiles" she said. This immediately got the team moving and the group moved towards the complex. Spotting armed guards, Pietro shot forwards and disarmed them. Wanda threw her hands out and hexed the weaponless guards into a wall.

The group progressed on again entering the abandoned hospital. "Split up and search the compound, Skye, I mean... Daisy you're with Hale, Lahey, Hunter, Reyes and Mr Maximoff, Daisy you're team will take the bottom, May you're with me, Ms Maximoff, Boyd and McCall, we'll take the top, everyone got it". The team nodded and took of in their ordered directions.

Meanwhile, John struggled in his binds, inch by inch prying them loose as he listened to the dull thuds and grunts of pain of Ward beating his son to death. He finally got one hand free and used it to untie his other hand.

Once he had freed himself he grabbed a gun from one of the unconscious guards in his cell and headed out to corridor. Ward, by now had his hands wrapped around Stiles's throat and was choking him to death. "You know I never liked kids even when I was a kid, could never stand the constant whining and defiance, before kill you I'm gonna make sure you know the price for not doing what you're told brat" he said calmly as if he weren't strangling a young teenager.

Ward heard a noise and glanced up and saw John creeping towards him with a gun. Ward immediately jumped to his feet just in time to dodge the bullet that John fired. Ward quickly bull rushed the sheriff, tackling him to the ground and wrestling the gun from his hands.

The sheriff tried to fight but he was no match for the younger ex-Specialist and was soon held in a standing headlock with a gun pressed to his temple. Ward turned them around to face Stiles who was trying to raise himself off the floor despite the severe injuries and blood loss he had sustained.

Ward, knowing that he had Stiles attention said "Like I said kid, you are going to see what happens to does who don't play by the rules, After all I did promise you that you're father would die if you didn't comply and I always keep my promises".

Many things occurred to Stiles in that second, one them was that he was going to die soon if he didn't heal his injuries, two his father was going to die if he didn't stop Ward, three he had gradually mustered enough power to heal himself, four unless he used that power to heal himself he'd die, five if he used his power to save his dad he would pass out and render himself unable to heal.

"It's amazing that despite the fact that I've been shot and brutally beaten, I can still think clearly" Stiles thought to himself. He made his decision. He shot his remaining energy towards the ground beneath Ward and John's feet which made it blow up and blast the two men away from each other, thankfully only minorly hurting John. Stiles smiled before giving in to the wave of blackness that was starting consume his vision.

Daisy's team raised there heads at the sound of a gunshot. Immediately Pietro sped off towards the sound. He arrived in the hallway just in time to see Stiles blast at a man holding a gun to John's head. John flew towards Pietro and the speedster luckily caught him and set him down on his feet.

Pietro looked down the corridor and saw Stiles lying on the ground completely motionless, with a pool of blood spreading out from his body. Pietro and John ran over to Stiles's body and tried to rouse him. "Stiles wake up, come on brother you've got to wake up" Pietro cried, tears starting to appear in his eyes.

John checked for a pulse and thanked God when he found a small but weak, unsteady one. Daisy's team, rushed in and took in the scene with horror filled eyes at the sight of the horrifically beaten teenager. "We need to get him to a hospital, NOW!" Daisy ordered breaking everyone out of their shock.

Pietro didn't need any further instructions and picked Stiles's up bridal style. He shot up the stairs and out of the hospital, back towards Beacon Hills.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Starting Right Now I'll Be Strong:**

 **Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital**

Pietro paced up and down the corridor occasionally blurring with superspeed while the Pack and the Agents waited for the doctors to inform them of Stiles condition. The Pack and the Agents had arrived shortly after Pietro had carried Stiles's bleeding body into the E.R. much to the shock of the staff.

"What is taking so long, it's been eight hours" Pietro growled in agitation. "We don't know what they're going to say Pietro, at this point all we can do is hope and pray" Lydia told him calmly although internally she was trying to not break down at the thoughts of what the doctor might say.

Trying to distract everyone, Isaac asked "What about Ward? What happened to him?". "He fled, right after Mr Maximoff took off with Mr Stilinski, I doubt we'll see him here anytime soon" Daisy told them. Derek scowled hating Ward with a passion for what he did to Stiles and John. As well as kidnapping the father and son, the traitor had stolen his Camaro and used it to escape.

John came in then with a few bandages on his face. The doctors had finally let him go after double checking his injuries. Thankfully, there only a few deep cuts and bruises. "Have the doctors said anything to you about Stiles yet Sheriff?" Derek asked. John shook his head and replied "They're still operating on him but from what the doctors told me, the injuries he sustained where life-threatening". The people could see that the Sheriff was trying to keep his emotions in check but was failing due to the tears that were now glistening in his eyes.

The doctor came in just then and said "Sheriff, I have news on your son's condition if you want to talk in private". "It's ok whatever you have to say in front of them, I don't mind" John told the man. The doctor nodded and motioned for John to take a seat. "Mr Stilinski, I want to assure that we did everything we could..." the doctor began and at those words everyone froze as throughout the world every person knew that once a doctor said those words that their ailing loved one had passed away.

"Your son suffered a huge amount of blood loss and the oxygen deprivation caused by his collapsed lung has done significant amounts of damage to your son's brain functions, I'm truly sorry but there is almost no chance that your son is ever going to regain consciousness" the doctor told them. The doctor told them he'd monitor Stiles's condition but John might want to think about life support.

John hunched over and his body shook with sobs as the tears he'd been trying to keep in fell. Melissa walked over and took the man in a big hug. The man had only just gotten his son back and now it looked like he was going to lose him again. Wanda buried her head in Pietro's chest as her brother wrapped his hands around her, the both of them crying openly for Stiles. The Pack looked sad and both Lydia and Scott were crying silently.

Daisy and Coulson looked at the grieving scene and felt utter rage and sadness. Sadness for the fallen Avenger's loved ones and rage at Grant Ward. The two looked at each other and they came to a silent agreement that when it came to Ward, neither of them would rest until Ward was put six feet underground.

Derek was standing there looking emotionless as ever but inside he was in turmoil. He didn't understand why he was taking this so hard because after all he had thought Stiles dead once before. "But you didn't really think him dead, just missing which meant that their was always a chance that he'd return to you, now you may lose him forever before you even have a chance to get to really explore your feelings for this man" a voice inside Derek's head said.

Steve and Natasha arrived which caused a great stir in the hospital with the sight of the two Avengers. When they saw Phil Coulson standing in Stiles's room the first thing Natasha did was pull a gun on Coulson accusing him of being an imposter. Coulson explained the story of his survival after which Natasha holstered her gun and proceeded to punch the older man straight in the face while Steve cursed Nick Fury's underhanded schemes. Natasha then asked what happened.

Daisy and Phil told the pair of the days events. "When we got there we found Ward gone and Mr Stilinski bleeding out from various injuries, Mr Maximoff rushed Stilinski to the hospital but the doctors have told us that the injuries have destroyed a lot of Stilinski's brain functions, his father is debating life support" Phil finished, looking expectantly at the two Avengers.

Wanda then walked into the room followed by Derek and Pietro. She said "Maybe not, Derek had an idea and I think it will work". "Why? What did you think of?" Steve asked Derek. Derek looked at the Captain and said "Stiles can heal himself right?" Derek told them. "Right" Natasha replied. Derek continued saying "The only problem is that Stiles isn't conscious enough to heal himself". The pair nodded and Wanda said "Well Derek thought that since I can reach into minds, I could reach into Stiles's and subconsciously activate his powers".

The group walked into Stiles's hospital room. Derek shuddered at the sight of Stiles lying completely motionless attached to various lines and tubes which kept him alive. To Derek, this image wasn't right, Stiles should be up and walking around being his usual hyperactive self and getting on Derek's nerves, not lying here a shell of his former self. "Are you sure this is going to work? I mean have you done this before?" Natasha asked Wanda.

Wanda looked at Natasha and said "No, but anything is better than what Stiles is like now". Derek helped move Stiles's bed forward so that Wanda could seat herself behind Stiles's head.

"How exactly is this going to work?, your just going to dive in and remote control Stiles's body into healing itself?" Daisy asked. "Something like that" Wanda replied closing her eyes and concentrating. "Why didn't you tell John and Scott about this?" Steve asked her.

Pietro said "This probably won't work so there is no use in getting their hopes up". Wanda placed her hands a few inches away on either side of Stiles's head and let red energy flow from her fingertips, into Stiles's head.

Wanda gasped slightly as the room shimmered around her and became submerged in darkness. She floated down and down until coming to a complete stop in what appeared to be a familiar bedroom. She studied her surroundings before coming to the conclusion that she was Stiles's bedroom. She then heard a tiny voice say behind her "Hi I'm Stiles, what's you're name?".

Wanda turned around and saw herself facing a much younger version of Stiles Stilinski, about three to four. After getting over her surprise, Wanda remembered that young Stiles had asked her a question. "Uh, my name is Wanda, Wanda Maximoff" she answered. Young Stiles smiled and said "That's a pretty name, are you here to play with me?". Wanda replied "Yes, I'm also here to help you get better so you can play a lot more, how does that sound?". Young Stiles smiled again and said "Cool".

Wanda spotted the door to Stiles's bedroom. She went towards the door and was about to open it when she was thrown back by an invisible force and pushed to the floor. "Oops, I forgot to tell you, some parts don't work properly anymore" Young Stiles said giggling madly at the sight of the fallen woman.

Wanda considered that and remembered that the doctor had said that a lot of Stiles's brain functions had ceased. "If I can get Stiles to fix the door then I can get him to fix all the other parts that are not working" she thought.

Wanda knelt down and said "Listen Stiles, I need your help ok, its very important". Stiles nodded eagerly, hanging on to her every word. "You can fix whats not working just by wishing it, just concentrate on fixing the door and it will happen" she told him. "Really?" Young Stiles asked. "Yes, here let me show you" Wanda said mentally supplying the information into Stiles's young mind.

Young Stiles turned and walked towards the door with a determined expression on his face, the child placed his hands on the door and soon the door was enveloped in crackling violet energy. The door opened and Wanda was blinded by harsh white light.

In the hospital room, the group watched as violet energy danced around Stiles's body before settling down. "Do you think it's working" Steve asked Pietro. "I can only hope so" Pietro answered not taking his eyes of his siblings.

Wanda found herself in what appeared to be a hospital hallway. For a second she worried that she had failed in waking Stiles up but then she heard a voice say "Hi, its you again". Wanda turned around and saw young Stiles once more only this time he appeared a few years older, around nine or ten years old.

"Hello again Stiles, how are you?" she asked. Young Stiles looked sad. "Mommy is being mean and angry again, the doctors say that she doesn't mean what she says because she's sick" Stiles said looking like he was about to cry.

Wanda knelt down and gave her little brother a hug and said "Your Mother loves you very much Stiles, she is just going through a hard time at the minute". "I know but sometimes I get so scared" Stiles told her.

Wanda was about to reply when she heard a woman say "What are you doing?". Wanda rose up, turned around and saw a brunette woman standing in the hallway wearing a hospital gown and slippers. Noticing the familiar features, Wanda guessed that this woman was Stiles's mother. Though she was still beautiful, the woman's skin was gaunt and pale and her eyes were sunken and dull. Wanda knew that the woman had only months left to live.

"Don't you know what he's trying to do to me, he's trying to kill me or are you working with him, stop looking me like that, why are you here?, where's John?..." more and more accusations flew from the woman's mouth and young Stiles was clutching Wanda's side trying desperately to drown out his mother's voice.

Wanda held back a few tears herself as she realized that not only had Stiles watched his mother die but that in her last few months she thought her own son was conspiring to kill her.

Wanda said to Stiles "Remember what I said earlier before Stiles, you have the power to make things better". "How?" Stiles whimpered as his mother continued shouting. "You just have to think and be strong" she told him. Stiles screwed up his face in a determined expression and stepped away from Wanda and towards his mother. "What are you?..." Claudia yelled but was cut off when Stiles wrapped his arms around his mother's waist hugging her tightly.

"I love you Mom" Stiles said and let his violet energy flow into his mother's body. Stiles looked up and watched his mother's face become young and healthier. Claudia smiled and hugged her son to her saying "I love you too my little Genim". Wanda closed her eyes as a familiar white light covered the room again.

In the hospital room, Stiles's monitors picked up and a violet glow surrounded Stiles's body again, this one lasting longer than the last flash. "Do you really think Maximoff can pull this off?" Daisy asked Coulson. "I think anybody can do anything if they set their mind to it" Coulson answered.

"That surprisingly optimistic of you Coulson" Natasha remarked. Coulson shrugged and said "Well when you've been dead for eight days and then brought back to life you learn to mellow out and take a more positive approach to life".

Wanda landed in a dark forest and was knocked down almost immediately by a much older Stiles. The major difference between this Stiles and present day Stiles was that his hair appeared to be shorter and his body was more thinner. "Wanda its you, thank god I thought you were one of them" Stiles said in panic. "One of who?" she asked.

"Stiles, oh Stiles, come on out, you can't hide forever" Peter Hale's voice said. The man in question stepped out from behind a tree. Stiles yelped and tried to run away only to find his path blocked by Grant Ward. "Stiles, its not real, you don't have to be..." Wanda's voice was cut off when a serpentine tail wrapped around her throat lifting her up off the ground.

Wanda saw that the tale was attached to Kanima Jackson Whittlemore. Out in the hospital room, Wanda started to make choking noises. "What the hell is going on?" Derek exclaimed as the equipment attached to Stiles's body started to go haywire. "I don't know" Pietro exclaimed and tried to move closer to the bed but was repelled by a violet shield.

Back in the dream Wanda watched as Stiles was forced to confront his nightmares alone. Stiles heard a voice that had been haunting his nightmares for the past few months. "Well, well look who decided to join us" Out of the shadows stepped Gerard Argent. The man stepped up close to Stiles who was frozen in terror. Gerard smirked before lashing out and knocking Stiles to the forest floor with a punch.

"Do you really think that you're a hero Stiles? That you saved anybody?" Gerard said kicking Stiles in the stomach. Stiles scrambled to his feet away from Gerard but was blocked by Peter. "You're just as pathetic as the night we met Stiles" Peter said, slashing Stiles's chest with his claws causing the teen to scream out in pain.

Ward stepped forwards and punched Stiles in the stomach causing the teen to double over. "Always causing trouble, always being worthless, always bringing pain to those around you, why don't you just do the world a favor Stiles and just die" Ward told him. Stiles curled into a fetal position on the forest floor.

Wanda concentrated and hexed Jackson away from her. She then said "Don't listen to them Stiles, don't forget that you are an Avenger, you always chose to sacrifice yourself for others and nothing they say can change that fact". Wanda dodged as Jackson came at her again. She wasn't so lucky as his tail caught her legs, tripping her and sending her down to the ground. She was pinned down by Jackson and saw that the three men were closing in on Stiles.

"Remember who you are" she cried and sent her thoughts directly into Stiles's inner mind. She sent them the thoughts of Stiles's meeting the twins and becoming their brother, of encouraging her to fight against Ultron, of saving Pietro's life, of reuniting with his father's friends and of being declared an Avenger.

Gerard went to hit Stiles again but his fist was stopped by Stiles's hand. Wanda looked and saw that Stiles was standing up and that his eyes were glowing with violet energy. "What are you doing?" Gerard growled at Stiles. "Doing what all Avengers do, what I've always done, I'm being strong" Stiles growled and let energy course from his hand straight into Gerard's body destroying the illusion. Ward, Peter, and Jackson tried to rush Stiles but the teenager let a wave of energy expel from his body destroying all the illusions.

Wanda sighed in relief as Stiles made his way over to her. She noticed that Stiles appeared to back to his present day self. "Wanda what going on?" Stiles asked her while giving her a hug. Wanda pulled back and said "Ward, injured you very much Stiles, he destroyed a lot of your brain functions and I thought that if I got into your mind I could get you to use your powers to heal your body". Stiles nodded in understanding and thought to himself "I have the power to fix anything".

Stiles looked around the dark forest and realized what he had to do. He turned to Wanda and said "Wanda, hold on because we're going for a ride". Wanda nodded and Stiles began concentrating. He felt the familiar hum of power in his veins and let it blanket the area spreading the energy all around him, healing what had been hurt. Wanda watched as the area filled up with bright white light for the last time.

Wanda gasped as she emerged from Stiles's mind which caused her to slump over in exhaustion. Pietro caught her and two watched as Stiles's body rose a few inches off the bed while becoming covered by violet energy. The tubes and wires that were attached to Stiles's detached themselves and the wounds and bruises that littered Stiles's body vanished. The glow faded and Stiles settled back down into bed.

Derek walked over and shook Stiles body. Getting no response he turned to Wanda and shouted "Did it work? DID IT WORK?". A familiar voice graced their presence "Yeesh, easy on the volume Grouchy Bear, I may not have super hearing but it still sounds as if someone set off a chainsaw in my head" Stiles said.

Derek turned around and saw Stiles sitting up in his bed with a grin on his face. Derek gasped in relief and turned away so Stiles couldn't see the traitorous tear of happiness that escaped his eye.

The door burst open and John and Melissa came in followed by the rest of the Pack. "What the hell is going on in here?, the doctors and nurses were going out of their minds, trying to tell me that an exorcism was happening in here" John shouted.

John then spotted Stiles sitting up in bed and as usual Stiles quipped "Well not totally wrong, more so working out a few inner demons and for the record my head did not spin and I didn't vomit split pea soup". Needless to say, Stiles found it very hard to speak as he was engulfed in hugs by both his father and his friends.

Later on Stiles was talking with Natasha and Steve while Pietro and Wanda went home to pack. It had been decided that it was too vulnerable for a third of the Avengers to remain in an unsecured location and so Natasha and Steve were taking the two twins back to the new Avengers facility tomorrow to begin their training. They also hired a protection detail to watch over Stiles's father when he was working and when he was at home. Stiles noticed Daisy and Coulson in the corner.

"Um, Excuse me but who are you two?" Stiles asked. The man said "My name is Director Phil Coulson and this is Agent Daisy Johnson we're agents of SHIELD, we're part of the team that rescued you". Daisy chimed in and said "Though from what we seen you did fine by yourself".

"Thanks, still doesn't change the fact that Ward handed my ass to me on a platter" Stiles told them. "Hey don't think like that, there aren't many who could have done as much as you in that situation" Steve told him. "That's the thing, those people don't have superpowers but even with that I was still weak, defenseless and vulnerable" Stiles said flinching at the memory of the gunshot wound he sustained.

Daisy sat beside him and said "I know what that's like". She lifted up her shirt and showed him two white scars that Stiles guessed were once two severe gunshot wounds. "All the guy had to do was disarm me and I was practically useless, he left me in that cellar, bleeding to death, when I recovered I swore to train as hard as possible to become better but it still doesn't change the fact that there are some things that we can't predict or control, all we can do is try to make sure that whatever happens we can at least remedy or have some control of the situation" she stated. Stiles thought over her words, smiled and said "Thanks Agent Johnson". "Call me Daisy, and your welcome Stiles" she replied.

Stiles father reappeared and said "Ok Stiles, the doctor gave us the go-ahead to head home if your up for it". Stiles nodded and got off the bed and walked over to his dad and took the clothes that they were provided with. As Daisy and Coulson were about to head off, Stiles called to them and asked them "Is there a number or something that I can call you guys on in case I get information on Ward or if I need help again?".

Daisy and Coulson looked at each other and Coulson produced a card which he handed to Stiles. "Use this but only in an emergency" Coulson told him. "Thanks" Stiles said taking the card. "Good day Mr Stilinski" Coulson. "Goodbye Director Coulson, goodbye Daisy" Stiles replied. "See you around Stiles" Daisy said back.

Once they got home Stiles went up to his bedroom and thought over the events of the day. He had been kidnapped, threatened, shot, beaten and had been on the brink of death. He let the tears fall as he thought back to those events. He had been so scared and vulnerable.

Contrary to what people generally believed he wasn't able to bounce back from everything with a smile and a joke. He only used that to try and disguise the pain and anguish he endured. His encounter with Ward had brought back all those horrible memories of his encounters with Gerard Argent which he had tried to suppress. Despite all that though, he thought back to Daisy's words to him in the hospital. Sure he couldn't control fate but he could at least be prepared for it. With that in mind he walked over to his drawers and pulled out a large duffel-bag.

John got up early to see the twins off. He headed downstairs and saw that the twins had already packed their cases and put them in the hallway. He was about to head into the kitchen to make coffee when he spotted a familiar duffel-bag beside the twins. He went into the kitchen and saw Stiles putting the finishing touches on his breakfast.

"Stiles, I saw your bag in the hallway, whats going on?" John asked his son. Stiles took a seat and said "We've gotta talk". John sat down trying to ignore the feeling that he was going to hate what Stiles had to say next. "Dad, I've been doing some thinking and I realize now that being an Avenger paints a huge target on my forehead" Stiles told him. "Right" John answered, starting to guess where this was going.

"I want to start training now, I want to go with Wanda and Pietro today" Stiles told him. "John sighed and asked "But why Stiles? I mean is that about what happened the other day? Because that wasn't your fault". Stiles shook his head and said "While that is a good part of the reason, I also realized that more people like Ward exist and that they will try to either kill me or exploit my abilities for their own gain, to do that they'll hurt everyone I care about".

"Son, I only just got you back, you can't just leave now, I mean I spent months going out of my mind trying to find you" John argued, trying to guilt Stiles into staying. "You think I don't know that? You seem to forget Dad that I spent months thinking that you were dead, that was the worst few months of my life" Stiles told him.

"Then why go through that again Stiles?" John asked him. "Because I don't want to experience that again, I don't want to be helpless to do something about it, I want to be strong" Stiles stated. John was silent before reaching over and wrapping his son in a hug. "You were never weak son, you have always been strong but if you think that this is what you need to do then I'll stand by you, just always make sure that it is what you want and you better call me every single day" John told him firmly.

Wanda and Pietro came down then and the pair broke apart. The enjoyed the rest of their meal in silence. At eight-thirty there was a knock on the door. Stiles went to answer it and saw Natasha and Steve on the other side. "Stilinski, you're looking better" Natasha said as a way of greeting him. "Are your brother and sister ready? We have to get going as soon as possible" Steve told him. Stiles nodded called for Wanda and Pietro who came into the hallway and picked up their bags.

Steve and Natasha were only mildly surprised when Stiles came out carrying his duffel-bag. "Do you mind if I tag along?" he asked. "Are you sure that this is what you want kid?" Natasha asked. Stiles nodded and said "I'm ready". The drive to the airfield was silent. Stiles was busy sending out texts to each of his friends phones, saying goodbye.

"Why now Stilinski, you still have a week before you're due back" Natasha asked the teenager. "I want to be able to protect myself and others from people like Ward" Stiles answered. Natasha looked thoughtful and then said to the trio "I work out at five-thirty each morning in the gym". The trio nodded. The acknowledged that this was a huge step for Natasha in building a relationship with the trio after what they had done to her in Wakanda.

Derek stared at his phone as he got Stiles's message. He sighed and simply said "Good luck Stiles"

 **Author's Note: Inspiration for the title of this chapter comes from Rachel Platten's Fight Song.** **Next Chapter will feature training and Stiles's superhero name. Now counting down the days until Civil War, can't wait. Big shout out to all my readers who stuck with this story. I love you all. Read and Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chaos Chapter 14: Training, Clubbing and Naming**

 **New Avengers Facility, New York**

Stiles was slammed down on the training mat for the fifth time that morning. He gingerly got to his feet despite his body's protests. He faced Natasha or has he privately named her "The Demoness Trainer", and raised his fists. "Again" he growled determinedly. Wanda and Pietro stood at the side of the mat quietly observing the sparring pair. They had been at the New Avengers facility for a few weeks now. Everyday the trio got up at the crack of dawn for combat training and fitness, later on during the day, they had weapons and protocol training. Only on Sunday's were they given the day off to relax.

"That's enough for today Stilinksi" Natasha ordered calling an end to their lesson. Stiles sighed in relief and walked off the mat. He spotted a movement to his right and ducked just in time to avoid a roundhouse kick from Natasha. He turned around and raised his arms just in time to block Natasha's punch.

He drew back his left fist and brought it up in an uppercut but Natasha grabbed his arm in a wrist-lock. Thinking quickly he threw back his elbow and caught Natasha in the stomach. Natasha released Stiles who in turn grabbed Natasha by the shoulders and made to knee her in the stomach. Natasha anticipated this and twisted out of Stiles's grip.

Natasha made to kick Stiles in the stomach but Stiles caught her foot. Natasha however, twisted in the air so that her free foot caught Stiles in the face which in turn knocked the teen to the ground. Stiles groaned in pain. "Now that's enough for today Stilinksi" Natasha said offering Stiles her arm. Stiles took it and she helped him up.

"How'd I do?" he asked her. "Your situation awareness skills have improved but your reaction time and reflexes could use a little work, also you need to be careful not to telegraph your moves to your opponents, other than that your coming along quite well" she answered honestly.

Natasha was surprised. She expected that training three civilians who had never been in physical combat before would be a nightmare but surprisingly, the trio had made good students. Once they got past the basics, they excelled in a short time. Stiles, in particular she noted had been pushing himself to do better each lesson and was really dedicated to learning how to defend himself.

"Its all because of Ward" she thought. The man in question had yet to be caught. From what Natasha had last learned from Phil and his team, Ward was gathering money and resources. To them he appeared to be gearing up to be the new head of HYDRA. She genuinely wished that man a painful death for what he did to Stiles, preferably at her hand but she would take what she could get.

"How are feeling Stiles?" Wanda asked Stiles grimacing in pain herself due to her earlier spar with Natasha. "Like someone ripped off my arms and beat my body with them, how about you?" he answered. "Sore but getting better" she told him. "Don't know what you're all complaining for, I feel fine" Pietro said smirking. "Yeah well not all of us have accelerated healing" Stiles shot back irritably.

Over the past few weeks the trio had learned many things about their powers. Pietro learned that at his best he could run twice as fast as the speed of sound (1400 mph), even run across water without sinking. He learned that in other to maintain his powers and body he had to eat vast amounts of food. He also learned that due to his accelerated metabolism he was able to heal a good deal faster than regular humans. The scientists at the facility concluded that this was why Pietro survived up until the moment Stiles was able to heal him fully. Pietro learned that he was able to learn and process things much faster than everyone else.

Wanda had learned that she could launch herself into the sky and glide a great distance to the ground. Stiles was trying to work her towards fully fledged flight. She learned how to move and suspend multiple objects at the same time. the largest object she had moved so far was a small truck. She learned how to create strong near impenetrable shields of red energy to protect herself. She was also learning how to move objects without using her hands as Natasha pointed out that using her hands all the time could render her vulnerable if an enemy decided to bind them.

Stiles was learning the limits of his powers. He learned that if he tried to completely change the nature of his environment then it would tire and deplete his energy real fast. One instance where Stiles tried to conjure a a lightning storm on a clear day left Stiles drained to the point of unconsciousness. He learned that while he could manipulate certain aspects of his body, i.e. Strength and speed, the effects were only temporary and put strain on his body if he tried to make the effects last.

Steve and Vision had been training the three of them on how to incorporate their powers into their fighting. There had been a few accidents namely one where Stiles and Wanda tried to combine their powers together only for their powers to spiral out of control and blow a hole in the roof of the training area. Needless to say that Steve and Natasha decided to keep the two separate for powers training.

The trio finished their training classes for the day and they headed down to the lobby to meet Steve. When they got their he appeared to be talking to two African-American men. The trio recognized Colonel Rhodey from the Battle in Sokovia but the other shorter man, they were unsure of. Steve noticed them and waved them over.

"Stiles, Wanda, Pietro, you remember Colonel Rhodes, A.K.A. War Machine, this is Sam Wilson A.K.A. The Falcon, they'll both be joining our new team" Steve told them. The trio shook hands with the new members and they got to know each other. To Stiles, Rhodey seemed to be an OK guy, a bit of a stickler for rules but otherwise alright. Sam appeared to be easy going and funny but also serious when the situation called for it.

"So what kind of abilities do you have ,Mr Wilson?" Stiles asked looking curiously at the mechanical suitcase that Sam carried. Sam smirked and said "Please, call me Sam and I'll show you". Sam picked up the bag and attached to his back. The mechanical bag opened and two large metallic wings sprouted from behind Sam while two miniature machine guns attached themselves to Sam's hips.

"Whoa, sweet tech man, how fast and how high can you go?" Stiles asked the man. Sam shrugged and said "I'm not sure, I used to have an older suit but that got destroyed during the Battle of Washington, Stark hooked me up with this new prototype that's supposed to be faster and more durable but I've yet to test it out".

Stiles said "You two should come flying with Vision, Wanda and I sometime, we usually practice combat maneuvers up in the sky and we'd love to have another person". Once they were finished talking to the two New Avengers, the trio headed up to their rooms. On the way there, Pietro asked a question that the three had been discussing for a few days now.

"Are we still on for tonight?" he asked the two. "Yeah, it should be fun" Stiles answered keeping his voice low. Today was Saturday and the trio had been planning on having a night out after their classes. They didn't exactly enlighten Steve and Natasha to their plans as they were sure they would have disapproved. Besides what harm was one night of harmless fun going to do.

 **That Night**

Once they were sure that the coast was clear, the trio sneaked through the facility and into one of the cars. There were a few issues with the vehicle due to the fact that it was security protected but one zap from Stiles and they were heading towards the city. Once they arrived they got out of the car which prompted Stiles to activate the vehicle's cloaking device. Stiles would later deny that he nearly fainted in awe at the sight of the car turning invisible.

The trio chose the first club they saw. It appeared to be exclusive and their was a long line heading into it. When they got to the front, the bouncer asked to see their ID's. The bouncer's eyes widened when he saw their names. "Right this way, please" the bouncer said waving them through. When they were inside, Stiles said "Wow, being a celebrity has its perks, I thought for sure that he wasn't going to let me in because I'm seventeen". Wanda said "Bah, from what I've read about American celebrities, what you're are doing is considered pretty tame".

The trio got drinks and once they had a pleasant buzz going they headed out to the dance floor and started dancing to the loud music. After a good solid hour of dancing, Stiles headed towards the bar to order some more drinks. As he waited Stiles looked around and saw Pietro chatting up two girls who were charmed by his accent. Wanda too was in a similar position as a few guys tried to flirt with her. Sadly for them though, the brunette had eyes for a certain blonde star-spangled Avenger.

"Beautiful evening is it not" an voice said. Stiles looked to his right and saw a beautiful tanned brunette talking to him. Stiles calmed his heart at the joyful fact that an attractive girl was actually talking to him. "Well it just got more beautiful" Stiles said hoping his line wasn't to cliche. Apparently she thought so because they next thing she said was "Cheesy line, but nice nonetheless".

Stiles smiled and held out his hand for her to shake. "Stiles Stilinski, and you are?" he asked. "Lily Veron, if I may ask, what kind of a name is Stiles Stilinski?" she asked him seeming genuinely curious. "My first name is embarrassing and not something I say out loud if I can help it, seemed like a great idea when I was younger, so anyway what are doing in the city that never sleeps" he asked her.

"University student, I decided to stay and work here over the summer, it's a lot cheaper than flying back home, I wanted a night out to have some fun" she replied smoothly. "Well in that case on behalf of America, may I buy you a drink to show our nation's hospitality?" he asked in a flirting tone. She chuckled and said "You're cute and funny but I wouldn't say no to a drink". Stiles and Lily spent the next half-hour chatting.

Finally, Lily said "Wanna get out of here, my apartment is only a few blocks down the road, surely you wouldn't let a lady walk home alone and besides maybe we can get another drink and talk some more". She walked off to collect her bag from the cloak room leaving Stiles to ponder her invitation.

Stiles wasn't stupid, he knew by her tone that she was suggesting a lot more than just a drink. He couldn't deny that he was severely tempted but he held himself back. He wasn't sure what the situation with Derek was. "I mean, am I gay or straight" thought Stiles. He still found women attractive but at the same time he did sometimes check out a few guys, especially Derek who was a living embodiment of sex on legs. Finally Stiles came to a conclusion that he'd never know if he didn't try it out.

He reached into the link and had a quick conversation with his siblings. "Are you sure you're ready for this Stiles? I know we agreed to a night of fun but this is a big step for anyone in the world" Wanda thought to her brother. "Relax Wanda and give Stiles a break, besides if she has any sense she'll toss him out on the curb before their even halfway through" Pietro thought which caused Stiles to sent him a mental image of a fist with the middle finger raised.

"But in all seriousness, Just remember to use protection, don't get nervous and you'll do fine" Pietro thought to Stiles. Stiles shuddered at that thought. A week into their training, Natasha had Steve give them the talk on how to use the contraceptives that their field kits provided. Stiles knew that the super-spy had taken great delight in making Steve squirm when he explained the use of condoms.

Stiles thanked the two and cut off the link just as Lily reappeared. "So, am I going home alone?" she asked. "Not a chance" Stiles replied and the two walked off.

 **Back at the Facility**

Wanda made her own way back to the facility by using the autopilot system on the car. After Stiles had went off with Lily, Pietro had scored himself a night with a blonde girl. Knowing her brother, he would be bragging about it for days. Seeing as how one of her brothers could fly and the other one could run back to the facility in seconds she saw little need to wait for them.

She knew that there was a good chance that the agents at the facility knew that there vehicle had been stolen/borrowed. "Still though it had been nice to get out from the facility and let lose for a bit" she thought. She took off her heels and headed to the kitchen area to pour herself some coffee. She had developed a craving for the caffeinated drink ever since Stiles had introduced her to it.

She was just pouring a cup when she sensed a presence coming towards her. Knowing that it was too late to sneak off to her room, Wanda walked over to the table and sipped her drink. Steve stepped into the kitchen and did a double take as he saw Wanda sitting there with her hair and makeup done up the last.

"Hi... Hi Wanda, didn't think anybody was up" Steve said while nervously trying not to look at the way in which Wanda's dress hugged her curves and emphasized her "assets". Wanda smiled and said "Hello Steve, just got in and decided to get a coffee before heading to bed". Steve nodded and replied "Well if that's it, I'll just leave you to it then".

Steve got a bottle of water and made to leave the kitchen when he heard Wanda say "You can stay if you want, I don't mind". Steve internally smiled and sat down near Wanda. "So how are you liking the facility so far" he asked trying to make conversation. Wanda shrugged her shoulders and replied "It's alright, I could do without the aches and pains I get from sparring with Agent Romanoff when she trains us".

Steve nodded in understanding. "Yeah, Natasha is a tough one but her hearts in the right place". Wanda looked down before asking shyly "Are you and her... um... together?". Steve blushed and said "No, no, no, she's like a sister to me, albeit a sister who continuously tries to set me up on dates but nothing romantic, ever". Wanda smiled, secretly pleased.

"Dates?, I would have thought that the great and heroic Captain America would have no problem attracting women" Wanda said jokingly. It was apparently the wrong thing to say as Steve's eyes were cast downwards. "Yeah no trouble at all" Steve said sighing.

Noticing Steve's discomfort, Wanda said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you". Steve waved his hand dismissively and said "It's not you it's just everyone else" he told her. Wanda was curious now. "What do you mean everyone else?" she asked.

Steve was hesitant before answering "Nothing it's just that everyone expects me to be the noble and strong Captain America, the man who rescues cats from trees, the guy that represents all of America and her ideals, the symbol for all that is good in the world, few people look past that image and see just plain old Steve Rodgers, broken guy who feels completely out of place in this new world" he told her honestly. Steve didn't know why he told all of this to Wanda but there was something about her that made Steve want to trust her.

Wanda nodded in understanding and replied "I know how you feel, every day I walk down the corridors of this facility and people point and whisper about me and my brothers like they think I can't notice or hear them, they think I'm going to turn rogue at any minute, that I'm going to hex their little minds into oblivion, they think I should be locked up far away from people for everyone's else's safety, only difference is that I at least have Pietro and Stiles whereas you...".

Wanda trailed off, thinking about the memories that she'd seen in Steve's head in Wakanda about the woman who Steve loved back in the forties, Peggy Carter. The woman who Steve had been forced to leave behind and was now was a frail old woman who had moved on with her life while Steve had been asleep. She knew that Steve felt like he'd been left behind and the super-soldier tried to make up for this by immersing himself in work to dull the pain of the loss he felt.

Steve looked down and drunk the rest of his bottle. He wanted to ask Wanda something but he felt it might be too personal. "Wanda, why did you and your brother... uh " Steve began but shut down feeling flustered. "Volunteer for HYDRA and then join Ultron?" she guessed. Steve nodded slowly.

Wanda sighed and said "Because of our parents and Stark". Steve was confused and asked "Stark?". Wanda nodded. "You've read the report on our parents death, haven't you? how a shell hit our building and killed them?" she told him. Steve nodded and gestured for her to continue.

Wanda took a deep breath before saying "We were having dinner, it was an ordinary day despite the war happening all around us, Father had just come home from work which was a miracle in an of itself given the fact that any person could be shot dead while walking through the streets, Mother had made us her broth which was an old family recipe, we were just an ordinary family enjoying dinner, I looked up at my parents just in time to see the wall behind them blow up" she said, struggling to continue. Steve was struck dumb as he realized that besides her brothers, he was probably the only person that she had ever told this story to.

Wanda continued on "I remember being thrown across the room by the force of the blast, there was a ringing in my ears, I tried to get up and look around the room for my family but the whole room was covered in dust, the floor was shaking underneath, it just about to give way when Pietro rushed in front of me and dragged me towards the bedroom, Once we got there Pietro shoved us both under the bed just as the apartment collapses around us".

"We were lying underneath the bed when we heard another blast and a bomb landed right in front of us only it didn't go off, it lay only few feet away, we knew our parents were dead at this point so we thought that now we would be joining them soon, while we waited and waited we studied the label on the bomb over and over again, the label said STARK, when we were rescued after three days, we kept repeating the name in our heads again and again until it became an obsession, an obsession which grew into hatred and a burning desire to seek revenge" she told him.

Steve couldn't help but feel both saddened and honored that Wanda had shared this information with him. "So that's why you volunteered for the experiments" He concluded. Wanda nodded and said "He promised to give us the power to defend our country and have our revenge on Stark, when I saw Stark for the first time in Sokovia, I wanted nothing more than to tear him apart, but I stopped myself, instead I realized that I wanted Stark to know how it felt to watch his loved ones die, to feel the pain that my brother and I felt, to completely self destruct and go insane and well the rest is history" she finished looking at Steve for a reaction.

Steve shook his head and said "You've seen the inside of my head Wanda, you know about Peggy". Wanda nodded and replied "The woman you loved but can now never have". Steve said "That's right, she and the rest of the world moved on and I was left stuck in a century were everyone I knew was dead, where people talk strange and use strange devices that would have been unthinkable back in the forties".

Wanda gave a grim smile and said "I guess we're both damaged in similar ways, the both of us ripped away from the lives we knew and loved and thrust into worlds were making it through the day is a hard challenge when we are mourning for the those we've lost". Steve shared her grim smile.

"What a damaged pair we make" he chuckled with dark humor. Wanda was silent before reaching over and taking Steve's face in her hands. "But, maybe we can be damaged together and then maybe it wouldn't seem so bad at all" she said before placing a soft kiss on Steve's lips. Steve deepened the kiss and the two shared the connection for a minute before pulling back.

Wanda smiled gently and said "Goodnight Mr Rodgers" before walking out of the kitchen. She was almost at her room when she turned and saw Steve walking up to her. Steve stopped and asked "Ms Maximoff, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner tomorrow night". Wanda smiled while internally cheering. "I would be delighted to Mr Rodgers" she replied.

Steve smiled and said "Would seven be alright for you?". Wanda nodded and said "Seven would be fine". "Good it's a date" he told her and the two parted ways. Steve went to bed that night feeling much happier and lighter than he had been in ages.

 **Next Morning**

Stiles woke up and slightly panicked before he remembered the previous nights events. He couldn't help but feel giddy at memory of finally loosing his V card to Lily. "I am so texting Scott about this when I get back to HQ" thought Stiles. He found his clothes scattered on the ground and got dressed. He stepped out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. On the way he spotted a few photos hanging up. There was one of a much younger Lily sitting in the lap of a man who had a lot of tattoos on his neck and arms, had long dark hair, a mustache and tan skin. Stiles couldn't help but think that he'd seen the man somewhere before.

Stiles found Lily in the kitchen wearing a robe. She smiled sweetly when she saw Stiles. "Late night Mr Stilinksi" she asked. Stiles smirked back and said "You know it, Ms Veron". Lily pushed a cup of tea near Stilinski and said "For you, don't worry I haven't poisoned it, if I had I'm pretty sure the female population would lynch me for daring to harm an Avenger". Stiles smiled but still discreetly zapped the contents to dispel any foreign substances. "Rule No. 1, never take a substance from an unknown person" his inner Natasha said although his inner Natasha was also berating him for going home with someone who was a complete stranger.

Lily took a sip of her own tea before saying "So Stiles, I bet you're wondering why I haven't kicked you out yet". Stiles shrugged and replied "It couldn't be my charming presence and nice personality could it?".

"Not exactly no, but I'll not deny, you're presence was very much appreciated last night" she said seductively. Stiles smiled smugly, feeling proud of himself. Who knew that Natasha's lessons on self-control and endurance would pay off. Given the responses he'd gotten he'd definitely had done quite a few things right. Lily continued on. "Since, I'm usually so busy with my summertime work, I propose we have an arrangement of sorts were we help each other out with each other's needs, no strings attached, what do you say?".

Stiles was quite shocked. He went from being a virgin to being offered a constant supply of sex whenever he wanted. He ignored the part of his brain that was telling him that this was bad idea and told himself that this could be a good thing. "Well how can I say no to an offer like that" he said. Once they had the arrangement sorted out Lily let Stiles out of her apartment building with a kiss and wave goodbye. Stiles rang Pietro who was heading back towards the facility. The two met up and flew/ran back together.

Lily walked into her apartment and shut the door behind her. Feeling a presence, she turned around and saw Deaucalion sitting there with Kali. "How goes the plan Lyla?" Deaucalion asked. "Pretty well, honestly teenage boys are very easy to manipulate, just drop sex into a conversation and they're are putty in one's hands" Lily or Lyla answered in a different, more accented voice. "Very good, be ready to strike when the time comes dear" he told her.

Lyla nodded then looked a bit downcast. "Something the matter?" Kali asked. Lyla sighed and said "Are you sure we have to kill him?, He seemed harmless enough and not a bad lay either". Deaucalion turned serious "Cast aside your feelings Ms Vanko, you will do what is necessary" he growled.

Lyla's eyes narrowed dangerously and she growled back "Do not mistake me for one of your mongrels Deaucalion, you came to me remember". Kali roared and charged Lyla saying "How dare you say that you little bit..." but was cut off when Lyla raised her hand and fired a stream of electricity into her chest which caused her to drop down to the floor and scream in agony.

Lyla stood over her twitching form and said "The next time you try something like that, I'll disintegrate you, do you understand bitch". Deaucalion shot to his feet and roared "Enough". Lyla turned away and said to Deaucalion "I'll do my part just as long as you pay up, do that and we won't have any problems".

Once the Alpha pair left, Lyla walked down her hallway and stopped noticing that one of her pictures had been disturbed. It was the one of her sitting on her father's lap. "There you go father, rest in hell" she said to the picture of her being held by Ivan Vanko.

Stiles and Pietro crept into the facility quietly trying to avoid detection. They were almost to their rooms when they heard Natasha's voice. "Taking a designated vehicle without permission, intoxication in public and intoxication of a minor, well I guess the party's over huh boys" she said from behind them.

Stiles and Pietro groaned. "Look we can explain Agent Romanoff..." Stiles began but Natasha cut him by saying "Assuming that those things did happen, I can assure you that the both of you would get kicked out of here faster than you can say Avengers, since they didn't, I can safely say you're free to go, you were saying Mr Stilinski?".

Stiles laughing internally at the superspy's crafty wording replied "Nothing Agent" Natasha nodded and said "I thought so, good day boys oh and Mr Stilinski, congratulations". She indicated Stiles's shoulder and walked off wearing a smirk. Stiles was confused and looked in the mirror. He lifted up the collar of his shirt and saw a small purple hickey. "What the... how the hell did she know that was there?" he asked himself. Stiles turned to Pietro and said "I told you she has x-ray Vision".

 **Two Months Later**

Natasha stared at wall while waiting for Steve to finish saying goodbye to Thor and Tony. "You wanna keep staring at the wall, I mean its a pretty interesting wall" Steve said jokingly. Natasha walked towards Steve saying "I thought you and Stark were still gazing into each other's eyes, how do we look?" she asked taking the I-Pad that Steve offered her.

The pair walked towards the garage where they're teammates were waiting. "Well we're not the twenty seven Yankees" Steve told her. "We've got some hitters" Natasha argued. "They're good" Steve agreed and then said "But they're not a team". Natasha and Steve reached the door and she said "Let's beat em into shape". With that that the two walked in to see the New Avengers.

War Machine AKA Colonel Rhodey's face-plate slid up to acknowledge the two. Vision turned around to study the pair. The Falcon AKA Sam Wilson flew down to the ground folding his mechanical wings behind him. Wanda floated down to the ground letting the hex energy supporting her dissipate, her new red themed combat uniform emphasizing her new codename. The Scarlet Witch. Pietro blurred in wearing what looked like an armored, inner blue, outer black tracksuit with a single silver lightning bolt symbolizing his new codename, Quicksilver. Stiles stepped up looking expectantly at the two wearing a black sleeveless trenchcoat with a dark violet centre, a pair of black and violet gloves with wrist bracers, black combat pants and boots. Steve smiled proudly and said "Avengers, As...".

Stiles tuned him out as he thought back to the decision of his own codename. Though he had been heavily sedated he still remembered Strucker's words. " _You shall bring the chaos the Winter Soldier never could_ ". Stiles knew that Strucker was right but unlike what Strucker or anyone else who crossed in his path he'd bring them down with the very weapon he'd been created to be. From now on, the world of evil would fear the wrath of Chaos AKA Genim "Stiles" Stilinski.

 **Author's Note: If you want clear idea of Pietro's costume, look at at the image for Marvel Wiki Page:** **Pietro Lensherr of Earth (1610), I think it looks awesome.**

 **Also, Lyla is the daughter of Iron Man 2 villian Ivan Vanko AKA Whiplash. Her codename is Lady Whiplash.**

 **Up next we'll be returning to Beacon Hills.**

 **Also, let me know what you think of Wanda/Steve in the reviews. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Tattoo**

 **Beacon Hills, Downtown**

Isaac gasped as he was shocked awake by an African American woman. He gasped as pain wracked his body due to the various cuts and slashes that had been inflicted on it. She shushed him and picked him up, putting his arm over her shoulder. Isaac reached back and felt claw marks on his neck. "My neck...?" Isaac moaned. "From their claws, It's how they see memories" she answered.

"But I don't remember anything" Isaac told her trying to wrack his brains for how he received his injuries. "It's also how they take them too" she told him. She carried him over to her motorbike. "Whatever you do, you hold on tight, you hear me?" she ordered. Isaac nodded. The woman revved up the bike and took off down the street.

As they were driving Isaac heard the sounds of pursuit. He looked around and sure enough there was a young teenage man with brown hair and eyes keeping pace with the motorbike. The man's eyes glowed red and he raised a clawed hand to strike the motorbike. "Faster" Isaac yelled. The woman complied and sped away from the Alpha. Isaac heard another sound and saw the same man keeping pace with them on the other side of the motorbike. This one succeeded in scratching the vehicle.

There was a strike to the motorbike and Isaac looked around to see that there were two men, not one and that they were twins. "Two of them" Isaac told the driver. The twins came closer, scratching the vehicle but they just couldn't seem to get the right shot at the motorbike. The woman made the motorbike go faster and shot out past a truck. Unfortunately, the alleyway she chose to drive down led to a dead end.

The woman turned the bike around to see the two twins walking down the alley, the both of them knowing that the motorbike was trapped. "Do you remember what I said before?" the woman asked Isaac. "Hold on" Isaac answered. "HOLD ON" she yelled before driving straight at the twin Alphas. One of the Alphas ran towards the motorbike before kneeling down on one knee. This gave the other Alpha the oppurtunity use the kneeling Alpha's back as a springboard to leap into the air and towards the oncoming motorbike.

The motorbike and the Alpha seemed that they were going to collide when, at the last minute, the woman swerved of into a smaller alley to he right. The Alpha landed in the space were just a second ago the bike had been driving. Isaac looked up in alarm as the woman drove towards a warehouse window.

The pair smashed threw the window which caused the motorbike to go off balance. Isaac and the unknown woman were thrown off the motorbike. The two laid there trying to move but couldn't due to their injuries. The twin Alphas stepped into the warehouse. Isaac looked up just in time to see the two Alpha's take of their shirts.

One of the Alpha's dug their hands into the back of the other. Isaac watched in disbelief as the two Alpha's merged into one huge tall monsters. Once the merging was complete the monstrous Alpha stepped towards the pair, intent on finishing them. The woman however fired a device at the monster Alpha which sent extremely high volts of electricity through its body causing it to forceably merge back into two Alphas. The shock seemed to knock the twin Alphas out. Isaac turned to look at the woman who saved them. "I told you to hold on" she said to Isaac. That was all Isaac knew before he passed out.

 **Tattoo Parlor**

"Are you sure about this Scott? The thing about tattoo's is that they're you know sort of permanent" Stiles told him, trying to convince Scott against his current idea. "Hey, I saved up all summer for this, I'm getting this tattoo" Scott replied indicating the piece of paper that held his design for the tattoo he wanted.

They walked into the tattoo parlor where the artist was waiting. "So what is it you boys are looking to get done?" the man, covered in tattoos asked. "This" Scott replied giving the man the paper. "Well I'm so glad you drew me a picture" the man joked. Stiles spotted a familiar looking image and picked it up.

"Hey Scott, how about something like this" Stiles said holding up a picture of a lizard man, obviously referencing the Kanima. Scott gave Stiles a glare. "Too soon?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head and sat down in the chair and waited for the artist to start. "Don't get it though, why two bands? I mean shouldn't your first tattoo be a little you know, flashy?" Stiles asked.

"Getting a tattoo means something" Scott told him. "He's right, tattooing goes all the way back to ancient times, the Tahesian word for tattoo means to mark something sort of a rite of passage" the artist chimed in while readying the needle. "See, he gets it" Scott told Stiles. Stiles scoffed and replied "He's covered in tattoos, Scott".

"You haven't got a problem with needles, have you?" the artist asked as he switched on the machine. Scott shook his head. "I get a little squeamish but..." Stiles began as the man started. Stiles turned away as the needles still brought up horrible memories of HYDRA forcibly administering their drugs into his body.

Once the tattoo was finished the pair made their way out to Stiles's new jeep. Unfortunately, Stiles's old jeep had been unsalvageable but a little money made from the action figures that had been made of Stiles and the other Avengers had left Stiles with a load of money to burn so now he was driving a black wrangler.

"How does it feel?" Stiles asked. "it burns" Scott answered wincing. "Yes, you willingly let a guy stab your arm about a hundred-thousand times with a needle, of course with going to burn" Stiles sniped. Scott gasped in pain and started to trear the bandage off despite Stiles's protests. When the bandage was taking off, it showed that the tattoo had healed over leaving Scott's skin unblemished.

"Oh, Thank God, I hated it anyway" Stiles said starting the jeep and ignoring Scott's offended look.

The pair were driving when Scott asked "So, how are Wanda and Pietro, they cool with you leaving?". Stiles nodded and answered "Yeah, pretty much, we call and text each day so we're not really that far apart". Stiles had finished his training and had come home a few days before school started. "And Lily? Wasn't she a bit miffed about losing her... um" Scott asked awkwardly, unsure of what to call Lily as Stiles had told him that she wasn't his girlfriend.

"Sex buddy?, naw she was cool with it, college starts up for her in a few days too and she said she'd be too busy, besides she gave me a great last night" Stiles told him. Scott pulled a disgusted face and said "Dude, too much information". Stiles smirked and said "I mean it was really, _really_ great, out of this world..." Stiles made to go on but was interrupted by Scott.

"Ok, Ok I get it, I went on to you about Allison and now you're returning the favor" Scott growled. Stiles shrugged and said "Payback's a bitch isn't it?". Stiles stopped the jeep at crossroads as the traffic light turned red. "So what's the story with you and Allison?" Stiles asked reluctantly.

He wasn't sure what to think about Allison. She had hunted Boyd and Erica down and let them be tortured. She had tried to kill both Isaac and Derek. However Stiles knew what it was like to lose a parent and be manipulated into blaming someone entirely different.

Stiles knew that Gerard being the psycho that he was, had manipulated Allison into being the perfect weapon when she was grieving, lost and vulnerable at the death of her mother. That being said he wasn't sure he could trust her again either. "We made an agreement, no call, no text, absolutely zero contact with each other, in fact I'm not sure she is even coming back with everything that's happened" Scott answered.

Stiles then noticed the car that had been pulled up beside them on Scott's side. The car held Lydia Martin and the very girl they had been discussing, Allison Argent. "Well I'm pretty sure she'll be back, like definitely one hundred percent" Stiles told Scott. At Scott's confused look, Stiles indicated the car beside them. Scott looked at Lydia's car and spotted Allison. Unfortunately, Allison saw Scott too and urged Lydia to drive off.

Scott urged Stiles to go as well but Stiles refused due to the red light. Eventually Lydia sped off away from the pair. "You know they probably didn't see us" Stiles said, trying to reassure Scott. The light turned green and Stiles's drove off behind Lydia's car. "What are you doing" Scott asked. "Uh, I'm driving" Stiles answered. At Scott's instruction Stiles's stopped the vehicle. To their surprise Lydia stopped her car as well.

Stiles spotted something heading for the front of Lydia's car. Stiles jumped out just in time to see a deer smash into Lydia's windshield, killing it almost instantly. Stiles and Scott rushed over to to Lydia and Allison who were getting out of the car. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Stiles asked Lydia. "I'm not ok, it just came right at us, it's eyes it looked... crazy" Lydia shrieked. "No, it was afraid, actually it was terrified" Scott said examining the dead deer. Stiles groaned and thought "And here, I thought I was done it this supernatural crap".

 **Nest Morning**

Stiles practiced his maneuvers while looking at the computer screen. He twitched his finger and the screen flicked to incidents involving deer accidents. Stiles finished his maneuvers and started doing pull-ups with the bar he had installed in the ceiling. John walked in and Stiles said, "Hey Dad, do you know how many vehicle collision's there were last year involving deer, all least 247'000".

John groaned and said "Please God, go to school". Stiles ignored him and continued on "But this one came up the middle of the road, not across it". Stiles twitched is finger and the computer screen changed. "I'm not gonna beg you" John said ignoring what his son said. "Good, I'm impervious to your influence anyway" Stiles countered.

"Would you consider a bribe?" John asked. "Couldn't meet my price" Stiles said back. "Blackmail?" John guessed. "You've got nothing on me" Stiles said dismissively. John walked over to the computer and turned it off. Stiles clicked his fingers and it switched back on. John switched of the computer and then plugged it out. Stiles shot a small bolt of violet energy towards the socket and made the electricity emerge from the plug hole and connect with the computer plug bringing life to the computer again.

John sighed in apparent defeat and then walked out of the room. Stiles thinking that he had won tucked his body into and upside-down kneeling position and held it. Unfortunately John came back in holding a glass of water. He threw the contents at Stiles's face. The man in question gasped and let go of the bar dropping go the floor with a painful thud. "Ah dammit, Christ that hurt" Stiles's complained. "Go to school now!" John ordered. "Alright, alright jeez" Stiles grumbled.

 **Beacon Hills High School**

Scott and Stiles walked off to class to meet their new English teacher. There were whispers and stares following Stiles the whole way but he ignored them. On the way they saw that the principal had come across some of Gerard Argent's hunting weapons as he was holding up a large sword and was asking one of the teachers for an exclamation. Stiles had been in there earlier handing in his assignments. His make-up tests were in a few days and Stiles was confident that he'd pass them.

The had just sat down to their seats when everyone's phones started ringing. Everyone took out their phones and opened up their text message boxes. They saw what appeared to be a quote from a book. "The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth, flowing somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead to a heart of uttermost darkness" a voice said.

Stiles looked up and saw that their new English teacher had arrived. She appeared to a pretty brunette wearing a modest skirt and dotted shirt. For some reason Stiles got an immensely bad vibe from her but he couldn't explain it. Her whole entire being seemed to scream wrong to Stiles. "This is the last line to the first book we are going to be reading, it is also the last text you'll be receiving in my class, phones off everyone" she ordered and the class complied. She introduced herself as Ms Jennifer Blake and then began the lesson.

During the lesson, Scott was called out of class by the principal and left for the hospital. Stiles and the rest of the class worked away. Stiles looked over at Lydia and noticed a bandage on her lower leg. "Hey, Lydia, what happened to your leg, was that from the accident?" Stiles asked curiously. "No, Prada bit me" Lydia answered. "Your dog?" Stiles asked in confusion, well aware of Lydia's love for designer labels. "No my designer handbag, of course my dog" Lydia said sarcastically.

"Look, all I'm saying is that this might be connected, the deer, your dog, maybe its a sign that something bad is coming" Stiles explained. "Like what and earthquake, besides don't these things come in three, once, twice, thrice..." Lydia was cut off as a crow slammed into the window.

Stiles heard distinctive cawing noises and looked out the window. Coming towards the school was a huge black mass of crows. They got closer and closer. One crow hit the window again, then two, then three until finally they had broken through the window and a whole flock of them were flying around the classroom, clawing and pecking at students.

Stiles pulled Lydia to the ground while Ms Blake told the class to get down on the floor. Stiles concentrated on the crows and then rose to his feet. He sent out a pulse of energy which made every crow in the class freeze and then fall to the ground completely immobilized. The whole class got to their feet looking at Stiles in wonder. "What did you do?" Allison asked. "I just paralyzed them, they're still alive, just immobile, I've gotta find Scott, something bad is coming, call my Dad ok" Stiles told her running out of the classroom.

Stiles sped towards the hospital, dialing Derek along the way. "Thankfully, he answered on the first ring. "Stiles what's wrong?" Derek asked. "Look, Derek are with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles asked him quickly. "Yeah, we're headed to the hospital, Scott just called, said his Mom found Isaac" Derek told him.

"Ok, something weird is happening around town, last night a deer went crazy and hit Lydia's car killing itself, today in class Lydia said her dog bit her for the first time in ever and while we were in English a huge flock of crows attacked, it was like they were possessed or something" Stiles explained.

"We'll talk more after we get Isaac, I'm near the hospital now, where are you?" Derek asked urgently. "I'm near the hospital too, why is Isaac in hospital anyway?" Stiles inquired. "We were tracking the Alpha Pack last night when Isaac disappeared, by the time we tracked his scent it was gone, we guessed that it was the work of the Alpha's, if they were involved then I bet they're at the hospital right now" Derek told him.

"In that case, Scott is really gonna need back-up, see you there" Stiles concluded and hung up the phone. Stiles, prediction proved correct. He pulled into the back parking lot and was just making his way to into the hospital by the side of the building when the same woman who saved Isaac ran into him. The two luckily remained upright.

"Whoa, wheres the fire?" Stiles asked. The woman looked Stiles up and down. "You're Stiles right? Stiles Stilinski? Scott's friend" she asked. "Whoa, wait how do you know me and how do you know about Scott?" Stiles asked in suspiciously. The woman took a deep breath before saying "My name is Braeden, you've gotta warn him, the Alpha Pack is after him and Derek Hale".

"Wait, I get Derek but why Scott?" He asked her. "Its because of what he'll become" She told him. Stiles noticed a blur behind Braeden. "Get down" Stiles roared, pushing Braeden to the ground. The pair ducked just in time as woman with Long dark hair and tanned skin soared over them. She landed on the ground and turned to face the pair with a snarl. Stiles heard another growl behind them and he saw a large bald man in full Alpha mode behind them.

"Ennis and Kali, Deaucalion's Pack" Braeden said to Stiles. Stiles looked at Kali and noticed that she was barefoot. Her feet had inch long claws that looked sharp and deadly. "Well, looks like someone need a pedicure and an attitude adjustment" Stiles said let violet energy crackle over his hands.

Kali looked at Stiles and said "We don't want you Stilinski, we just want the woman, give her to us and we'll let you go". Stiles noticed Ennis sneaking up behind them and fired up a ball of energy into his palm. "How about... no" Stiles told her, releasing the bolt of energy at Ennis. The energy hit he Alpha blasting him back into a dumpster. Kali growled and her features twisted into Alpha mode.

"Wrong answer" she growled and rushed towards Stiles.

Stiles fired bolt after bolt at the female Alpha but she used her agility to dodge each and every one of them. The woman fell on top of Stiles and began slashing and kicking at the teenager. Stiles mentally thanked both Natasha and God for being trained as he was sure that without it, his head would have been ripped of his shoulders by now. As it was Stiles kept blocking and dodging her strikes but narrow margins.

Stiles knew that he couldn't keep dodging these shots forever as his physical strength would run out soon while her's was practically endless thanks to her Alpha status. Stiles let his power flow through his body and let his strength and speed temporarily increase. When Kali made another strike with her foot, Stiles caught it and then let a bolt of energy surge through Kali's body causing the Alpha werewolf to scream in pain.

Stiles turned and saw Ennis running at him with his fangs bared. Stiles, still holding Kali by the leg threw her at the Alpha, adding speed and momentum to the throw so that when she hit Ennis, the crash sent the pair sailing across the parking lot and into a car. Stiles floated into the air and glided over to the Alpha pair. The pair looked up at Stiles were he was hovering with huge balls of purple crackling energy in his hands.

"First and last warning, leave here now or else I'll make you leave myself" Stiles growled. Kali and Ennis got to their feet, glaring at Stiles. "You just marked yourself kid" Kali growled. "Oooooh, I'm so scared" Stiles mocked. Ennis and Kali made for the woods after that leaving Stiles and Braeden behind.

Braeden came up to Stiles and said "Thanks for the rescue kid". Stiles lowered himself to the ground with a serious expression on his face. "Ok, start talking, why were they trying to kill you? And what do they want with Scott?" he asked her. The woman studued Stiles before saying "I'm a bounty hunter/mercenary, mostly I track down people to either save them or kill them, I was paid by a private contact to find your friend Isaac and warn Scott McCall about the Alpha Pack".

"Ok, and what do they want with Scott? Where does he fit into all this?" Stiles asked her. Braeden shrugged her shoulders and said "I'm not sure, Deaucalion collects specialties in his Pack, apparently Scott is a specialty, I'm not sure why he seemed pretty excited about it and anyone who catches the attention of the Deaucalion should run for the hills because those people don't last long".

Stiles nodded and said "And what about Derek? He's an Alpha, surely he'd want something with him". Braeden considered what Stiles said "I'm not sure what the plan is for Hale, all I know is, is that they have someone of great value to Derek being held captive" she answered honestly.

"Do you know where they're keeping this person captive?" he asked her. Braeden nodded and said "Beacon Hills First National, Its an abandoned bank about a few miles south of here, I also wanted to let you know that they brought in another kid last night, I didn't get a good enough look but he appeared to be about your age".

"Thanks, you've been a great help, what are you gonna do now, I mean are you ok to leave town?" Stiles asked. Braeden waved her hand dismissively and said "I'll be ok, just gotta meet up with my contact and then I'm getting the hell out of dodge, if you're smart kid, you'll do the same". Stiles shook his head and said "I'm not running from anybody, especially from some wannabe with delusions of power".

Braeden scoffed and said "Sure whatever kid, but you should know that Deaucalion has got resources everywhere, I wouldn't be surprised if he has a plan set in motion to stop you from running interference but if you still want to stay, keep both eyes open and watch your back". Stiles nodded and said "Thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind". Braeden walked off and left Stiles just as the back door to the hospital opened.

Boyd and Erica appeared carrying Isaac. Scott and Derek came soon after. "What happened?" Stiles asked. "It was a trap, the Alpha's wanted to catch us and Isaac" Derek answered. Erica then sniffed the area and spotted the damage to the car that Ennis and Kali had smashed into. "Why does it stink of two Alpha's here and what happened to that car, Stiles?" she asked.

Stiles rubbed his head and said "Well, these Alpha's, were two of them big bald and scary with the other one a hot chick in desperate need of a toenail clipping?". Derek narrowed his eyes and said "Stiles. What. Happened.?". Stiles rubbed his head and said "Well, Let's just say that we got very well acquainted with one another".

 **Hale Mansion**

Derek took them back to the Hale Mansion. Stiles told them all the information that Braeden had told him. "So they're after me? Why?" Scott asked. Stiles shrugged his shoulders and replied "I don't know but Braeden sounded pretty serious so you really need to watch your step Scott, judging by what we saw today the Alpha's could be anywhere or anyone".

"What about this person of great significance Derek? Any ideas who that might be?" Boyd asked his Alpha. "I don't know anymore than you do Boyd, but Deaucalion seems to think this person is important so they could either be a threat or an ally" Derek told him. Stiles got a text from his father which made his blood run cold. "What is it Stiles?" Scott asked his friend. Turning to face the Pack, Stiles said "You remember when I said that Braeden mentioned who was the other guy that the Alpha's imprisoned?". The pack nodded and Stiles said "I think they took Danny, his parents just called and said he hasn't been seen since last night".

The group researched the bank that Stiles mentioned and found that it had been abandoned due to the robbery that had taken place years ago. Stiles managed to pull up some blueprints wit a few zaps to the computer with his powers. Isaac had woken up just in time to inform them of the fact that two of the Alpha's could merge into one almighty giant Alpha. The plan was for Derek and Scott to head in first and look for the hostages in the bank. If things got hairy, literally, then Erica and Boyd would come in as well.

Stiles stepped up and said "I'm coming with you Scott". Before Scott could even object, Derek said "No you're not, its too dangerous". Stiles scoffed and said "Ok, you do realize you are dealing with a whole Pack of Alpha's right, not to mention two unknowns aka the hostages, for all we know they took Danny to lure us into another trap so that you'll be easy prey for them at the bank".

"The Junior Avenger has a point, you'll need all the firepower you can get" Peter Hale said walking in. Stiles sighed and said "Peter, I thought I smelled undead carcass, have you come to bestow our daily serving of creepy lines and mannerisms". Peter grinned and replied "Well Stiles, I do try my best, but back on point, I believe that you're are right". "Oh, Please you're only saying that to piss Derek off" Stiles told him.

"Believe or not Stiles but it isn't all about you" Peter then faced Derek and said "What part of Alpha Pack escapes your mind, having a guy who can bring down a building with just his mind might not be such a bad idea, if it were me I'd leave those people in the bank, besides two of them can merge into a monster Alpha, now if that doesn't scare your testicles back up into your stomach then I don't know what could, poor Danny, he was a good kid, he'll be missed" Peter said.

"Uh, can someone please kill him again?" Stiles asked, annoyed at Peter's uncaring ttitude towards Danny.

 **Beacon Hills National Bank**

After much arguing, Stiles was accompanying Derek and Scott throught he building. The group headed down to the vault were the huge door was simply open. "I don't like this, it would be so easy for someone to just slam the door behind us and trap us" thought Stiles. The trio entered the vault and looked around at the dimly lit room.

There was movement in the corner. Stiles looked around and saw what appeared to be the remains of clay statue in the centre of the room. It looked like something had burst out of it. A man stepped out of the shadows. It was Danny. "Danny, Oh my God, Listen we're gonna get you outta here, we..." Stiles broke of at the look of intense hatred that Danny was giving him. "Hate... You" Danny growled.

"Cora?" Stiles heard Derek asked. There appeared to be another werewolf in the room. A female about a year younger than Stiles. "Derek get outta here" she growled. Stiles heard a noise at the entrance of the vault. At the entrance was Miss Morrell standing with man who appeared to be blind. She reached down and dropped a handful of mountain ash onto the ground, trapping all supernatural beings inside.

Stiles made to walk forward and break the mountain ash circle, when the sound of what appeared to be fire igniting sounded behind him. Stiles looked and gasped as he saw what appeared to be a man covered in green flame standing exactly where Danny was. "Hate you" Danny said before firing a stream of green flame at Stiles.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chaos Chapter 16: Sacrifice:**

 **Heather's House:**

"Uh, where are they? They should have been here by now" Heather complained. "Maybe they got held up" her friend said. "Hmm, I doubt it, Scott promised me that they would come" Heather told her. She sighed and went down to the cellar to get more alcohol for the party. "Hey, Janice you got any preferences?" she shouted pulling out random bottles. "Not really, only wine I care about is red and white" Janice answered.

Heather pulled out some more bottles and went to go back up the stairs. She stopped when she heard a bottle shatter. Startled, Heather turned around and saw that a bottle had fallen off one of the wine racks. "What the hell?, God, Dad is gonna kill me" she cursed and walked over to try and clean up the mess.

She was just bending down when she heard another smash behind her. She turned and saw that another one of her Dad's wine bottles was in pieces on the floor. "Dammit" she cursed. She made to walk over to the second mess when a bottle fell down from the top rack and shattered at her feet right in front of her, causing her to stop. Heather growled and said "Ok look, whoever is playing some stupid joke, stop it now, these bottles cost a lot of money".

Heather gasped as two more bottles shot out out their racks before her and fell to the ground. She screamed when a whole section of bottles came crashing down from the top shelves. More and more bottles kept shooting of the shelves forcing Heather back, right under the basement window. "Somebody HELP!" she screamed, horrified at the seemingly possessed bottles.

The bottles then ceased to stop falling to the ground. Heather sighed in relief until she heard the window over her head open. She looked up just in time to see a clawed hand grab her. Heather screamed as she was pulled out of the basement by an unknown assailant. Janice came down to the basement to wonder what the hold-up was on the alcohol. She took in the broken wine bottles with alarm. "Heather, HEATHER? Heather where are you?" she screamed out.

 **Beacon Hills National Bank**

In the vault Stiles erected a hasty shield in time to stop a green fireball, shot at him by Danny. "Danny stop, what are doing, how are you doing this?" Stiles yelled trying to block the barrage of fireballs that were raining down on his shield. "Hate you!" Danny yelled, seemingly possessed. Meanwhile Scott and Derek were trying to fend off Cora. "Who the hell is that?" Scott asked dodging a swipe from Cora. "It's my sister, my little sister" Derek yelled blocking her kick.

Derek heard Stiles yell at Danny, and so he looked over at the teenager. He saw claw marks on the back of the teen's neck. "It's the Alpha's they've messed with your friends mind, they must have set him up in case we brought you Stiles" Derek yelled. Unfortunately, Cora took advantage of Derek's distraction and used the opportunity to slash her brother's stomach and kick him into the wall.

She advanced on him only to be stopped by Scott who tackled her to the ground. Cora knocked Scott off of her with a punch to the face. Stiles tried to subdue Danny but the man was seemingly empowered by pure rage. Stiles saw and opening and shot a bolt of energy at his friend. The bolt seemed to blow a whole in Danny's flame form right where his stomach should have been.

The green flame however, covered the hole in Danny's stomach making him whole again. Danny shot a stream of flames at Stiles again. Scott and Derek weren't doing so well against Cora. Scott was very outmatched against Cora's superior fighting skills and Derek seemed unwilling to harm his little sister.

Danny rushed Stiles, taking the Avenger by surprise. Stiles gasped when Danny latched onto one of his arm's burning his flesh. Stiles, spun around and kicked Danny away from him and towards the Vault door. Danny fell down in the ground near the Vault entrance and glared at Stiles. Cora however snapped her gaze towards Danny's feet.

Everyone looked down and saw that Danny had broken the line of mountain ash when he fell. Realizing that she could be free, Cora shot towards the vault door and out past Danny. "No" Derek yelled making to go after her but was stopped by a fireball at his feet, courtesy of Danny. Stiles stepped in front of them and dispelled any fireballs that Danny threw at them.

"What the hell happened to Danny?" Scott asked. "I don't know, somehow he's gained some kind of firepower" Stiles told him. Derek growled and said "Well that part is obvious Stiles, we need to get outta here, if we don't, Cora is going to run wild and kill any person she see's".

Stiles sighed and said "I really hate to do this to you Danny, but its for your good". Stiles pushed the shield outward and expanded it around Danny. It formed into a violet ball of transparent energy around Danny. Eventually, Danny's form began to flicker and his body returned to its normal state. "What did you do?" Scott asked. "Cut of the oxygen around him, without air the flames he was producing had nothing to feed on" Stiles answered releasing the energy ball.

Danny slumped to the ground unconscious. Stiles rushed over and thankfully found a pulse. He turned to Scott and Derek. "You guys, go after Cora, I'll take care of Danny" Stiles told him. Derek and Scott nodded and ran out in search of the the other werewolf. Stiles turned to Danny and lifted the other teen in a fireman's carry.

Stiles carried Danny out of the vault and into the main lobby of the bank. He set Danny down on the ground and then took out his cellphone. He dialed his cellphone Dad's cellphone number. Stiles phone began to short out and the screen kept going dark and fuzzy again and again. Stiles looked around as strangely the lights began to flicker. "What the hell is going on?" Stiles thought.

Stiles readied bolts of energy in his hands in case that this was the work of the Alpha Pack. He turned towards the entrance of the bank at the sound of the front doors being opened. From out of the darkness stepped a hooded figure. From what Stiles could make out the new person was female but most of her face was hidden by the hood and the surrounding darkness.

The hooded figure spoke up and said "Nothing personal, Mr Stilinski but this is just business". Stiles saw the eyes beneath the hood glow with electricity just as the figure raised a hand and fired a bolt of lightning at him. Stiles dived to the side and the bolt of energy hit a door behind him, destroying the door in the process. "Jesus Christ, does everybody have superpowers now?" thought Stiles.

Stiles ducked out from behind the desk just as the woman disintegrated it into dust. He shot a bolt of towards the woman which was met with one of her one. the two energy bolts collided a formed an explosion of light and force which made the two of them stumble back. Seizing an opportunity, Stiles enhanced the power in his legs and jumped over to where the woman was standing. the woman however moved out of the way just as Stiles brought down an energy covered fist which missed.

Stiles ducked and missed the other woman punch. He ducked and dodged the other woman's strikes. the woman was obviously well trained as her strikes were accurate and precise. Deciding to end this, Stiles struck and hit the woman in the chest with a high kick which forced her back. this proved to be a mistake as the second that Stiles foot made contact with her body, he was electrocuted. Stiles gasped and stumbled back from the woman. The woman seeing an opportunity, hit Stiles dead-on with an electric bolt which blasted the teen Avenger of his feet and into a wall.

Stiles quietly healed his injuries. Stiles wondered why the woman didn't seem to be trying to kill him or even hurt him seeing as how he was in such a vulnerable position right now. "Why wouldn't she...? Oh god its a distraction" Stiles thought. Stiles turned around and saw two teenage boys standing beside Danny. One of them had Danny in their arms and one quick inspection of their eyes let Stiles know that they were Alphas.

Stiles made to run over to Danny but the woman figured Stiles plan out and fired a bolt of lightning at the ceiling which made a section of it fall down right on top of Stiles. Stiles was forced to stop and use his powers to protect himself from the falling rubble. He destroyed the pieces falling down towards him which created a huge dust cloud. When the dust cleared, the Alphas and the woman were nowhere to be seen and Danny was gone. "Crap" Stiles cursed.

In an alleyway, Deaucalion was waiting with Kali and Ennis for the twins and his two new associates to arrive. Once they did, he asked for a full report. "What happened?" Deaucalion asked. "The Hale girl got out from the circle and now Alpha Hale and McCall are looking for her, Stilinski managed to knock Danny out, we managed to retrieve him before Stilinski could contact the police" Aiden told him. "You're welcome" said Lyla lifting up her hood.

"Hmmm we'll see how much damage little Ms Hale will do and in the mean time Ethan you are in charge of Mr Malheanai's care and treatment, if anything goes wrong I will hold you personally responsible, do you understand?" Deaucalion threatened. Ethan nodded and said "Yes, Alpha". Deaucalion smiled and said "Now, lets sit back and enjoy the show".

Deaucalion departed with the group leaving Aiden and Ethan behind with Danny. Aiden noticed his brother stroking Danny's face slowly. "Hey, What are you doing?" Aiden asked his brother. "Nothing, lets get him home" Ethan replied, hastily picking up Danny bridal style. Aiden growled at his brother and said "Don't get attached, he's just a safeguard against Stilinksi". Ethan nodded and walked away with Danny in his arms. Once Ethan was sure his brother was out of earshot he said "I'm so sorry about this, beautiful" to Danny's unconscious form.

 **Beacon Hills Preserve**

Deep in the woods where a camp had been set up a young girl was putting the finishing decorative touches in the tent she'd set up to surprise her girlfriend. She looked up when she heard her girlfriend squeal. "Ok, there is a snake out here, the size of a train" the Emily said. "Then kick it" the other girl advised, chuckling slightly. "Uh, yeah if I kick it, it'll swallow my foot and drag me down to Mordor" Emily answered.

"Then jump over it" Caitlin said smiling. There was a squeal and Emily hopped into the tent zipping it shut behind. She fell back into the tent and looked up at the lights with a smile. "Oh nice touch" Emily commented. Caitlin smiled and leaned over placing a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. She pulled back and said "You're nervous". Emily smiled back and said "You make me nervous".

Caitlin grinned and asked "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?". Emily replied "Definitely all good". Caitlin smirked and leaned down to kiss Emily put Emily pulled away upon seeing the silhouette of a bug crawling up the tent. "Ok, that's definitely a mood killer" Emily told Caitlin, indicating the bug.

Caitlin reached over and swatted the bug off of the tent. "Better?" she asked Emily. "Better" Emily replied sinking back into the sleeping bags. The two girls began kissing again. Things were getting heavy when Emily opened her eyes and saw the shadows of dozens of insects crawling all over the tent. Emily screamed in horror.

Caitlin jerked back and saw the insects too. Emily felt something crawling over her arm and screamed while flicking the bug off her. "I can't be in here" she yelled and ran out of the tent ignoring Anna's pleas to wait. Emily screamed when she discovered more bugs crawling over her body. She ran out of the campsite and through the forest to try and get away from the insects.

Caitlin ran out of the tent after her girlfriend, calling her name over and over again. Emily kept running until she tripped and fell down on the ground. She tried to calm herself until she heard a rustling noise behind her. She turned around and saw a sea of black insects crawling towards her rapidly. Emily screamed as the bugs covered her whole body. Once the bugs covered her body completely they parted leaving no trace of Emily behind. It was as if she were never there.

Meanwhile Caitlin was calling Emily when she heard a growl behind her. She turned and saw Cora standing there with her fangs bared and eyes glowing. Cora rushed towards Caitlin but Erica slammed into her sending the two female werewolves to the ground. Cora howled in rage at being denied her prey and threw Erica upwards into a tree.

Erica was saved when Boyd jumped in and kicked Cora in the chest knocking her to the ground once more. Erica and Boyd walked towards Cora snarling. Derek arrived and roared at this sister, trying to use his Alpha influence to make her submit. Cora roared back defiantly and took off into the woods with Derek, Boyd and Erica following. Scott arrived soon after and upon seeing the terrified Caitlin urged her to get out of the woods as quick as possible.

 **Lydia's House**

Lydia Martin woke up suddenly in her bed. She looked over and saw that her prescribed sleeping pills bottle was empty. Groaning Lydia got up and put on her coat with the intention of going to the store. Lydia was just walking out the door when she caught sight of the full moon. She felt this urge pulling her in some random direction. She walked down to her car and drove off, desperate to satisfy this urge.

She eventually arrived at the public swimming pool. She got out of the car and walked over to the pool. She gasped in horror as she saw what appeared to be a man floating in the pool. She slowly walked over and reached for the body. When she turned the body over, she sighed in relief as it appeared to be a training dummy.

She felt something sticky under her fingers. She raised her hands and panicked upon seeing them covered with blood. She followed the source of blood to see a lifeguard sitting on top of the highchair with his throat slashed open. Lydia screamed an inhuman cry which made the windows in the surrounding vicinity shatter.

Desperately fumbling for the phone she called the police. Shortly after she called Stiles. "Stiles, you have to come quick, there's a dead body, there's blood everywhere, there's..." She said panicking. "Whoa, whoa, Lydia calm down, where are you now?" he asked. "I'm at...the swimming pool... over on fourth Avenue" she told him trying to take deep calming breaths. "OK I'll be over there in a few seconds" Stiles said hanging up his phone and then taking off into the night sky.

Lydia jumped back in fright when Stiles literally landed right in front of her. Stiles took her arms and said "Lydia, you OK?" he asked. Lydia nodded weakly and said "I'm OK, but that over there, not OK" she said indicating the dead lifeguard in the highchair. "I'm gonna call my Dad" Stiles said taking out his phone. "It's OK I already called the police" said Lydia.

Stiles looked at Lydia and asked "You called the police before you called me?". Lydia looked at Stiles as if he asked a stupid question. "I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?" she asked him. "Yes" yelled Stiles exasperatedly. Stiles then noticed all the shattered glass. "What the hell happened with the windows" he thought.

Stiles rang Scott. "What is it man?" Scott answered. "We've got a problem, a guy just showed up dead at the public pool, where are you?" Stiles asked. "We're here at the Preserve, Stiles what happened?" Scott asked. Stiles was confused and asked "Wait, you're still in the Preserve? Where exactly is Cora?".

"I don't know we lost her trail about a minute ago, Stiles what is this about a dead guy? Stiles?" Scott asked but Stiles didn't answer. He had gone in for a closer look at the body. He noticed that the body didn't have any claw marks and the area where is throat was slashed was in the shape of a thin line indicating that the body at been strangled and the cord had cut through the trachea. He also noticed that the man was wearing a purity ring.

"Stiles you there?" Scott asked, his voice on the phone bringing Stiles back to the present. "Yeah, sorry, look Scott is Derek with you? Can you put him on the phone?" Stiles asked. Scott took the phone from his ear and handed it to Derek. "He's asking for you" Scott told him. Derek took the phone and started talking to Stiles. "Stiles, whats up?" Derek asked.

"I'm here at the pool with Lydia, she found this guy murdered, I thought it might have been Cora or the Alpha Pack but it doesn't make sense" Stiles told him. "Why's that?" Derek asked. "Because, judging by the amount of blood that's been spilt, this guy has been here for hours, Scott says you lost Cora's trail a minute ago right? Well the Preserve is miles off from here, there is no way that Cora had time to get here, kill the lifeguard and get back, as well as that the body doesn't have any werewolf wounds on it like claw marks or scratches, it actually looks like a human done this, or something human-ish" Stiles explained.

Derek sighed and pinched his brow with his thumb and forefinger. "Great another problem to deal with, look what happened at the bank with Danny?" he asked hoping for some good news. Stiles rubbed his head and replied "Some chick showed up, she had some kind of electric powers, shot lightning bolts at me".

"You serious?" Derek asked in disbelief. "Deadly serious, looks like the pack has two Enhanced Humans on their side because she distracted me long of for two twin Alpha's to take Danny, strangely enough she didn't seem out to kill me, Deaucalion must want me alive for some reason" Stiles told him.

"Uh, look just get Lydia home and for gods sake, don't talk to anyone, with the way your luck is going, every person around you is developing superpowers of some sort" Derek said. "Ok, be careful out there Sourwolf" Stiles told him. "Same to you Chaos" Derek replied and then said "Scott clued us in to the name change".

"Oh, what do you think?" Stiles asked. Derek shrugged and said "It's like your mind, all over the place, out of control, jumping from one place to the next, what other name could there be?". Stiles looked offended and said "Hey, I resent that, my mind isn't out of control, its... its unique, maybe some moments of spazzing out but that's about it".

Derek snorted and replied "Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night Stiles, see ya". Derek hung up the phone. "Uh, Derek, I've got an idea" Scott said taking the phone off Derek.

In the parking lot, Chris and Allison were just finished doing the grocery shopping when Chris turned around with his gun out, pulling Allison behind him. Scott and Isaac held up their arms in surrender but Derek merely folded his, glaring at the father and daughter. Chris spotted Derek and held the gun up in his direction.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow you're head off" Chris growled at Derek. "Because you and your entire family owe me" Derek growled back. Chris stepped closer clicking the safety off his gun. "You killed my wife" he said, anger in his eyes.

Derek leveled a glare at the older man and said "I didn't kill your wife, you're psychotic family's code did, she could have chosen to live and learn control, I would have offered her the chance, as well as that she wouldn't have even been bit if she hadn't broken your family's so-called code when she tried to kill Scott".

"Wait, what?" Allison asked confused, not having heard this side of the story. She stepped out from behind her father and asked "What does he mean?". Derek turned to Scott and said "Tell her Scott, tell her what really happened". Alice turned to Scott. "Tell me what?" she asked raising her voice more. Scott sighed and said "Your mother found out about us and at the night of the rave where the Kanima attacked she trapped me in room filled with vaporized wolfsbane".

Allison gasped and looked at Scott to continue. "Derek heard me and tried to free me but your mother attacked him, it was mess and Derek accidentally bit her, not intentionally, he saved my life" he finished looking at Allison in concern. Allison took deep breaths, trying to compose herself.

Finally she turned to Derek and asked "What do we do?". Chris stepped forward and said angrily "Now, wait a minute..." but was cut off by Allison saying "Dad, we need to make things right, we do owe them that much". Chris sighed, recognizing the stubborn look in Allison's eyes. He nodded and stepped back.

Stiles followed Lydia up to her room. "You know Stiles, you didn't have to follow me home" Lydia told him. "Yes I did, its not safe out there" Stiles told her. Lydia gave Stiles a searching look and said "A police escort was following me". Stiles scoffed and said "Lydia, I've grown up knowing the inside of that police station for years, they aren't as reliable as you might think".

"But you didn't have to follow me into my room" Lydia pointed out. Stiles looked around and then shut the door behind him. He walked over and sat down beside Lydia. "I wanted to ask you something more personal" he told her. Lydia sighed and said "You want to know how I knew that dead body was there right?". Stiles nodded and replied "That and other things".

Lydia sighed and said "I don't know what to say Stiles, I was sleeping and then I woke up and I just felt this urge or impulse to follow something, I don't know what it was, but once I followed the impulse I got into a sort of trance and then the next thing I know I'm at the pool".

Stiles became slightly apprehensive. "The last time this happened, you resurrected Peter Hale" he told her. Lydia nodded and then looked down nervously. "Stiles, when I found the body, I ... I... screamed" she told him. "Well that'd be a natural response to finding a dead corpse" he reassured her but Lydia shook her head.

"No, that wasn't what I wanted to tell you, when I screamed, I somehow... broke all, the glass... in the windows" she said. Stiles considered her words and remembered the large amount of glass that had scattered the crime scene along with the broken windows. Stiles then considered something else.

"Lydia, we know that Peter bit you when he was an Alpha right?" Stiles asked. Lydia nodded. "Well Derek once told Scott that the bite doesn't necessarily make a person a werewolf straight off, we know that because Jackson became a Kanima" Stiles told her. Lydia looked alarmed. "Are you saying I'm going to grow scales too?, because let me tell you, scales only look good on a handbag".

Stiles waved his hand impatiently at Lydia. "No, what I'm saying is that you might have already been turned into something else, I mean you were able to resurrect a werewolf, you seem to always be attracted to death and now you have what appears to be a supersonic cry capable of shattering glass" Stiles concluded.

"So what do you think we should do?" she asked. "I think that it is high time we had a little chat with out local vet, he always seems to be in the know about all kinds of supernatural things" he answered. " Deaton?, But what if he doesn't help? You said it yourself, he is not exactly very forthcoming when it comes too giving straight answers" she stated, wary of the vet. Stiles shrugged his shoulders and raised a hand that was crackling slightly with violet energy. "Then I'll persuade him" he told her.

 **Beacon Hills Preserve**

Chris and Allison agreed with the Pack that it would be best to try and lure Cora to the school as there wouldn't be anyone around. They herded her to the school using devices that emitted high sonic frequencies that were painful to a werewolf's ears. Derek was putting down the final device when his Uncle came sauntering out of the shadows.

"And the hunted becomes the hunter, do you really think a few high-tech dog whistles are going to help?" Peter asked mockingly. "I don't see you offering to help" Derek snapped back. "I'm just trying to cut down on feuding family matters" Peter joked. "Cora's alive" Derek told him. Peter nodded "I heard, Why don't we save the family reunions for when she is not an unstoppable killing machine?".

"I can stop her" Derek stated. "You can... by killing her, which is exactly the point of this little exercise, Deaucalion wants you to kill her, he wants you to drop you're extra baggage making it easier for you to join his Pack and the fact that it was meant to happen in the vault rather than up here out in the open where a few stray humans get torn apart in the process doesn't change anything" Peter told him.

Derek groaned and Peter continued on "It just means that Cora is going to kill a few innocent people in the process". Derek looked at his uncle in disgust and said "And you think I should just let her? That I should be OK with innocent people dying?". Peter shrugged and replied "Beats killing you own, besides how much damage can they do? So they off a few homeless people, so what?"

"I can catch them" Derek stated stubbornly. "Let Scott be the hero in his moral black and white world, but you and I? We're shades of grey" Peter told him. Derek tried not to let his uncle's words get to him but it was hard given the fact that they sounded tempting. Peter was curious about one thing though. "Where exactly is our dear friend Stiles in all of this by the way?" he asked.

Derek shook is head and said "I told him to head home". Peter looked at his nephew with disbelief. "You have an Avenger living in your hometown, on speed dial, who also has the hots for you and you don't take advantage of it, did it ever occur to you it might be easier to defeat a rabid werewolf with a guy who can manipulate reality with his mind? Seriously how did you beat me again?" Peter asked.

"Shut UP!, I am not getting Stiles involved in this and besides what do mean about having the hots for me?" Derek growled. "Derek I'm psychotic, not blind, deaf and dumb, anyone with a lick of sense can tell that you're pining after that Stilinski kid, had my doubts at first when I saw him but after studying him up close I wished I had turned him rather than McCall, he has that spark, that potential, that resourcefulness to do what is necessary, no wonder HYDRA selected him above all others" Peter admitted.

Derek growled, not liking that Peter had wanted to turn Stiles. Despite his nephews angry expression Peter continued "I offered him the bite you know, the very night I was dethroned so to speak, but he wouldn't take it, said he didn't want to be a monster like me, I decided then that I'd bite him anyway after I dealt with that bitch Kate Argent, but fate had greater plans for our young friend".

"Stiles doesn't need powers or to be a werewolf to be special, he's unique in his own way" Derek told him. Peter smirked and said "Spoken like a lovesick puppy, so anyway back to the issue at hand, where were we? Oh yes, you're murderous younger sister, well all I can tell you there Derek is that even if you kill her, you're still an Alpha, you can always make more" Peter said before flicking on the last sonic device and heading back into the woods.

 **Deaton's Veterinary Clinic**

Stiles and Lydia walked up to the clinic doors. They saw Deaton's car so they knew that the vet was still inside. Stiles tried the door but it was locked. He waved his hand over the lock encompassing it with violet energy. The door clicked open. "Nice move" Lydia commented. "Thanks" Stiles replied.

They walked in and saw Deaton calmly sorting bottles in the medicine supply cabinet.

"You know, I would have answered had you simply knocked" Deaton told them, still not turning around. "Well I didn't know if you'd answer given that you always seem to be evasive when consulted about a particular problem" Stiles shot back. Deaton finished with the medicine cabinet and turned around to face the two teens. "What can I help you two with?" he asked.

Lydia stepped forward. "Tonight I found a dead body, there was no reason for it, no warning, just one minute I was in my room and the next I was thing I felt this urge to follow a certain path, like I was in trance" Lydia told him. Deaton nodded and gestured for her to continue.

Lydia took a deep breath and said "When I found the dead body, I screamed so loud I broke all the glass in the surrounding area". Deaton sighed and said "I had my suspicions, especially when Derek told me about the incident with you and Peter Hale, and now they've just been confirmed". Deaton walked over to a cabinet and unlocked it. Inside were various books on the supernatural. Deaton took one big one out and began flipping through it.

Deaton found the page he was looking for and read it out loud. "There have been many names for this creature, The Wailing Woman, The Irish Fairy Of Death but the most common term is The Banshee or Bean Sidhe, a woman whose sole purpose is to signal the arrival of a new soul into death's plane, she does so by emitting a cry so powerful it can be heard for miles around, old Irish folklore stated that village locals who heard this cry perceived it as a death omen".

"So wait, I'm some sort of herald of death?" Lydia asked uncertainly. "That's part of it yes, but there is more to it than that, Banshees are connected to the spiritual world meaning that they can predict certain events by either dreams or visions, as well as that, if properly trained their own voices can be deadly weapons, capable of rupturing the blood vessels of any living creature" Deaton told her.

"But I don't want to rupture anybody's blood vessels, I just want it to stop" Lydia told him. Deaton shook his head "I'm afraid that's impossible, when Peter bit you he awakened the dormant Banshee within, the more you try to repress it the more out of control it becomes" Deaton stated.

Lydia looked at Stiles in panic. "Stiles, what am I going to do?" she shrieked. Stiles stepped forward and said "Lydia calm down, we'll get you through this". Stiles turned to Deaton and asked "You said, if she repressed it, does that mean that if she embraces it she can gain control of her new powers?".

Deaton nodded "Yes, the reverse of what I said is true, the more you practice it the more control you will have over the visions and dreams, as well as that your abilities will become stronger, you can shatter glass now which means your powers are already very strong". Stiles nodded and turned to Lydia and said "Then that's what we'll do, Lydia starting tomorrow I'm going to teach you control your new abilities".

Lydia calmed down and said "Thank you Stiles, but what makes you think this is going to work?". Stiles answered "I've been where you are Lydia, when I got my powers I was scared and constantly subjected to HYDRA's tests and experiments, had it not been for Wanda and Pietro I would have been turned into a killing machine for Strucker so I'm going to be there for you like they were for me" Stiles told her.

Lydia smiled, hugged Stiles and said "Thank you Stiles". Stiles smiled back and said "You're welcome, Lydia besides anything for a friend". Stiles then heard his phone ring. He checked the caller ID which told him it was Melissa. "Hey Ms McCall, whats up?" he asked. "You need to get down here, there's something I need to show you" she told him.

 **Beacon Hills Hospital Morgue**

Melissa showed Stiles into the morgue. "If you tell anybody I showed you this I will kill you slowly and painfully" she threatened and then lead Stiles over to where the body was resting, covered by a sheet. Stiles held his breath as the last time he'd seen a dead body, he'd been shot and beaten to the point of death.

Melissa pulled back the sheet. "OK, as you can see this guy's throat was slashed by a thin wire, as well as that he was stabbed however his head was also bludgeoned" she told him lifting up the mans skull to show him the head wound. "Uh, brain matter, ew, just what I wanted to see thanks" Stiles groaned at the sight of the head wound.

Melissa sighed and said "My point is, somebody really wanted this guy dead I mean, any one of these wounds could have killed him, but what really made me stop and consider things was this body over here, this one was just found a few miles from her home". She led Stiles over to a second body that had been laid out. She pulled the sheet over and Stiles gasped as he recognized the familiar face of the young girl on the table.

Melissa heard Stiles gasp. "Oh my god Stiles, did you know her, I'm so sorry" she apologized. Stiles sighed and blinked back the wetness behind his eyes. "Her uh, name was Heather, we used to go to the same school when we were younger, she turned seventeen today and she invited Scott and I to her party tonight but with everything that was going on... god if I had been there..." Stiles said.

Melissa put her hand on Stiles's back and rubbed it soothingly. "Its not you're fault Stiles, you couldn't have predicted what would happen" Melissa told him. Stiles sighed and said "Yeah, I know... OK, what did you wanna say?". Melissa paused before saying "She appears to have the same injuries I mean, her throat was cut open in the same thin line as the other guy, the same head injury in the same spot on the skull and the exact stab wound to the heart".

Melissa also said "As well as that there has been another disappearance, a girl Caitlin was brought in tonight, apparently she and her girlfriend were camping when her girlfriend Emily ran away from the campsite, when Caitlin went to try and find her but there was no trace of her, your Dad is out there looking for her now".

Stiles then remembered the purity ring he'd found on the other teenager's body. "Uh, Ms McCall, I know this is going to sound disturbing but by any chance did the autopsy report say that Heather, was a... virgin?". Melissa looked startled "Uh, well they haven't done an in-depth report yet, that comes later, why?" she asked.

"I think I know whats happening, but I need to confirm, is Caitlin still here, I need to talk to her" Stiles told her. "Stiles, you shouldn't even be in here let alone talking to the victim" Melissa answered him. "Look if I'm right then we are going to have a lot more problems soon enough and trust me when I say that there will be a lot more dead bodies on the way" Stiles stated. Melissa sighed and said "Follow me".

Melissa took Stiles to Caitlin's room. It took some coaxing and careful wording but she admitted that Emily was a virgin. Stiles sighed and told Melissa of his suspicions. "I've gotta call Scott and Derek" Stiles told her taking out his phone. Melissa nodded and went back to work.

Meanwhile, Scott and Derek had successfully chased Cora to the school. However, rather than go through the school, Cora climbed up on top of the building and was heading towards town. When she got to the other side she was held back by a barrage of flash arrows fired by Allison from her position on top of the school bus. Disorientated, Cora headed back into the school. Isaac shut and locked the door behind her trapping Cora inside. He looked up at Allison in admiration.

 **Beacon Hills High School**

Derek and Scott met Cora head-on in the corridor. They let her chase them down into the basement and once she was in there they ran past her and locked the metal door behind her, sealing her in the basement away from humans. "Oh my god did that just work?" Scott asked in surprise. Derek nodded his head wearily. Scott however detected something very strange.

He put his ear to the door and listened. "What is it?" Derek asked. "I can hear two heartbeats, not just Cora's" Scott told him. Derek cursed and then shot to his feet. "I have to go in, you need to close the door behind me" he told Scott. "No, wait I'll call Erica and Boyd and..." Scott began but Derek interrupted him. "Not enough time, Cora will find who's in there soon enough and will tear them apart, we have to stop her now" Derek said with a note of finality.

Scott nodded. Derek opened the latch and said "On three, one, two, THREE!". With that, Derek pulled opened the door and rushed inside to face his sister. Scott pulled the door shut behind him. In the basement, Derek spotted Cora advancing on Jennifer Blake. Rushing over he threw her away from the supply store Jennifer was hiding in. Jennifer quickly shut the wire mesh door and hid behind some of the shelves.

Cora faced her brother and shot towards him. Derek managed to grasp his sister by the shoulders. However, Cora began slashing at his chest, tearing flesh, skin and bone with each strike. Derek fought the urge to fight back and kill his sister but it was growing harder by each passing second. Eventually, the sun came up and Scott and Isaac were able to open the door.

When they got in there they saw Derek kneeling down on the floor with an unconscious Cora lying beside him. Huge cuts decorated his torso, arms and face that were just beginning to heal over. "Oh, thank God" Scott said. Derek wearily got up and said "There's a teacher here, I'll go get her" he told them and walked off towards the supply room.

He opened the door and walked over to where Jennifer was hiding. He held out his hand to her and said "It's OK, you're safe, you can come out now". Jennifer took his hands smiling. "Thank you" she said. Unbeknownst to Derek an small black insect crawled out from the sleeve of Jennifer's shirt. The insect crawled up Derek's arm and into one of Derek's still healing wounds. A look of bliss crossed Derek's face for a second before returning to normal. He was now looking at Jennifer Blake in a whole new light.

Stiles walked into the morgue followed by Scott. "OK, what did you wanna tell me about?" Scott asked his friend. "This" Stiles replied lifting up the two sheets belonging to Heather and the dead pool guy. "I don't get it, what am I supposed to be looking at?" Scott asked. Stiles indicated their injuries and said "These two bodies have the exact same injuries and this guy was a virgin and last nights autopsy confirmed that Heather was also a virgin". Scott looked at Stiles in confusion and asked "Whats your point?".

"My point is that something bad is coming Scott, the omens are there, the animals going crazy, the birds attacking the school, they can sense that something is really wrong and now another girl is missing, also a virgin, I'm betting that when they find her they'll see that she has the exact same wounds as these three" Stiles concluded.

"So you think that... someone is...?" Scott asked. "Making sacrifices for a ritual, three virgins and I have a feeling that they are only just getting started" Stiles told them. As they spoke the John Stilinski and a hunting team were out in the woods searching for Emily. They eventually found her tied to a tree with her throat sliced, head bashed in and stabbed in the chest. One third of a sacrifice had been completed.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I'm keeping the whole Sterek theme on a back-burner for the next few chapters.**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. Read and Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chaos Chapter 17: Territorial Disputes:**

 **Beacon Hills Preserve**

The group gathered in the Preserve on Saturday morning. Stiles told Derek about the ritual sacrifices. "It has to be the Alpha's" Derek said insistently. "Are you kidding? Were you not listening when I said that these murders didn't look like they were being committed by werewolves?" Stiles told him. "It. Was. The. Alphas. End of story" Derek stated.

"What the hell is up with you, the Alphas may be our biggest concern but they..." Stiles was interrupted when Derek grasped him by the throat and roared "I'M THE ALPHA'S NOW TELL US WHY YOU DRAGGED US OUT HERE". Stiles sent a pulse of energy up Derek's arm which threw the Alpha away from him. Stiles massaged his throat. "Do not touch me again" he said glaring at Derek angrily.

Boyd intervened and asked "You said you wanted to tell us something Stiles?". Stiles composed himself and then turned to the group. "That's right Boyd, it concerns our new visitors in town and the people they brought with them" Stiles said.

"Is this about practice?" Lydia asked. "That's part of it yeah, but I also realized something, that night at the bank, none of you guys know how to handle an Enhanced human, the Alpha pack has two on their side, as well as that, I want to train each of you to use your werewolf gifts to their full potential" Stiles answered her.

Erica looked confused. "But Derek already gave us some combat training" she told Stiles. Stiles looked at Erica head-on and said "Last time I checked, you got your asses handed to you by a junior hunter and her father, you barely lasted minutes against the Kanima and Gerard strung you and Boyd up like roast turkeys, I'm going to teach you all how to survive and anticipate your attacks be they werewolf, human or enhanced".

Erica growled but privately agreed with Stiles. Stiles turned to Lydia and then said "As for you Lydia, the first aspect of your powers that we are going to look at is your psychic abilities, we'll work a bit on your scream but mostly today we're going to find out the triggers for your abilities" Stiles told her.

"Trigger the abilities? But I want learn how to control them?" Lydia told him. "Well first, we need to find the on switch before we can use the off switch" Stiles answered. Lydia nodded in agreement. Stiles turned to the Pack and then said "OK, I want to try and assess you're current fighting capabilities, so I want you all to attack me".

The pack looked confused. "Attack you? Like at once" Scott asked. Stiles nodded. "But they're is five of us and only one of you" Scott told him. "Brilliant observation skills Sherlock, they'll come in handy now are any of you going to attack me or should I just call the Alpha Pack and tell them they've got five sitting ducks and an up for grabs territory" Stiles replied.

The werewolves growled and charged Stiles while Lydia hung back to observe. Before they could hit Stiles, the superhuman slammed a violet energy covered hand to the ground and sent a pulse through the earth towards the werewolves. The energy reached them and blew the ground under them apart. The werewolves were launched into the air and blasted in different directions.

Boyd got up first and threw himself at Stiles. Stiles raised a wall of earth in front of him which Boyd slammed into with a thud. Before Boyd could recover, Stiles closed his fist which resulted in the wall turning into a hand made entirely of earth which trapped Boyd in a stone fist.

Isaac and Scott got up next and ran at Stiles from two sides. Stiles waited until the last second and then flew up into the air. The two werewolves didn't have time to change direction and so they slammed into one another. Stiles shot two bolts of energy towards the trees. The trees came alive and their roots ripped out themselves out of the earth and wrapped the two struggling boys in their tendrils, effectively immobilizing them.

Stiles lowered himself to the ground again. He looked around and saw that Derek and Erica were nowhere to be seen. He readied some energy with a purpose in mind. He heightened his senses temporarily. He heard a heartbeat coming closer to his position. He heard the person leap so he turned around and hit Erica dead on with a bolt. Erica screamed and fell to the ground twitching in pain.

He walked over to Erica. Erica however was smirking slightly. She seemed to be looking over Stiles shoulder. Stiles eyes widened in realization and he ducked just in time to miss Derek's clawed fist. Stiles rolled away from Derek thinking "Nice ploy, use Erica as bait to distract me".

Stiles blocked Derek's next kick with an energy covered arm. Derek kept on striking wildly. His attacks were coming so fast that Stiles didn't have time to come with a defensive maneuver. Derek backed Stiles up against a stone boulder. Just as Derek went to make a final strike, Stiles covered his body in violet energy and sunk back into the stone. Derek's fist followed Stiles and sunk into the rock.

Before Derek could pull his fist back, the rock solidified and trapped his hand there. Stiles stepped out of the boulder beside Derek. He placed a hand on the boulder and let the rock slide over Derek's body and trap him in a crude rock statue. Stiles turned and walked into the center of the chaos. He clicked his fingers at the vines holding Scott and Isaac which made them relinquish the pair.

He turned towards Erica and released a wave of violet energy which rejuvenated her. He disintegrated the fist holding Boyd. Last but not least he turned to Derek. "Let me out of here now" he snarled. "Meh, why should I? I think you would make a really nice garden ornament, what do you think guys?" Stiles asked the others.

Derek let out a roar and Stiles said "Alright, alright jeez take a joke would ya?". Stiles collapsed the stone surrounding Derek with a wave of his hand. "So, it seems we have some work to do" Stiles told the group brightly. He got snarls and growls in response.

For the next hour, Stiles ran through some basic combat moves and focused more on the speed and agility of the werewolves rather than their offence. When asked why, he replied "You can't outdo the Alpha's in terms of strength, so the next best thing is to work on your speed and skills, it'll at least allow you to hold your own until help arrives".

"But how will we know if the other is in danger? We can't be around each other all the time" Boyd asked. Stiles went over to his backpack and handed each of the werewolves a small communications watch. "Each one of us will carry these communications devices, if either one of us encounters the Alpha's then we can signal each other and get there as soon as possible" Stiles told them.

"How exactly did you get your hands on these?" Lydia asked examining her watch. Stiles scratched his head and said nervously "Uh, Pietro and I may have, uh, _liberated_ these from the evil clutches of the R &D Department in the Avengers Facility". Lydia gave Stiles dry look and said "I'm sure the Avengers appreciated your efforts when you told them about this right?".

Stiles made a show of looking at his watch free wrist saying "Oh, look at the time, we've gotta work on your powers Lydia". He turned to Derek and Scott. "You guys better get outta here while Lydia practices" he told them. "Why can't we stay?" Erica asked. "Lydia has a scream which is powerful enough to shatter glass, you guys all have enhanced hearing, Lydia's voice could very well end up killing you" Stiles explained. The Pack agreed and left.

Once he was sure the Pack was at a safe enough distance, Stiles turned to Lydia. He retrieved his backpack and took out some photos and personal objects. "What are those for?" Lydia asked. "We're going to work on developing your psychic abilities first, seeing as how they drew you to the murder scene by the pool, we can also assume that these also trigger your Banshee Wail". Stiles told her handing her an object.

"Deaton said that certain events can trigger visions or dreams, since the full moon was out during these murders we can assume that like werewolves you kinda go crazy in reaction to it, by the time the next full moon rises we'd want to be aiming to make sure that when your powers activate that you are fully conscious and in control of them, these objects are related to the murder victims, I want you to try and receive a thought or memory from them, if you do see anything write about it on this pad" Stiles instructed handing her a pen and sketchpad.

Lydia closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt nothing at all and after a few minutes she opened her eyes. "I got nothing Stiles" Lydia told him. "I beg to differ" Stiles told her and pointed down at the pad. On it she'd drawn what appeared to be a figure which resembled a bald headed rotting face wearing a black robe. "How'd I do that, I didn't even feel my hand move" Lydia said in a confused tone.

"Psychic abilities can sometimes activate subconscious, my sister Wanda for example can hear people's thoughts even without meaning to, she even sometimes accidentally melds her mind with another person" Stiles told her. "This time I want you to hold an object but try to detect the exact point when you receive the vision".

Lydia nodded and concentrated on the object once more. She focused until she felt a spark. She grabbed at the spark and held on. Her mind felt at ease as she stopped her hand from moving. She pushed at the spark some more. She heard an odd sound. It sounded like a patchy radio. She focused more on the sound and it grew in volume and much clearer. To Lydia it sounded like multiple voices chanting at once.

She followed the sound and images started to appear. They appeared to be about a classroom and an old ancient tree stump. Lydia tried to press onward put something appeared before her. It was the same bald headed rotting corpse that she'd drawn before. The figure hissed at Lydia demonically and threw a hand in her direction. Lydia gasped as she felt as if she'd been punched in the face.

"LYDIA, Lydia! Are you alright?" Stiles asked as he'd seen Lydia reel backwards as if she'd been physically struck. "I'm fine Stiles" Lydia assured him. "Lydia, your lip is bleeding" Stiles told her. Lydia took out her compact mirror and sure enough her lip was bleeding, as well as that there was a bruise forming where lip had been struck.

"I had a vision of a classroom, and a tree stump... I also heard voice, multiple voices chanting in some weird language" Lydia told Stiles. "So what happened then, how'd you get hurt" Stiles asked. Lydia indicated the drawing and said "That thing that I drew earlier appeared, it looked like it could see me, it must of because it struck me in the face".

"Looks like that thing doesn't want to be detected, it must have blocked you from sensing it" Stiles told her. "That was really good for a first lesson though". Lydia held her face gingerly. "Do you want to continue?" asked Stiles. Lydia nodded. They practiced some more on Lydia's abilities but it seemed that the entity had found a way to block Lydia from having visions about it. Near the end, Stiles conjured stone golems out of the ground.

"Ok, now that we've got your psychic abilities up and running, I want to practice your scream, we're gonna try and activate it now" Stiles said pulling out a pair of earmuffs and putting them on. Stiles gave Lydia the thumbs up and said "Focus on the exact moment you screamed when you saw the dead body try and find the emotional or subconscious trigger" he told her.

Lydia nodded and faced the golems. She reached inside herself for the spark. She focused on her vague memories of the pool boy. She remembered walking into the pool. Turning the training dummy over and then turning around to see the pool boy. She opened her eyes when she felt energy gather around her chest. She nodded at Stiles and turned towards the golems. She screamed and the surrounding trees started blowing erratically at the sound of her voice. The golems shook a little bit but otherwise remained the same.

Stiles took out his earmuffs and said "And now that we've found the on switch, we're gonna concentrate on the direction of your cry" Stiles told her. Lydia nodded eagerly.

 **Stilinski House**

"Ritual Sacrifices? God and I thought your life in Beacon Hills was going to be boring" Pietro said to Stiles over Skype. "Uh God, Its bad enough with mystery lightning girl, The Alpha Pack, Danny becoming a firestarter, and now Lydia has got new supernatural abilities herself" Stiles groaned.

"What?, What did you say?" Wanda asked. Stiles sighed and said "Lydia is whats known as a Banshee, basically they are drawn to death, have visions etc. As well as that they can emit powerful supersonic cries, now it falls to me to teach her to control her new abilities". Wanda thought of something.

"If, she feels it getting to much, try meditation, its what I do when people's thoughts crowd my head, it allows me to focus on my own thoughts and then sort out what thoughts I want to hear, if you want I send you some of the techniques that Agent Romanoff has been showing me" Wanda advised. Stiles sighed in relief. "Would you, that would be such a big help".

"Back to the sacrifices though, they sound serious" Wanda said. "I don't know what to say, I tried to approach the subject with Derek and Scott but Derek shot me down, roared at me actually and told me to focus on the Alpha Pack, it was weird, it was like he was possessed, Scott is still to much in AllisonLand to care really" Stiles answered, slightly perturbed at the memories of his last conversation with Derek.

Wanda and Pietro's faces grew serious. "Do we need to come down there? The Alpha Pack and this serial killer sound dangerous" Pietro told him. Stiles waved them off and said "Relax, The Alpha Pack are easy as pie compared to me, all I need to do is try to get Danny back onto Team Good and take out Electro Girl".

Wanda sighed. "if you're sure, we'll say good night" Wanda told him. Pietro, Wanda and Stiles said their goodbyes and cut the Skype call. Stiles finished the last of his assignments. He had taken a few make-up tests and so far had passed them with flying colors. Unfortunately, Mr Harris was going to be the difficult one so Stiles made sure to study extra hard as to not give Mr Harris the excuse to fail him.

 **Deaton's Veterinary**

At the vet, Scott and Deaton were attending to a dog brought in by an Kyle, a senior high school student who was in the ROTC. Scott was trying to get the animal to hold still and growled softly. The dog immediately showed it's belly to Scott. "Wow, guess he knows who the Alpha is" the man joked. Deaton looked at Scott searchingly before turning his gaze away from the teen. Scott look baffled at the man's words.

"Alright, I've collected the stool sample, my guess though is that its something that he ate" Deaton told the man. The man nodded and took his dog out to the car to bring him home. However when he tried to encourage the dog to get in the car the dog refused to jump in. "Come on Bullet, this usually happens before you go to the vet" the man said to his dog.

Bullet however turned away from his owner and ran down the alleyway beside the vet's office. The man cursed and ran after his dog. Meanwhile Scott had found something in the stool sample collected from the dog. He gave it to Deaton to examine. "Hmmm, Interesting" Deaton observed. "Do you know what it is?" Scott asked.

"It's definitely poisonous, for the dog but it is also poisonous to you too" Deaton told Scott. "Wolfsbane?" Scott guessed. Deaton shook his head and said "No, Mistletoe". In the alleyway, the man chased his dog but couldn't find any sign of him until he heard a soft growling noise underneath a nearby dumpster.

The man got down on his knees and reached his hand underneath the dumpster, trying to pull the dog out. "Bullet, come on, here boy" the man coaxed. He stretched his hand in further until a sharp pain made him pull it back. "Son of a bitch, did you just bite me?" The man growled. He then glanced up and saw his dog sitting across the alleyway and not under the dumpster leading the man to wonder, what exactly had bitten him.

He looked under the dumpster and saw what appeared to be a black swirling mass."Come closer" a demonic voice whispered. The dog started barking madly as if trying to warn it's owner of the impending danger that the black shadow posed. "Come closer" it growled, more insistent. The man got closer to it just as the black reached out. The man didn't have time to even scream before he was dragged under the dumpster and into the swirling mass.

Scott heard the dog barking loudly and went outside to investigate. He ran down the alley and saw Bullet. Scott picked up the dog and looked around for his owner but there was no trace of him anywhere.

 **Beacon Hills High School**

Stiles groaned as he looked through the last sheet of questions that Mr Harris had given him. The man had been determined to try and keep Stiles from going into senior year. "Less moaning Mr Stilinski, more writing, anymore verbal outbursts like that and I'll be forced to call of the test which will result in you failing and me having to tolerate your presence for another year" Mr Harris said snidely.

Stiles glared at the man and set about his last sheet of questions with a determined attitude. Once he was finished he handed his paper to Mr Harris. Mr Harris looked through the paper and checked every spelling and sentence for error. Finally he finished correcting the exam and gave the paper back to Stiles. "You passed Stilinski, now get of my sight" Mr Harris spat at him.

Stiles whooped with joy and headed for gym practice.

Scott told Stiles about his customer disappearing at the vets. "It was weird, he vanished without a trace, like he'd never been there" Scott told him. "Did he look like a virgin? Or virginal?" Stiles asked. "No, you see Deaton makes me have sex with all our customers, its this new policy he's trying" Scott said jokingly.

"Scott, could you try to be serious here? If this guy was a virgin then that means its open season on all virgins around here" Stiles told him. "Then what have you got to be worried about? You're sorted out in that department with that Lily chick right?" Scott said confusedly. Stiles huffed and said "That policy might not extend to say at least half of the student population of Beacon Hills High".

"Shame, I wouldn't have minded being your first" Danny said from behind Stiles. Stiles jumped and spun around to see Danny leaning on the locker behind him. "Danny, you're here, oh my god, are you alright, did the Alpha's hurt you?" Stiles asked in concern. Danny however looked confused.

"What Alphas? What do you mean?" he asked. Now it was Scott and Stiles's turn to be confused. "Uh Danny, don't you remember what happened a few nights ago at the bank?" Scott asked. Danny shook his head and said "I was at home with my family, Ethan stopped by to say Hi to my folks, he's my new boyfriend, you'll see him now in a few minutes, he and his brother just transferred in from two counties over".

Scott and Stiles cast weary looks at each other. They would have said more had Coach Finstock not stepped in and ordered them to hurry up. Isaac walked in with prompted Finstock to say "Mr Lahey, happy to have you back, not happy that you're late". Isaac replied "Sorry Coach".

Finstock turned to the team and said "I'd like to remind you all that cross-country is not optional for lacrosse players, I don't need you turning into a bunch of FAT ASSES in the off season". Coach spotted Isaac and Danny taking off their shirts showing their muscular chests. "So work on that" he finished lamely. He then turned to Stiles and said in an awkward tone "Uh, Stilinski my office,we kinda need to talk about something".

Stiles immediately said "Whatever it is, I didn't do it, you can't prove anything, I have witnesses that can confirm my location at any times". "Relax Stilinski, this is something of a more uh personal matter" Finstock said to him. Confused Stiles followed the man into his office. Finstock went over to the drawers and rummaged in his desk for something. He withdrew a piece of paper and handed it to Stiles.

Stiles saw that it was an official document signed and stamped by the Education Board He read the contents and his eyes glowed violet in anger. "Might endanger other students..., in the interest of fair play we ask that Mr Stilinski be banned from attending or participating in any school sports competitions..., what the hell is this Coach?" Stiles asked.

Finstock held up his hands and said "I don't know Stilinski, it arrived today in the mail, I'm afraid its been approved by the Education Board and the Californian Law Enforcement Department". Stiles growled and said "So that's it? I'm off the team for good?" Stiles told him. Finstock nodded and said "You'll be supervised while attending gym class but yeah, no more lacrosse".

Stiles stomped out of the office, raging all the way outside to the grounds. He told Scott and Isaac what happened. "But isn't that like discrimination or something?" Isaac asked. Stiles nodded and said "Apparently we live in Nazi Germany now, though I guess I should feel lucky that I'm allowed attend school with other normal students" spitting the words out with such venom that made Isaac and Scott flinch.

"What about Danny? He didn't seem to know anything about that night in the bank?" Scott asked. "I don't know, he said he was introducing his family to his new boyfriend, Ethan or something..." Stiles explained but was cut off by the sound of Finstock blowing his whistle. "Class, we have new delinquents joining us today, their names are Ethan and Aiden, try to make feel welcome and Yada yada... now lets run" Finstock said.

Two boys stepped forward. They were twins and Stiles and Isaac recognized them immediately. Danny walked up to one of the twins and gave him a light kiss. Stiles eyes widened when he realized who Ethan was. The Coach blew the whistle and the class jogged off. Isaac growled and made to go after them but was stopped by Scott.

"Isaac don't" Scott warned but Isaac shook off his restraining arm. "They attacked me and that girl, they nearly killed Derek and Cora and they did something twisted to Danny's mind, I'm gonna kill them" Isaac said running after the twins. Stiles and Scott followed him trying to stop Isaac from getting himself killed.

They followed the three werewolves off the beaten track and into the forest. They turned the corner just in time to see Ethan and Aiden grab Isaac and hold him down by his arms. "Ethan, I can never remember but how many bones are there in the body" Aiden asked his brother mockingly. "I don't know either, let's count" Ethan growled and made to break Isaac's arm.

Isaac was saved when Scott ran forward and punched Ethan in the mouth breaking the Alpha's jaw. "That's one" Scott said. Stiles hit Aiden's arm with a bolt breaking it in two places. Aiden howled in pain and let go of Isaac. "That's two and three" Stiles supplied. The Alpha's got up and faced the two Beta's and Stiles growling. Danny appeared and engulfed his fists in green flames. The were just about to start fighting when a scream pierced the air.

They ran forward and saw that a whole crowd of students had gathered around a tree. Tied to tree was Scott's customer that went missing from the night before. Like with all the other victims, his throat was slashed, his head was bashed in and was stabbed in the heart. The trio turned to the Alpha werewolves with accusatory eyes but they seemed to be just as shocked as they were.

The police soon arrived and began trying to disperse the watching teens. Stiles went up to his father and said "Look Dad, this guy has the same injuries as the other victims". John sighed and said "I'm not even gonna question how you know that, look son you need to step back and let us handle it OK". A girl ran forward crying a the sight of her boyfriend being murdered. The police held her back. Stiles made a note to try and talk one on one with this girl in case she knew something.

Stiles went to Scott and Isaac to discuss what they'd found. "Did you see the way they looked at him?" Isaac asked them. "You mean the way they had no idea what was going on?" Stiles answered. "Oh no, they knew" Isaac stated looking for any excuse to go after the Alpha twins. Stiles shook his head and said "The guy was strangled with garroting wire alright, am I the only one here recognizing the lack of wolf-a-tude in these murders?".

Isaac said "What you think that it is coincidence that they turn up and people start dying?". Stiles considered it and said "Well, maybe not but maybe someone is committing these murders because of the Alpha Pack, I mean what if these sacrifices are part of gathering power, maybe the murderer wants to feel secure that they have the power to defeat the Alpha Pack".

"What makes you think that?" Scott asked. "When I was with HYDRA I looked at some of the documents that they had on Beacon Hills, apparently it's some kind of mystical leyland more supernatural beings, what if there is another supernatural entity about the place? Like a witch or a necromancer?" Stiles theorized.

"Come on, human sacrifices?" Scott asked. Stiles looked at Scott with disbelief and said "Your eyes glow, hair comes out of the side of your head, I can fly and shoot purple energy out of my hands and you're having a little trouble with human sacrifices?". Scott turned to Isaac and said " That's a good point too".

"They killed that kid and those other victims and now I am gonna kill them too" Isaac stated stubbornly before walking off. Stiles sighed and then turned to Scott and said "We're gonna have a practice with powers this evening after school, if there is another supernatural then we really need to train". Stiles gave Scott the rest of the details and then walked off. He had to go and see a banshee.

The Twins didn't stop there at the track. They set Isaac up to make it seem that he had beat up Ethan. Harris saw this and placed Isaac in lunchtime detention. Allison wound up in detention due to the fact that the previous nights events made her fall asleep in Ms Morell's class. She tried to question Ms Morell put that only made the mysterious teacher give her detention.

Her and Isaac ended up cleaning out the janitor's closet together. Isaac was feeling claustrophobic due to his memories of his father locking him in a freezer. "Are you ok?" Allison asked. "Just not a fan of small spaces" Isaac answered, checking that the door was still open.

"Well this situation doesn't make me very happy either" Allison told him. "Well you being happy isn't really a big priority of mine, since you stabbed me, twenty times, with knives" Isaac shot back. "They were actually Chinese ring daggers, but yeah, sorry" Allison replied awkwardly. "Was that an apology?" Isaac asked. "Would you accept an apology?" Allison asked.

Isaac was about to reply but the door slammed shut behind them and it locked plunging the two into darkness. Outside Aiden and Ethan pulled a vending machine over the door keeping Isaac from getting out. Inside Isaac took off his jacket and began to sweat profusely.

Isaac began to whimper and panic as his mind was assaulted with memories of been locked inside the freezer, screaming and begging to get out. Isaac began pounding at the door with all his strength desperately. Allison tried to calm him down but her words were proving ineffectual. Isaac started yelling in desperation, his eyes flickering gold.

He turned toward Allison with his fangs bared and advanced on her. Allison screamed at Isaac but he grabbed her arm and prepared to attack her. The door was thrown open by Scott who pulled him off of Allison and threw him out into the corridor. Scott pinned the rabid werewolf to the ground, trying to get him to calm down. "ISAAC!" Scott roared with power in his command. Isaac's face returned to normal.

He backed away from Scott and Allison saying "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry". Allison said "It's okay, it wasn't his fault". She felt sorry for Isaac. Scott nodded and said "Well we know what they want now, they're not just trying to get us angry, they're trying trying to get someone hurt too". Isaac got up an asked Scott "So what do we do?". Scott considered it and then said "We're gonna make them angry, really angry".

Scott plan basically involved going after the twin's pride and joy. Their motorbikes. They stole Ethan's bike and tore off the vital parts to it. Scott went into class with the twins and held up the parts for them to see. The twin Alpha's looked at the parts in shock and rage. "These kinda look important, hell I don't even know what this one does?" Scott told them, clearly enjoying the looks on their faces. Then Isaac drove Aiden's bike into the school. Isaac framed Aiden for it which resulted in the Alpha getting suspended.

Stiles walked alongside Lydia. "I am not getting rid of my dog!" Lydia stated firmly. "I am not saying that you should, just to think about it, OK this thing already has three virgins sacrificed, as far as I know, Kyle wasn't a virgin, maybe this thing is targeting people with pets or little dogs or something" Stiles told her.

"Stop trying to establish a pattern from a single data point" Lydia answered back. The two argued until they reached the music classroom. Neither one of them realized they were in this class as they were still arguing. Lydia had taken out a her copybook and began sketching. "What am I supposed to do, just stand back and watch innocent people die?" Stiles demanded. Lydia rolled her eyes and said "Yes Stiles, this is a human murder so maybe you should let a human figure it out like say the Sheriff?".

Stiles then took note of what Lydia was drawing. It appeared to be a tree with a man tied to it. Perturbed, Stiles looked around and realized that they were in the music classroom. "Lydia, you don't take music do you?" Stiles asked. "No" Lydia replied, not looking up from her drawing. "So why are we in the music classroom?" Stiles asked.

Stiles then spotted something on the piano. Stiles and Lydia walked over to it and saw that there was a scratch mark that looked like human fingernails covered in blood. Lydia saw that there was a phone beside the piano recording. Lydia pressed play on the phone. "OK, recording Piano Part 3" the teacher's voice said.

The piano began but then there was a thumping sound and the piano was cut off. Stiles heard something odd and turned up the volume on the phone. Lydia and Stiles listened and they heard what appeared to be loud chanting, like multiple voice shouting at once in unison. Stiles turned around and grabbed Lydia's drawing. "Stiles that's the same chanting I was telling you about the other day" Lydia said. He turned to Lydia and said "Another sacrifice is going down, we have to talk to Deaton now".

 **Deaton's Veterinary Clinic**

The pair walked into the vets office. Deaton turned around to face the two teens. "You two are out early" he remarked. Stiles took out his phone and went to his recordings list. "We've got a big problem on our hands, listen" Stiles told him and he pressed play. The mysterious chanting started again. Deaton's face lost it's indifferent demeanor and it became scared and apprehensive.

"Do you know what this is?" Lydia asked. Deaton still didn't answer. Stiles grew impatient and said "Look, We've got four dead people here, possibly five, all of them were good innocent kids, if you don't help us right now then you are condemning others to the same fate so enough with the cryptic crap".

"The first three were virgins I assume?" Deaton asked. Stiles and Lydia nodded. Deaton faced them and said "Three virgins, stabbed in the chest, throats cut and heads bashed in?". Lydia replied "If you know all of this information then why are you telling us what we already know?". Deaton sighed and said "Because I have spent years trying to deny this thing's very existence".

"What is it? Why is someone sacrificing these particular people?" Stiles asked. "This person or thing is copying the work of a people long ago that should have known better" Deaton told him and then said "There will be more, these deaths are only the start of it, in every society there are people that fill certain positions, the most common ones are virgins, warriors and guardians, for this thing to finish the ritual they will need to kill three human beings that belong to these groups to attain absolute power".

Stiles thought of something. "Warriors, can that actually be translated as soldiers or military men?" he asked Deaton. "Yes, yes they can" Deaton answered. "Scott said that Kyle's family had a military background and usually some of those kids are sent to the Reserve Officers Training Corps, so that technically makes Kyle a warrior, and the music teacher Mr Jameson is a retired navy instructor, crap this thing has already got what it needs to complete the second part of the ritual" Stiles cursed.

"Here's the thing I saw in my vision, maybe it can give us a clue how to find it" Lydia said, handing Deaton the sketch of the monster she drew. Deaton made a noise of disgust at the back of his throat at the sight of the picture. "Do you know what druid means in English?" Deaton asked the pair. The two shook their heads and Deaton said "It means light oak, someone who respects the balance of life, the opposite to that is dark oak, a bringer of death and decay, the term for this is Darach".

Lydia suddenly looked panicked. "What Lydia? What is it?" Stiles asked. "I just thought of someone else who has a military background. In the school, behind a desk grading papers was Stiles's least favorite teacher Mr Harris, or more accurately Private Harris. He was just finished when the haunting sound of multiple voice chanting in unison filled his ears.

 **Author's Note: Things are heating up now between both the Alpha Pack and The Darach. Included a small scene with Wanda and Pietro to retain that sibling continuity that the twins and Stiles share. Let me know whta you think of it by your review. xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Alpha Pack Vs Teen Wolves-Round 1:**

 **Derek's Loft**

Stiles and Scott drove up to Derek's loft. The whole Pack was congregating there to discuss the recent events in Beacon Hills. Both the sacrifices and the Alpha Pack. Scott and Stiles met up with the Pack and they got into the elevator. When they entered the apartment they stiffened at the sight of Cora wiping up a puddle of blood.

"What happened?" Erica asked. Cora looked up at them with a tired look in her eyes. "The Alpha Pack sent their message, they don't want to kill us themselves, they want Derek do it for them" she answered and then resumed wiping up the blood. Derek came down the steps then, wincing in pain with every step he made.

"Derek, oh my god, are you alright?" Stiles asked rushing over to Derek. To his surprise, Derek growled and pushed him away. "It's none of your concern Stiles" he snarled and walked past the teen without a second glance. Stiles felt hurt. He thought Derek and he were making progress but ever since that night in the bank, Derek had completely shut him out.

"What happened to to you and Cora? How did you get injured?" Isaac asked. "Deaucalion came by here earlier with two other members of his Pack" Derek explained. "What? Why didn't you signal us with the watches Stiles gave us?" Scott asked. Derek looked at the ground and said "I left it up in my room". Cora said "I took off for training".

"Jeez Derek I didn't hand out an a thousand dollar piece of equipment just for you to forget it" Stiles said exasperatedly. "Why are you even here again Stiles?" Derek growled defensively. "Well clearly, because you can't take the safety of your Pack seriously" Stiles shot back. The two prepared to begin a verbal barrage but Boyd, in one of his rare moments of loudness, shouted "ENOUGH! TELL US WHAT THE ALPHA PACK SAID".

Everyone looked at the Beta in awe, most of them were put off due to Boyd's usual calm easy-going demeanor. "Maybe Boyd should be Alpha" Thought Stiles. Derek huffed before beginning.

 _Flashback:_

 _Cora and Derek were arguing about how to deal with the Alpha Pack when the alarm went off, signaling intruders. The two faced the opening door and were met with the growling face of Ennis in full werewolf mode. Cora snarled and raced towards the Alpha despite Derek's warning. The Alpha proved to be too strong for the Beta and pinned her to the ground by her throat._

 _Derek roared and went to attack Ennis when Kali walked in. She had a smirk on her face as her teeth began to elongate and her eyes turned red. Derek and Kali engaged in a brutal battle but in the end, Kali got the upper hand on Derek and knocked him down on the ground. Before Derek could get up she tore a long metal pipe from the wall and used it to pierce through Derek's back and his chest. She drove the bar further and embedded the piece of pipe that was impaling Derek, in the floor._

 _Derek and Cora sensed a new presence and looked up to see Deaucalion walking in. "Are you done yet? Good, it was exhausting to listen to" Deaucalion drawled in a bored tone. He sat down in front of Derek who was gasping in pain due to the pipe being lodged in his back. "Let's have a little talk Derek" Deaucalion said to the young Alpha._

" _Let her go" Derek growled. Deaucalion nodded at Ennis who released his grip on Cora. Cora made to go over to her brother but Kali growled in warning and twisted the pipe in Derek's back causing him to scream in pain. "See we're not unreasonable, we can talk about this in a civilized manner" Deaucalion mocked._

" _I'm not interested in anything you have to say" Derek gasped out defiantly. Deaucalion made an expression of fake hurt. "But you haven't even heard my pitch" he told him. "I know what you want me to do, you want me to kill my own Pack" Derek growled. "Oh don't sound so negative about it, we both know that you would be lying in saying that the idea doesn't appeal to you, to finally stop looking after a pack of unruly teenagers who are in the end going to become a liability" Deaucalion stated._

 _Deaucalion got up and said "When I lost my sight, one of my Beta's deemed me an unfit leader and sought to kill me, instead I killed him and in the process I learnt something truly amazing, I discovered that Alpha's had to power to take energy from their Beta's by killing them, I became stronger and faster than I had ever been in my whole lifetime, I tested this theory out on my other Beta's, actually I killed them all, I became something new, something all-powerful"._

 _Deaucalion continued on and said "I went searching for new talent, I realized that Beta's were a thing in the past, I sought out other Pack Alpha's who had grown tired of caring for their ungrateful Pack members, they decimated them all and became like I am, unstoppable". He grasped Derek's face and examined it. "You're right Kali, he looks like his mother, Talia"._

 _Deaucalion walked over to Derek's desk and said "You'll get to know me Derek, just like she did". Derek looked towards Deaucalion and spat out "I know who you are, you're a fanatic". Derek coughed up more blood as Deaucalion turned around to face him. "Know me? You've never seen anything like me, I am the Alpha of Alpha's" he said, his voice rising in volume and power with each word._

" _I am the apex of apex predators,I am DEATH, DESTROYER OF WORLDS, I AM THE DEMON WOOOOLLLLFFF!" Deaucalion roared out with extreme power behind his voice. The Alpha's in the room flinched back and even Cora ran behind a wall to cower agaisnt the dangerous being in the room. Kali pulled the pipe out of Derek's body and let him slump to the ground._

 _Deaucalion took off his sunglasses revealing his Alpha red eyes. The lenses had cracked. "I hate it when that happens" Deaucalion sighed examining the glasses. With that the three Alpha's walked past Derek and Cora. "If and when you change your mind Derek, I'll be at the old abandoned mall waiting at midnight, fail to show up and, well the consequences may be severe" Deaucalion stated before the Alpha Pack walked out of the room._

"So they want us to meet, somehow I don't think they want to just go for coffee and bagels" Stiles said running his hand through his hair. "If they're calling a meeting then they will probably have the whole Pack there and that includes Danny and that girl with the electric powers" Peter noted. "Which means that we need everyone in on this" Derek concluded.

"How's your progress with Lydia?" Derek asked Stiles. Stiles looked at Derek as if he'd gone mad. "Derek she is nowhere near ready for a fight of this magnitude, she could get killed" Stiles told him. "If she doesn't fight with us, they might just kill her by assoication anyway" Derek argued. "No!" Stiles told him. "I'm the Alp..." Derek began but Stiles said "And I'm an Avenger and the Avenger say no, that is it" Stiles told him with a note of finality.

Derek and Stiles glared at each other. Derek took a breath and said "Ok, so what do you propose" Derek asked Stiles. Stiles took a breath and said "We'll try to negotiate with them at first". The Beta's let out hisses of disapproval. Stiles held up his hands and said "I know, I know, this plan probably won't work, but at the very least it will put Deaucalion of guard".

"How so?" Cora asked. "Deaucalion thinks that at best, we are disorganized and that we don't possess a lot of skill in a fight, I doubt that he knows that we've been practicing, it will allow us an element of surprise" Stiles answered her.

"What happens if we do have to kill them?" Scott asked reluctantly. Stiles closed his eyes and then said "If it comes to that point then I am afraid that yes we will have to take them out" Stiles told him. Scott looked outraged and said "How can you say that Stiles?, I mean are you actually sure that you can kill people?".

Stiles sighed. He knew that of all people, Scott was going to have a problem with this. "Scott, these are cold-blooded killers, they will not hesitate to kill us, if we are to have any hope of surviving this night, then we have to let go of our pre-conceived notions about morality" Stiles told him.

"But..." Scott began but Stiles interrupted him saying "But nothing Scott, if you want to go home, by all means we won't stop you, but know this, if you walk away now then you are sentencing other werewolves to die, yourself and your mother included, if we don't stop this Pack now, they won't stop at just us, they'll keep on going until there is no one left who can stand up against them, so make your choice now Scott".

Scott couldn't deny the truth of Stiles's words. He hated killing or even the thoughts of killing but he realized that in this situation that it might just be the only thing that could save others. "OK, whats the plan?" he asked. Stiles turned to the group and said "Here's what we're gonna do".

 **Beacon Hills, Track Path**

Out in the rain, Harris struggled against his binds, trying to get free. "Please, I helped you, you promised to let me live" he begged as a hooded figure tied garroting wire around his throat. The figure paused for a brief second. "They'll find out about you and then you won't be able to run, they'll find you and then Stilinski will bring the Avengers down on you" he told the person. The hood lifted up revealing the demonic face of the Darach which flickered and became the grinning sadistic face of Jennifer Blake. "He's not the one I'm worried about" she said. She pulled the wire taut, slicing through Harris's throat instantly, killing the man. Harris was dead in seconds, tied to a tree out in the middle of the woods just like in Lydia's vision.

 **Abandoned Mall**

Scott and Isaac walked into the building with growing trepidation. They came across Deaucalion standing on the stairs of an old elevator. "Well this is a nice surprise, its not often that prey willingly wanders in to the wolves den, where is your Alpha Derek? Surely the son of Talia Hale is not too cowardly to show his face" Deacalion said.

"Derek doesn't know that we came, he threw Isaac out tonight because he doesn't want to have to kill his Pack, he's done the same with Boyd and Erica" Scott told him. "An interesting turn of events, but if that is the case then why have you turned up here all alone?" Deaucalion asked. "We want to be left alone, to live our lives in peace, now that Derek is gone you've no reason to be here" Scott told him.

"Derek left?" Deaucalion asked in surprise and then said "Well that is a shame, I would have enjoyed having a Hale in my Pack, but I'm afraid Mr McCall that with no Alpha for you and your friends I'll just simply have to kill you and take your power on for my own". With that Deaucalioin let out a low howl. Kali slid down the wall from the ceiling using her clawed feet. Ennis walked out from behind Isaac and Scott in full wolf mode. Aiden and Ethan appeared on the floor above Deaucalion shirtless. The morphed into their powerful monster form. Scott and Isaac watched as the girl from the bank and Danny stepped up on either side of Deaucalion. Danny's form became covered in green flames while electricity crackled in the other girls hands.

"But you don't have to kill us, I mean you've got an Enhanced on either side of you on the escalator, your monster Alpha on the top floor left of you and your Alpha's on each side of us, don't you have enough already?" Isaac asked in disbelief. "Sadly my boy, we just can't have everything in the world, If it any consolation, I'll tell him before I kill him and the rest of his family that his precious Beta's were brave to their last breath" Deaucalion mocked.

"Tell him yourself, Stiles NOW!" Scott yelled into his earpiece. Stiles who heard Isaac give him clear instructions on the Alpha's positions, let his power flow. Scott and Isaac ran at the two Enhanced just as the ceiling around each of the Alpha's collapsed due to Stiles's powers. Cora and Boyd dropped down and the two tackled Ennis to the ground.

Kali found herself face to face with Erica who shoved a piece of bar into the other woman's stomach. Kali roared with pain. "Not so nice to be on the receiving end is it bitch?" Erica growled. Deaucalion turned around and caught Derek by the throat as the other Alpha made to leap on top of him. However the force that Derek threw himself at him and the awkward angle in which they were standing caused the two to tumble down the escalator.

The monster Alpha tried to assist them but Stiles flew down in front of him. Before the Alpha could react, Stiles thrust his two glowing hands forward and into the chest of the Alpha. The Alpha roared as his body was lit up with violet crackling energy. Stiles pulled and the two Alpha's were forcibly merged back which caused the two twins to go flying in the opposite direction of one another.

Stiles turned to observe the fight. Boyd and Cora were holding their own against Ennis. Boyd's bulk allowed him to hold his own against Ennis's strength while Cora's lightning fast strikes kept the large Alpha from making any fatal blows. Derek and Deacualion were moving so fast that Stiles couldn't make out who was winning. Kali had long since pulled the bar free and was trying to catch Erica, but the clever Beta stayed out of Kali's way by dodging her strikes which frustrated the other bloodthirsty Alpha so much that she began to make mistakes which allowed Erica to get in a strike every now and again.

Unfortunately, Scott and Isaac were faring badly against the Enhanced. Scott was running away as a stream of green flame pursued him. Isaac was backed against the wall dodging each bolt of electricity that Lyla lazily shot at him. "You can't dance forever Pretty Boy" she said. Stiles gritted his teeth.

His plan was for Scott and Isaac to keep the Enhanced occupied while he dealt with the monster Alpha. Now that they were taken care of, Stiles flew down and yelled "Scott, Isaac, Switch!". Scott and Isaac backed off. Isaac went to assist Erica while Scott went to help Derek with Deaucalion.

Lyla said "I hope you're a lot more ready for our match than last time". Stiles raised his glowing fists and said "Lets do this thing". Danny shot a stream at fire at Stiles but Stiles increased his body's resistance to fire so that when the flames hit him, they felt like a mild uncomfortable heatwave. Thinking that he had hurt Stiles, Danny eased up on the fire stream. He was shocked when Stiles soared towards him feet first. Stiles gave Danny a flying kick which sent the other teenager flying into a brick wall causing it to crack.

Stiles flew up to dodge a bolt of lightning fired at him by Lyla. Stiles truck a glowing fist to the ground and made the ground shake beneath their feet which caused the girl to stumble. Before she could regain her footing, Stiles blasted her into a wall with a concentrated dose of power. Stiles walked towards the girl while she tried to recover. However Danny had regained consciuosness and shot a stream of fire at Stiles's back.

Stiles managed to turn and erect a forcefield of violet energy just in time. Lyla got of the floor and added to the strain on the forcefield by firing a continuous stream of lightning at Stiles. In a bold move, Stiles crossed his arms and made the two attacks redirect away from his shield and hit his two attackers. Lyla was hit with Danny's flames while Danny screamed as volts of electricity coursed through his body. Lyla's hoodie caught fire and she was forced to rip it off which revealed her face.

Stiles immediately recognized her. "Lily? What?" Stiles stuttered, shocked. Lily got up from the ground and brushed herself off saying "Like I said Stiles, nothing personal and the name is Lyla" before running at Stiles and engaging him in physical combat.

The fight seemed to take a turn for the worst from then on. Deaucalion, despite his blindness was matching Scott and Derek, blow for blow. One of his claws caught Scott in the chest making the young Beta fall. Deaucalion then got under Derek's guard and kicked him across the floor. Kali had grabbed Erica and threw her into Isaac which knocked them both down. Kali then ran over to Ennis and slashed Boyd's chest with a roundhouse kick. Cora tried to help Boyd but Ennis threw her to the ground and pinned her there with his foot.

Aiden and Ethan had recovered and had now engaged Erica and Isaac in a fight. Derek got up from his position on the ground and tackled Ennis knocking him away from his sister. The fighting pair wandered dangerously close to the edge of floor with neither Alpha giving the other quarter. Aiden and Ethan had grabbed Erica and Isaac and kept them in a hold. Kali had Cora pinned under her foot while a heavily bleeding Boyd lay nearby.

"STOP!" Deaucalion roared. The fighting ceased at the power in Deaucalion's voice. Deaucalion walked over to where Boyd was lying. He picked the young Beta up by his throat and held him up for Derek to see. "I'll give you this Derek, you certainly trained your Beta's well, no Pack has ever lasted this long against us" Deaucalion told them honestly. He then said "Despite this minor skirmish, I am still willing to give you one more chance". He held Boyd towards Derek and said "Kill him, right here, right now and I'll tell my Alpha's to let your friends go".

"I don't think so, we've still got another ace in the hole" Stiles said. At his words a flash arrow was fired at the space between Deaucalion and Kali which caused them to relinquish their holds on their captives in order to shield their sensitive eyes from the flash. Allison smirked from her position and fired another arrow, this time at Ethan and Aiden. Isaac and Erica closed their eyes while the twins cursed as their eyes were struck with temporary white blindness.

With that the fighting resumed. Derek began fighting Ennis again. Unfortunately Ennis dug his claws into Derek's chest causing the Alpha to howl in pain. Scott hobbled over to Derek and Ennis despite his injuries. He made one desperate lunge and slashed Ennis's knees. This caused the Ennis to fall. However the two Alpha's were so close to the edge that when Ennis fell, he fell down the long five storey drop taking Derek with him. The pair fell and crashed into a set of escalators a few floors below.

Scott could only look in horror and shock at the motionless body of Derek Hale. Stiles had seen his favorite Alpha fall and became incensed with rage. "NOOOOO!" he roared and released a wave of energy from his body which blasted everyone off their feet and destroyed a good portion of the area around him. Stiles sank to his feet as his shoulders shook with sobs. "No" he whimpered.

He had failed, he had let someone get killed and it was all his fault. He was so wrapped up in his grief that he didn't know that Lyla was sneaking towards him. He didn't realize the danger until Lyla grabbed him by the shoulders and sent volts of lightning coursing through his body. Stiles screamed in pain as he struggled to get the girl off of him. Violet energy emerged from his body, building and growing until the two were blasted away from each other by sheer force.

Stiles landed in a heap away from Lyla. There was now spots in his vision but he struggled to stay awake. Stiles felt two pairs of strong hands lift him up off the ground. He recognized the forms of Erica and Scott lifting him up and carrying him away from the scene. "He's gone, Derek's gone" Stiles murmured before falling unconscious.

 **Stilinski House**

When Stiles woke he was met with the concerned faces of Lydia and his father. "Uh, did someone get the collar number of the werewolf that bit me" Stiles groaned as his whole body was wracked with pain when he tried to move. "God Stiles, are you OK?" Lydia asked. "Ask me again in a few seconds" Stiles told her. He took in his bandaged body and cuts. He concentrated and let his powers heal him. His wounds healed in seconds.

"Are you OK now?" John asked his son. "Yep, fresh as a daisy" Stiles told him. "Good, then you can sit out your whole grounding period in this bedroom for the next few weeks" John stated. Before Stiles could form a reply, Lydia stepped up to Stiles and said "And on that note...". She smacked Stiles so hard his head whipped to one side. "Do not EVER pull that dangerous crap again, do you hear me" she growled.

"Look Dad, I don't know what Scott has told you but..." Stiles began but John said "I know... Derek". Stiles struggled to keep his eyes from tearing up as the memories from the previous night threatened to overwhelm him. He could still see Derek and Ennis's expression as they tumbled to their deaths. "We went by the site this morning but when Peter and I got there... we couldn't find any trace of them in the place, we think that the Alpha Pack took off with their bodies" John told him.

Stiles's heart sank at his father's words. He tried to deny what his father was saying to him but it was hard. "Maybe he got up and walked away, maybe he..." Stiles told him. John shook his head and Stiles was forced to accept the truth.

Derek was actually dead. His beloved Sourwolf was no longer there to tease. They had left so many things unanswered between them. Stiles regretted his words to Derek in New York about wanting to remain friends and confidants. Now they had both lost the chance to see if they could have made a relationship work and now Stiles would spend the rest of his like thinking about what could have been.

John noticed his son was in severe inner turmoil due to his facial expressions. He wore the same look when his beloved Claudia died. If it hadn't been for Stiles then he would have sunk in a deep pit of despair and alcohol for the rest of life. Stiles was his sole reason for continuing on in this world, he was angry at his son for not telling him about the fight between them and the Alpha Pack but he recognized that Stiles wasn't in any fit state to hear criticism. He needed time to mourn for Derek.

"Stiles, I know it might be to early but... what happened last night?" Lydia asked. Stiles sighed and recounted the night events. When he got to the bit about Lyla being a traitor it brought a fresh surge of anger to the Avenger. Lyla had been the first woman that Stiles had ever been with. He'd told her things about himself that he wouldn't tell others but now it looked like she had been reporting to Deaucalion all along.

Deaucalion. The thought of that smug arrogant asshole made Stiles simmer with visible anger. That monster had cared nothing for the lives of others let alone his own Pack. In his unseeing eyes, everyone was dispensable and that it was his divine right to chose how Pack's should be run and that everyone who he thought was weak should be eliminated. Stiles vowed that by the end of this, he would make sure that Deaucalion would suffer for all the lives that he had taken and the hundreds more he had probably ruined.

When he was finished telling his story, Lydia placed a hand on Stiles shoulder and rubbed it for comfort. John got a call on his cellphone. He spoke for a few minutes to the other person on the line before he hung up. John sighed and said "I've gotta go, there were two new murders". Stiles and Lydia looked at the Sheriff in alarm. "Who?" Stiles asked do he was sure he already knew the answer. "Harris and the school's music teacher" John answered but then said "Remember Stiles, you are grounded, you are to stay in this house at all times". Stiles nodded and the Sheriff left.

Once John was gone, Lydia turned to Stiles and said "You're not staying in are you?". Stiles shook his head and said "Nope, we've gotta find Derek's... body, no way am I letting the Alpha's have it"

Stiles said and then asked "Where are the others?". Lydia replied "Their going to the cross-country meet, it just Allison, Cora, Erica and I that are left".

"Ok, we can work with that" Stiles told her as he began pulling on some new clothes. "Stiles are you sure that you're ok?" Lydia asked. Stiles paused for a second before saying "I'm not sure that I'll ever be ok Lydia, I was just betrayed by someone I held my confidence in and on the same night I lost someone I had feelings for and now I'll never get the chance to see if we could have made it work, I have to keep moving because if I stop now I'll collapse, I need to do something, anything". Lydia nodded her head in understanding and dialed Allison and Erica's numbers.

 **Beacon Hills High School**

In the forest a badly injured Derek stumbled around. He didn't dare go to Deaton in case the Alpha's were there. Unbeknownst to Derek, his assumption was correct. Kali and Aiden had brought Ennis to Deaton to try and get him to heal Ennis. After some threats were exchanged, Morrell pointed out that the Alpha pack would target Scott and his friends if he didn't save Ennis. Finally, Deaton let the Pack in. Though Deaton was able to heal Ennis, Deaucalion came in under the false pretense of caring about his Alpha subordinate and killed him, taking on the man's power for his own. Kali believed that Derek and his Pack were responsible and vowed revenge.

Derek now wandered near a familiar school parking lot. He needed help and he needed it fast. Almost immediately his thoughts went to Stiles. However before Derek could act on those thoughts they were replaced by image of Jennifer. Sweet lovely Jennifer, who else would it be, there was nothing in the world but her. She'd keep him safe and alive.

The woman in question had gotten into her car with a stack of papers when Derek's blood covered hand hit her side window. Jennifer yelped in surprise when she saw Derek collapse against the car and fall to the ground. Jennifer cursed as she got out of the car to cradle Derek in her arms. This wasn't part of her plan, Derek and his Pack were supposed to be added protection in case the Alpha Pack figured out who and what she was and made a strike against her. She couldn't afford to lose Derek yet.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. WiFi was down for the whole week at my house. Just watched Civil War and I'm gonna try and incorporate the events into this storyline. Best Marvel movie yet.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Darach Strikes Again:**

 **Abandoned Mall**

Stiles, Cora and Erica investigated the scene of the fight while Lydia and Allison went to follow the pack in case there was any trouble. They looked at the escaltors for any sign that Derek had gotten up. "Is there anything? Like a scent or bloodspots" Stiles asked. Cora shook her head and said "Derek might still be alive, a dead body can't mask it's own scent". Erica then said "Which begs the question, where is he?, If the Alpha's took him then he would see no need to mask his scent which would leave it easier to track him".

"Hmm well glad to see that your intelligence is not determined by your hair color" Peter's jeering voice said. Stiles looked up to see Peter on top of the staircase looking down on the trio with a condescending smirk on his face. "Look, I'm not in the mood for your usual crap Peter so how about you skip to the part where you're actually useful" Stiles growled.

Peter merely smirked some more and said "Testy aren't we? Gotta say I'm starting to see what my nephew see's in you". Peter sat on the steps and said "I can spare you time right now and tell you that the Alpha Pack doesn't have Derek, they had to bring in their pal Ennis to Deaton, I didn't detect Derek's scent on either them, as well as that you all need to be on guard".

"Why? What happened?" Cora asked. "Their buddy Ennis was killed, I suspect Deaucalion but it seems that Kali and Aiden want to take their anger out on the rest of you so either run or watch your back" Peter told them. "ugh that still doesn't tell us where the hell he is, goddamn you Derek and your stupid ass, even half-dead you still come off as mysterious and secretive" Stiles complained.

Internally though, Stiles was ecstatic at the thought that Derek might be alive. He then thought of something. "Derek's watch" Stiles said. "How is telling time going to help Derek?" Peter asked. Stiles groaned and said "Its not that kind of watch, it allows us top track each other's location and signal if any of them are in danger, I gave Derek and the whole Pack watches". Peter gave a look of fake hurt and said "And I didn't get one, I feel so left out".

"I'll give you one when we find Derek but for now we have to track his location" Stiles said. He pressed a few buttons on his watch and let the tracking commence.

In Derek's loft, Jennifer carried Derek over to his bed as if he where made of a bag of feathers. Sure she had played the weak and panicking English teacher while Derek was awake but now that he was passed out she displayed her true abilities. She assessed the mans injuries to see what she could do for the Alpha. It wasn't looking good for Derek, he had three major claw marks on his stomach and chest area and had more injuries on his back.

Jennifer processed what she would need to heal this Alpha. She had gained a lot of power over the last few days. She had suceeded in killing three warriors and three virgins. All she needed now was three more to complete her three fold ritual. From what she had heard, the werewolves would be heading to the cross country meet.

Since one of the attendees was a member of Deaucalion's Pack, she could get her remaining sacrifices and cripple the man in one fell swoop. Back to the matter at hand though about what to do with Derek. She could heal him sure enough but that would require having to be close and intimate with him and he would have to put all his trust in her.

Jennifer didn't see that as a problem though, Thanks to the spell that she had put on him that night on the full moon when his sister attacked. She had basically looked into Derek's mind and saw that he had feeling for Beacon Hill's local Avenger. She had hijacked that bond and instead replaced the focus of Derek's emotions for Stiles with her. Now in Derek's eyes, Stiles was a total stranger while he believed that she hung the sun and the moon.

She heard a beeping noise coming from Derek's wrist. She looked and saw that Derek was wearing a high-tech wrist watch that was just seconds away from broadcasting his location. "That won't do" she thought before focusing her energy on the watch. The watch fizzled before switching off completely. Once that was done she took out a first aid kit and began stitching Derek's wounds.

Back at the mall Stiles looked at his watch as it began to fizzle and short out. "What the...?" Stiles began but gasped in fear as an image of the Darach flashed up on the tiny screen. "What is it Stiles?" Erica asked. "It's the Darach, I think it has Derek, I can't get a read on his location, it must be like Lydia's Banshee power, she can block all forms of detection" Stiles answered her.

Stiles phone rang then and he hastily answered it. "Lydia now is not a good time I... wait, what? Your in a motel and it's giving you strange feelings, Lydia its a motel on the interstate I think it's normal for any person to have reservations, uh are you sure? Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can" Stiles told her before hanging up.

"Look, Lydia says that they're staying at this motel that is giving her the creeps, not like the ordianary creeps but like the kind you get from being connected to a supernatural plane creeps" Stiles told them. "So what do we do?" Cora asked. Stiles turned to Peter and said reluctantly "You've got an apartment right?".

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" Peter asked. "I've gotta help Lydia with this motel thing, in the meantime you, Cora and Erica need to stick together at all times, if that mutant toed Alpha bitch is out for blood, it's safer if you're all in an unknown location and not out there in the open vulnerable" Stiles told them.

Erica and Cora tried to protest but Stiles said "Look, guys just do this for me, just this once, until we can figure out where to go from here". Peter asked him "Why are you concerned with what Lydia is sensing?".

Stiles told him "Because the last time Lydia had these feelings was right before these murders began to take place, this Darach has already completed two thirds of the ritual, that means that it needs just three more and I've a niggling feeling that it intends to make three werewolves it's final sacrifice".

 **Roadside Motel**

With that Stiles left the group and headed for his jeep. He would have flown there but he felt that a flying teenager would draw to much attention. He reached the motel within a few hours just as it had gotten dark outside.

Stiles met up with Lydia and Allison. "Ok, what's happening?" he asked them. "I don't know, I've been hearing these voices, of people comitting suicides, over and over again" Lydia told him. "Ok, did Scott, Boyd, Isaac and Ethan seem to be acting strange to any of you?" Stiles asked. "Uh, Scott was in our bathroom, he sounded strange like he was in a trance or something" Allison told him.

"Why, what do you think is going on?, Is it the Darach?" Lydia asked. "Wait, if its the Darach then why is it all the way out here?" Allison asked. "We don't really know what kind of abilities this thing possesses, maybe it has the power to appear in one place to the next, or some kind of psychic astral projection ability" Stiles told her.

"Thats a bit of a stretch don't you think?, I mean for all we know I could just be picking up on the remnants of the suicides that took place here" Lydia told him. Stiles shook his head and said "Nothing is impossible Lydia, this thing as already killed six people, Harris and our music teacher just turned up dead this morning, my guess is that the Darach is majorly juiced and its just three sacrifices away from absolute power" Stiles told her.

"You think its going to sacrifice three of the werewolves" Allison guessed. Stiles nodded and said "It makes perfect sense, three sacrifices all in one place, there is no way that the Darach is gonna pass up an opportunity like that". Lydia then said "We've gotta find the others, quickly".

They all turned when they heard the sound of a saw starting. Alarmed the hunter, banshee and superhuman all went upstairs and busted open the door where the sound was coming from. When they entered the room they saw Ethan trying to cut himself in half with an electric saw.

"Ethan no" Stiles cried shooting the electric saw out of Ethan's hands with an energy bolt. Ethan growled and summoned his werewolf claws and then tried to tear himself open. "ETTTTHAAAANNNN!" Lydia screamed blasting the Alpha off his feet with her voice. Ethan got to his feet, dazed and confused. His ears appeared to be bleeding. He looked around the room and at the other teens. "What the hell happened?" he asked. "I think you just answered your own question" Allison replied.

"We've gotta find Boyd, Isaac and Scott, the Darach has still got three sacrifices" Stiles told them and headed out the door. Lydia and Allison followed. They broke down Isaac and Boyd's door only to find the room deserted. Stiles and Lydia turned to leave but Allison said "Wait, wait, Listen". They heeded her words. They heard what appeared to be sobbing underneath the bed.

They got down on their knees and lifted up the duvet and saw a whimpering Isaac underneath the bed, obviously relieving his days of his father locking him in the freezer. "We need to snap him out of it, Lydia can you do that scream again, it seemed to work on Ethan" Stiles told Lydia. Lydia nodded and dropped down beside Isaac. "IIIIIIISSSSSSSAAAACCCCC" she screamed shattering the glass that was on the nightstand

Isaac was pushed out from under the bed. Like with Ethan he looked confused as if coming out of a bad dream. His ears were bleeding as well. "What the...?" Isaac moaned. "Long story short, we saved your life from the evil murdering Darach, where's Boyd?" Stiles asked urgently. "Bathroom" Isaac wheezed out still trying to recover from the effects of the scream.

Feeling a sense of foreboding, the trio made their way into the bathroom. They gasped as they saw Boyd submerged underwater in the bathtub with a huge safe on his chest, holding him down. Not wasting any time, Stiles dashed forwards and put his hands on the safe. With a pulse of violet energy, he lifted the safe off of Boyd. Lydia and Allison pulled Boyd out of the water.

Boyd woke up and tried to get back in the tub. "Let me go, I have to do this, I left her to die" Boyd said trying to kill himself again. "Lydia" Stiles called paralyzing the wolf with a bolt of energy. "BBBBBBOOOOOOOYYYYYYDDDDDD" Lydia screamed. Boyd's eardrums burst and he snapped out of the Darach's control.

"Get Isaac and stick together, Lydia, Allison, let's go" Stiles said. They searched outside and saw Scott standing by the side of the bus holding a lit flare in his hand. They walked over to them and they noticed a strong smell of gasoline in the air. "Oh my God, Look!" Allison said indicating the empty can of gasoline at Scott's feet. He appeared to have soaked his entire body in it's contents and the area surrounding his feet.

Stiles and Lydia made to use their powers on Scott but Allison held them back. "No guys, if he drops that flare he's dead, just let me try" Allison told them. Lydia and Stiles backed off while Allison stepped slowly towards Scott. "Scott, what are you doing?" she asked in a calm voice.

"There's no hope" Scott stated sadly. "What do you mean Scott? Theres always hope" Allison told him. "Not for me, not for Derek" Scott told her. "What happened to Derek wasn't your fault" Allison stated firmly. Scott shook his head and said "Everytime I try to fight back I only make things worse, people keep getting hurt, people keep getting killed".

Stiles stepped forward and said "Ok, Scott listen to me, this isn't you, this is something inside you telling you what to do". Scott looked down and said "What if it isn't? What if this is just me? What if the best thing I could do to save everyone is to end it all and stop all the pain and suffering". Scott held the flare more tightly now.

Scott said "Do you remember what it was like? Before that night in the woods? Before you became an Avenger? We were nobody's, we weren't popular, we weren't good at lacrosse, we weren't heroes, we didn't have the weight of people's lives on our shoulders, we were _free_ " Scott said, his body starting to shake with sobs now.

Scott held the flare up and prepared to drop it. "Maybe I should go back to being a nobody again" he said. Stiles stepped closer to Scott and said "Listen to me Scott, you are not a nobody, you're my best friend, you're my brother". Stiles steeled himself for what he was about to say next. "No one can predict how their life is going to turn out Scott, we're born, we live and we die just like everyone else, but you have so much to live for, so much that you still have yet to accomplish, we all make mistakes but we all fight to overcome those mistakes and redeem ourselves so as to not repeat them and over time that pain and suffering will lessen and eventually make us stronger".

Scott still didn't let the flare drop so Stiles took that as a cue to step closer. "I need you to be strong Scott, I need you to have my back, if you can't well then you had better drop that flare because you might as well take me down with you, There is no way in hell that you're going anywhere without me". Stiles firmly stated.

Stiles grasped the hand that was holding the flare. Slowly Scott opened his hand and gave the flare to Stiles. Once he got it, he flung it away from him and Scott. Scott and Stiles embraced. Unbeknownst to them, the flare that Stiles had thrown away was rolling back towards the puddle of gasoline surrounding Stiles.

Lydia saw the approaching danger. "Noooo" she yelled which prompted both her and Allison to run forward and tackle the boys to the ground away from the gasoline. They where just in time to see the flare ignite the gasoline. A huge wave of flames rose up from the gasoline. Lydia looked on and saw within the flames, the figure of the black cloaked, decaying scarred form of the Darach.

The Darach was screeching in anger at being denied it's sacrifices. It made a hand gesture and the flames rushed forward to try and engulf Scott. Lydia shot to her feet and summoned all the power within her body and let loose a huge inhuman cry so powerful and focused that sonic waves flew from her mouth.

The flames met the resistance of Lydia's scream and were blown back as if by a strong wind. The Darach tried to push the flames forward but it was no match for the young banshee's power. The flames recinded and disappeared along with the Darach's visage. Scott whose eardrums had burst at Lydia's scream got to his feet hastily and said "Thanks for the save".

 **Derek's Loft**

Back in the warehouse, Jennifer Blake was jerked from her meditative trance and stumbled back as if she were after being physcially struck. She cursed and roared in anger. Both Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski were starting to become real problems for her. She knew she had taken a risk by going after Stiles's friends but she hadn't counted on the little banshee's psychic abilities growing so quickly. The scream she had unleashed at her had indicated that Lydia was one of the strongest banshee's in the world.

Her angry muttering had woken up Derek. Almost immediately she adopted her innocent yet smart teacher act again. She was getting sick of it at this point but she would do whatever it took to get rid of Deaucalion and his Pack once and for all. Derek groaned and tried to get up off the bed. "You probably shouldn't be doing that" Jennifer told him.

"I have to tell the others, I have to let them know that I'm alive" he told her. "Fool, he's in no fit shape to go anywhere, if the Alpha's run across him then, there goes my bodyguard" Jennifer thought. "I don't know much about what you guys are but I'm pretty sure that those wounds mean that you shouldn't be even entertaining walking" Jennifer said, placing a light but restraing hand on Derek's shoulder and pushing her mental influence on Derek's mind.

"You shouldn't even be here, I shouldn't have brought you into this, you're safer away from me" Derek told her. "Why's that?" Jennifer asked pushing the compulsion a bit more. "Everyone around me gets hurt, my Pack, my family, Stiles..." Derek said but cut himself off blinking confusedly. Why was he telling this to a complete stranger and why was he thinking about Stiles all of a sudden.

"You don't have to worry Derek, I know that you've been hurt, I've been hurt before, how about we promise never to hurt each other" Jennifer said in a hypnotic voice which made Derek's mind go blank and compliant to Jennifer's whims once more. The two drifted closer and kissed each other. As the kiss grew more heated and their clothes came off, Derek's injuries began to heal and disappeared by the power of the Darach's dark magic.

Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Boyd and Isaac spent the rest of the night in the bus. The Coach walked in and saw the sleeping teenagers. "I don't even wanna know, Stilinski you're not even supposed to be here" Finstock said. "Uh sorry Coach, had to bring Scott his uh... um... lucky shirt, can't win a game without it" Stiles made up on the spot. "Well don't bother the meet had been cancelled, we're heading back" The Coach said.

Lydia smelled something weird coming from the Coach's whistle. "Coach can I see that for a second" Lydia asked, taking the whistle of the Coach and examining it."What is it Lydia?" Allison asked. Lydia cupped her fist over the whistle and blew into it. When she pulled her hand back a familiar substance assaulted their nostrils.

"Wolfsbane" Lydia told them. "So every-time that the Coach blew into that whistle in the bus..." Scott said. "The Darach was poisoning all the werewolves on the bus, making it easier for it to get into their heads" Stiles finished. "But how come they all stopped when I screamed at them?" Lydia asked.

Stiles considered it and then remembered something that Derek had told him about werewolves.

"Your scream burst their eardrums which forced their body's to heal, flushing out the wolfsbane in the process, Derek once injured himself to get rid of Kanima toxin, it's the same thing really, you saved everyone's lives" Stiles told her. Lydia smiled at what Stiles told her. Maybe these powers weren't a curse after all. Stiles took the whistle from Lydia and formed a fist around it it. When he opened it the whistle had been melted into a small metallic ball.

Stiles made to get off the bus but was stopped by Ethan who sat down beside him. Danny approached with his eyes glowing green but Ethan shot him a warning look which made Danny back down. Ethan turned to Stiles and said "I don't know what happened last night but I'm pretty sure that you saved my life, so I'm gonna return the favor".

"We're pretty sure that Derek is alive, we don't have him but he killed one of ours so he now has two choices, either he kills his Pack, or he dies along with every single one of you" Ethan stated. Stiles studied Ethan before saying "Isaac tried to kill himself last night because of the trauma with his father, Boyd tried to kill himself because of his guilt at leaving Alisha behind and Scott believed that every bad thing thing that happens is his fault".

"What's your point Stilinski? What's your point?" Ethan asked though he guessed where this conversation was going. "You tried to cut yourself in half last night because you don't want kill with your brother, you don't want to be a murderer, I've seen how you look at Danny, you love him but Deaucalion is making you control him and that tears you apart" Stiles stated.

Ethan growled and said "You don't know anything Stilinski". Ethan stormed off to sit beside Danny while trying to not let Stiles see how much his words affected him. Stiles got off the bus and went over to his own jeep. Once he was on the road he had only one set location in mind. Derek's loft.

Once he hit Beacon Hills he went over to Derek's loft. He got out of the hazardous elevator and went into see if Derek was upstairs. "Derek, Derek, are you..." Stiles was cut off by a shirtless fully healed Derek walking out of the bedroom area. "What are you doing here Stiles?" Derek asked fixing Stiles with a neutral expression.

Immediately, Stiles got defensive. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I hate to be the one to tell you this Mr Tall, Dark and Lacking Communication Skills, but your Pack and I have just spent the last 24 freaking hours thinking that the you were dead" Stiles said/shouted. Derek shrugged his shoulders and said "So? They could have just called".

Stiles shook his head in disbelief at this man. While Derek was a normally a stoic person, the fact remained that if this was any other day and Derek thought Stiles was insulting him he would have shoved Stiles up against a wall. It was like there was a different person occupying Derek's body.

Stiles was distracted when he heard a rustling coming from Derek's bed. His eyes were immediately drawn to the sight of Jennifer Blake only wearing Derek's shirt. "Oh, Mr Stilinksi, um sorry I'm not appropriately dressed, I'll just go get some clothes on" she said looking embarrassed. Stiles turned to Derek with an angry expression.

"Seriously? You've been screwing around while your own Pack was in mortal danger, Jesus Christ Derek what the hell? Your supposed to an Alpha?" Stiles cried out but was cut off by Derek's hand cutting off his air supply. "You're right I am the Alpha. Don't you dare question my actions, and don't you dare tell me how to run a Pack which you are not a part of, Now GET OUT!" Derek roared.

Stiles was heartbroken at Derek's words but Natasha's lessons on emotional control kept him from showing that on his face. That being said he switched from heartbroken to pissed of within seconds. "Screw you Derek Hale" Stiles shouted despite his throat being held by Derek. He blasted the Alpha off his feet and into a wall.

Derek tried to stand up but Stiles kept him down with a foot on his chest. "I don't know whats gotten into you Derek but ever since the sacrifices and the night at the school you..." Stiles stopped as a realization seemed to crash over him. "Mr Stilinski? What is going on here? Get off Mr Hale now!" Jennifer ordered having re-emerged from the bedroom.

Stiles looked at the teacher with new eyes and said "Uh yeah Ms Blake, I... um... I'll see you in English on Monday". He walked out of the loft and left the teacher and the Alpha alone. Jennifer looked down at Derek who was shaking his head as if trying to clear cobwebs from his head. She felt his mind trying to break through her now iron tight control but with pulse of energy she felt it recede back into perfect obliviousness.

 **Beacon Hills High School, Night**

Stiles and Lydia made their way into through the dark school. "Remind me why we're here again?" Lydia asked. "There's something dodgy about the new English teacher that I want to check out" Stiles told her. They eventually came to the door marked Principal's Office. With a small spark of energy towards the door's lock the two were soon inside and looking through all the files the principal had on the teachers.

Stiles eventually came across Blake's file and opened it. "Dammit, her file checks out" Stiles cursed as he read through the report. Still, Stiles felt that there was something that they were missing. Stiles reached over to the computer on the principal's desk. Stiles switched on the computer and waited for it to power up. "What are you gonna do? I doubt you'll find anything strange about Blake on the principal's computer" Lydia told him.

Stiles held up a hand to the computer screen and let violet energy flow into the computer. "I'm only using the computer so I can get to where I need to go" Stiles told her. "Which is were?" Lydia asked curiously. "The national database, my powers act as a skeleton key into any website of my choosing" Stiles told her. Stiles searched for Jennifer Blake through the Teacher's registration and found a match.

Stiles pulled up a file and read through it. "Nothing here" Stiles said defeated, but Lydia noticed something on the screen. "Go back up the screen" she ordered. Stiles did and Lydia looked at the screen and then back at Blake's file. "Stiles, this teacher's registration places Blake at Beacon Hills as an English teacher in 1974" she told him.

Stiles immediately grabbed the file and then looked at the screen. What Lydia said was true. It also listed a death notice for Blake at 1999. "So either Blake looks good for a dead woman or she's not really Jennifer Blake at all" Stiles concluded. Lydia thought of something else. "Can you hack into the FBI, they have facial recognition software, see if you can track Ms Blake face to file" she told him.

Stiles followed her advice. The two were surprised when what popped up was a missing person's report and then a case closed follow-up. "Rachel Leonard, age 28, pronounced missing on June 2014 before being found three weeks later in the side of a road ditch, oh my god Lydia, the autopsy report shows that she had been found with her throat cut, chest stabbed and head bashed in" Stiles told her.

Lydia looked solemn before saying "I think we just found our Darach".

 **Deaton's Veterinery Clinic**

"So you think that this Ms Blake is the Darach" Deaton concluded looking through the files that Stiles and Lydia had shown him. "It makes sense I suppose but why has she come out of hiding all of a sudden?" he asked them. Stiles shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know, maybe the Darach grew tired of following the beaten druid path and decided that she wanted to upgrade her or it's power scale".

Lydia looked thoughtful however. "Or, she wanted to have enough power to take down Deaucalion" she told them. "The Alpha Pack? What makes you say that?" Stiles asked. "Well the murders started when the Alpha Pack made their move, what if Jennifer or whoever she is wanted enough power to take them down, besides she chose to stick by Derek, what better protection from a Pack of Alpha's than an Alpha with an Avenger in his Pack" she reasoned.

"If what you are saying is true Ms Martin, then Derek might not even be in control of his own actions" Deaton told them. "What do you mean?, like she put a spell on Derek" Stiles asked. Deaton nodded and said "It wouldn't be that hard, you mentioned earlier that Derek had been acting erratic since that night in the vault, do you remember, he rescued Ms Blake and came into contact with her, that would have been all she needed to enthrall him".

"If that's true then how do we unveil her and break her control over Derek?" Stiles asked the druid. Deaton turned around and started rummaging through the cabinets for something. He faced them again holding up a jar of light brown dust. "This is ground mistletoe, it is poisonous to most supernatural beings and if used correctly on Ms Blake, it will reveal her true Darach form, as well as that it should weaken her long enough for you and Ms Martin to destroy her hold over Derek" he told them.

"But how do we do that? I mean if Derek is under Ms Blake's control then he's not going to stand by and let us harm her and lets not forget that we have no clue how to release him from her control" Stiles said taking the jar from Deaton. Deaton looked thoughtful and said "Maybe, maybe not Mr Stilinski, but if your powers can manipulate the environment then it stands to reason that you should be able to cleanse Mr Hale of Blake's control".

"Oh, well that makes sense" Stiles thought to himself, mentally introducing his palm to his forehead for not thinking of that sooner. They left Deaton's office with the mistletoe and the two started to formulate a plan. Back in the vet's office Deaton cleared everything away and prepared to make his way home. Deaton tensed suddenly and turned around to face the windows of the clinic. The whole windowpane was surrounded by black moths.

 **Beacon Hills High School**

The two watched Jennifer like hawks the next day. The two decided not to inform the Pack of their suspicions. Stiles figured that if they knew then their underlying wolven instinct to be loyal to their Alpha would mean that one of them might let slip that Lydia and Stiles were on to the Darach in disguise.

They had just finished their last period when Scott ran up to them holding his phone. "Guys listen to this, it's my voicemail, Deaton left a message" he told them pressing play. "Scott when you get this I need you to come and find me" Deaton's voice said. In the background their was a lot of rustling and the familiar disturbing chanting that signaled the Darach. "I'm going to be the next sacrifice, she's going after philosopher's now" he said before the message was cut off.

"Dammit, the Darach again" Stiles said. "It's not our biggest problem" Cora said from behind them. The trio turned to face her. She said "The Alpha Pack left their symbol on Derek's window this morning, Kali is coming to get her revenge".

"We need Allison, her Dad has all the firepower that we are gonna need to fight Kali" Stiles said. "But what about Deaton?" Scott asked. "Lydia and I are going to see if we can track him using her psychic abilities" Stiles told them. "But we already tried to track the Darach, it just keeps pushing me away when I try to see what it's up to" Lydia pointed out.

Stiles turned to Lydia and said "When I was training with Wanda this summer I used my powers to temporarily increase hers, I can try to the same for you long enough so that you can overpower the Darach or at least hold the connection long enough to get a fix on Deaton's location. Lydia nodded and she and Stiles went off to track down Deaton while Scott went over to Allison's apartment. Cora went to contact Erica, Isaac and Boyd.

Stiles and Lydia walked into the clinic to search for anything belonging to Deaton that they could use to channel the druid. "Looking for something?" a familiar voice said. The two snapped around and saw Ms Morrell standing at the counter. "What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles growled. "It's nice to see you too Mr Stilinski and to answer your question, I'm here to help you both find my brother" she answered keeping her tone perfectly even.

"Wait, wait, Deaton is your brother?" Stiles asked in disbelief. Morell merely nodded. "Wow, you and your brother share the same mysterious, can't gave a straight answer look, must be a family thing" Stiles said to her. Morell got up and said "Look the two of you are looking for something to channel right, something personal of Alan's am I correct? Use me, I'm his sister and therefore I am blood related, blood is the strongest personal item that can be used to locate someone mystically".

Stiles looked at Lydia who said "It's worth a shot, besides the longer we wait, the longer we risk the Darach sacrificing Deaton". Lydia turned to Morell and said "Ok, we'll do it". Morell nodded and lay backwards on the gurney. Lydia placed her hands on each side of her face and concentrated on finding Deaton.

She saw a glimpse of Deaton being suspended by his arms before the Darach's image filled her mind again. "Stiles, now!" Lydia said. Immediately, Stiles placed a glowing hand on Lydia's shoulder and let his power flow through her body. Lydia gasped as the rush of power filled her body. In her mind the Darach screeched as Lydia returned. Lydia pushed and the two began to fight mentally.

Lydia pushed her mind to the limit. As she did, images started to filter through. A few were of Deaton hanging in a vault and another few were of an odd symbol. Finally the Darach shoved Lydia out of the spiritual plane. Lydia gasped as she returned to her mind. Immediately she reached for the pen and paper and began drawing the symbol she'd seen.

"Lydia what did you see?" Stiles asked. Lydia showed the symbol to Stiles and the symbol immediately clicked in Stiles's memory. "I know that symbol, that's Beacon Hills National Bank, was Deaton in a vault?" Stiles asked her. "Yeah, but we haven't got much time, the Darach knows that we're onto her right now so it's going to try and kill Deaton before we can rescue him" Lydia spoke quickly.

Stiles quickly dialed Scott's number. "What is it Stiles, we're preparing for the Alpha's" Scott said. "Forget that, Deaton is in the same vault that they trapped Cora and Danny in, you need to get over there as fast as you can" Stiles told him. "Alright but what about you and the Pack" Scott asked. "We'll be fine, you just need to get over there now" Stiles assured him.

With that Stiles hung up. They turned to find Ms Morell gone. "Either she's gone to get her brother or she's gone back to Deaucalion, either way, we need to get over to Derek's loft" Stiles told Lydia. Lydia nodded and the two headed out of the clinic.

 **Beacon Hills National Bank**

Scott burst into the vault and saw Deaton hanging suspended by his wrists. The man was unconscious and by the sound of his heartbeat was close to death. Scott rushed forwards but was thrown back by a blue tinted forcefield. Scott got up and he saw that a circle of mountain ash was surrounding his boss. Scott pushed forwards and tried to break through the barrier repeatedly.

He pushed and pushed but couldn't get through the barrier. His eyes flickered red and he felt an amazing rush of power and strength flow through him. "Out of the way, Scott" the sheriff ordered. Scott stepped aside just as John took a shot at Deaton's ropes with his gun. The ropes snapped and Deaton hit the floor with a thud. John and Scott rushed forwards and John broke the circle with rub of his hand.

Scott immediately took away some of Deaton's pain causing the vet to stir. "Deaton hey, it's ok, you're safe" Scott said. "I'll call an ambulance" John announced and went to make the call. "Your eyes" Deaton said. "What about my eyes?" Scott asked. Deaton sat up and said "They're the eyes of an Alpha".

Scott shook his head and said "No that's not possible, I didn't kill anyone". Deaton shook his head and said "There are legends of Beta's who became Alpha's through sheer strength of will and character, they're rare but they exist". A chilling feeling hit Scott then. "Deaucalion, he wants me in his Pack, doesn't he? Braeden warned us, they're not after Derek at all" Scott concluded. Deaton nodded.

 **Author's Note: Apologies all around. I didn't have any time to right more chapters because of work but I am finally back and working on the next few chapters. The story might change from here on in so Teen Wolf fans don't hate me please. Let me know what you think of this chapter in your reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Alpha Pack Vs Teen Wolves-Round 2:**

 **Derek's Loft**

Stiles and Lydia stepped onto the water soaked floor. "What the hell?" Stiles asked. "It's for the Alpha's" Boyd said walking over to the pair. Erica joined him and said "It was Boyd's idea, when we were being held by Gerard, he used electricity to keep us from accessing our powers, Boyd figured we could do it on a larger scale". Stiles nodded and said "Smart, but what about Lyla and Danny? Lyla could turn around that trick on our guys".

"We figured that you and Ms Banshee here would distract them and we take em down while their weak" Erica answered. Lydia thought of something. "Stiles, if they can weaken the Alpha's and I distract Lyla long enough, could you get close enough to Danny to undo all the damage that the Alpha's have done to his mind?" she asked. Stiles thought about it.

"I'd have to have complete focus, one mistake and I could end up making Danny a vegtable" Stiles told them. "But could you do it?" she pressed. "I suppose I could, anything is better than being enslaved to the Alpha Pack now" Stiles said. Stiles looked around the room and saw Derek and Isaac droppping power cables into the water.

"Right, that's everything, all we need is to flip the switch when they arrive and hope for the best" Isaac said indicating the large electricity lever on the side of the wall. "And pray that we don't get electrocuted ourselves in the process" Lydia remarked.

Derek walked into the room and growled when he saw Stiles. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled. Stiles gave Derek a dismissive look and said "I'm here to save my friends, you know, the members of your pack?, or maybe you've forgotten due to you spending all your time screwing that...".

"OK, Stiles and Derek need to separate now!, lets discuss the plan shall we" Lydia stated loudly breaking up the argument before it could start. Derek and Stiles glared at each other before backing off. "He's under a spell, he's under a spell, he's under a spell" Stiles chanted in his head. The Pack were discussing the attack when Isaac spoke up. "Hey, isn't that power switch supposed to be on" Isaac said indicating the previously flashing button.

"Yes" Stiles answered feeling dread pool in his stomach. "What does that mean if its off?" Isaac asked though the Beta had a sinking feeling that he knew the answer. "It means that they've cut off the auxiliary power" Derek answered. "Wait, what about the plan...?" Erica began but the lights were cut off plunging the room into darkness.

Stiles let a ball of violet energy form in his hand bathing the room in it's light. The door opened and there at the threshold stood Kali. She sauntered forwards smiling wickedly. "Gotta be honest Derek, when you killed Ennis, I thought I was just gonna hunt you down and kill you myself but then I remembered that you surround yourself with these teenagers and junior heroes and I thought to myself, what's a girl gotta do to get you alone?" she said.

Kali turned around and made a signal. Ethan and Aiden walked in dragging Jennifer Blake between them. Danny and Lyla walked in after them. Lyla, Stiles noticed, looked particularly uncomfortable with the current situation. She seemed to be standing a few feet away from the Alpha's and looked as if she wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"So what do you say Derek? Think you can take me one on one?" she growled. Stiles stepped forward and said "Derek didn't kill Ennis, he was alive and already healing until Deaucalion killed him". Kali hissed "Shut up you pathetic human, you have no place here". Derek stepped past Stiles and motioned for the rest of the Pack to step out of the way. While doing this , Stiles discreetly texted Scott and Allison and told them of the current situation.

While Derek and Kali fought, Scott and Allison were down in the power room. Their were multiple switches on the panel. "What do we do? Which one to we press?" Scott asked desperately. "All of them" Allison replied and with that the two began flipping the switches. Once Scott heard the power humming he sent a text to Stiles.

Up in the complex, Stiles got Scott's text which said "NOW". Stiles turned to Lydia and nodded. Lydia stepped forward and the whole Pack bar Derek covered their ears. Lydia released a loud scream which made the Alpha Pack fall to their knees in agony as the scream wreaked havoc on their heightened senses. Lydia stopped just as the glass in the apartment shattered.

Boyd and Erica rushed forward and dragged Derek onto the dry space. Stiles and Isaac rushed towards the twin Alpha's. Isaac pulled Jennifer out of their weakened grasp and carried her over to Derek. Stiles grabbed Danny and knocked Danny out with a solid punch to the forehead. He seized the lacrosse player by the arms and made to go back over to the Pack.

Unfortunately he found himself face to face with Lyla whose hands were crackling with electrical energy. Stiles sent Lyla a pleading look and indicated Danny. Lyla considered it before sighing and letting her hands drop. She stepped out of the way and let Stiles pass. Stiles threw her a grateful look before dragging Danny back over to the Pack.

The Alpha's recovered from Lydia's scream and advanced on the Pack. Once the three were in the water Stiles shot a bolt of energy at the lever making the power switch back on. The electricity raced through the water causing all the Alpha's to howl in agony. The shock didn't last as long as they would have liked and the female Alpha was soon back on her feet and rushing towards the group.

Stiles erected a hasty shield in front of them halting the Alpha's approach. The Alpha swivelled her head around to Lyla only to find the girl had run off. "Uh, Deaucalion was stupid to trust that little bitch" Kali growled. She turned to the Pack and screamed "This is not over, you have until the next full moon to decide or else I will kill them all". She ran out the door followed by Aiden.

Ethan however hung back. He turned to them and said "Take care of him... and tell him... tell him I'm so sorry". Ethan threw a longing look towards Ethan before rushing out the door. There was silence in the compound. It was broken when Allison and Scott came to the door. "Did the plan work?" Scott asked.

"So tell me again what you're going to be doing?" Lydia asked while the rest of the group stood looking over Danny's unconscious body. "I'm gonna try and cleanse Danny's body of the Alpha's influence, I once did the same to free myself from HYDRA's control" Stiles told her before settling behind Danny's head and placing his fingers on the boy's temples.

Stiles concentrated and let his power flow into Danny's body. Stiles focused on Danny's brain and "felt" for any irregularities. Danny whimpered and tried to ease away from the superhero's hands but with a signal from Stiles, Boyd and Isaac held the teenager down.

"Ok, guys, this is were it gets rough, hold him down, Erica and Scott get those fire extinguishers ready" Stiles told her. Erica and Scott raised the nozzle of the extinguisher towards Danny and prepared to use them if necessary. "All the people who can't self-heal, clear the room now, this is gonna get ugly" Stiles ordered and they complied.

Stiles first paralysed Danny to stop him from thrashing about. He placed his fingers at the back of Danny's neck were the scars from the Alpha's claws were. He pushed an experimental pulse of energy into the point and concentrated solely on restoring Danny's mind to it's previous state. Danny moaned but otherwise didn't move.

"Get ready, here's the hard part" Stiles said to the werewolves. With that he began to push more and more violet energy into Danny's wound. Danny went from whimpering to screaming in seconds. Stiles tried to maintain the paralysis on Danny and heal him at the same time. His efforts were in vain as Danny's body burst into green flame.

Erica and Scott immediately began dousing the superpowered teen in extinguisher foam. Stiles didn't let that deter him and kept repairing the damage in Danny's head. Steam began to rise of Danny's body as his body was preparing to flame again by burning the foam off. Stiles worked quickly and began to feel the energy reach it's end.

As the healing was being finished Danny quietened down. Stiles finished the last of the healing by closing the scratch marks in Danny's neck. Stiles stepped back when Danny opened his eyes. "What the hell? What happened?" Danny asked wildy looking around. Stiles sighed in relief and said "Danny we've loads to catch up on".

"Are you saying Ethan did that to me?" Danny asked furiously. Stiles and Scott let him in on the whole situation. Needless to say, Danny was pissed as hell that he'd been used as the Alpha Pack's servant. That and that Ethan had been a part of it. He thought he and Ethan had something special but it seemed as if the boy as only using him.

Stiles then told him about the human sacrifices. "This thing as already killed six people, we stopped it from completing both the werewolves part of the sacrifice and the philosphers sacrifice" Stiles told him. Danny looked thoughtful. "What is it?" Stiles asked noticing Danny's look.

Danny said "The last paper I handed up to Harris spoke of a convergence of currents and leylines in Beacon Hills, Harris said that the paper was good but was leaning to far forward to the Celtic mystical era, his exact words on the paper".

"Do you still have this paper?" Scott asked. Danny nodded and went over to his desk drawer to retrieve it. He handed the paper to Stiles. Stiles looked and saw that Harris had indeed written that comment on the paper. "Celtic, Druids are from the Celtic Religion so Darach's must be too" Stiles thought. He read through the paper briefly.

"I think I might have and idea about why this Darach is here but I'll have to call Natasha to be sure" Stiles concluded. "Natasha, as in Natasha Romanoff? The Black Widow? You have the Black Widow's number on your phone?" Danny asked. Stiles nodded and said "Yes, she's the one who did my physical training over the summer along with Steve Rodgers".

Danny's mouth gaped slightly before he said "Captain America, Steve Rodgers? Wow, tell me is his butt as perfect as is looks on TV?". Stiles smirked and whispered to Danny "It's better". Scott heard what Stiles said and looked appalled and disgusted. "Dude the guy is like ninety" Scott exclaimed. Danny shrugged his shoulders and said "So? High School doesn't exactly have a huge population of gay guys and my last boyfriend is a murdering Alpha bastard, I gotta take my kicks where I can get them".

"Better not though with the good old Captain, I hear that its a federal crime to desecrate a national monument" Stiles told them. "That and Wanda would have my balls for looking or even thinking of Steve in that way" Stiles thought. From the conversations they had, her and Steve were working out quite well together.

Stiles and Lydia poured over the documents on Lydia's bed. "So you're saying that Strucker, the guy who was responsible for giving you and your brother and sister your powers, was investigating all the supernatural happenings in Beacon Hills?" Lydia asked. Stiles nodded and took out a piece of paper which he showed to Lydia. The picture was of an old sketch that depicted a tree stump that had Celtic symbols carved into it.

"What is this?" Lydia asked. "It's called a Nemeton, apparently druids in ancient times used it to conduct powerful rituals and spells, the Nemeton was alleged to have amplified their abilities but for a price, a sacrifice, the more important and significant the sacrifice, the bigger the power boost the druid got" Stiles told her. "Like the kind you get from sacrificing nine people to it" Lydia concluded.

Stiles nodded and showed her a map of Beacon Hills. He pointed out the Nemeton's location and two marked area's around the area. " The first three sacrifices were found in the Preserve and the other three were found near the woods behind the school, I believe that the final sacrifice is going to happen in these two area's" Stiles told her marking out the spots were a perfect triangle was formed.

" How can we stop it?" Lydia asked. "We need to talk to Deaton" Stiles stated. "If he knew about this Nemeton, then why didn't he say anything about it?" Lydia asked as the two made their way outside to the car. "Possibly because the Nemeton at least according to Strucker hasn't been active in centuries, that being said I will kick his ass if he knowingly let all these people die for the Darach to live" Stiles answered.

 **Deaton's Veterinary Clinic**

The two made it to the Deaton's clinic and saw the druid talking with Peter. "Great, you're here, you need to see this" Stiles proclaimed and showed the two the information. After a few mintues of reading Stiles asked "So what do you think?". Deaton sighed and said "It could all well be possible but it doesn't make any sense, the Nemeton has been out of action for decades, unless there was blood spilt on it's roots then it couldn't even be that powerful".

Peter perked up suddenly with a thoughtful look on his face. "What is it?" Stiles asked. Peter considered it for a moment before saying "Blood spilt, like say a virgin sacrifice?". Deaton nodded and replied "Yes that would give the Nemeton the spark it needed to return a fraction of it's power".

"What do you know?" Lydia asked. Peter faced the group and said "Years ago when Derek was a young teenager, he fell madly in love with a young girl named Paige, he wanted to be with her but Talia, his mother forbade it saying that Paige was human and therefore a liability to the Pack, he tried to convince his mother to turn her but Talia believed that the bite wouldn't take, she was right".

Peter continued on saying "Derek reached out to me and asked me to contact any other Alphas that could turn Paige, in my stupidity I did and contacted Ennis, at Derek and I's behest he bit Paige however as I said before, Talia was right in thinking that Paige's body would reject the bite and as such the poor girl started dying hours after she was bit".

Stiles felt great sadness and pity for Derek at having to watch the one he loved die a slow and painful death. "So, Paige died and the Nemeton got it's power" he concluded. Peter shook his head and said "You're forgetting something Stiles, the Nemeton requires a sacrifice, as in a person who willingly kills another to give it power".

Lydia looked sick and said "You're not saying that Derek...?". Peter nodded and said "Paige was in terrible pain at this point, Derek had brought her out to the woods to an abandoned root cellar that where they used to hang out however this root cellar was in fact the base of the Nemeton, at her begging he ended her life and has had her death in his eyes ever since, it's why Derek's eyes and mine are blue, it represents the innocent lives we have taken".

Stiles processed the information that he had learned. It explained so much about Derek's personality, his unwillingness to get close to people or to let them into his heart. It was the simple fact that it had been torn apart so many times. First by the death of his first love, then by the death of his family and then by Kate's betrayal. "And now it looks like I'm going to break him apart even more when I reveal what Jennifer Blake really is" Stiles thought.

Lydia then thought of something. "Stiles remember that police report we were looking at, the one about the girl being found close to the Nemeton? What if that was actually Blake?" she reasoned. "Did the report give a name?" Deaton asked. Lydia said "Her name was Julia Baccari, does that name mean anything to either of you?".

Deaton and Peter looked at each other. Deaton finally said "Julia Baccari was the druid emissary to Kali's Pack, we believed she was killed when Deaucalion ordered her to kill her entire Pack when he recruited her, she must have survived and dragged herself to the Nemeton and bonded with the power that was left there from Derek's inadvertent sacrifice".

Lydia looked to Stiles and said "We have to stop her and break her control over Derek, he should still be at his loft, we get there and break her control, and then we take the whole pack to hunt her down". Stiles nodded in agreement. As they made their plans neither of them noticed the small black insect perched in the outside window of the clinic which was relaying everything it heard back to it's mistress.

In Derek's loft, Jennifer Blake accessed what the insect had relayed to her. It seemed that Stiles and Lydia would have to be taken care of permanently. They were a regrettable loss but a necessary one in order to finalize her plans to destroy the Alpha Pack. She walked out of Derek's bedroom to where Derek was making dinner for two.

She kissed Derek and said "Derek sweetie, could you do me the sweetest little favor and call your Pack over here except Lydia and Stiles". Derek maintained a blank look and said in a monotonous voice "Anything for you mistress". Jennifer smirked, pleased that the Alpha wolf was now completely under her control.

 **Derek's Loft**

Stiles and Lydia walked into Derek's loft and called out for him. "Derek we need to talk, Jennifer is..." Stiles broke off when he saw Jennifer step out in front of them with a malicious grin on her face. "You" Stiles growled. "Me" Jennifer smirked before black insects covered her entire being and she vanished.

"Wait, where'd she go? Why would she...? AAARRGHH" Lydia screamed as Erica and Boyd tackled her to the ground. Stiles turned around and blasted Cora and Scott away from him. Unfortunately, Isaac dropped from the ceiling down onto Stiles knocking the teen to the ground.

Erica grabbed Lydia's throat and kept her from screaming while Boyd pinned her arms behind her back. Stiles kicked Isaac with an energy charged foot launching the teen wolf clear across the room and into a wall.

He jumped to his feet but heard Derek roar "STOP! OR SHE DIES". Stiles looked and saw that Derek had emerged from the shadows and had a clawed hand positioned right over Lydia's heart. Stiles relented and let Scott and Cora grip his arms. He noted that their irises were now a dull milky white color which to Stiles meant that they were now all under Jennifer's control.

Desperate, Stiles tried to reason with him. "Derek this isn't you, Jennifer is controlling you, you have to fight it" he begged. "Don't you dare say her name, you're just jealous because I love her and not you, you want to take away what we have together" Derek growled his face shifting into his Beta form.

"If I ever thought that stepping back and letting you be with someone else would make you happy, I would do so in a heartbeat, but what Jennifer is doing to you isn't healthy, she's manipulating you just like Kate" Stiles said desperately.

Evidently, mentioning Kate had been a bad move on Stiles part because Derek roared and rushed Stiles tackling the superhero to the floor. Stiles's head was slammed into the ground as his throat was wrapped in Derek's strong hands. "Don't you ever compare my Jennifer to that bitch ever again" Derek roared.

Stiles gasped trying to push Derek off of him. Seeing no other option, Stiles charged his hands with energy and grasped Derek's wrists, forcing the Alpha to let go. Lydia used the distraction to scream causing the two werewolves holding her to release her to cover their ears at the sound of her hyper-sonic cry. Lydia turned around and directed a more concentrated cry which blasted the two werewolves of their feet and across the floor.

Stiles rolled to the side in order to avoid Scott's clawed hand. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Scott's fist as it headed for his face. Stiles twisted Scott's arm back and then delivered a swift spinning kick accompanied by an energy coated foot to Scott's chest which threw his best friend off his feet and across the loft. Scott however twisted in mid air and managed to land on his feet. He roared and charged Stiles again.

Isaac and Cora rushed Stiles. They both launched themselves at Stiles but Stiles enveloped their bodies in violet energy and instead the two wolves found themselves floating stationery in mid-air. Stiles waved his hands and the two soared upwards and hit the ceiling of the loft. Stiles shot a bolt of energy at the ceiling and made the metal in the rafters bind the two wolves in place.

Stiles had a split second of relief before he had to dodge both Scott and Derek's charge. He levitated into the air but Scott anticipated this. He jumped up into the air after Stiles and tackled the teen forcibly bringing him back to the ground with a thud. Scott raised his hand to perform the killing blow but an arrow caught him right in the chest.

Scott had a split second to look confused before the arrow sent volts of electricity through his body. Allison stood at the doorway her bow ready and primed. She notched two more arrows and shot them at Boyd and Erica who were trying to attack Lydia. The two arrows found their mark and the two werewolves howled as their bodies were assaulted with electrostatic induced pain.

Derek roared at the huntress and made to attack her but Stiles let the floor underneath Derek increase it's gravitational pull causing the Alpha to stop as he was forcibly stuck to the ground in a kneeling position. Stiles jogged forward and stood in front of Derek with a ball of energy in his hands. "Time for Jennifer to go Derek" Stiles said and made to release the ball of healing energy at Derek.

However Derek, upon hearing that Stiles was trying to make his mistress leave, found additional strength and lunged forward tackling the teen to the ground. Stiles managed to raise his hands just in time to hold back Derek from tearing his throat out with his teeth. Derek was snarling above Stiles trying to get at his throat, his jaws and canine teeth snapping at air uselessly. Stiles quickly let the healing energy flow through Derek body.

As he did so, Derek's struggles became a lot more calmer. The wolf swayed above him and his eyes went from their milky white back to their original red color. Derek reared his head back and spat out a burst of black smoke. As if by chain reaction the rest of the pack opened their mouths and black smoke flew out of them too. By controlling the Alpha, Jennifer must have been able to control the Pack. The smoke dispersed ending the spell that Jennifer had placed on them

Stiles sighed in relief and and looked up from his position on his back to Derek's searching eyes. "You saved me" Derek breathed, his green eyes boring directly into Stiles's hazel ones. Stiles tried to get his heart rate under control as he was finally living out his fantasy of being underneath Derek. His heart refused to co-operate and was pounding against his ribcage like crazy.

"Yeah, well you know me, if I don''t save your sexy ass then who will? I mean not that I find your ass sexy or anything, I mean it is sexy, like sculpted by gods sexy but I..." Stiles was cut off when Derek said "Stiles... Shut. Up.". By pure habit, Stiles replied with "Don't be such a Sourwo...". Stiles snarky reply was smothered by Derek pressing his lips against his.

This kiss was nothing like anything he'd done with Lyla. Were her kisses were soft yet sinful, Derek's kisses were hot, forceful yet insanely arousing. Derek's tongue was pressing against Stiles lips, begging for entrance. Stiles conceded and the two tongue's dueled for dominance in the caverns of their joined mouths.

Eventually the two were forced to come up for air. The two studied each other intensely for what seemed like hours on end. Finally Stiles said "That... That was...". Derek smirked and said "I guess I did something right, I left the great Stiles Stilinski speechless something the world must have thought impossible". Stiles smirked and reached up to cradle Derek's stubbled face. "He jokes" Stiles said before leaning in for another kiss.

"Ahem" Isaac said from his position up in the ceiling beside Cora. Stiles and Derek both blushed and immediately pulled apart, the latter sitting up and looking up at the two bound werewolves. "Not that I'm glad that you guys have finally gotten together but there is still that psycho bitch on the loose, an Alpha Pack with a grudge against us and oh yeah, the fact that we're bound to this ceiling" Isaac said down to them.

Stiles immediately set about freeing Isaac and Cora. When he freed them he heard Derek's voice whisper sexily in his ear "we aren't finished here". The tone alone made Stiles skin go up in goosebumps. He walked over to Allison and said "Thanks for the save, your great with that bow, Hawkeye would be proud".

Allison smiled at Stiles's compliment. It made her feel great to hear something like that from Stiles considering that she had unknowingly caused Stiles beating at the hands of Gerard to happen. She was glad that the old bastard was dead and that Stiles was giving her a second chance. She took out her phone to dial her father's number to tell him the good news.

As she rang, Lydia gasped as she was struck with a vision. "Lydia what is it?" Stiles asked urgently. Lydia turned to Stiles with wide eyes and said "Stiles, your Dad, Allison's Father and Scott's Mom". Stiles had a sinking suspicion what Lydia was getting at but he didn't want to believe it. Allison gasped as her father's phone was answered but instead of her father's voice the haunting Darach's chants filled her ears.

Stiles heard the chant on Allison's phone and then came to a horrifying conclusion. "Deaton's said the sacrifice's had to fill a role in society, Virigns, Warriors and Guardians as in Parental Guardians" Stiles said out loud allowing the group to absorb the information as they now all realized that Jennifer had her final sacrifice.

 **Sorry for the hold-up. New job has been killing me but I sorta have things under control now and should be able to update more regularly.**

 **Can't believe that this story has twenty chapters now, it's crazy. Just wanna thank all those who followed, Favorited and reviewed this story. Your Support keeps me writing.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Final Sacrifice:**

"Dammit" Stiles growled when his father's phone went straight to voicemail. "What do we do? She could make her final sacrifice any minute now" Scott stressed. Stiles turned to Lydia and asked "When you had that vision, did it show a location or any kind of hint of where they might be?" Stiles asked her.

Lydia focused on the picture in her mind and said "It was like a cellar that had the roots of a tree growing down through it...". Derek cut over and said "Did you say a root cellar? Was it underground?". Lydia nodded. Derek's face hardened. "I know where they are, they're where I..." Derek trailed off.

"Where Paige died" Stiles finished. Derek looked at Stiles in shock at his knowledge of the situation. At his look Stiles said "Peter told me". Derek's face contorted in anger which Stiles guessed meant that Peter was going to be in deep trouble when Derek got a hold of him. Stiles placed a hand on Derek's arm reassuringly. "It's ok, I know it wasn't your fault" Stiles told him.

Derek looked at Stiles with uncertainty and sadness which said to Stiles that he should be thinking the opposite. "So what are we waiting for, we know where they're being kept, let's get them out before she has a chance to kill them" Allison suggested.

"Nuh uh sweetie, things aren't going to be that simple" said Jennifer from the doorway of the loft. Derek roared and both he and his beta's leapt towards the dark druidess, intent on finishing her off. Unforutnately they passed right through Jennifer's form as if they were passing through a ghost. They turned around and looked at the Jennifer's smirking figure in confusion and anger.

Jennifer smiled and said "Do you think that I would be foolish enough to come here without some assurance of my safety, give me a little credit Der". Derek's stomach turned at the sound of the nickname on her lips. "Where are our parents you bitch" Stiles growled, his amrs crackling with violet energy.

Jennifer turned to Stiles and said "They're safe and in a secure location, but how long they stay safe depends on you and Derek, Mr Stilinski". Stiles took a deep bretah before saying "What do you mean?". Jennifer casually took a seat on the step of the loft as if she were sitting down for a pleasant conversation.

"Do you want to know why I sacrifice people,why I enslaved your little Pack, why I focused Derek's love for you on me instead" Jennifer asked. Stiles looked at Derek in confusion and wonder. Jennifer caught this and said "Oh, you didn't know, Derek is in love with you, my little spell wouldn't have worked otherwise, everytime we kissed, everytime we screwed it was really all with you in his mind".

Stiles became incensed with the way the Jennifer was talking about Derek. As if he was just a tool to be used and discarded at will. He was even more angry at the thought of this she-demon touching any part of Derek. He struggled to restrain his powers as any slip-ups might just bring the entire building crashing down.

Eventually Stiles said "You killed these people for power, power to do what exactly?". Jennifer smiled maliciously "To kill the Alpha Pack of course, especially that traitorous skank Kali, but say maybe I didn't have to, I'm still low on power but I only need three more sacrifices, say like your parents, but and you should listen up now because this part concerns you Chaos, I am willing to make a deal" she told them.

"What sort of deal?" Derek asked. "Simple really, you kill the Alpha Pack and I will let your parents go, everybody wins and you will have the honor in knowing that you stopped a bunch of mass murderers from killing anymore packs" Jennifer stated as if it were the most obvious solution in the world.

Stiles looked stunned "I can't I..." he said. "Come on Stiles, you can't tell me that HYDRA didn't teach you how to put on your big boy pants, besides would you really chose the life of a soulless serial killer over your own father's, over Allison's father though from what I've heard a lot of people would be glad to see me slit that bastards throat but are you really gonna let Scott lose his mother like you did, could you look at your best friend in the face and let him know that you would rather let someone like Deaucalion live and let sweet caring Melissa die?" Jennifer asked.

She stood up and her form began to flicker. "I'll give you all an hour to think about it, if you haven't made up your minds by then, well I'll assume that you're tired of your mommy and daddies grounding you and I shall put them out of their misery, until then sweetie's" Jennifer said disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

Stiles looked down at the ground and contemplated what Jennifer had told him. "Stiles, your not thinking of going through with this are you?" Derek asked. Stiles lifted his head and looked at Derek solemnly. "I have to Derek, we don't even have time to call the other Avengers for help, I can't lose my Dad Derek" Stiles pleaded.

"How do we know that she won't just sacrifice our parents when she gets what she wants" Allison asked. Stiles turned to them and said "That's why you all have to go to the Nemeton while I meet with Jennifer, so we can at least buy time to keep her talking while you free our parents". Boyd said "What if she senses us approaching, we've seen what she can do with her powers".

"We have to try, I don't trust her not to go back on her word, besides I have a feeling that Jennifer or Julia in particular wants Kali dead more than anything, there'll be no way that she'll be able to resist the chance to finally kill her" Stiles told them. The rest of the Pack agreed and they all filtered out of the loft to go to the Nemeton leaving only Derek and Stiles there.

"Derek, you have to go" Stiles told him. Derek shook his head and said "You need someone to watch your back". Stiles huffed and said "Derek, if it comes down to it, I will have to kill Deaucalion and his Pack if Scott and the other sdon't get to my Dad in time, only one of us needs to have blood on our hands".

Derek stepped forwards and took Stiles face in his large hands. "I already have blood on my hands Stiles, I know what it feels like to kill, you don't and I won't let Jennifer corrupt you that way" he said to Stiles. Stiles looked up at Derek and said quietly "You're wrong, dead wrong" Stiles told him.

Derek wanted to question more but Jennifer appeared in the loft again. "Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting something" she said. Stiles grudgingly tore his eyes away from Derek to face Jennifer. "You were actually but that doesn't matter now" Stiles told her giving her a look of undistinguished hate. "So have you come up with an answer to my generous proposal" she asked.

Stiles sighed and said "I accept". Jennifer smiled creepily and replied "See that wasn't hard was it?". She stepped forward and said "Well now that we have that sorted, lets find Deaucalion". Before Stiles and Derek could react, Jennifer's form exploded into thousands of black flying insects. The swarm flew towards Stiles and Derek encompassing them completely. The swarm disappeared out of the loft taking Derek and Stiles with it.

 **Beacon Hills Forest**

Stiles and Derek appeared in a clearing in the forest. Jennifer reformed before them. "What the hell are we doing here?" Derek asked. Jennifer cocked an ear to the other side of the clearing as if she where listening for something. She must have heard something she liked because she smiled and turned back towards the duo.

"I'm waiting for our other invited guests to arrive and it looks like they're right on time" she said. In that moment another duplicate of Jennifer ran out of the tree's being followed by Deaucalion, the monster Alpha and Kali. Jennifer smirked and the illusion that the Alpha Pack had been following vanished.

The Alpha pack stopped twenty feet from Derek and Stiles with confusion in their eyes. Jennifer's hand shot up into the air and a cloud of black dust flew into the air. It dispersed and shot around the whole clearing until a perfect circle surrounded the edges. "Mountain Ash" Deaucalion growled.

Jennifer disappeared and reappeared outside the circle.

Kali stepped forward menacingly. "Julia, I made a mistake by not making sure you were dead when I joined the Alpha Pack, I won't make it again" she growled. Jennifer gave Kali a look of pure loathing and disgust. "To believe that I actually fell in love with a self-centered little tramp like you, I hope Ennis was good to you Kali, because by the end of this night you and your Alpha pack will be joining him in Hell" she shot back.

Stiles was texting on his phone to Scott. "Did you guys get to the Nemeton yet?" he asked. Scott didn't text back so Stiles tried again but there was still no answer. "Ohhh Stiles" Jennifer called in a sing-song voice. Stiles looked up and saw that Jennifer was holding up her phone which was playing a video.

"When I took Mr Argent I happened to borrow a few camera's and tools becuase I thought, maybe my plan to kill The Alpha's might be compromised by my accomplices unwillingness to kill so I installed a few extra-security measures around the Nemeton" she told him raising the phone so Stiles could see the screen.

It showed the Nemeton and perched on top of it where fog generator's releasing wolfsbane infused smoke, beside the Nemeton, lying on the ground where Scott, Boyd, Erica, Cora and Isaac struggling to breathe and move as they inhaled the poisonous smoke. "Have to hand it to the Hunters, they really no how to make use of modern technology, I mean really what better way is there to make wolfsbane airborne? Oh and if you're looking for those two sweet girls, they're right here" she told him.

Jennifer raised her hands and chanted something in an old ancient language. The two tree's beside her opened their barks and out of them came the unconscious forms of Lydia and Allison. Allison looked beat up while Lydia's throat looked heavily bruised and swelled. "You will have to excuse me for the state of your friends but they did put up a good fight, Lydia especially, you thought her well Stiles" Jennifer complimented, smiling wickedly.

"I'm gonna kill you myself" Stiles growled angrily. Jennifer scoffed and said "Oh please stop with the posturing,The way I see it, you have two choices Stiles, in fifteen minutes your werewolf friends will have ingested so much wolfsbane that they will die, as well as that your father will be buried alive". With that Jennifer raised her arms and started chanting again. On the screen the earth around the Nemeton began to crumble and fall in on itself.

"NO DAD!" Stiles screamed. Jennifer looked at Stiles and said "Their lives are now in your hands Stiles, if you kill Deaucalion and his Pack I'll stop the spell and turn off the fog generators saving the lives of everyone that you care about if you don't I'll sacrifice the three guardians and let your friends die a slow painful death and then I will come and make you watch as rip out Derek's still beating heart, you have fifteen minutes Stiles, use it wisely".

Jennifer disappeared. Stiles turned around to face the Alpha Pack. Deaucalion smirked and said "Do you think that you can take all of us boy?". Stiles faced Deacalion as his eyes were replaced with glwoing violet energy. "I don't think I can, I know I can" Stiles stated. Derek roared and for the first time since he became Alpha, he morphed into his powerful Alpha form. Deacalion, Kali and the twins roared at the duo, their faces morphing too and with that the two groups rushed towards each other in a last battle to the death.

Stiles shot a blast straight at Deacalion's head but the head Alpha shot out of the way in the blink of an eye. With a whoosh of superspeed he appeared in front of Stiles and launched the teenager straight across the clearing. Before Stiles could hit the ground he stopped himself by flying into the air. Before Stiles could rise the Monster Alpha appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around Stiles and tried squeezing the teen to death. Stiles directed his power to his torso and stopped the teens from damaging his ribs.

Deaucalion stepped in front of the struggling pair and tried to slit Stiles's throat with a clawed hand. Stiles kicked out with his two feet which he charged with energy and kicked the Alpha straight across the clearing. Deaucalion roared in pain as he impacted the mystical barrier that was keeping all the werewolves entrapped. Getting an idea Stiles concentrated and with great difficulty, lifted himself and the Monster Alpha into the air. Stiles made the pair shoot back and crash into the mountain ash barrier. The Monster Alpha roared and relinquished his hold on Stiles, dropping down to the ground.

Meanwhile Derek and Kali were swiping at each other. Kali was desperate to avenge her beloved Ennis while Derek was desperate to try and assist Stiles. Kali lunged forwards and Derek grasped her arms holding her at bay. She snarled and snapped her teeth at Derek. "I didn't kill Ennis, Deaucalion did" Derek managed to growl out despite his warped vocal cords. "LIAR!" Kali screeched.

Her eyes glowed brighter as she called on her full power. She thrust her arms back and out of Derek's grip. She performed a jumping spin kick slashing her sharp toenails across Derek's chest causing the Alpha to howl in pain. Kali pressed forward and began ripping her claws into Derek, tearing his chest apart.

Stiles shot down and like before at the mall, tried to separate the twin Alpha's. However Deaucalion appeared a split second in front of the twins and grasped Stiles by the throat. Stiles broke the arm holding him making Deaucalion stagger back. Stiles thrust his hands forward and hit Deaucalion directly with two streams of violet energy. The air was filled with the sounds of multiple bones snapping and the smell of flesh burning.

Stiles stopped the flow and examined his handiwork. Deaucalion, despite his horrific injuries was still standing. He began to laugh which greatly alarmed Stiles. Before Stiles eyes, Deaucalion began to heal, bones snapped back into place, flesh was repaired and gaping holes where Stiles's energy directly impacted closed up. The whole process took three seconds. "But how?" Stiles questioned in wonder and horror.

Deaucalion looked directly at Stiles and said "I've been killing Alpha's for over a decade, everytime I do, their power gets added to mine, in short Mr Stilinski, I am invincible". Deaucalion shot forward and slashed Stiles chest with a clawed hand which created three deep long wounds in the teen and threw him back. Stiles gasped as he landed directly on his wounded chest.

Derek saw this and went to try and help Stiles. Kali however used Derek's distraction to her advantage. She jumped onto Derek's back and knocked him to the ground. Before Derek could get up, Kali sunk her claws into Derek's back. Derek howled in agony. Stiles looked over and saw Kali ripping her claws out of Derek.

Stiles felt Deaucalion come up behind him. Stiles slammed a glowing fist to the ground and Deaucalion sank like a stone in the sea, into the ground. The Monster Alpha roared and attacked Stiles. Stiles flew into the air to avoid the Alpha's charge. The Alpha grasped Stiles ankle and tried to pull him out of the air. Stiles was pulled into the Alpha's grasp. Stiles reached up and with all is power and strength snapped the monster Alpha's neck.

The monster Alpha dropped Stiles immediately and fell to the ground, dead. Deaucalion roared and ripped his way out of the ground. Kali jumped off Derek's back and charged Stiles. In that moment Stiles had an idea. "If Deaucalion's abilities are enhanced by the Alpha's he's killed, then maybe I can do the same for Derek" Stiles thought.

Stiles ran towards Derek's direction which was straight at Kali. Kali jumped at Stiles but the superhero slid to his knees just about missing Kali's claws by inches. Stiles dropped beside Derek and poured as much energy as he could into Derek. Derek roared as his body was lit up with violet energy. Kali charged towards the pair but Derek shot to his feet, rejuvenated.

Kali tried to slice Derek with both her feet but Derek grasped the both of them and with a twist of both arms, broke the bones in each of them. In a move that was blindingly quick he raised Kali's body overhead and slammed her back down on his knee, breaking her spine in one go. He tossed her aside and charged Deaucalion with renewed strength.

Kali tried to get up but Stiles held her down by encompassing her body in violet energy. " No healing for you" Stiles said, suppressing the werewolf;s ability to heal. Kali snarled back up at Stiles in response. Deaucalion and Derek fought and tore at each other. Even with Stiles's power boost, Deaucalion was still stronger and more experienced than him. Eventually, Derek felt his newfound power begin to wane.

"Face it Derek, even with the extra power, you're no match for me, why do you think the lovely Ms Blake needed to sacrifice all those people? She needed the power but now that I've seen what Mr Stilinski can do, I'll kill you, take your power and then I'll track down Scott and force him to become a True Alpha, I'll take that power from him and then use Mr Stilinski as an infinite power source to make me truly immortal" Deaucalion explained as held Derek in a choke-hold.

"Scott" Stiles thought and that triggered a memory from before Stiles became an Avenger. Stiles walked towards the edge of the circle and looked at the mountain ash. Stiles let a small portion of it to fly into the air between his hands. The dust flew into a perfect sphere and Stiles began pouring energy into the dust ball causing it to glow bright.

Derek heard what Deaucalion said and he pictured Stiles standing beside the Demon Wolf for the rest of his life being forced to constantly serve the werewolf while he killed more Alpha's and their packs. Enraged at the thought and unwilling to let that happen Derek put the last of both his and Stiles energy into his arms and broke Deaucalion's hold on him. Derek then hit Deaucalion with as much force as he could muster.

His fist was stopped by Deaucalion. Deaucalion smiled and thrust his other arm into Derek's chest grasping the man's heart. Derek gasped in as he felt his life flash before his eye's. "Like I said before Derek, I am the Alpha of Alpha's" Deaucalion stated and prepared to rip Derek's heart out of his chest until he heard Stile's say "Maybe so, but you're still a werewolf and werewolves have to follow the rules".

Deaucalion turned as to face Stiles. Stiles held a swirling violet energy mass in his hands. Stiles held the mass up and let the contents rush towards Deaucalion. The mass flew into Deaucalion's body through his mouth. Deaucalion gasped as the energy infused Mountain Ash shot down his throat. Stiles eyes and hands glowed as he raised them in Deaucalion's direction.

"Let. Him. Go!" Stiles grunted and with all his willpower, forced the mountain ash through Deaucalion's body. Deaucalion couldn't move as the veins in his stomach were covered in violet energy which spread throughout his entire body until it looked like his body had been shattered into a million pieces and glued back together.

Stiles focused on moving Deaucalion's arms. With great effort, Stiles made Deaucalion relinquish his hold on Derek's heart. Derek fell to the ground. He was in great pain but he began to heal. Stiles looked at Deaucalion and forced the still glowing Alpha to be levitated into the air spread-eagle.

Deaucalion looked at Stiles in fear. He knew what was going to happen now. Stiles closed his eyes as he tried to find an alternative to this solution. He remembered what Natasha had told him and his siblings during training once. That everyone had a defining moment when a person had to take the shot or curl into a ball and run.

Stiles realized now the validity of Natasha's words. This was his defining moment. To save everyone, he had to make the hard call. Stiles opened his eyes and Deaucalion knew that Stiles had made his decision. He resigned himself to his fate and closed his eyes. Stiles said only one thing "God forgive me" before thrusting his arms out in a wide arc.

The result was instantaneous. Deaucalion exploded in a shower of violet orbs and black dust, the mountain ash in his body disintegrating every trace of the once thought invincible and godly Demon Wolf. Stiles collapsed as his energy drained. Derek caught him, now fully healed. Stiles simply said "It's over".

"Not quite" came Jennifer's voice. Jennifer walked into the clearing and over to Kali. The once powerful Alpha tried to back away from her former lover but wasn't having much luck due to her still suppressed abilities. Jennifer turned to Stiles and Derek "It's ok boys, I can take it from here, well done by the way Stilinski, didn't know you had it in you" she said before turning back to Kali.

Jennifer and Kali stared at each other. "We were so happy until you met him, you let him into your head and you let him destroy us, your Pack, your brothers and sisters" Jennifer screeched. "I had no choice" Kali shot back. "Do you know what you did to me, have a look" Jennifer said shifting to her true Darach visage.

Kali forced herself to look at the terrifying monster that she had a direct hand in creating. "I let you live that day you know, I could hear our heart still beating as I walked away from you for the last time, I thought that despite all the agony and injuries I had inflicted on you, you were strong enough to survive, out of lingering feelings and respect I decided to let you die in peace" she told her honestly.

"Do you know what it takes to look like this" Jennifer said shifting back to her human appearance. "To cover up what you did to me, it takes power like this" Jennifer said before telekinetically raising every stone off the ground in the clearing and sharpening them into sharp points. The sharp points pointed themselves towards Kali.

"I should've,... I SHOULD HAVE RIPPED YOUR HEAD OFF" Kali howled. Jennifer screamed in rage and thrust her arms forward. The stones flew at Kali. They pierced her body and impaled her to the ground. Kali was dead and with her the last remaining trace of the Alpha Pack. Stiles and Derek both let out sighs of relief.

Jennifer looked at Kali's dead body with contempt and satisfaction. Stiles got to his feet warily. "We did what you asked now let my father and friends go" Stiles told her. Jennifer looked around at the dead Alpha and said "Yes, I suppose I did promise". She raised her arms and chanted something. A swarm of insects rose up out of the ground and when they cleared the whole Pack was lying there unconscious along with Chris, Melissa and John.

Jennifer chanted another spell and everyone including Lydia and Allison jerked awake fully conscious and healed. "Dad" Stiles and Allison shouted as they ran over to embrace their fathers. "Mom" Scott said wrapping his mother in a big hug. Lydia surveyed the scene with wide eyes the bodies. "Stiles what have you done?" she said.

Stiles looked down at the ground "She was going to kill everyone if I didn't help her" Stiles told her.

Lydia shook her head and said "Stiles you've killed three Alpha's, _three_ and in the right area". Stiles insides froze as he heard the familiar sound of drums and multiple chanting voices. Everyone turned to face Jennifer who had disappeared. Stiles took off into the sky as they chanting got louder and louder.

He eventually managed to locate the Nemeton but was forced to cover his ears as the noise became unbearable. On top of the Nemeton Jennifer stood in her full Darach form. The chanting reached unbearable levels and Stiles was forced down to his knees as his ears began to bleed. All of a sudden it stopped. Stiles groggily looked up and took in what he saw with horror filled eyes.

The Darach hovered above him with ease. She spoke in a voice laced with ancient power. "Like Deaucalion said "All the Alpha's he's killed, all the Beta's they've killed, all that energy is now MINE!" she screamed. At her words lightning flashed across the sky and she took of into the air like a speeding bullet. Stiles looked at the spot she had recently vacated and thought "What have I done?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Chaos Vs Darach**

Stiles flew back down to the ground in the clearing where the Alpha Pack had been decimated. Derek and Lydia ran up to him. "How bad is it?" Lydia asked hesitantly. In response to her question the sky above began to glow and lightning forked across the sky. "Bad" Stiles told them simply.

There was a weird sound to their left and the trio looked over to see that the twin Alpha's had morphed back to their original selves. Scott and Erica went to check them over. "Oh my god, they're still alive" Erica exclaimed. Everyone surrounded the twins. Stiles placed his hands on their bodies and healed their injuries. There was a sickening snaps as their spines snapped back into place.

Stiles stepped back as the twins jerked awake. "What the hell?" Ethan asked. "We're alive!" Aiden exclaimed. They got to their feet slowly. "Where's Deaucalion and Kali" Aiden asked. "Dead, I killed Deaucalion" Stiles stated. Aiden and Ethan looked at Stiles in alarm. Their shock turned to anger. They made to attack Stiles but he merely made raised a glowing fist in warning.

"If you guys wanna go another round then I'm ready to win again, besides by the looks of your eyes, you're in no fit state to take on anyone in this Pack" Stiles told them. The two looked at Stiles in confusion before looking at one another. What they saw made them gasp. They're irises were glowing bright blue. They had gone from being powerful Alpha's to weak packless Omega's.

The two grabbed each other to try and morph back into their other form but they couldn't manage it. "That ain't gonna boys" Peter's annoying voice said to the duo. Everyone looked to see the cocky man leaning on a tree at the edge of a clearing observing the scene with his usual trademark smirk on his face. "What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

Peter shrugged his shoulders and said "When you killed your own Pack, it was in your merged form, it was that form that got the power surge from killing your Alpha, when Stiles killed that form, Jennifer took that as a sacrifice and all the power that went along with it, now you're just a pair of useless Omega's, paybacks a bitch isn't it".

Ignoring the Alpha's Stiles turned to his father who was staring at the spot were Deaucalion's ashes were spread. He turned to Stiles with a grim look in his eyes. He simply said "We'll talk later, after all this is over with". Stiles tried to smother that fear that he may have just earned his father's disappointment and lost his trust. That being said, Stiles would still move heaven and earth if it meant his father was safe and the same went for Melissa.

Derek gently touched Stiles's arm and said "it'll be ok, he'll eventually understand". Stiles looked down at Derek's words. "That maybe so, but will I ever be ok living with myself for what I just did?" Stiles thought to himself. He eventually turned to the group and said "We have to get going, we need to find out what Jennifer is planning". The group agreed and they took of in the direction of town.

 **Beacon Hills City**

The Pack went over to Deaton's while Stiles and the Sheriff went over to the police station. When they got there the station was in total chaos. The officers were flying around the station answering calls from the desks while a few were shouting orders to one another trying to establish order. Jordan Parrish a new deputy of John's went up to the father and son.

"Sheriff thank god you're back, we've got a serious situation on our hands" Parrish told him. "What do you mean? What's happening?" John asked. "We've got reports from towns all over, three doctors have gone missing, three teenagers and three ex-army veterans" Parrish told him.

"Jesus, any more bad news?" John asked, dreading the answer. "Unfortunately yes, the local weather warning system just called, they say there is a huge round of hurricanes and lightning storms converging around Beacon Hills, they don't know whats causing it, they even say it might level Beacon Hills if it gets anymore severe" Parrish told him looking worriedly out at the night sky which was starting to rumble with thunder.

John processed all the information that he'd been told and with a determined look, stood up and called for everyone's attention. "Everyone, we are going to need start a city-wide evacuation, shelters won't do, we need to get everyone out of town within the next two hours, Deputy Parrish and Deputy Strong will be in charge of getting the notice out, the rest of you will lead evacuation".

Once he finished his announcement and turned to Stiles. "You need to go to Deaton and inform the rest of the Pack of the current circumstances, tell them to get out before its too late" he said. Stiles nodded and ran out of the station.

 **Deaton's Veterinary Clinic**

"Three army veterans, three doctors and three teenagers, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Stiles said to Deaton. Deaton nodded and said "Three warriors, three healers and three virgins, Blake is trying to recreate another sacrifice to increase her powers again".

"But why, hasn't she got what she wanted? Kali and the Alpha Pack are dead" Allison asked. "That maybe true Miss Argent but sometimes when people get a taste for power they can let it go to their heads" Deaton told her and looked pointedly at Peter. Peter gave them all a look that said "Who? Me?". No one was fooled.

"We need to stop her from completing anymore sacrifices" Derek said stepping up. "But she's got all the Alpha Pack's power now, she's basically invincible" Boyd told them. Stiles said "A wise man once said that anything that was built or created by man has a flaw be it magic or machine".

"Dude, you just quoted Batman" Scott interjected. Stiles turned to Scott and said "That's not helping and besides it is true". Lydia turned to Stiles and asked "What about the Avengers, can they help?". Stiles took her advice and got out his phone. When he tried to dial the emergency number for the team it was cut off saying "No Signal Detected".

"What the hell? This is a restricted line, why isn't it working?" Stiles growled trying to get the phone to work. Everybody else tried calling but their phones refused to co-operate. "It's the magic, it's interfering with all the electricity, she's more or less preventing you from contacting the Avengers for help" Deaton told them.

Stiles sighed and tried using his powers on his phone to boost the signal. It appeared to work until a familiar chanting filled the room. Stiles's phone began to heat-up. Realizing what was about to happen, Stiles shouted "Everyone throw away your phones now and get down!". Everyone did as they were told and crouched down. Not a moment to soon, everyone's phones along with every electronic outlet and device exploded in Deaton's clinic in a shower of sparks and burning plastic.

"Goddamit, this bitch is starting to piss me off" Erica growled picking up the melted remains of what used to be her pink Samsung Smartphone. "So what do we do now?" Isaac asked. Stiles turned and said "It's up to us to stop the Darach now, guys you'll need to head out of town with the rest of the evacuating civilians".

As expected the room was filled with the sounds of protests. Stiles raised his hands and simply said "Jennifer has proven that she has no problem taking down a pack of werewolves, out of everyone in this room I'm the only one here who can get close enough to her to do any real damage, I should be able to negate her attacks if I'm quick enough".

"And what if you are not, what if little Ms Blake skins you alive and roasts you like a Thanksgiving turkey? What will we do then?" Peter asked sardonically. "Peter your concern for my well-being is both touching and disturbing at the same time however it really doesn't matter, if Jennifer gains anymore power from sacrifices then she'll only get that bit more unstoppable" Stiles said back.

"We can't just leave you here alone to face her" Derek firmly stated. Stiles shook his head and said "You are gonna have to, I need you guys to get well out of town, I figure if you are far away from Jennifer's influence then you'll be able to contact the Avengers and besides it is not going to be safe here, judging by the amount of power Jennifer has she and I could destroy most of the town in a fight, I'll try to keep it contained to the woods but even then I can't guarantee it won't spill out into the streets".

 **Stilinski House**

After a great deal of arguing the Pack joined the townspeople in the evacuation. Thanks to the police force's efforts most of the citizens were gone now and only a few stragglers were left. Those last few hurried to join the rest of their fellow citizens as unnaturally dark clouds covered the sky, wind started to howl more severely and lightning flashed across the sky every few seconds.

Derek had told the rest of the pack to go on without him and was waiting in the Stilinski household for Stiles to come down the stairs. He got up when he heard Stiles walk into the room. The sight he saw took his breath away. Gone was plaid wearing, skinny jeans Stiles and in his place was a fully suited superhero Chaos. He took in the the dark combat boots and skinny cargo pants and the sleeveless black and purple trenchcoat and felt slightly intimidated.

He may have licked his lips a little at the skinny but toned muscular arms which wore bracers and fingerless gloves. Last but not least he took in Stiles's face which had lost it's carefree school boy and was replaced with a hardened battle ready expression. Stiles noticed Derek's staring and said shyly "Never got a chance to show anybody my new threads, How do I look?". Derek smiled and replied "Like a hero".

Stiles smiled and said "You have to go Derek". Derek got up and made to leave but he stopped at the door. He turned back to Stiles and strode towards the boy with a determined expression. He took Stiles face in his hands and kissed him roughly, trying to but all his feelings into the kiss at once. Stiles reciprocated and the two made out for a minute before they were forced to come up for air.

They held each other for a minute staring intently at one another. "When I first found out you were missing Stiles, I felt a great loss and I didn't no why, I realized that I had grown attached to you and began to enjoy having you around, I felt so guilty that the last conversation that we had was one of anger, it got so bad that I'd swing by your room to try and capture your scent, just to remember that you were real, when your father told us what you said to him on the phone, I started falling for you, I love your selflessness, your ability to love others and your ability to forgive and most of all your ability to see good in everyone despite their faults, when I held you in New York and when we almost kissed, I realized I was a goner" Derek told Stiles.

Stiles studied Derek's face and found nothing but total honesty and love in his words. Taking a breath Stiles said "When I was with Strucker, I thought about you all the time, everytime someone would do something similar to you, I'd feel a great longing to go home and find you, HYDRA couldn't take that away from me despite their best efforts, when I got back to New York and you held me I finally felt like I had truly come home, that being said I was confused for the longest time because I always thought I was straight, I tried to play it off by starting that no strings attached relationship with Lyla but eventually I couldn't continue anymore because I felt that I was betraying you".

Stiles continued on and said "When I got back to Beacon Hills from summer training and I saw you again those feelings I had only increased and I began to want to spend time with you, I decided to try and pursue that relationship with you and screw the consequences, but then that Jennifer, that thing, that... Darach enthralled you and any affections that I thought you had were gone due to your cold and angry attitude towards me since she met you, and then the most heartbreaking moment was when I thought that you had died and then I seen her coming out of your bedroom with only your shirt on, it took everything I had not to break down and cry, but then when I healed you and removed her influence, when you kissed me I realized how stupid I was for not getting with you sooner because I then knew that long before I realized it, I had fallen in love with you".

Stiles stroked Derek's cheek and said "I love you Derek Hale". Derek smiled widely and genuinely before saying "I love you too Genim Stilinski". The two kissed again more gently this time. When they parted they leaned their foreheads against one another.

"You know, I am gonna kill the news crew for telling the world my name" Stiles said absentmindedly. Derek chuckled and stepped back saying "Your name is unique Stiles, just like you and I wouldn't have it any other way". Stiles smiled and accepted Derek's warm words.

The moment was broken when a deckchair smashed through the window. This immediately got Stiles back into Avenger mode. Stiles turned to Derek and said "You've gotta go, NOW!". Derek nodded and replied "Go be a hero Stiles and kick her ass from all of us". Derek gave Stiles and quick peck on the lips before heading out to his car and driving away from the house and out of town. Stiles looked towards the sky and took of into the howling storm, knowing exactly where the Darach was now.

 **Nemeton**

As suspected she was hovering in a meditative position a few feet above the Nemeton chanting softly despite the howling storm all around her. She opened her eyes and smiled evilly when she saw Stiles land a few feet away from her. Stiles strode forwards but was blocked by a an invisible barrier. After testing it for a few minutes Stiles decided to start talking.

"What are you doing? We did what you told us, we got rid of the Alpha Pack" Stiles growled. "And I returned your father to you as promised though bear in mind I am forever grateful to you" Jennifer answered."Than why are you sacrificing people again? What do you stand to gain?" Stiles asked.

"I thought the answer would have been obvious Stiles, I am going to make the entire werewolf race extinct" Jennifer said simply. Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What? Why the hell would you want to that, that's genocide" Stiles told her.

Jennifer looked as if Stiles's words hadn't fazed her. She spread out her arms and said "For control, they have proven time and time again that they are vicious killers who cannot be trusted, the preach about Pack loyalty yet they'd turn on each other in a heartbeat, when it comes down to it they are nothing more than untrained mongrels".

"In some instances that may be the case like with Deaucalion's pack but that does not give you the right to wipe out an entire species" Stiles argued. Jennifer gave Stiles a patronizing stare and said "Do you know the story behind mistletoe Mr Stilinski?". Stiles was confused as to where this was going.

"It's from Norse mythology, Baldur the son of Odin was the most beloved of all gods, so much so that the other gods wanted to make sure that he was shielded from all harm or physical injury, His mother Frigga worked ancient magic that prevented the forces of stone, metal, fire, water and air included all animals could not hurt Baldur, the magic she wove worked and Baldur was made all but invincible" Jennfier explained.

Stiles had never heard Thor mention if he had another brother, to his knowledge it was just Loki and the trickster had passed a few months after the Battle of New York. "Everyone rejoiced that the beloved Baldur was now safe from harm, everyone except one god, Loki the god of lies and trickery, he wanted to prove to all that he could best even the most powerful of magics and so he studied the spell the Frigga had cast on Baldur and he found a fatal flaw in Frigga's spell, she had made Baldur immune to everything but mistletoe" Jennifer told Stiles.

Jennifer continued on "Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe and killed Baldur with it, greatly angering the gods and causing Frigga to fall into despair, she swore from then on in that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who walked into under it, which is why nowadays we place it over our doorways and repeat her action".

Stiles clapped his hands mockingly "Great story, still don't see the point" Stiles told her. "Mistletoe like Pack emissary's are overlooked, those who look upon us don't see our great potential, I was Kali's emissary and she tossed both me and our Pack aside for Ennis as if we were day's old trash, but look at me now Stiles I am more powerful than the any Alpha or Druid in the entire world and I grow stronger with each sacrifice" Jennifer proclaimed spreading her arms wide.

In the sky the wind howled and the lightning crackled. Stiles got it hard to stay in one place as he was buffetted with gale force winds. Jennifer looked at Stiles and said "You should join me you know, it wasn't until a few months ago that your own pack treated you like a nowbody, a useless extra but look at you now, a powerful superhero, join me and we can cleanse the world of the werewolf scum together".

"Oh Please!, spare me the 'come to the dark side speech' there is no way in hell that I'm letting you harm anymore innocent people, besides what would your own people think? Surely you realize that everything about this violates the rules of druid culture" Stiles shouted.

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders and said "Maybe so, but I see what the druids do not, we have fallen from being great leaders to lowly servants, millennia ago, people would flock to our kind for guidance, healing, blessings, we led hem through famines, wars and brought about periods of great prosperity. Now we are a mere whisper and a merely mentioned in a few books whereas werewolves grow stronger and more plentiful by the year, Once I have enough power I shall restore the druids to their rightful place with me as their Queen".

At the end of Jennifer's speech, Stiles shook his head and said "No you won't Jennifer, because I'm going to stop you, right here and right now". With that Stiles focused on the invisible barrier and imagined it collapsing and let his power hum through the forcefield. The barrier was illustrated briefly as spider-cracks appeared over it. Stiles threw his arms out wide and the barrier broke apart in a bright shower of violet light.

"It's a shame you couldn't see things my way Stiles" Jennifer said before vanishing in a haze of smoke. Stiles only had a split second warning before Jennifer reappeared behind him and grabbed his shoulder. The Darach threw Stiles into the sky and away from the Nemeton. She took of after him in a burst of speed.

Stiles flailed about in the sky for a second before righting himself. He only had a split second reprieve before Jennifer tried to strike him in the face. He blocked the blow with an energy covered arm. The two began to fight in mid-air. Jennifer would strike at Stiles with kicks and blows but Stiles managed to evade and block them by conjuring hasty weak shields of energy and enhancing his reflexes and speed.

Knowing that the battle couldn't go on like this forever, Stiles waited until Jennifer tried to strike him again. When she did he grabbed her arm and forced his energy into her body causing the Darach to scream and howl in agony. Stiles then started spinning her around in the air by her arm, gathering velocity and power all the time with each spin. Stiles increased her density and weight and her hold on gravity until she weighed the equivalent of a killer whale.

Stiles let her go and sent her hurling towards the ground like a violet comet. She hit the earth at such speed and force that the impact created a shockwave that shook the entire forest and town and created a large crater where she landed. Stiles landed on the ground and surveyed the crater. Jennifer had gotten up and was looking up from the centre of the crater at Stiles with undisguised fury.

Before she could emerge from the crater Stiles dropped down on his hunkers and slapped a glowing hand to the earth. The area around the crater glowed with violet energy. Stiles stood up and slapped his glowing hands together with a clap. The earth in the crater closed up around Jennifer like a zipper on a jacket, crushing anything caught in it's path.

Though he couldn't see Jennifer, Stiles still kept his guard up spotting for any sign of the Darach. He was right to be suspicious has he caught sight of a wooden branch whipping towards his head. Stiles ducked and as he did so the ground shook. The trees uprooted themselves from the ground and they began trying to hit or crush Stiles with their limbs and vines.

Stiles tried to fly up into the sky but a tree root tied itself around his foot and slammed him face first into the ground. Before Stiles could recover, two more vines shot out of the attacking trees and wrapped themselves around his wrists hoisting the superhero into the air. Three more wrapped themselves around his limbs and neck until Stiles was bound in mid-air in a spread-eagle position.

Stiles looked up and saw like with Kali, every stone had risen into the air and was being sharpened into spikes. The spikes were pointed towards him and shot in his direction. Stiles summoned as much power as could and expelled it from his body, a wave of violet energy obliterating everything in it's path including the spikes heading for him and the vines which bound his limbs.

Stiles, despite starting to feel fatigued, rose up into the sky and out of the forest. He healed the cuts and bruises he had sustained and felt somewhat rejuvenated. He didn't have long for a break though as he heard the familiar haunting sound of chanting voices. He looked and saw Jennifer hovering in the sky, sparks of lightning emitting from her hands. She gestured towards Stiles and the superhero felt his hair stand on end.

Stiles moved just in time as a lightning bolt occupied the space where he had been levitating. The lightning bolt struck the earth with a large boom and left a small crater where it landed. Jennifer cursed and gestured again. Stiles was forced to fly away from Jennifer and dodge the multitude of lightning bolts that Jennifer sent down on top of him. The forest below was being destroyed as each lightning bolt that failed to make contact destroyed trees and started fires.

The sky lit up as the two continued their deadly game of whack-a-mole with Stiles as the flying dodging mole and Jennifer wielding the lightning powered mallet. Before Stiles knew it they had flown into the town. Seeing that Jennifer wasn't going to worry about property damage, Stiles stopped and let himself stay stationery in mid-air.

Jennifer seized the opportunity and hit Stiles with her most powerful lightning bolt yet. She cackled in delight as the lightning bolt hit Stiles directly. Her good mood didn't last as she noticed that the stream of lightning hadn't stop emerging from the sky. It appeared to to be turning violet and drawing more electrical energy into it's stream.

Jennifer looked and growled when she she that Stiles had collected the electric energy into a forcefield of violet energy. Stiles gave her a smirk and let the lightning bolt feeding into the forcefield stop. With as much focus as he could muster Stiles compressed the forcefield of energy into a large crackling energy-ball. He directed this ball of energy at Jennifer and with a loud cry, released a concentrated stream of lightning at the evil Darach.

Jennifer roared in absolute agony as she was struck directly in the chest. Her entire body lit up as she shifted between her Blake and Darach visage. Stiles kept the stream going until Jennifer released one last horrifying shriek and exploded into black dust. Stiles sighed in relief until he heard the telltale sound of drums beating and chanting again.

Small black insects swarmed into the sky and began forming into a person. "OH COME THE FRACK ON!" Stiles shouted in annoyance as the figure insects formed into the shape of one extremely pissed-off Darach. She had given up her Jennifer visage and had reverted to her true Darach appearance, clad in Dark robes. She looked at Stiles, her scars and eyes trembling in pure rage. "Ok, no more Ms Nice Girl" she said before flying at Stiles faster than a speeding bullet and tackling the superhero into the side of a building.

 **Outside Beacon Hills**

Outside a few miles away from the town, locals looked on in horror as their town was obscured by an impossibly wide hurricane. All of the driver's hastened to get away from the impending danger. However in a layover a sheriff was arguing with an irate Alpha and his Pack.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, HE STAYED BEHIND!" John shouted, startling Scott. "He's the only one who can handle her now Sheriff, besides Lydia is trying to get in contact with the other Avengers but Jennfier must still be blocking the signal" Derek answered trying to keep his tone confident while trying to surpress the worry and fear he felt for Stiles.

"I can't get a signal, either Jennifer is still blocking us or the storm is interfering with us" Lydia proclaimed. "Wait, what about the watches that Stiles gave us?" Boyd asked. Scott shook his head and said "Jennifer destroyed those when she took over our minds". Boyd cursed but John looked thoughtful.

"You mean this" John said holding up a black watch which Stiles had gifted him with. "Yes, thank god, I thought Jennifer got them all" Lydia proclaimed taking the watch from the Sheriff. She quickly tapped a few buttons on the side of the watch. Spotting a familiar name in the contacts Lydia pressed, Call.

The whole pack waited with baited breaths until they heard a familiar Sokovian accent. "Stiles? It's to early in the morning to be calling..." Pietro said but Lydia cut him off saying "Pietro, It's Lydia we need the Avengers help, Stiles is in trouble". Lydia explained the entire situation to Pietro and waited for his answer. He eventually said "I've contacted the Captain, we're on our way".

 **Author's Note: Only one more chapter to go in this story. Don't worry I'm making a sequel. I'm also starting a oneshot's story detailing Steve and Wanda if anyone's interested.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: A True Alpha Rises**

The air was forcibly pushed out of Stiles's lungs as Jennifer delivered a hard punch to his gut. He flew away from the insane Darach trying to avoid her now lethal strikes. He recovered and grabbed Jennifer's arm. She tried to throw Stiles off but he held firm. He then kicked her in the chest and sent her flying into the roof of the local mall. She landed on the roof with a hard thud.

Stiles shot downward intending to finish her with an energy covered fist but a second before he could reach her she disappeared once more. Stiles energized fist hit the roof instead destroying a whole section causing the rubble to fall into the stores below. Stiles pulled up having fallen through the store when he hit the roof. He cursed looking around for the Darach.

Jennifer appeared in front of Stiles and with a whispered chant hit Stiles with a wave of invisible telekinetic energy. Stiles sailed across the mall and through the sports store window landing painfully in the display. He ignored the pain and got to his hands and knees, trying not to step in the shards of glass. Something nudged his right arm and when he saw what it was he smiled. He took out the jar that Deaton had given him which was full of mistletoe.

Jennifer flew into the store and saw Stiles getting to his feet. She smirked and said "Just give up Stiles, you can't hurt me, I am practically immortal, I might even still let you live". Stiles turned towards her keeping the right hand side of his body out of sight. "You may be immortal but even you have to still follow the rules" Stiles told her.

Jennifer looked confused before asking "What do you me...?". That was all she managed to get out before Stiles swung a glowing aluminium bat at the demented druidess, hitting her in the side of her face. The blow sent her flying out back through the store window and away from Stiles.

She landed in the middle of the shopping mall. She got up and felt weak and her face burned. She saw Stiles walking towards her, whistling with the new bat he'd acquired, resting against the back of his neck. "What did you do?" She growled struggling to get up but couldn't as she was still trying to recover from the effects of the bat.

Stiles grinned and showed her the bat and said "Mistletoe can be used by you but it can also be used against you, I infused this bat with the mistletoe that Deaton gave me which means that the fun is really about to begin". Jennifer stood up now nearly healed from the blow that she had sustained. "That will only weaken me temporarily, it won't kill me" she told him.

Stiles shrugged and said "Maybe so, but it's gonna hurt like a bitch". He charged more energy into the bat and hit the underside of the Darach's chin sending her flying up into the air and through the roof of the mall. He looked up at the gaping hole that the Darach had left in the roof. "Stilinksi hits and it looks like a home run to me" he joked to himself, and then flew after her. He flew out over the town. He flinched when he looked at the amount of destruction that their fight had caused.

Stiles hung in the air and looked around for any sign of the Jennifer. He spotted her flying towards him with an intense look of hatred on face. She raised her hands and everything that wasn't nailed down i.e. parked cars, lampposts, park benches came flying through the air towards him. He dodged and blasted where he could but a stray bench clipped him in the shoulder sending him spiraling down. Jennifer smirked and flew towards him while he was distracted. She appeared to be about to make a final strike but she stopped. She looked unsure of herself. She then cursed and disappeared. "Well that was anticlimactic" Stiles said to himself. He looked around and noted that the dark clouds appeared to be dispersing and the night sky could be seen once more.

"Where did she go?" Stiles wondered. Stiles looked around and saw no sign of her. It then dawned on Stiles. "The sacrifices, she still has to do them to maintain her power" thought Stiles. Stiles turns and flies towards the forest hoping that he'd be on time.

As he had predicted Jennifer was hovering above the Nemeton readying herself for another power boost. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Stiles, sorry I had to leave the fight early, but I had other pressing matters to attend to" she said in a pleasant tone. "Let those people go" Stiles ordered. Jennifer tilted her head to the side and said "How about... No".

"Then it's your funeral" Stiles growled and walked towards her, charging his bat with energy. He intended on taking her head off with it. Another version of Jennifer appeared blocking his path. Stiles scoffed and said "Really a cheap illusion, you really think that's gonna stop me?". Stiles made to step through the illusion but the copy placed a very real and restraining hand on Stiles's chest.

"As a matter of fact yes" Jennifer No. 2 said before throwing Stiles a good twenty feet away from the Nemeton. Stiles hit the ground but managed to roll over and get back to his feet. He looked at Jennifer's copy whose eyes were now glowing. Stiles sensed something on near him. Two more copies of Jennifer appeared on either side of him. The three copies chanted and in their hands black smoky scythes formed. "This complicates things a bit" Stiles growled.

The three copies rushed Stiles in a blur of speed. Stiles ducked as one of the scythes nearly took his head off. He raised his bat to block the second one but that was sliced in half by the scythe. "So much for that, maybe I can get Tony to make me an indestructible one" thought Stiles as he threw away the now useless bat. He made to blast the offending copy but another one grabbed his wrist and with a burst of strength broke it in two places. Stiles screamed in pain and clutched his now worthless limb to his body. He didn't have time to moan in agony as he was forced to the ground by a strong hand.

He looked up just in time to see three scythes being raised into the air with the intention of coming down and delivering the killing blow. Stiles concentrated on the roots of the neighboring trees. He sent a pulse of energy through the earth. The tree's glowed and roots shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the ankles of the copies and then jerked them off their feet away from Stiles.

Stiles jumped to his feet and rushed towards the real Jennifer. However the Darach copies freed themselves and blurred in front of Stiles. Their weapons formed into hand axes. They raised their weapons and launched them at Stiles. Stiles using his uninjured arm, shot a bolt of energy towards the ground and made a pillar of earth rise up in front of him. The weapons impacted with a dull thud.

Stiles took a deep breath and tried to heal himself. There was a sound of earth breaking and Stiles moved just in time as one of the axes that had embedded itself in the pillar of earth, burst through the space beside Stiles's head. Before Stiles could move any farther away, the ax dissolved and reformed into a thick black chain which wrapped itself around Stiles's neck.

Stiles reinforced his neck just in time as the chin yanked Stiles off his feet and dragged him over to the nearest tree. The chain tied itself around the trunk of the tree with Stiles's neck in it's links. Stiles tried to pry the chain off but another black ax shot at him and turned into a chain which grabbed both his wrists and forced them back against the trunk of the tree which caused more agonizing pain on Stiles's injured wrist.

Stiles tried to get free he really did but the combined pain and suffocation was making it impossible for him to think let alone summon his powers. The last remaining ax hovered in front of Stiles, waiting to deliver the final blow. Despite the pain Stiles could still see and hear what was going on around him.

The Jennifer copies, accompanied by Jennifer herself walked out from behind the pillar of earth. Jennifer clicked her fingers and the three Jennifer's were reabsorbed back into the original. "I hope by now, you realize how pointless it was to challenge me, In a few minutes my new sacrifices will be complete and my power will grow and you will be dead" Jennifer boasted, enjoying the sounds of Stiles's choking as the chain began to cut into his throat, causing it to bleed.

Jennifer continued on gloating "Don't say I didn't give you a fair chance Stiles, I gave you every opportunity to walk away, all you had to do was take it, and now when you die I'll have to kill everyone of the people you love because they'll be looking to avenge your death, your best buddy Scott, your Pack of dysfunctional teenagers, your new and soon to be deceased Alpha boyfriend Derek, your newly adoptive family Wanda and Pietro and finally your Dad".

Stiles felt burning hot rage race through his entire body and with that rage came power. It began to build up and spread through his entire body. The area around his throat began to heal and his wrist bone quietly popped back into place.

Oblivious to the growing danger, Jennifer continued on "All their deaths will be on your hands Stiles, Once you are dead and the Nemeton has it's sacrifices, it will give me the power I need to hunt down all your loved ones and restore my kind to their rightful place in the world".

"The Nemeton" Stiles thought. It all came back to the Nemeton. It was Derek's inadvertent sacrifice that gave it it's power. It's what made Jennifer able survive Kali's attack. It was what made her sacrifice all those innocent people to it. But most importantly it was all about power. The Nemeton provided Jennifer with power and without the Nemeton Jennifer was nothing. Stiles discreetly directed energy towards his bound arms and then to his feet.

Jennifer crooked her finger and the floating ax flew into her waiting hand. She walked towards Stiles and prepared to land the final blow. She said "Well Stiles, its been fun but I've got a world to change and a lot of your loved ones to slaughter and I can't really stick around". Stiles struck out with his two feet and kicked Jennifer straight in the chest, the force of his energized legs kicked her clear across the clearing.

With Jennifer gone momentarily, Stiles destroyed the chains binding his arms and his neck. He dropped down and took great gulps of air trying to clear his airway. Seeing that Jennifer wouldn't be down for long Stiles raised his hands and let a ball of crackling violet energy form in between his palms.

Jennifer rose up off the ground and eyed the glowing ball of energy in Stiles's hand. She looked at Stiles and said "Haven't we played this game before Stiles, it didn't end well for you, you blast me and I'll blast back with a lot more bite". Jennifer smirked and hovered in the air confident of her invincibility.

Stiles smiled and said "Then I guess that it's a good thing I'm not aiming for you". Stiles looked at the Nemeton and aimed the now blinding ball of energy at the ancient Nemeton. Jennifer's eyes widened in horror as she saw realized Stiles's intended target. Before Jennifer could make her move, Stiles shot his most powerful beam of energy yet directly at the Nemeton.

When the energy hit the Nemeton, the trunk cracked in two halves and a huge violet pulse blasted upwards and outwards from within. Stiles only heard Jennifer's enraged voice screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" before he was thrown backwards of his feet and into something solid. He blacked out.

Stiles came to a good half hour later only to wish he hadn't. Every single muscle in his body ached, his entire body was littered in bruises and cuts and his energy was almost depleted. He hadn't felt this bad since he had brought Pietro back from the point of death in Sokovia. He propped himself on his elbows and surveyed the damage. All the trees that had been within half a mile of the area had been knocked down. Around the Nemeton their was a huge crater around the entire tree trunk. The Nemeton itself was split in two neat halves that were both still glowing slightly.

Stiles went to get up when he heard a snarling sound. He looked around and saw a hunched figure advancing towards him slowly. The figure raised it's head and Stiles would have screamed out in horror had he not been too tired to even move.

It was Jennifer only instead of her usual Darach visage her skin was rotting and falling off revealing the bone underneath. One of her eyes was missing completely and the scars that had been runing down her face were torn open and bleeding black blood. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" she shrieked. Stiles realized that without the Nemeton's magic, Jennifer body was collapsing in on itself now that it lacked the power it once had to support it.

Jennifer drew herself up and revealed a ceremonial knife clutched tightly in her hand. "I... can't restore the... Nemton, but... I can still... kill... you" she croaked. Stiles tried to drag himself away but his body wouldn't co-operate. All his energy was gone and he was now completely at the Darach's mercy.

Jennifer raised the knife and prepared to to plunge it down but then she let out an agonizing scream as her body was bombarded with large volts of electricity. She was blasted away from Stiles. Stiles looked up and saw Lyla staring down at him. "Lyla... you helped me?" Stiles breathed out not believing his eyes. Lyla shrugged her shoulders and said "I owed you one hero boy".

She held out her hand and pulled Stiles to his feet. Stiles swayed and nearly fell only Lyla caught him. "Whoa easy there Stiles, lets not get carried away" Lyla said swinging his arm over her shoulder.

They both looked up and saw Jennifer coming back towards them. She stopped half-way and dropped to the ground and began crawling towards them. It was clear to Stiles that she was losing what little grip she had on life left. One of the hands she was using to drag herself was pure skeletal bone.

She eventually came to a stop in front of them. Both Stiles and Lyla fought the urge to vomit as most of the Darach's face was rotted away leaving only a talking skull in it's place. "You've ruined everything" she croaked. Stiles simply said "You brought this on yourself Jennifer".

The Darach closed it's decomposing eyes and slumped down on the ground, dead. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief as the monster appeared to be finally be gone. This was a mistake however. The Darach shot up with renewed strength and tackled Stiles away from Lyla. The two flew through the air until the Darach pinned Stiles on the ground and began hitting and striking Stiles's body wherever she could reach. Through it all she kept screaming "KILL YOU, KILL YOU ALL, ABOMINATIONS, I'LL SACRIFICE YOU, I'LL LIVE FOREVER".

Lyla tried to help but a huge storm was conjured up and the wind blew her of her feet. She tried to get to Stiles but she couldn't fight against the gale force winds. Jennifer had beaten Stiles as much as she could before her fingers came into contact with a large stone. Lifting the stone until it was over Stiles's head, she said "I may die... but at least... I'll be... rid of you".

She brought the stone down only to hit a shield made of scarlet energy. "Get the hell off my brother you crazy bitch" Wanda said hovering near the pair with her hands in front of her expelling scarlet energy. There was blur of blue and silver and Jennifer screeched as Pietro punched her away from Stiles. Pietro stopped beside his brother and helped him to his feet. "You, ok?" he asked. Stiles was still dazed and asked "Did anyone catch the reg of the truck that hit me?".

Jennifer rose two her feet and seeing that the Maximoffs she tried to curse them. A beam of golden energy hit her in the back which interrupted her curse and blasted her off her feet. "It would be in your best interest to surrender Ms Blake" said Vision as he drifted down into the clearing his gem still glowing.

Jennifer snarled in response and made for the treeline. A hail of bullets stopped her in her tracks. Sam flew down with one of his machine gun's pointing at her. Clinging to his other hand was Steve. Sam and Steve landed in front of the insane sorceress. Trying to backtrack she turned around only to be met with Natasha's fist which knocked her back a few feet.

Natasha looked at her suit where she had hit the Darach's face. She recoiled in disgust at the stray bit's of flesh clinging to the glove. "Ugh, remind me to wash this out twice when we get back" she said. Jennifer heard a thunk and saw Rhodey in full War Machine suit land on the ground. He raised the arms of his suit and pointed all his guns at the abomination. His face-plate slid up. "Okay, I could've have gone my entire life without ever having to see something as messed up as that".

With a snarl the whole Pack arrived with Derek leading the charge. Derek sought out Stiles and stood in a protective manner in front of his boyfriend. Jennifer realized that she was surrounded and vastly outnumbered so with a final snarl she threw black dust into the air. It surrounded her in a small circle. She chanted a spell and a bright blue shield surrounded her.

Steve tried to break through it but was immediately repelled back. Vision floated in front of the shield and simply said "You realize that resistance is futile don't you? The energies which you have used to maintain your existence have failed and you will soon be dead". Jennifer growled and said "I don't care... I'll have my revenge by any means necessary". With that Jennifer began chanting.

The Nemeton began to glow and the wind began to howl. Seeing this Scott rushed forward and pushed with all his might against the shield. Jennifer's chanting got louder and the Nemeton began to glow more brightly. Scott focused and pushed with all his might. Somewhere deep within, new and powerful strength began to rise up. Jennifer gasped as she felt her barrier begin to fail. The combined efforts of the Avengers using various attacks began to take it's toll but it wasn't until Scott let out a roar that the barrier gave way.

Jennifer cursed but smiled inwardly. She had finished her spell anyway. She looked up at Scott and asked "How did you do that?". Scott looked down at her with glowing red eyes and said "I'm an Alpha now". Jennifer only sighed and slumped back. Her eyes found Stiles and with the last of her strength she pointed at him and said "You shall suffer the most, you shall destroy them all". Her body decomposed fully leaving a skeleton behind which shriveled up and turned into dust.

There was silence for a few moments until Isaac said "Well for a crazy psycho English teacher, she was kinda hot". Everyone in the vicinity looked at Isaac, each pair of eyes questioning his sanity. Isaac immediately backed up and said "It's just an observation".

 **Epilogue:**

Stiles collapsed onto Derek's couch and closed his eyes. It had been a busy two weeks for everyone. The town was undergoing major repairs from the damage caused by Stiles's and Jennifer's grudge match. Luckily everyone had bought the excuse that the damage had been caused by the hurricane and not by the supernatural.

Scott was with Derek and Deaton all the time now. He was learning how to control his newfound power and status. Lydia had now fully accepted her new supernatural abilities and was testing the limits of what she could do with her new powers. The rest of the Pack had volunteered for clean-up duty which was no problem to them due to their enhanced werewolf strength and endurance.

Allison was training now more than ever with her father to become the best hunter there was. Her newfound dedication came from the fact that Natasha had seen her shoot and she had remarked that she had only seen Hawkeye make shots like that. Danny started coming to Lydia and Stiles's training sessions and was learning to control his new fire powers. H e said he hadn't seen Ethan and Aidan since that night in Derek's loft. He wasn't in any hurry to either. He still hadn't forgiven Ethan for what he had done to him. Lyla had vanished from Beacon Hills but Stiles had a feeling that he'd see her again.

The Avengers themselves left Beacon Hills but not before rounding up Jennifer's intended sacrifices and returning them to their homes. Wanda had subtly influenced their minds into forgetting the Darach and the fact that the Avengers had rescued them. Their reputation was still recovering from the Ultron disaster in Sokovia. They didn't need that PR nightmare at the minute. Stiles was obligated to give full report on what happened with the Alpha Pack and the Darach after which Pietro adn Wanda threatened to kill him if he ever placed himself in danger like that ever again.

In the middle of it all, Derek had gotten round to asking Stiles on a date. They met up at a fancy restaurant which led to a lot of heavy petting and kissing. They grudgingly stopped and agreed to wait a bit more, preferably until Derek and Stiles came out to the Sheriff about their relationship. While Derek and John had more or less become good acquaintances, Stiles new that that wouldn't stop John from shooting Derek if he came home one day and found Derek having sex with his underage son.

The loft door opened and Stiles smiled as he smelled Derek's familiar woodsy scent. "Guess who" Derek said. Deciding to have fun, Stiles said "Hmmmm, let me guess...Peter?". As expected Derek growled and pulled Stiles over to him and kissed him with hungry claiming lips. Eventually Derek pulled back and said "You shouldn't say things like that Stiles, Peter may be my Uncle but that won't stop me killing him for touching you"

Stiles looked at Derek and said "Aw don't be such a Jealous Wolf, you know you're the only wolf for me". Derek laughed and to Stiles it was a beautiful sound, one that was not heard very often. He leaned back down and kissed Stiles again. When they parted for air Stiles said "Are you sure you have to leave tomorrow?".

Derek nodded grimly and said "Positive, the Pack that Cora stayed with in South America wants to meet with us, it would greatly insult them not to go, besides I'll only be gone for a few weeks, three at most". Stiles nodded and turned his gaze to the work that he'd been doing. Following his gaze Derek said "How is the research going?".

Stiles sighed and replied "Not well". When Stiles told Deaton what had happened between him and Jennifer the two along with Deaton's sister Morell had gone out to investigate the Nemeton. When they got there they saw that the Nemeton was fully intact. Based on the knowledge from Strucker's research and Deaton's old texts they concluded that the residual energy left from Jennifer's sacrifices and death had been absorbed into the Nemeton allowing it to heal.

As well as that they found that unlike before the Nemeton was active and had come out of it's dormant state. Stiles told the druids the last spell Jennifer had cast. What they told him worried him greatly. Apparently Jennifer's last spell was to reverse an entrapment spell. With through investigation Deaton found that the reason that the Nemeton had stopped being active so long ago was because it's energy was being diverted into keeping something entrapped in it's roots and that Jennfier's spell had released whatever had been trapped.

They couldn't find anything which meant that whatever was trapped was long gone and Deaton hinted that if the thing in question needed something as powerful as a Nemeton to trap it then it could spell disaster for everyone.

"You know this isn't your fault" Derek reassured Stiles. Stiles sighed and said "Isn't it, I gave the Nemeton it's power and then in a genius move destroyed it releasing whatever the hell was under there, now my Dad can barely look at me". It was true. Ever since John found out what Stiles had done to the Alpha Pack, the Stilinski household had become filled with long awkward silences followed by halfhearted attempts at conversation. John knew that the Alpha Pack were little more than serial killers but he still couldn't get around the fact that Stiles had killed them.

Derek shook his head and replied "The Alpha Pack needed to be stopped anyway and the Darach was going to kill you". Stiles looked down and said "Or maybe I shouldn't have been so selfish and blind".

"How is wanting to save your Dad selfish and blind?, I'd kill anyone and anything just to have my family returned to me" Derek told him. Stiles looked down at the ground and said "It is selfish and blind when it makes me do terrible things, when it makes me a killer". Derek sensed that they were touching on a different matter entirely. He then recalled Stiles words before they went to fight the Alpha Pack.

"You said I was wrong when I referred to your soul being corrupted by murder" Derek guessed. Stiles nodded and looked at Derek. "It was during one of Strucker's many tests, we were in the simulation room when he brought out three people" Stiles said shaking slightly at what he was about to reveal.

"Go on" Derek gently pressed. Stiles got up and went over to the window. "He lined them and asked me to imagine that these were the people who destroyed my life, I remember the rage and then all I remember was seeing there bodies fall, I had killed them" Stiles said his voice cracking.

"Strucker came out to thank me on a job well done, it wasn't until the simulation room was turned off that I realized that I hadn't killed holograms but real people, I killed innocent people Derek, I'm a killer" Stiles said, tears now falling down his eyes. He felt Derek's arms slide around him and a strong hand turn his chin to face green eyes.

"You are not a killer Stiles, you are a victim, you love the people you care about. Strucker and Jennifer exploited that fact but you fell guilt and regret for even the most evil of enemies, your greatest strength is your love Stiles, don't let someone take that away from you" Derek told him.

Stiles smiled and pressed himself into Derek's muscular chest. "Thank you Derek". The two held each other for a long time until Derek noted "It's funny, usually you're the one to give advice and inspiration and I'm the one who listens". Stiles chuckled and said "Well who says you can't teach a dog a few new tricks?". Derek growled and said "No more dog jokes Stiles or I swear I'll...". Stiles laughed and said "Rip my throat out, there is the Sourwolf we all know and love".

In the end Stiles and Derek ended up sleeping together. In the same bed but with clothes on, much to Stiles disappointment. Derek was spooning behind Stiles with a strong arm wrapped around Stiles's chest. In the far corner of the room a body length mirror was attached to the wall. Stiles had teased Derek about being vain. Derek had told him to shut up or he'd shut him up with a fist

In the mirror, Stiles got up from the bed and walked over to the mirror. He held up his hands and violet power began crackling from his fingertips. "Hmmm this could be fun" Stiles mocked. Stiles stepped back and one could see that the real Stiles was still in bed and the Stiles in the mirror was an impostor.

 _Flashback_

 _Jennifer chanted and chanted until finally the spell began to break. The being living underneath the roots of the Nemeton had awakened and was using it's own power to destroy the spell that tied it to it's prison. Jennifer was forced to stop when Scott broke through her shield but that was all the monster needed. Quietly it undid the enchantments holding it. Once it was free it rose and surveyed it's surroundings. It learned that a lot had changed in the last few decades._

 _Superhero's and aliens falling out of the sky, such beautiful chaos and calamity, and the heroes themselves. They were soaked in chaos, it was like standing in front of an all you can eat buffet. But the one that caught his eye was the young teenager, the one who from the creature could tell had wild chaotic energy coursing through his veins. "Yes" it thought, this boy would be the perfect host. To anyone who was looking they would have barely seen a small firefly land on Stiles shoulder and sink itself under one of the many cuts that Stiles had sustained._

The Not-Stiles smirked in the mirror. Its image flickered for a second and instead a figure wearing an old army jacket stood there. It's entire head was covered in bandages and where it's mouth should have been was a black circular hole surrounded by sharp rotting teeth. the image flickered back. "Time to have some fun" the Not-Stiles said. With a wave of its hand the mirror shattered.

 **OMG, I finally finished this story. I will of course be writing a sequel in due time but for now i'm gonna focus on my Scarlet America series.**

 **I want to say thanks to all the nice people who reviewed, followed and favorited this story. Its what truly kept it going. Can't believe this story actually got to 100,000 words. that is like the most that I've ever typed in my life so it's kinda like a new record for me.**

 **Anyway, thanks again.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Announcement:**

 **I am officially abandoning these stories so anybody who wants to take them and use them as their own, go right ahead. Work is just to packed up for me to dedicate any time to these fanfics.**

 **Thank you to all those who reviewed and followed these stories, your support was great.**


End file.
